Yami VS Hikari: The End of Egpyt
by Reana1
Summary: IT'S FINISHED! ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE HERE! Rated R for violence. An innocent adventure in Yugioh world turns into a massacur when an Egyptian god pits the Hikari's against their Yami's. Warning, Shonen ai and violence.
1. Prologue

Key: ~ ~ -means that they're thinking.  
* * - means it's a duel monster's card  
' ' - means italics ~*~ ~*~ - means I'm talking! % % - means that it's an action of some kind  
  
~*~ All right, I know, nobody likes to read the Prologue because they are always so long and boring. Mine's the same, but if you want to understand this story suck it up and read the damn prologue! Now, if your a Seto Kaiba fan, well, he's one of my favorites so he'll be in here a lot once I get going and I'll try my best to make him the wonderful asshole he is. Anyway . . . . ~*~  
Prologue  
  
Reana stared at the TV in absolute horror. The past several episodes of Yugioh had shown a duel between Seto Kaiba and Yami\Yugi Moto, and the duel was still not over yet. Reana was positive that Yami would win, seeing as he always did, but it was how he won that was important. After an entire week of watching a terrific battle between Yugi King of Games and Seto Kaiba President of Kaiba Corp. she had been certain that today, Thursday, would be the final episode. Unfortunately for her, and several other Yugioh fans, it wasn't. ~I have to wait a whole week-end to see the end of this duel~ It was too much for her, she grabbed the TV in her frustration and started screaming, "I wanna know how this duel turns out, dammit! Aarrrrrrgh! If I -" Reana's stopped abruptly.  
The TV, which had been showing Sugar talking avidly about Yugioh, was now swirling like a vortex and giving off a creepy glow (even for a TV). Before Reana even realized it was happening she had fallen into the TV and was tearing at incredible speed through a tunnel of color. Then just as suddenly as it had started the swirling stopped and she found herself sitting in a dark, misty place with no living thing in sight.  
Reana got up and brushed off the pajama's she was wearing, but there was no dirt on them, the ground was made of something solid and black. A cold tingling feeling on the back of her neck told Reana she was not alone. Scared, but also excited, she turned around and called out into the darkness, "Who are you?" A figure rose up out of the mist and came towards her. She could feel her hair starting to stand up on her neck. 'Wait . . . . ' Reana reached back and touched her hair, it felt different. Slowly she put her hands out on front of her. What she saw amazed her more than anything. "What! How?" Rena exclaimed grabbing at her animated pajama's and staring down at herself.  
"Those are not the questions you should be asking." said a familiar female voice. Reana looked up to find Ishizu standing in front of her. "The only thing you need to know is why."  
Reana was to stunned to speak. One minute she was watching Yugioh, the next she was face to face with one of the characters. "I -"  
Ishizu held up one hand to silence her. "Sit down and I will tell you everything you're required to know." A table and chairs had appeared out of no where and Reana gratefully sat down in one of them and continued to stare down at her animated self. "Now, listen to what I have to say because it's very important." Ishizu warned, immediately she had Reana's undivided attention. "You have been brought to our world, Reana Deschner, to fulfill a duty laid out for you. I can not tell you exactly what that is but listen carefully to what I tell you, for what you see of our world is quite different from the way things really happen. In the Battle City tournament Yami saved my brother Marik and defeated Seto Kaiba to become the best duelist in the world. We thought that the world was free of evil but it was not so. In our world it has been quite some time scince Battle City and Yugi and his friends have been leading regular lives, with no dueling competitions or evil spirits. But Kaiba was crushed by once again being defeated by Yugi and has been overwhelmed by his Egyptian past that he has only now begun to accept. Kaiba has created a new way of playing duel monsters, it is similar to the virtual world that some people already have access too, but it goes far deeper. He has made it so your mind is transported to his virtual world, but that's not all. He created a virtual world so complex that it is now beyond him, even though he does not know it."  
"How is that possible, he created it. And anyway, it's just a computer." Reana interrupted. Then added secretly in her head, ~I know this is only a dream but please don't let me wake up!~  
"That is what Kaiba thinks," Ishizu continued, "but it is not so. This virtual world has gone far beyond that. Kaiba has recreated ancient Egypt in his virtual game and all that once lived there live again through Kaiba's virtual world. An evil dwells in that virtual Egypt and when it wishes it can steal your soul and transport it to the virtual Egypt, which has now become another realm, much like the shadow realm you and I are holding this conversation in." Ishizu placed one tanned hand on the golden necklace she wore. "I have foreseen it, Kaiba will hold a private tournament and only the most elite duelists will be allowed to participate."  
"Wait!" Reana gasped. "That's the millennium necklace! But you gave it to Yugi! You couldn't see the future from it anymore."  
"What you see of our world is not necessarily what actually happened, I've told you that already."  
Reana groaned. "This dream is getting a little complicated for me. How did I think this up and while my brain is supposed to be resting too?"  
"It's not a dream!" Ishizu told her in a stern voice. "You have been chosen, somehow you must enter Kaiba's Tournament and -"  
"And win?" Reana guessed in an exasperated tone. "Ishizu I would love too but I'm not a champion duelist and I don't even have a deck!"  
Ishizu once again touched the millennium necklace. "I cannot tell you exactly what your to do, only that you must participate in Kaiba's tournament. As for your dueling skills, we will work on those now." Reana opened her mouth to ask 'how' but suddenly the table they sat at was piled with more Duel Monsters cards than she knew existed. Ishizu sat across the table shuffling her own deck calmly. "Create your deck, your training begins now."  
  
Reana wasn't sure how long she and Ishizu had been dueling, days maybe even weeks! Reana had stopped thinking about anything but dueling. Her amount of losses was incredible, at first Reana could not win a single duel. But things were changing, Reana had stopped changing her deck after every single duel and only adjusted it when Ishizu would tell her she needed more magic and trap cards or lacked enough weaker monsters. Very slowly Reana improved, till finally she could beat Ishizu.  
"Reveal magic card *Magic Jammer*!" Reana said triumphantly as she crushed Ishizu's last defenses. "And now I'll finish you off with a direct attack from my *Five Gods Dragon*!" She gave a triumphant smile. "I win - again."  
Ishizu also smiled. "And now you are ready."  
"For another duel?" Reana asked absently shuffling her deck.  
"For the Tournament."  
Reana gave Ishizu a puzzled look but slowly understanding dawned on her. "How long have we been dueling?"  
"Longer than you could believe, but now I think you are ready and we cannot put this off any longer. I will send you to Domino city."  
Reana could scarcely believe her ears. ~I'm actually going to Domino city? I'm going to - ~  
"I and my family will keep in touch, but for now your on you own. Good luck, Reana."  
Before Reana knew it she was falling. Ishizu and the table had vanished. Reana gripped her deck tightly as she fell through the darkness and landed with a sudden thud.  
  
~*~ Plz don't judge my story by this little piece it gets a lot more interesting. Seeing that this is my first fan fiction I'm expecting criticism, but I'm warning you if all your planning on doing is putting me and my story down don't bother writing 'cause I won't care. Say something nice to get my attention, then you can list all my faults, OK? I want your input, so do your thing fan fic readers! ~*~  
  
---Reana 


	2. The Kaiba Brothers

~*~ OK %Leans back on chair and cracks fingers professionally% This has got to be great, it's got to keep them on the edge of their seats! I'll blow them away! This is going to be the best thing! %looks up% Oh, um cough cough %blushes% Er, well, um - JUST READ THE DAMN STORY!!! ~*~  
  
~*~ By the way did I mention that I am dedicating this story to my Yami Jasper? No, well I am! She will probally be in here later. Sha also goes bu the name Shaltara on fanfiction.net. GO READ HER STORIES DAMMIT! By the way, I do not own any of the yugioh characters but REANA IS MINE, HELL SHE IS ME!!! The only other person who can borrow me is Jasper and you cannot have Jasper either. Now that that's clear go on, read!~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
The Kaiba Brothers  
  
Reana awoke with a groan to find herself lying on the sidewalk of a large city, the people around her gave her disapproving stares before hurrying on past her. "Uh - h, hi!" Reana stammered, blushing furiously as she tried to explain herself. "I don't normally sleep in the middle of sidewalks." The people passing averted there eyes and rushed past mumbling in dark voices. "Well, bye then!" She said to no one in particular, then dashed off at amazing speed down the street, attracting even more unwanted attention. She flung herself into the nearest alley and leaned heavily against the wall. "Oh, I feel like such a loser! Where am I?" She panted. Suddenly some activity further down the alley caught her eye. Cautiously she ducked down and crept towards the noise. Peeking round the corner Reana saw a small dark haired boy carrying a large briefcase surrounded by five large, rough-looking men.  
"When my big brother catches you your all gonna get it!" The dark haired boy threatened.  
The tallest of the five men sneered. "I don't think so kid, your coming with us." They closed in on him and threw aside the briefcase.  
"No way!" The boy yelled, ducking out of their grasp and running.  
One of the men caught him and threw him roughly on the ground. "If you know what's good for you kid you'll shut up and come willingly. Your brother can have you back, after he's paid your ransom."  
The boy glared at him for a few seconds then darted towards his briefcase. Flinging it open he began to type on his laptop computer calling, "Seto! Come in, Seto! Where are you? I'm b- "  
"I said shut up!" The man picked up the boy by his hair and wrapped one thick arm tightly around his neck. "You're - arrrgh!"  
Reana flung herself against him, driving her elbow into the mans back as she fell on him. "Run and get help!" She ordered, glancing up at the boy. Wide eyed he nodded and went for his case.  
"Stop him!" Cried the pinned man as he struggled to get out from under Reana.  
Immediately the four other men went after the boy. Reana leaped up and ran in front of him, slamming into another of the five on her way and knocking him off balance. "You'll have to get through me first." She growled in a low voice that she hoped sounded menacing. Despite her rash actions Reana was still terrified. ~Oh, please don't let them take me up on that!~ She pleaded silently.  
Soon Reana found herself fighting desperately against five men much bigger and stronger than her. She punched, kicked and bit as hard as she could, but they were still winning. Before long she had pissed all of them of so much that they had forgotten about their captive, who was typing frantically on his laptop, and were concentrating on her. Reana was backed against a wall, holding the long metal rod she had found out in front of her like a sword. One of the men lunged at her and she jabbed the long rod into his gut. He fell back swearing and clutching his stomach. The four remaining men stared at their injured friend. Reana gripped the rod tightly in her sweaty hands, panting and waiting for the next idiot to attack her. Instead they fell upon her at the same time. Her rod was thrown aside and soon Reana was pinned against a brick wall. A huge fist was pounding the side of her head, the large hand around her neck was the only thing keeping her from falling over.  
A sudden shot rang out through the alley. The man holding Reana fell backwards and with out him to hold her up so did Reana. What happen next was not clear to Reana, her head throbbed and her eyesight was blurred. Someone was speaking in a low dark voice, his blurred figure was pointing something at the kidnappers she had just been fighting. There was a tense pause, then an angry shouts filled the air. More shots rang out through the air, leaving behind a cold silence.  
A hand reached down and roughly dragged Reana into sitting position. Someone spoke to her but the words didn't make sense. She groaned and closed her eyes, she was certain that someone had split her head in half.  
  
A young voice spoke out urgently and an older much deeper voice answered. After some discussion the two voices seemed to reach an agreement and to Reana's astonishment she found herself being lifted off the ground and carried out of the alley.  
  
Once again Reana woke to find herself in strange surroundings. Her head was bandaged and she was sore all over, but she was alive. She was lying in a very large and comfortable bed, propped up by huge, soft pillows. The room she was in was fair sized and she had a large window to one side of her bed. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a huge city against a clear blue sky. ~How long have I been asleep and how did I get here? Where is here?~ Reana's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying clicking of a keyboard. She turned to stare at a very familiar boy with long, spiky black hair. Suddenly her memories rushed back to her and she remembered the five men, the alley, and waking up in the middle of the sidewalk. ~But what happened before that? Where did I come from and where am I now?~  
Suddenly the boy beside her spoke. "Oh, you're up! Great! Do you feel all right? You had a concussion and we've been worried about you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, that's right you don't know me do you!" said the smiling boy. "I'm Mokuba!"  
Reana introduced herself and took a better look at her surroundings. "Where am I."  
"You're at my house. After my big brother came and saved us I explained to him what you did and we brought you home and had our doctors look after you." The boys face became serious for a moment and his fingers flashed across the keyboard, then, satisfied with his work, he closed the laptop and turned to her. "Sorry, I'm helping my big brother work on a new duel monsters system he's making. I wanted to thank you for saving me."  
"Duel monsters!" Reana exclaimed, recognizing the term. She suddenly began to feel around her bed, frantically searching for something she couldn't remember.  
"Huh?" Mokuba wondered, looking at her curiously, then comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh! Here," He handed her a deck of cards. "I was holding on to them for you. I wanted to have a look at your deck when you woke up."  
Reana began flipping through all her cards. Each one was so familiar, she knew these cards, they were a part of her. "Do you want to duel?" She asked suddenly.  
"What?" Mokuba had a surprised look on his face.  
"Do you want to duel?" She repeated, shuffling her deck.  
A superior look crossed Mokuba's face. "OK, but it's only fair to warn you that my brother's a champion and I learned all I know from him." Mokuba reached down a grabbed a deck of cards out of his briefcase.  
The two had several duels and with each duel Reana began to remember more; her duels with Ishizu came back to her and she pieced together what she though was the reason she was here. ~I'm supposed to win a duelling tournament.~ She though as she sacrificed her *Blackland Fire Dragon* to summon *Summoned Skull*. ~But there was something else.~ Reana tried but all she could remember was that Ishizu had trained her as a duellist and she was here to duel and win a tournament. ~And I have to do it alone. I don't know what kind of family or friends I had before this but they aren't here to help me now. If I fail to complete my task it will be to the ruin of all.~  
"I lose, again!" Mokuba exclaimed, throwing himself down on her bed. "I hate losing!"  
"I would think you'd be used to it by now, I've won all our duels so far." Reana teased.  
"Not funny." He pouted.  
Suddenly the door to Reana's room opened and in walked a familiar person. He was tall and had short brown hair that partially covered his cold blue eyes. His wore a black shirt and tight black pants, both had extra buckle on them. He also wore a long white jacket that flared out behind him and had the initials KC on the collar. He was, Reana admitted, very good looking, but he had a arrogant, self confidant air about him that immediately ticked her off. ~Still,~ Reana thought. ~I think I've met him before and not because Mokuba's been bragging about him since we started duelling.~  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cheered. "How are things going with your new system?"  
Seto smiled, a very self pleased smile. "There were a few glitches but I think we've worked most of them out. I'm almost ready to test it."  
"That's great, Seto!"  
He nodded, but his attention was soon drawn to the duel Mokuba and Reana had laid out on the bed. "Duelling?" He asked.  
"Mm Hmm." Mokuba confirmed. "Reana's beaten me five times already."  
Seto looked interested. "You're good then?"  
Reana nodded. "Wanna duel me?"  
He laughed at her confidence and pulled his deck out of his pocket. "I see you have no idea who I am."  
"Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp., second place duellist in the Battle City Finals." Reana recited, sitting up against her pillows. "I know who you are and no, you don't intimidate me."  
Seto asked in an amused voice, "And you are?"  
"Reana." She replied. "Just Reana. No titles, no trophies, and no last name."  
"And you think you can compete with me?"  
Reana looked Seto in the eyes. "I can beat you."  
"You can try." Seto pulled the table over so he could sit on a chair across from Reana who positioned herself on the edge of a bed. Then he reached into his own briefcase and pulled out two discus-like objects; hologram projectors. The holograms would be small but it made the duel more interesting.  
Mokuba watched the two hold a staring contest as they shuffled their decks. "Reana I think I'd better warn you, my Brother is the best duellist in the world. You're good and all but your still pretty inexperienced and Seto will wipe the floor with you."  
"We'll see." Reana said, drawing five cards.  
Mokuba sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"  
Seto drew his cards and a wicked grin crossed his face. "All right, I'm a busy person so our time limit is twenty minutes. We only have two thousand life points each. If I haven't beaten you by the end of that twenty minutes then it'll be the person with the most life points who wins. We'll play using battle city rules, excluding the one that will require you to give up your rarest card. You saved my brother today and I own you for that."  
"I'll go first." Reana drew her first card and looked at her hand; *Bell of Destruction*, *Magic Jammer*, *Neo the Magic Swordsman*, *Mystical Elf*, *Man Eating Treasure Chest*, *Red Archery Girl*. ~Not bad.~ She shrugged. ~But I'm going to have to do better than this if I expect to beat Seto Kaiba. Mystical elf in defence mode should bother him though.~ Reana announced what she was doing as she placed her monster face down, then she put down her two magic cards. ~*Magic Jammer* should come in handy soon and *Bell of Destruction* is a good card.'  
Seto jeered. "Are you so scared of me that you're going to start defending already?" Reana gave him a cold look. "Fine, I summon *Battle Ox* in attack mode. *Battle Ox* attack her face down monster!" Kaiba's monster had appeared in miniature on the table and flew at Reana's face down card. "What?" Kaiba exclaimed.  
Reana smiled. "*Mystical Elf* in defense mode, you lose three hundred life points Kaiba."  
"Impressive, for an amateur." Kaiba admitted. "But it will take a lot more than that to defeat me. I place two cards face down and end my turn."  
Reana drew her next card, *7 Colored Fish*. "Yes!" She exalted. "I play this monster in attack mode!" She slammed her card down. "*7 Colored Fish* attack Kaiba's *Battle Ox*!" Reana looked at Seto's astonished expression with satisfaction. "I believe that you lose one hundred life points, Kaiba, which brings you down to 1600. Maybe your not as good as you think." Seto's expression quickly changed from amazed to amused. Reana frowned, ~Something's not right. Why is he smirking like that? He's up to something, and I'll bet is has to do with his two face down cards!~ She looked with relief at her own side. ~It's a good thing I've got *Magic Jammer* ready to play at any moment.~ With a satisfied look she announced, "Your move, Seto."  
Kaiba snarled, "What makes you think you can call me Seto."  
"What makes me think I can't call you, Seto? It's your name isn't it?"  
"Only my brother calls me, Seto." Kaiba growled.  
"Well, I feel very privileged to be one of the only two people who can call you by your first name."  
Kaiba glared at her scathingly for a few minutes, it seemed that he wanted to spit out some crushing reply but decided to let his cards do the talking instead. Reana returned the glare with shining green eyes. "I summon *Ryu-Kishin Powered* and I play a magic card, *Ultimate Offering*!" Seto said.  
Immediately Reana flipped over her card, "*Magic Jammer*!" It negated the effects of Kaiba's magic card. She laughed triumphantly. "Gotcha there didn't I, Seto? Now I can destroy your *Ryu-Kishin Powered* and get a chunk out of your life points with a direct attack from one of my other cards!" Reana reached for her *Neo the Magic Swordsman* but stopped when she heard Kaiba's chiding voice say:  
"My turn isn't over yet, Reana. Or have you forgotten about my second face down card?" Reana looked fearfully at Seto's card. Savouring the look of horror on Reana's face, Kaiba slowly flipped over his, "*Crush card*! This card will infect your deck with a virus forcing you to play your weakest monsters."  
"Explain further." Reana said, her eyes wide with fear.  
Seto Kaiba smirked. "It means that you can only use monsters with an attack power less than 1500."  
"NO!"  
"Yes." Reana's *7 Colored Fish* crumbled away leaving Reana unprotected except for her magic card. ~I could attack her life points directly, but I think I'll wait, in case that face down card is a trap.~ Seto gestured at Reana, signalling it was her turn. "Discard all the monsters you can't play, Reana." He chuckled when he saw that Reana was left with only one card in her hand, she looked at it wearily. "Not so talkative now that your losing are you Reana?" Seto jeered. "You were a fool to even think of challenging me and now you will pay." He let out a loud laugh. "A third rate duellists like you compete in my tournament? Ha, only in your dreams kid."  
Reana felt a flush creeping up her neck. "I'm going to make you eat your words, Kaiba! Don't forget you still have to get past my *Mystical Elf*." She drew her next card. "I play *Pot of Greed*, allowing me to draw two more cards.' She drew her new cards and looked down at her hand: *Red Archery Girl*, *Tainted Wisdom*, and, ~*Raigeki*!~ A plan began to for in Reana's mind on how to get Seto's life points down to zero, but it was risky. Reana wasn't completely sure that her *Mystic Probe* card could stop the virus allowing her to create a powerful Fusion monster, she had never dealt with a virus before. "I end my turn." Reana announced.  
"Couldn't play, what a shame." Kaiba drawled as he drew his card. He carefully inspected his hand. I'll play *Pale Beast* in attack mode and end my turn."  
"Um Guys, ten minutes left." Mokuba announced, looking at his watch.  
Reana's brow was furrowed in concentration. She was winning, but she would really like to take Seto's life points all the way down to zero. ~Hmmmm, he can't get past my *Mystical Elf*, but he seems fairly confident so I'm going to assume he has something up his sleeve. My *Raigeki* will take care of that when the time comes.~ She drew her next card: *Twin- Headed Fire Dragon*, she was forced to discard it. She passed her turn and did nothing.  
Kiaba on the other hand summoned the monster *Kojikocy* and placed one card face down. Reana realised that he was waiting to summon a monster with higher attack points, but it didn't matter, *Raigeki* was her favourite magic card and it had never let her down. On Reana's next turn she drew the card *Polymerisation*. ~Yes! Two more cards and I'll wipe Seto out completely!~  
  
It was his turn. Seto drew his card and looked at it with little interest, the card was *The Wicked Worm Beast* and he wouldn't need it. Finally he could summon his *Blue Eyes*. But what was Reana up to? She obviously had a good magic card on the field. Kaiba hadn't even bothered trying to hide the fact he was summoning his dragon. Still, he would enjoy showing of his favorite card, even if it was in miniature. He gave Reana a gloating stare. "I don't know why I'd bother wasting this precious card on a pathetic duelist like you. You don't deserve to see even this miniature version of my," Seto slapped his card down on the table "*Blue Eyes White Dragon*!" His monster appeared on the field and let out a loud roar, that was slightly less fear-inspiring than usual. He waited for Reana to flip her magic card, his own *Reverse Trap* was waiting to stop her. She didn't but instead sat by and let his monster destroy her *Mystical Elf*. ~Two magic cards on the field and she didn't play a single one? She's more pathetic than I though.~  
"Well, Seto you spoiled my plan." Reana drawled, sounding a lot like Kaiba himself. "I was going to take your life points straight to zero but your dragon is getting in my way and we're running out of time so I'll play these." Reana almost carelessly set her *Red Archery Girl* down on the field in attack mode then gave Seto a sly little grin. "And now the card that will rid me of your annoying little dragon. Seto say hello to the magic card *Raigeki*!"  
It was Seto's turn to stare in horror. ~That's not a trap card! I can't stop it!~  
"And so falls the mighty *Blue Eyes White Dragon. And now I'll attack your life points directly with my *Red Archery Girl*!"  
~My Life points! Frick! Now I've only got 200 left!~  
Mokuba was staring in disbelief at Reana who was happily watching Seto's mortified expression. "Big brother! You've only got three minutes left! If you don't do something fast Reana's gonna beat you!"  
Seto pushed aside his own disbelief and drew his next card. He stared at it for a few seconds then started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Reana snapped.  
When Seto stopped laughing his usual sneer was fixed firmly on his face. "You had me worried for a moment there Reana, I don't like it when people defeat my dragons. I may have underestimated you - slightly. But being a good duellist means being able to get out of tough situations."  
Reana raised her eyebrows archly "I think I proved myself, that crush card you played was quite aggravating. It's your turn, show me what you got."  
"Gladly." Kaiba said, he slowly turned his *Monster Reborn* card around to show Reana.  
Reana she swore bitterly.  
"Arise my *Blue Eyes White Dragon* and crush Reana's *Red Archery Girl*"  
~Ouch!~ Reana winced as her life points dropped to 400.  
Mokuba looked at his watch. "One minute left!"  
~NO! I wanna take Seto out all the way!~ Reana grabbed her next card *Serpent Knight Dragon*. Reana swore again, this time under her breath. She couldn't do anything - except play her magic card, but that would bring both there life points down to zero! Would that count as a win? No, that would be a tie.  
"Time's up! Reana wins!"  
"Noooo!" Reana exclaimed in frustration. "I wanted to get his life points down to zero!"  
Mokuba gave her a hopeless stare. "But you got what you wanted didn't you, your going to be in my big brothers tournament!"  
  
Midnight found Seto Kaiba hunched over his desk with some high-tech dueling equipment in front of him. Though he was working on something fairly complicated only part of his mind was on what he was doing, the other was busy reviewing his most recent duel in his head. Seto knew that if it weren't for the time limit he would have beaten Reana in their duel, but he hadn't been able to attack with his Blue Eyes in time and now he was obligated to let Reana participate in his tournament. It wasn't the fact that she was now in his tournament that bothered him as much as the fact that she had appeared out of no where, been seriously injured saving his brother, and then woke up and duelled so well against him. It almost reminded him of Yugi Moto, how he had appeared out of no where and defeated him, the duelling champion. ~But she wouldn't have beaten me in a real duel.~ Seto told himself. ~She isn't of any importance, my main goal is to hold this tournament and finally defeat Yugi.~ Kaiba inspected the helmet he had been adjusting then put it on. He absently typed something in on his computer then laid back in his chair.  
Kaiba was floating in utter darkness. He couldn't see himself or feel the chair he knew he was sitting on. ~What are we improving about me today?~ asked a bodiless female voice.  
"We're testing the mental stimulators today. I've arranged everything in a helmet this time but it will work the same when I adjust it to the chairs." Seto told his newest computer system. "Test the heat first."  
~Testing heat.~ The computers voice echoed.  
A hot, desert wind blew in Kaiba's face. He could feel an the rays of an invisible sun beating down on him. It changed suddenly and Kaiba felt the warmth of a fire flickering near his hands; just as suddenly that changed to and Seto felt the warm breath of some creature on his back. "Fine. Now water."  
~Testing water.~  
The semi-cold water of a river came up to Seto's knees. He reached down and dipped his hands in the make-believe water. ~Perfect~ He thought smugly. A glass of liquid was pushed into his hand and he drank it. The drink running down his throat felt very real. "Now the pain stimulators."  
~Testing pain stimulators.~  
  
Reana groggily opened her eyes and looked around her now-familiar room in the Kaiba's mansion. She had been living there for almost a week now and her injuries were healing fast. Since the doctor tending to her had ordered she stay in bed Reana had passed the days duelling with Mokuba. Her nights, however, had been less relaxing; worries that she pushed aside during the day came back to haunt her at night. She was anxious about the tournament but that was the least of her troubles. ~The doctor said I should be able to get up today. But if I'm well enough to get up they'll think I'm well enough to go home.~ Reana often wondered why no one had asked her about where she lived. Mokuba had asked her if she wanted to call her family the first day she woke up, but there had been no mention of her home scince. ~What am I going to do? As soon as the doctor says I'm fully recovered there will be no reason for me to stay here, and I have no where else to go.~ Reana didn't have time to dwell on this because at that moment her doctor walked in.  
"Good morning, Reana." she said cheerily.  
"Morning!" Reana smiled, pushing aside her worries. "That bump on my head almost gone, yet?"  
"Well lets see." The doctor went through the daily check she did on Reana and was pleased with the results. "Your healing splendidly! There isn't any reason why you shouldn't go home tomorrow, just be careful and try not to get to banged up. I think you could do with some exercise after lying in that bed for so long, but I'd rather you didn't leave the house. You could ask Mr. Kaiba if he would let you explore the house."  
Reana pasted a grin on her face. "Great! I've been dying to get out of this bed!"  
"I'll bet!" The doctor agreed, packing away her stuff and leaving the room. "Breakfast will be coming shortly." She called over her shoulder. A bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast later, Reana waited anxiously for Mokuba. "Finally!" She exclaimed as he entered her room.  
"I had some stuff to take care of. Seto's putting together his all the pieces of his new duelling system, he thinks it's ready to go."  
"Well so am I!" Reana told him. "The doctor said that I can get up today as long as I don't leave the house, I wanna go explore this place."  
"Great, you can come with me to see Seto's new system." Mokuba said. "We'll be busy today but if you stay out of the way you should be able to watch."  
Reana pushed off her covers and jumped out of bed. "I'll get dressed and we'll go, um, where are my clothes?"  
"Oh, well yours were kind of wrecked so Seto had one of our people go and buy you some new ones to wear, if you don't like them you can get some different ones. He told the girl we sent to get you a couple of outfits to wear. They're in the closet." Mokuba told her, as he stepped outside the door. "I'll wait out here for you."  
The door closed gently and Reana immediately went to the closet and opened it. The girl Kaiba had sent seemed to have gotten carried away, Reana's closet consisted of four pairs of pants, several shirts, a very nice jacket and some other extras such as belts, chains, and assorted jewellery. Once Reana had dressed she was wearing flared blue jeans with a loose silver chain as a belt. Her shirt was sleeveless and white, except for the green that covered her shoulders and ended in a point low down her front. Also there was a streak of green along the bottom of her shirt, which ended above her belly button and another silver chain was attached to her shirt and hung across her chest. After a few moments though Reana grabbed a long green jacket and wrapped it around her waist to conceal more of her stomach, then she dashed over to the bathroom connected to her room and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she had been supplied with. She tore a comb through her medium length red hair, looked longingly at the bathtub for a moment then dashed over to the door. "I'm ready, lets go!" She announced as she flung open her door. Mokuba nodded and they started off down the hall.  
  
The Kaiba's mansion was huge. Mokuba pointed out several interesting things and Reana forgot them as soon as she saw the next exciting thing. It took a while but finally Mokuba announced that they had arrived. "It's going to be pretty busy in here so try not to get in the way." Mokuba warned.  
Reana nodded, her feelings were slightly hurt but it was worth it to see this new duelling system. ~I'll have an edge over all the other players, except Seto.~ Reana thought excitedly. Then a sudden realization dawned on her. "Mokuba," She asked, "if Seto designed this system he knows everything about it, how is that fair to the other players."  
"My brother has the computer set up so that it creates a new trail for the duellist each time, Seto will have a bit of an advantage but not much."  
"Trails?"  
"You'll see." He pushed the door open to reveal a room filled with computer screens and panels with more button that Reana had ever seen. "Have you run the tests on the equipment yet?" Mokuba asked a tall man in a white coat.  
"We just finished. We are ready to proceed."  
The two continued to talk about stimulators, virtual processors and other complicated technological stuff. Reana's attention drifted away from the confusing panels and lights. She looked out of a large window into a smaller room to see Seto Kaiba checking over what looked like an electric chair, behind him was a large screen. After a few moments Kaiba looked up, satisfied with his work. His eyes met Reana's and she knew she was in trouble. Reana quickly averted her eyes stared with false curiosity at a large panel. When she looked up she saw Seto talking to the corner of his jacket. 'What the hell?' She wondered to herself, but the answer came from across the room.  
Mokuba was talking into a headphone and looking pleadingly at his brother. "Please, Seto! The doctor said that she could get out of bed today and I couldn't just let her wander the mansion by herself, so I brought her to work with me . . . . I told her to stay out of the way, she won't cause any trouble she's just here too . . . .Please, Seto! I'll make sure she behaves . . . . YES!!! Thanks, Bro. Your the best!" Mokuba said something to one of the men in white coats and then walked over to Reana who was feigning fascination with the data on a computer screen. "I just talked to, Seto. He says that he wants you to watch from the observation room, we've got a lot going on in here and . . . ."  
"Sure!" Reana smiled. "As long as I don't have to watch from my bed."  
Mokuba nodded. "This is Mattsu, he'll take you to the observatory and I'll pick you up later!"  
Fifteen minutes later Reana found herself alone in a small room with a few chairs scattered about. There was a large window that allowed her a great, but not very exciting view of the blank screen and chair in the smaller room. She sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back, putting her feet up on the window ledge. Reana felt very much like an inconvenient little kid that Mokuba was baby-sitting. ~So far he's taken me for a walk, took me to work, and dumped in a very crappy play center. Hmmmm, next I should get to go to the park before supper.~  
The door in the chair room suddenly opened and in walked Seto followed by several of his white coated men. His expression was one of excitement as he sat down in the chair and the other men began to strap him in. A helmet was pulled over his head several wires hooked up to him and they left. Reana pulled herself forward and stared. ~What are they doing?~ For a few minutes nothing happened, but suddenly the giant TV screen came to life. The scene took Reana's breath away.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked around at his surroundings. He was standing outside of a huge pyramid in ancient Egypt. Nearby were several other small rectangular tombs but they didn't concern him. The entrance to the pyramid was open, a huge dark opening into with you saw nothing but darkness. With a smirk Seto turned and strutted confidently into the tomb. Once he was inside he could see the long dark corridor stretching out in front of him, lined with torches that were so far apart there were gaps of shadow between them and in those shadows one could almost see the shapes of monsters lurking. The cold air of the tomb seemed to teem with unseen horrors of the dead. Seto gave a low laugh. "It's perfect, Isis. The very they breath will fill them with terror."  
~That was my though, Seto Kaiba. To create an atmosphere that will wan the courage of even the bravest duellists.~ The female voice echoed in his head.  
"And you've succeeded, Isis. The duellists will be lucky if they make it through their first duel. And speaking of duelling," Seto reached in his pocket and pulled out his deck. "Send a challenger my way, I would like to test the duelling system itself."  
~As you wish.~  
"Oh, and we have a duellist watching, so don't show her anything spectacular. I want her to find these things out as she goes.'  
~Yes, Seto Kaiba.~  
  
Reana couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Seto stood in the center of the dark passage in the light of a torch. She could almost see the evil creatures lurking in the shadows between the lights. Then suddenly she did see one. A tall man wearing a cloak stood in the light of the torch nearest Kaiba's. His hood pulled over his head so shadows covered half his face. Reana shivered with excitement wondering what would happen next. The hooded man held out his hand, which gripped a thick, short silver rod. He swung the rod low like a sword and suddenly it slid out to full size. He raised it above his head, then brought it crashing down. It hit the air in front of him like it was a solid wall and light erupted from the tip of his scepter. It glowed brightly for a moment the dimmed. For a few seconds Reana thought it would go out completely, then the light burst for with blinding luminance. Strange symbols appeared and lines of pure light made shapes in the air. Reana recognized the picture before the light beams had completed it, "A duelling arena!" The light beams had formed a duelling arena around the Kaiba and his opponent. Kaiba, Reana noticed, was as arrogantly confidant as ever. She was amazed to see him place his deck on nothing but air and draw his hand. He smiled and drew his last card. "I'll go first and I summon - " Seto pulled a card out of his hand and tossed it up into the air. "*Koumori Dragon*!" Mesmerized, Reana watched as the card flew over to a spot on the field and the *Koumori Dragon* came ripping out of the picture on the card. It hovered in attack mode over it's card. "I'll also place two cards face down." Seto also tossed these two cards into the air and they also soared over to their positions on the field. The squares of light they settled in began to glow, making them more noticeable.  
The Duel that followed between Seto Kaiba and the silent Hooded Man didn't last very long. Seto toyed with his opponent for a little bit, then finished him off without even the use of his *Blue Eyes*. Reana watched the duel carefully, taking in everything and implanting the tricks Seto was using into her head so she could be fooled by them. Reana was especially excited by the light arena's and throwing her cards in the air, she decided immediately that she couldn't wait to try it.  
  
"Mokuba? Oh, sorry." Reana said as she poked her head into a room and saw Seto Kaiba staring fixedly at a large computer screen. Nearby Mokuba was sleeping peacefully in a large chair, using his brothers coat as a blanket.  
Kaiba looked up sharply. "What are you doing here?" He demanded in a low voice.  
"I got lost." Reana whispered. "I was looking for Mokuba, but this house it so big!"  
"He's tired, don't wake him."  
Reana moved silently into the room and pulled a spare chair up close by Seto's. "What are you doing?"  
Kaiba gave her a startled look when he realize she hadn't left. "Working." He answered shortly, turning his face back to the screen.  
Reana's expression was one of annoyance. "Is it always this hard to talk to you?"  
"Yes."  
Reana sighed and looked up at the screen, it showed a list titled Egyptian Challenge Duellist's. "You're tournament!" She exclaimed, careful to keep her voice quiet. Her eyes quickly scanned the almost finished list. "Hey! I'm not on here!"  
Kaiba opened his mouth to retort but before he could Reana grabbed the computer mouse. She quickly cut out a name and pasted it lower down the list the leaned over top of him and stared to type on the keyboard. "What are you doing? Stop that!"  
The two wrestled noisily for control of the computer till were interrupted by a sleepy voice that asked, "What are you to doing?" Mokuba rubbed his eyes groggily then stared at the odd scene before him. A spare chair had been knocked over and Reana was sitting on the floor by Kaiba's feet glaring up at him furiously. Seto had taken possession of both Reana's hands to keep her from touching his precious computer. His teeth were clenched in pain; in an attempt to free herself without the use of her hands Reana had been digging her elbows into his leg.  
"Your brother didn't put me on the list!" Reana said quickly, relaxing her elbows which had still been crushing Kaiba's leg. "I was just making sure I got on!"  
"I was going to. I'm only allowing ten of the finest duellists in the world compete in my tournament and since this list goes according to rank your on the bottom, right below Joey Wheeler." Kaiba jeered.  
"I beat you didn't I?" she protested.  
"If that had been a real duel my dragon would have defeated you in the next turn." Kaiba snarled.  
Reana chose to ignored that, even though she knew it was true. "I deserve to be up there with you and Yugi!"  
"Hey, Reana." Mokuba said.  
"Ya, Mokuba." Reana looked across Seto's lap over at Mokuba.  
"I really think you shouldn't but in on Seto's work like that." He reprimanded her seriously. "He's been working on this for a very long time and now the tournament's only a week away, we don't want you messing it up."  
"But -"  
"You should be happy just to be allowed to participate in Seto's tournament. This is for the most high ranking duellists in the world and you don't have anything to prove your worthy except a half an hour of duelling with my brother."  
Reana felt her cheeks turning red. ~Ouch! That was a blow to the pride!~ She thought.  
Kaiba was looking down at her angry face with superiority and satisfaction. "I suggest listening to my little brother, Reana. You've got a long way to go before I'll consider you an equal duellist to me or Yugi."  
"Fine!" She ripped her hands away from Seto and stood up, glaring furiously at them both. "Fine! But I'd better be on that list or you to are gonna get it! Seto, you and I are going to duel in that tournament and I'm gonna kick your ass!" And with that Reana turned and stalked angrily out of the room with Seto's mocking laughter following her.  
That night Reana couldn't fall asleep. Seto's mocking laughter and Mokuba's stern lecture echoed in her mind. ~One day I'll knock that smirk right off his face!~ She promised, giving the unoffending pillow she was using a hard punch. ~And Mokuba, the little traitor! "I'll mess things up and the tournament's only in one week!"~ Reana said to herself recalling his words. She tossed restlessly in her bed for a few moments then sat bolt upright as it suddenly clicked. "The tournament, it's in a week!"  
  
The next morning Reana was forced to hunt for her breakfast. Being that she was well now Kaiba decided she didn't need breakfast in bed. She would be eating at the table with them from now on. ~Mokuba's idea.~ Reana decided grumpily, ~Seto wouldn't think to include me for breakfast. Though this probably works out fine for him, more time to gloat about last night.~ She had thought about skipping breakfast, but her always empty stomach betrayed her and she was forced to search the various rooms and corridors for the dining room. When she finally reached it, the Kaiba brothers were almost finished eating. Reana walked down the long table to sit in front of a plate of cold food which she began to eat immediately.  
"Morning, Reana." Mokuba said.  
Reana grunted, not looking at either Mokuba or Seto, who was watching her with a satisfied sneer from over his laptop. Breakfast proceeded in a quiet that was broke only by the sounds of Seto's computer or Reana shovelling food in her face.  
Finally Seto shut his laptop and said, "We are going to have to discuss you lodging arrangement, Reana. I'm sure you have a home here in Domino city and if not then you should probably call the friend or relative you were on your way to visit when you found Mokuba." Seto paused to let this sink in then continued. "I'm surprised you haven't called them already. They probably think you've been kidnapped or something."  
Reana stared woodenly at her, her brain gone numb. This was exactly what had been worrying her since she had been set to Domino city.  
"Reana, are you all right?" Mokuba asked.  
"I don't have a place to stay."  
"What?"  
She looked up and said in a slightly angry tone, "I don't have a place to stay! No family, no friends, and no home, not here or anywhere else." She drew the only thing she possessed out of her pocket and looked at it with a determined expression. "All I have is my deck."  
Kaiba stood up and slammed his fists down on the table, he glared scathingly at Reana. "Do you mean that I've been housing a homeless bum and consented to let her participate in my tournament."  
Reana shot Seto a nasty look. "I'm homeless yes, but I'm not a bum!"  
"And I suppose that it was a coincidence that a homeless duellist looking for a place to stay and a way into a real dueling tournament just happened to be wandering down the same alley as a bunch of thugs who were trying to kidnap the brother of a extremely wealthy company owner and champion duel monsters player?!"  
"Yes." Reana replied, placed her duelling deck back in her pocket.  
"LIAR! YOU -"  
Mokuba leapt up and grabbed Seto's arm. "Wait, Seto!"  
Seto's voice was low and menacing, his eyes were dangerous. "Let go, Mokuba. She's been playing us all along and I won't tolerate that. I'll bet she paid those thugs to kidnap you in the first place and set up the whole alley scene. Didn't you?"  
Kaiba's eyes had not left Reana for a second. She watched him in a seemingly cool manner but behind her cool front her mind raced. As the older Kaiba continued to accuse her Reana searched desperately for a believable story. ~If I can't think up a good lie to pacify Seto, I won't get in the tournament! But I can't remember half of the truth myself and I need to mix a good amount of truth in with my lies to make a believable tale.~  
"Please, big brother. Let's just hear what Reana has to say." Mokuba pleaded. Reana decided then and there to forgive him for last night.  
Kaiba composed himself and sat down. "All right, she can have her say." His cold manner told Reana immediately that she would need a miracle to get her into the tournament.  
"I - I, " What to say, what to say. "First of all when I saved Mokuba I didn't even know who he was and if I had paid those guys to let me rescue Mokuba in the first place then I'd be an idiot. I would have gotten a lot of money if I held him for ransom and then I could have bought my way into some tournament. You know I'm not stupid, Seto, so obviously I didn't stage the rescue and as for my being homeless - " Reana faltered. ~I can't tell him about Ishizu or anything she said to me!~  
  
Seto Kaiba watched Reana struggle to find an adequate lie to feed him. He had little doubt that she had saved Mokuba out of the goodness of her heart, but what was she hiding. Reana ended her story with a lamely, saying that she was kicked out of an animation school in Domino City and had no living relatives, she evasively skipped around the part about having friends. Kaiba didn't believe a word of it and she knew he didn't. Reana's air of detachment was gone, she avoided his gaze by staring down at her plate like it was an invitation to death. He should throw her out, Despite the resistance he would encounter from Mokuba. His brother seemed to have grown attached to the girl. Seto had found her amusing and their duel had left him curious of what Reana could really do. Seto had peculiar feeling, like he had forgotten to do something and it had to do with Reana. ~I'm curious enough to let her can stay.~ Seto decided silently. ~If only because I want to have another duel with her.~  
  
~ Oh yeah! I have to make more than one chapter . . . Opps. So watcha think so far. I had to have Reana run around at Seto's house for a little while to get a few things straight. I'm planning on getting the tournament started real soon but I'm having a little trouble. I sit in front of Yugioh writing down all the cards, who played 'em ect, but I can't get everyone's decks exactly right so I kinda made 'em up. Oooooo but I'm gonna have fun in this tournament. Wait'll ya see what Seto's done! En'cha a lil' curious 'bout this Isis gal? Wal in real Egyptian times they had this gal' called Isis an' she brought her brother (oo wos also 'er husban') Osiris back from th' dead. Now this Osiris became a god an' Isis was his goddess. Well iffen y' are e'nterested jus' keep on ploddin' throo. Oh and it's no coincidence that Isis is Ishizu's name and the goddess's name, I'm going to toy with that. P.S Send me your idea's. I've got the plot but there's plenty of room to work in some of your idea's. I've got a Reana - Seto thing going here. Where should I take that? They can hate eachother, they can have a brother sister sorta thing going, gimmi sum idea's here!~  
  
---Reana 


	3. Meet the Duellists

~*~ This chapter gonna get you a little more acquainted with the other duellists. I was getting very tired of Weevil Underwood and them others so I made up five new duellists to play with. Though I'm not going too - hmmm, never mind I won't tell you that yet. I absolutely HAD to keep five of the usual people though; I couldn't resist them, their smiles, their eyes, their bossy attitudes - plus the fact that they are essential to this story. So read on . . .. ~*~  
  
Note: I don't own or pretend to own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story, but Reana (and Jasper when she gets here) along with the 5 new duellists are mine! Well OK, Jasper is her own but being that I'm her Hikari Jasper gave me special permission to use her in this story. (Just like she can use me too.)  
  
Note#2: I'm dedicating this story to my beloved Yami Jasper. %Glomps Jasper% Miss U already, Jasp!  
  
Chapter 2  
Meet the Duellists  
  
The next week was a blur of activity. The Kaiba brothers were kept extremely busy during the day and were both very tired by supper, if the ate supper at all. Reana found herself running around to various parts of the house doing small errands for the people of Kaiba Corp. She didn't mind helping but wanted a more important job. Everyone's favourite time was breakfast. She, Seto, and Mokuba had a game that they played every morning. Mokuba would tell Reana exactly what was going on and what would be happening that day and then Reana would start pointing out various things she could help with. Soon Reana would get carried away, once she was on the verge of running the company herself Seto would join in and start an argument. While the two bickered for the rest of breakfast Mokuba would start planning small jobs and errands that would keep Reana out of trouble for the day. Reana Vs the Kaiba Bro's; Reana didn't stand a chance.  
However, it was supper not breakfast that was important this day. Mokuba was sleeping in his chair, a plate of half eaten food in front of him. Reana was poking at her empty at her plate with a dreamy look on her face as she gazed out the dining room window. Seto was typing on his computer with less that his usually enthusiasm, dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes but he was determined to finish tonight. He plugged an earphone into his laptop and attached it to his ear. ~Isis.~ he called.  
~Yes, Seto Kaiba. I have finished my general check and repaired all the small glitches, the system will run perfectly.~  
~Good.~ Kaiba smiled. ~I've invited the top eight duellists to join me for supper tomorrow night. I have something like a PowerPoint presentation that will give them a hint of what they are getting into.~  
When the computer replied its tone was disapproving. ~Inviting the duellists over for supper, that's not like you Kaiba. It sounds more like something Pegasus would have done.~  
~I know.~ Kaiba admitted. ~But I'm doing it this way this time. Since this is a private tournament I didn't think I'd use the blimp.~  
~Another thing, Seto Kaiba. You said there would be ten duellists competing. Including you I have counted nine.~  
~Our tenth duellist is sitting across the table from me eyeing up my sleeping brother's half finished plate of food.~  
The computer gave a silvery laugh. ~This is the Reana that has been aggravating you so?~  
~She's been a handful.~  
Almost as if she had been listening Reana spoke in a soft voice. "Seto, you'd better quit playing with your computer non-stop get some sleep. The tournaments coming up soon and you look like your ready to join Mokuba."  
Kaiba, slightly surprised, gave pleased smirk. "It's because I've been 'playing' with my computer non-stop that the other duellists will be here tomorrow." He watched with satisfaction as Reana's face lit up with excitement.  
~'Seto'? ~ The computer asked in a reprimanding voice. ~That is also unlike you Seto Kaiba. Why do you let her address you so informally?~ Kaiba noted the venom in the computers voice when she said the word 'her'.  
Kaiba gave a mental shrug. ~It's one of our favourite things to argue about, and one of the only arguments she ever wins.~ Kaiba found it difficult to split his attention like this. Reana had asked him something about the tournament at the same time Isis had been scolding him. "What?" he asked Reana.  
Reana shot him an exasperated look. "Never mind, it wasn't important."  
"No, coming from you it wouldn't be."  
  
The next day Reana rushed through her shower only to find that she was eating breakfast alone and that the other duellists would not be present till supper. Discouraged and tired from lack of sleep due to her excitement about today, Reana went back to her room to soak in her tub for a few hours. After hours of brooding over her deck and soaking in hot water, it was finally time. Since she had gone no where Reana was still in her pyjamas come supper.  
"Stupid hair!" She raged as she tried to pull a brush through her tangled, semi wet red hair. When finally she could comb her hair without getting stuck in a huge knot Reana found herself searching frantically for her clothes. Where do they put your clothes when they wash them? She spent about fifteen minutes looking for them when someone knocked on her door. Luckily it was the laundry man with her clothes. Reana dressed herself, well - she was decently covered when she raced out of her room, trying to do up her hip belt and hold her pants up as she ran. "Please don't let me be late! Please don't let me be late! Please - AH!" Reana turned a sharp corner and ran directly into Kaiba, they both fell over.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Seto snapped lifting his head to see who was on top of him. Reana was lying across his chest, rubbing her head and smiling at him sheepishly. "It figures." He groaned, laying his head back down. "You supposed to be having supper with the other duellists right about now."  
Rena lifted herself off Kaiba allowing him to sit up. "That's why I was in such a hurry! And anyway why aren't you eating, Seto. If anyone need food to be eating it's you, don't think I don't know about your skipping meals to work on your tournament stuff." She cocked her head and grinned. "Your not very soft to land on you know."  
"I wasn't built to have two hundred pounds come crashing down on me." Reana opened her mouth to protest, she was far from being two hundred pounds, but Seto cut her off. "I ate already, in private."  
"While working." Reana finished disapprovingly.  
"I'm running a company Reana, I don't have time to takeÈ five hour baths and race myself down halls like you do. Now get in there." Kaiba ordered, pulling Reana and himself to their feet and then shoving her towards the dining room door. Reana looked at it shyly, wrapped one hand around her duelling deck for comfort and looked back expectantly at Kaiba. "I'm not coming. Now quit being such so pathetic and get in there." Kaiba snapped.  
"I'm not the one who's hiding in the hallway!" Reana said scathingly.  
"I'll be seeing everyone later, I've got more important things to take care of right now." And with that Seto turned and stalked down the hallway.  
Reana mumbled some discrediting things about Kaiba under her breath, then placed one nervous hand on the doorknob. Slowly, to avoid making any noise, she turned it and opened the door a crack. She could hear people talking inside; she peeked through the crack and looked in. ~I see them! Yugi and Joey! And there's Mia Valentine! Wow! But who are those other duellists? Dude, why don't I have blue hair!!!!!!!~  
"Er - Reana?"  
"Waa!?" Reana whirled around, looking and feeling extremely guilty.  
Mokuba was looking up at her in puzzlement. "Why are you spying on our guests? Your supposed to be in there you know."  
"Yes, well." Reana said quickly. "I was just, uh -"  
"Your scared of going in aren't you?" Mokuba said with a teasing smile.  
  
Reana drew herself up to her full height and looked down on Mokuba with an air of superiority. "I am not afraid of anything!" She stated. Mokuba continued to smirk up at her knowingly. "Did I ever tell you how much you and your brother are alike? Wipe that smirk off your face, Mokuba." Reana stormed, her cheeks turning bright red. She shoved her hand in her pocket and gripped her deck tightly as she turned and walked into the familiar dining room. She kept her gaze fixed above everyone else's heads and went and sat down in her regular seat, which had her name in fancy letters on a folded card. At first Reana just stared rigidly at her empty plate, but then the aroma of roast beef and gravy reached her nose. Her head snapped up, her eyes were bright. "Pass the roast beef please!" She said brightly.  
"Here you go." Someone beside her said.  
Reana looked over, Yugi Moto was smiling up at her and, with some difficulty, holding out a large platter of steaming beef. "Thank you." Reana said, quickly taking a large portion of meat.  
"You pig!" a female voice snapped.  
~What's she call me?!~ Reana's head turned sharply.  
Across the table sat Joey Wheeler, wolfing down enormous amounts of food and beside him was Mia Valentine scolding Joey with disgust (it was Joey she had called a pig). "You know Mia you really know how to spoil a good meal!" Joey whined.  
"Well if you wouldn't make such a pig of yourself, it's embarrassing! Did you even breath while you ate all that?"  
Reana watched the two; sweat drops appearing on her and Yugi's head. "Ew, now I know why Kaiba makes such a big deal about my bad eating habits, I think I'll slow down this meal."  
"You eat with Kaiba often?"  
Reana had forgotten Yugi was there. "Oh, well I've been living with him for a couple of weeks now."  
"Living with that big head?" Joey said from across the table. "You've gotta be kidding!"  
"Who are you anyway?" Mia asked, eyeing Reana shrewdly. "Kaiba's only family is Mokuba, do you work here or is there other reasons for Kaiba to keep you?"  
Reana blushed brightly. "Um . . . ."  
"Are you distantly related to Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
Yugi seemed sincere, not suspicious or cold; Reana decided then and there that she liked him. He was very short even with his hair, which was black and spiky with maroon tips. He also had long gold bangs that hung down by his large, innocent violet eyes, which currently showed his curiosity. He was wearing a black dog collar, which Reana decided she wanted immediately and a tight black shirt. He also wore black leather pants and had a flaring purple jacket with him. "No, I'm just staying with Seto, till the end of the tournament at least." she told him pleasantly, filling her plate while she did. "He owes me a favour and I needed a place to stay so . . . ."  
Mia was still watching her with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Mia had long blonde hair and dark violet eyes. She was wearing a tight white shirt with no sleeves that was tied at the front. She also wore a purple jacket and short purple skirt. She had a purple leg band and she wore black boots. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this tournament if for the top ten best duellists in the world. I've been watching the rankings very closely and I haven't seen anyone by the name of 'Reana' up there." Clearly Mia had been checking out the competition and was annoyed that an unknown duellist with no last name and no records was participating.  
"Seto and I had a talk about that, and now I'm here." Reana replied evasively. Mia frowned at her.  
"It's sounds like you and Kaiba are quite close, Mokuba is the only person I know that Kaiba lets call him by his first name." Yugi said.  
Reana laughed. "We had a very long and loud talk about that to. I don't think Seto likes it when I call him by his first name, but he lets me anyway, it gives us something to argue about when we're bored."  
"So what's moneybags up to anyway?" Joey asked Reana. Joey had blonde hair, brown eyes and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a black dragon on it, his pants were black and made of leather, like Yugi's. "Inviting us over for dinner isn't really his style."  
"I don't know." Reana pouted. "He's being secretive about what's coming up tonight and believe me I tried to get it out of him."  
"Maybe so, but you can't be in Kaiba's house for a few weeks without learning a little bit about what's going on." Mia insisted.  
Reana shrugged. "For the first week I had a concussion and I was confined to my bed. The second week Mokuba made sure to keep me out of the way by sending me on useless errands. I did get to see his new system in action once though."  
Joey, Mia, and Yugi weren't the only ones listening to Reana. A boy with spiky dark blue hair streaked with ice blue was listening too. "That gives you an edge over all the other duellists, doesn't it."  
Reana looked at him curiously. He looked to be about seventeen, he had spiky hair that went out in all directions and darkly tanned skin. His eyes were a dark, concealing blue almost the colour of his hair. He was wearing a short black leather jacket, a loose white T-shirt, and black leather pants to match his jacket. The card in front of his plate read: Rajen Makji.  
While she was looking around Reana noted the other duellists. There were three other male duellists and one female duellist. The first two boys were bragging and joking with each other. Their cards read Kemo Kikarino and Tomi Rikonushi. Kemo head was bald and he had very dark skin, he was smiling and teasing Tomi who was obviously a friend of his. He was dressed in casual but clean clothes. Though he was joking Reana could see shrewd intelligence in his eyes and she warned herself to be ware of him. Tomi had long blonde hair that he wore back in a ponytail. With that and his loose colourful clothing Reana was deeply reminded of a hippie. He had a careless, fun look about him that made Reana doubt he was a serious duellist. ~But that could all be a front.~ She decided.  
The other male was viewing his competition with a look of intense concentration. His card read Hawk Smith. Hawk looked a lot like the bird he was named after, his very light brown eyes were cold and predatorial, and his nose hooked and sharp, like a beak. Hawk had messy dark brown hair that looked like it had been swept back by the wind. His stare was so intense and cold that a tiger would have been jealous.  
The female duellist was a shy, sweet looking girl. She had long light brown hair that she kept out of her face with a pink headband. She wore a pink flaring sleeved shirt with a white vest over it. She had also dressed herself up in a white skirt. On the bottom of her skirt, sleeves, the edge of her vest and her headband all had complicated, meaningless designs on them. As far as Reana could see she posed no threat, but still Reana decided to keep an eye on her. Her name was Lenae Holah.  
The rest of the meal passed quietly. Yugi, Mia, Joey, and Reana talked casually amongst themselves about various things, getting a feel for each other and searching for any weaknesses or strengths. Reana was careful of what she said, as was everyone else. In the end no one really got anything worth knowing. Finally Mokuba entered the room and told them to follow him. Reana found herself being lead down one of the familiar halls of the Kaiba mansion. Having peeked behind most doors Reana was sure she would know what was going on, but to her disappointment the room Mokuba led them to was one she had neglected to visit. The Duellists were let in one by one, Mokuba checking off their names as they went. Reana looked up at the ominous doors before her. ~I hate large closed doors.~ She thought.  
  
"Go in, Reana." Mokuba insisted, opening the door a crack to tempt her.  
She stared at them for a few moments then heard someone whispering behind her. "Is it just me or does Reana look scared of a door?" The voice was Joey.  
"If she's afraid to go and find out what this is all about than how's she gonna fair in the tournament?" Mia said, loud enough for Reana to hear easily. "A duellists who's afraid to go in new doors won't make it very far. It's kind of sad really. I wonder how she convinced Kaiba to let her in the tournament?"  
Reana turned around sharply glaring at Mia and Joey. She loudly stuck out her tongue and wiggled her fingers at them. Sweat drops appeared on all three heads. "Um, are you going in Reana?" Yugi asked nervously.  
"Oh yeah! Going in - I, I'll get right on with that." Reana turned and marched through the large and somewhat intimidating doors.  
Inside most of the duellists were already seated. Reana looked around eagerly for Kaiba. ~He promised us a surprise, but all I see is a screen and a projector. ~Oh - and a particularly tempting button!~ Reana took a seat by the projector and the button, she didn't even notice when Mia, Joey, and Yugi sat down beside her. ~Must press button! NO! I could ruin everything! But wouldn't it be worth it just to press the button?!~  
Reana was spared making the decision whether or not to press the button for at that moment the lights went out and Mokuba pressed the button himself. The screen showed a very familiar picture for Reana, to the others it was a mystery. It was the Egyptian world Reana had watched Seto battle in; Kaiba himself stood in the center of the Egyptian hall looking on at the duellists with a satisfied smirk. "Welcome duellists. You have been chosen from amongst the best duellists in the world to compete in my Egyptian Challenge Tournament. What you are looking at now is a mere glimpse of the virtual Egypt I had created. Tonight you will spend here at Kaiba mansion in rooms that have already be prepared for you, tomorrow you will be duelling in the tomb of the pharaoh in ancient Egypt. I have added a few rules in this game that should make things a little more interesting." The picture beyond Kaiba changed and showed ten separate paths, all dark and mysterious, leading deep into no one knew what. "When you enter my virtual world we will proceed as a group to the pharaoh's pyramid where we shall find ten different paths, all leading deep into the maze-like tomb. You will duel the creatures that you shall find there." Seto pulled a short, thick rod out of his pocket. "This is your duelling rod." He explained. Seto slashed down with the rod and the rest of the silver sceptre appeared. Kaiba raised it above his head and brought it slamming down in front of him. The rest of the duellists gasped as the arena of light formed. "That is how you challenge someone to a duel. Duellists of your level should be able to recognize and use this light arena, anyone who can't shouldn't be duelling." Slowly, so everyone could see Seto placed his deck on air, as he had before when Reana had seen him, and drew some cards. "Summoning," he said, throwing a card into the air. As everyone had guessed it was a *Blue Eyes White Dragon*. The dragon ripped out of its card, roaring and beating its mighty wings. "Laying Magic and Trap cards," Kaiba continued, demonstrating how to lay the cards. Then, done his demonstration, Kaiba smashed his rod down on the duelling arena. The light disappeared back into the sceptre. Kaiba's cards returned to his hand. "I trust you to figure out the rest."  
Mia spat. "I'll bet that he's got something hiding down in that tomb that only he knows about and that'll blow the rest of us away!"  
Kaiba smirked at Mia, evidently he could here her from his virtual world. "If your not duellist enough to take it you don't have to participate. And your right Mia, there is something hiding down in that tomb and this is only the first phase of my tournament." Kaiba stepped out of the screens view, which was now showing long dark corridors and many closed doors. The hair on the back of Reana's neck prickled. Joey, Mia and Yugi were all looking at her. Reana was more concerned about the all the doors she was going to have to walk by and open. "You will receive instructions on the second phase of the tournament, if you make it that far, when you reach the Pharaoh's chamber." For a second the screen showed a vast many, pillared chamber. "That is the goal of the first round, make your way to the Pharaoh's chamber." Kaiba stopped and smirked. "And if your counting on finding your friends down in that maze, cheering each other on, and all arriving together, think again, I've added an extra twist to my maze."  
"You've added an extra twist to your mind." Reana heard Joey mutter.  
"As soon as you enter the maze a rule called Sudden Death will come into play requiring you to duel any duellist you meet in the maze, only the victor may go on to find the Pharaoh's chambers and reach the second round of the tournament." Seto turned his eyes in the direction of Yugi and his friends. "That means that in this tournament you are going to have to rely only on yourself. Your not going to have your friends there cheering you on every duel and telling you that you can win. If you don't think you have the backbone to face the horrors that await you alone then I suggest leaving now." No one moved, every face was filled with fierce determination. Kaiba gave a short, sneering laugh as if mocking them for taking up his challenge. "Your will be escorted to your rooms now and I suggest you rest well, this tournament will be unlike any other you have ever participated in." With those less that encouraging words Kaiba left the screen and the lights flickered back on.  
  
None the duellists got much sleep that night, least of all Yugi Moto who's yami kept him awake for some time. "I wonder what caused Seto's attitude towards Egypt to change so drastically. He spent the entire of Battle city denying his ancient past and now he's recreating it."  
"I don't know, but I do know that Kaiba mention getting some sleep, for once I agree with him." Yugi commented, yawning cutely. He slipped under the covers and settled his head on his very soft pillow. Yami sat down heavily on the end of the bed. Yugi ignored him, feeling extremely warm and comfortable at the minute. Both were silent for a moment, and then Yugi sat up and gave his yami a grumpy look. "Are you going to sit up brooding all night?"  
Yami smiled. "Does it really matter, get some sleep Yugi."  
"I can't, we've grow really close Yami and I can here the wheels grinding when you thinking, so either shut up or lets just get this out of your system by talking about it."  
Yami laughed at his sleepy eyed Hikari. "There isn't any real way to get this out of my system. Yugi. Kaiba's built a virtual world of Egypt from his memories of the past. I'll be going back to the Egypt I once lived in."  
Yugi was awake at once. "That's right isn't it Yami? Weird, it'll be like going home for you."  
Yami gave him a sarcastic look. "Going back home to my tomb, this could be interesting."  
Yugi tried to look at this from his yami's point of view. "Kaiba is going on a lot about a dead pharaoh, isn't he? He might mean your tomb; except that he was alive when you were so he might not know what your tomb looked like. Still . . . ."  
"They make your tomb long before your dead." Yami commented absently. "I probably visited mine while they were making it. I might have helped design it."  
Yugi shuddered, that was freaky. "I'm not sure I like this. Now that I think about all this I, it, brrr." Yugi shuddered again.  
Yami looked very serious sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed with his arms folded over his chest. "I've got a feeling that this is going to be much more than just a spectacular duelling tournament, Yugi." He looked over at his light. "Get some sleep, Hikari. Tomorrow going to be a," He searched for a word.  
"Interesting?" Yugi suggested lamely.  
"Interesting day."  
  
Joey lay in his bed trying to fall asleep, but he was to worked up about tomorrow. ~I'm going to be on my own tomorrow. I'll prove to everyone that I'm just as good a duellist as Yugi and Kaiba. Wait'll I see the look on that big head's face when I come marching into the Pharaoh's Chamber!~ Then Joey thought about what he had just said to himself. ~There is a lot of stuff about the Pharaoh in Kaiba's tournament. I wonder what made him change his mind about all the Egyptian stuff. I wonder how Yugi feels about all this. He was the Pharaoh in his former life and now he's going back. I've got a feeling that something's going to happen in this Egyptian tournament and it's going to have something to do with Yugi being Pharaoh and his Egyptian Past.~ Realization came slowly, but finally Joey realised. ~But Yugi's not the only one with ties to Egypt. That Ishizu person, she said that the rest of us had been there to. Me, Kaiba, Bakura - all of us. And now Yugi and me are going back and we're going to have to watch out for each other. Even if we're not at the duel cheering each other on we've got to be strong for each other. I'll make it to the second phase of that tournament, even if I have to do it alone. Yugi's going to need me.~  
  
~Finally!~ Rajen exclaimed. ~Just as my ancestors predicted. We shall return to ancient Egypt and claim the power there that was once denied us.~ Rajen stood in front of a large open window looking out at Domino City with an expression of loathing. Outside was pitch black and inside his room was not much better, but the figure in the window seemed to cast his own creepy glow. ~When the Pharaoh exiled my family from Egypt for trying to overthrow him we swore that we would return and claim our revenge and the Pharaoh's throne. And now I will be the one to do it." He let out an insane laugh. "Kaiba has no idea what he's created. Once I'm inside his virtual reality world I will perform the ancient Egyptian ritual, which will be the demise of him and the Pharaoh. By releasing the Egyptian goddess Isis from the bonds of Kaiba's technology I will give her back her former power. She will draw the reincarnated form of her Priestess and the rest of the Egyptian descendants into Kaiba's virtual world and seal them there by turning the virtual world into another realm like the Realm of Shadow's where the Egyptians used to hold their shadow duels. Then I shall pursue ultimate power with the grateful Isis on my side. Kaiba recreated none of the other Egyptian Gods so Isis will have total power. There is no way to stop me!"  
  
~*~So ppl, getting interesting? I hope so. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Rajen. Listen, the tournaments about to start so of course, there is going to be duelling. We'll since I have new duellists and Kaiba's got several new - never mind. When you send in your comment (or list of my faults) PLEASE! Send in a cool monster or Magic card! Just list the monster's name, # of stars, atk & def power, type, element and effect if it has one - oh and a short description would be nice. When you send in a magic card please give me lots of details on how it works and whether it's magic, trap, quick-magic, ect. Appreciate it, thanx!~*~  
Reana 


	4. The Egyptian Challenge Begins

~*~ Well everyone I remembered to make a third chapter. I really need some killer cards here so plz send some in with your opinions on my story! I think I might make up some just for the sake of the duel so if you find a completely weird card in here you know it's mine!~*~  
  
Note: I did not make up the duel monsters game and I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters in here, but Reana and the 5 new duelists are mine! Jasper is her own but right now I have permission to use her, so there!  
  
Note#2: Jasper this story's for you!!!!!%glomps her yami happily, then smiles up at her with wide innocent green eyes% Hope you like it! I really tried to make it interesting for you an' the others! %Squeals and does happy dance% and I get to put you in the story soon. %Stops dancing to glomp Yami before realizing that the rest of the world wants to ready the story.% he he . . . . sorry  
  
Note#3: You should go read some of Shaltara's stories. I like 'em, you should too. Especially the camping one, but it REALLY needs to be UPDATED! Hint hint, Yami Jasper.  
Note#4: WARNING! EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Chapter 3  
The Egyptian Challenge Begins  
  
The next morning the duelists had assembled for breakfast in the dining hall. Kaiba was once again absent. No one but Joey and Reana had really eaten very much, everyone was anxious to get dueling. It was half an hour after breakfast and the Egyptian Challenge duelists were assembling in a large room waiting impatiently for the appearance of Seto Kaiba.  
Yugi was feeling slightly sick, his yami was so worked up about going to ancient Egypt that it was affecting Yugi. ~Could you please calm yourself!?~ Yugi begged, wishing his stomach would stop trying to escape his body.  
~Sorry, Yugi~ Yami apologized. ~I can't really help it.~  
Yugi paled slightly as his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch at the sound of an opening door. ~There's Kaiba; we'll be in soon. Do you think you'll calm down once we're there? I don't think I can duel and hold down breakfast at the same time.~  
~Sorry.~ Yami apologized again. Yugi felt Yami closing himself off from Yugi. It felt very strange and slightly lonely, but his stomach stopped doing flip-flops.  
Kaiba had walked into the middle of the room and stood surrounded by ten evil looking chairs. The chairs, if you could call them that, were really more like ten identical, human shaped deep freezes. Kaiba began to explain the chairs but Yugi missed out on the information because Yami suddenly came back to visit, bringing with him a new wave of nausea.  
~It almost reminds me of an Egyptian sarcophagus.~ he said brightly.  
~Please Yami!~ Yugi pleaded. ~Don't start telling me that the thing I'm letting Seto Kaiba seal me in to is a coffin!~ Yami left Yugi again and took his excitement and unnerving observations with him. Yugi was relieved and tried to pay attention to what Seto was doing.  
"If you paid attention any to my presentation yesterday," He was saying. "Then you already know how to duel. You will find out who and where later inside the game. Now if you will please select yourself any chair you wish my scientists will seal us in."  
Soon everyone had a chair. First was Yugi, then Joey, Mia, Lenae, Tomi, Kemo, Hawk, Rajin, Kaiba, and lastly Reana. Inside his chair Yugi wore a helmet that prevented him from seeing anything. Yami had returned and Yugi was forced to concentrate every last particle of his mind on not spewing all over himself. Suddenly Yami and nausea were forgotten when he began to fall. No wait, he was flying, through utter darkness. He seemed to be alone, but then he sensed Yami flying beside him.  
~Welcome, Duelists.~  
The cool female voice echoed in Yugi's mind. ~Who's there?~ Yugi called, partly to his yami partly to the voice.  
~I am the Egyptian Goddess Isis and now you belong to me.~  
  
Reana's feet hit the hot sands and she toppled over. The sand beneath her felt very real. She lifted her head and shook the sand off of her. The others were standing (or lying, if they fell over) around her, all looking around wildly.  
Seto was livid. His eyes blazed and he stood on top of a large sand dune slightly away from the others. "Isis!" He bellowed. "Explain yourself!"  
The laughter of the invisible Isis rippled through the air, it made everyone else want to laugh to. Since Isis was a goddess she had an overpowering presence whether she was visible or not. Reana resisted the urge to laugh with her, if Isis had been in the world of Yu-gi-oh she would have held no sway over Reana; being that Reana was now in Isis' world things were very different. ~I'm merely bringing you and the rest of the duelists up to date, Seto Kaiba.~ The goddess replied.  
"That's nonsense." snapped Kaiba. "You are a computer, Isis. A highly advanced dueling system I designed. You have no actual power, remember that!"  
~Be silent!~ Isis hissed. ~You may have been in control outside of my world but now that you have entered my Egypt I am Master here.~ Her voice seemed to be getting farther away.  
"Isis!" roared Kaiba.  
Isis gave a sneering laugh way. ~You know where I'll be, Seto Kaiba. You and the other duelists can come find me, if you dare. I have you all locked away in my little world till I decide to let you go.~ The voice was so far away that her last words were barely heard. ~When you find me I won't be alone, so watch yourselves.~  
  
~That wench!~ Kaiba though viciously as Isis' words faded.  
"What do we do now?" He heard Mia ask.  
Of course it was Yugi who had the answer. "We have no choice, if what Isis says if true and she has us trapped we've got to find her and figure out how to get out of here."  
"And how are you going to do that, Yugi?" sneered Kaiba. "You have no idea where she is, I on the other hand-."  
"Ahh!" It was Mia who had screamed. "What are we wearing?!"  
Seto quickly looked down at himself. He was now wearing the strangely familiar clothes of an Egyptian Priest. He was bare to his waist, except for a large black gem that hung from a gold chain around his neck. White cloth lined with black covered everything in-between his waist and his knees. A dagger hung at his side from a gold chain that wrapped around his waist. The hilt was gilded with gold and was encrusted with small black and red gems. Seto pulled out his new weapon to have a better look. The blade was long, straight and very sharp, with two small hooks near the end. He replaced the weapon, longing bitterly for his gun. Seto also wore an open white robe that was lined with black. The wide sleeves came down to his elbows and the bottom of the robe would have touched the sand had it not flared out behind him. Gold armbands covers Seto's lower arm from the elbow to the wrist. Unlike some, Seto's head was left bare and he wore Egyptian sandals. "I didn't program this." He said darkly to himself, mourning the loss of his locket and gun.  
"Um, Seto?" Seto turned to look down at Reana. She got up out of the sand and brushed off her new Egyptian garb. Reana wore small silver earrings and several silver neckbands. Her green trimmed with white shirt left her shoulders and arms bare and stopped close under her breasts. Reana also wore a tight fitting skirt that stopped just above her knees. The bottom of her skirt was hidden by a narrow green cloth that folded out from the top of her skirt, it got wider as it went and cut off below her knees. Reana also wore a silver armband on her right arm; a silver chain hung that around one side or her waist and sandals. Everyone present had a weapon; Reana wore a pair of very impressive katars, three long sharp blades stuck out in different directions. Reana looked extremely pleased with the katars, but her face took on a murderous look when she noticed her skirt.  
"Yes?" Kaiba noticed that everyone had fallen silent.  
Reana's expression became suddenly serious, which is very odd for Reana. "Isis said that you know where she is and to come and get her if we dare. Well, I dare, so where is she?"  
"Ya," Joey agreed, slamming his fist into his open palm. "I'll take her on too! Just point the way, Kaiba."  
Kaiba chuckled lowly. "You think that it's that simple don't you, Wheeler?"  
Joey looked thoroughly confused; evidently yes, he thought that it was that easy. "Well, I - uh."  
"You have to prove yourself, Wheeler. Just like in any other tournament you have to prove your one of the best to fight with the best." Seto pointed towards the Egyptian landscape. Not far from them was an enormous pyramid. Behind that one could see the outline of what looked to be a huge and splendid city. "And you have to prove yourself by making it through that." Seto strode forward in front of everyone else a few paces then turned and gave them each a challenging stare. "Anyone who's brave enough can follow me to the entrance, the tournament will continue as was arranged."  
Everyone followed. The pyramid wasn't hard to find so people began to branch out into small groups, occasionally looking at Kaiba to make sure they were headed for the entrance. Seto walked alone across the sands. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. How? How could this happen? Did Isis truly have the power to trap them in this virtual world? He had been trapped in virtual worlds before and escaped. But this one was different. ~I designed this myself; I know exactly how deeply this world runs. Is it possible that it has become another realm entirely, have I recreated ancient Egypt?~ If there was one thing Kaiba knew it was that anything was possible when ancient Egypt was involved. Kaiba was so engrossed in thought he didn't even notice Reana come up beside him and adjust her stride to his.  
"Seto, what's going on?"  
Seto looked down at her sharply. "I don't know." He admitted.  
"What'll happen if Isis really traps us in this virtual world?" Reana asked.  
Kaiba's eyes turned frosty. "She won't. I created her; she's just a computer, my computer. This is just a glitch that I'll deal with as soon as I reach her."  
Reana gave him a cocky grin. "And I'll be right there with you, Seto." She gave the uncaring pyramid a challenging look. "No one's going to be able to stand against us!"  
"Us?" Seto sneered.  
Reana continued to smile, but with less vibrancy than before. "I know, you're in this tournament to win and become the ultimate duelist, so am I, but I still thought that we could be there for each other, you know? Watch each others backs."  
Kaiba gave a derisive snort. "And what gave you that stupid idea?" For a second he almost regretted his words; Reana looked as though she had been slapped, evidently she had though that she and Seto were a team, buds just like Yugi and Joey. ~Yugi and Joey.~ Seto hissed hatefully. ~Teamwork, ha. I've designed this tournament to test the strength of each individual duelist. If you need your friends support to make it through each duel you've lost before you've even began.~  
Reana had recovered slightly and was stumbling clumsily over her words, trying to find something to say. Kaiba gave her a withering stare then cut her off. "I have better things to do than listen to the whining of a pathetic, third rate duelist who's looking for someone to carry her through the tournament. Forget the entire tag team, friendship thing Reana, I'm not buying it." And with that Seto lengthened his stride and left Reana behind.  
  
Yugi, Mia, and Joey had been nearby watching the scene between Kaiba and Reana from a safe distance.  
"What a jerk!" Joey spat, as he watched Seto stalk away.  
Yugi was watching Reana sympathetically. She had almost reminded him of Mokuba, walking beside Kaiba with a look of pride, both for Seto and herself. She had been so determined and excited with her head held high and challenge glinting in her eyes. Now Reana's head was hung, her expression one of hurt. "I don't need someone to carry me through the tournament." Yugi heard her say. "I just wanted someone to be there for me."  
"Now that's sad." Mia sympathized.  
"Ya," Joey agreed. "If I didn't have Yugi and the others there to believe in me I would have bombed both in duelist Kingdom and Battle City."  
"And me too, I hope!"  
Joey grinned. " 'Course!"  
Mia gave a satisfied nod. "Being alone is over rated. I should know. But you heard Kaiba; this tournament is going to push our individual strength and determination to the max. Do you think you can do it Joey?"  
"Whadd'ya mean, do I think I can do it?! Course I can!" Joey shouted. Mia was smiling coyly.  
Yugi laughed, Mia loved to tease Joey. "Of course you can do it, Joey." He assured his friend. "And besides even if we're not there in person you can know that me, Tea, Tristan and everyone else will be with you every duel."  
"And I'll be there for you too, Joey." Mia smiled.  
Joey blushed. "Awwww,"  
"But that doesn't mean I take it easy on you when we reach the finals." Mia finished.  
Joey gave her a sly wink. "You'd better not or it'll be no fun creamin' ya when we duel!"  
"Oh I don't think so Joey! I've got some brand new cards that'll blow you away!"  
Yugi only half listened to Joey and Mia's argument. Inside his head Yami was growing suspicious. ~Something isn't right, Yugi.~  
~Did you figure that before or after the insane invisible Goddess told us that she had us trapped in her play world?~ Yugi asked innocently.  
~Very funny.~ said Yami sarcastically. ~I mean that there's some serious sinister energy emitting from that pyramid and it is very familiar.~  
~Familiar?~  
~Mm hum.~ Yami confirmed. ~I also feel something from this Reana person.~  
Yugi sighed. ~Yami, you can sense something from every person.~  
~There's something very alien about her presence. Keep a close eye on her.~  
~If I can.~ Yugi promised.  
  
Everyone was inside the tomb and ten identical, dark corridors faced them. "As soon as you enter your corridors the tournament begins." Kaiba said, looking around at the faces of his opponents. Yugi, he noticed, seemed to have grown a foot taller and was looking deadly serious. Kaiba could see the ancient Egyptian tablet from the museum in his mind. His and Yugi's new clothes were similar to the outfits they had wore in the stone carving and Seto was once again was wrestling with the idea of Yugi being an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and himself being a high Priest\Sorcerer from the same time. "Once again I will give any of you to cowardly to go on a chance to back out." He looked at Reana, her hurt expression was gone, her face was now cold and mask like. She gripped her dueling rod tightly in one hand and stared determinedly at the corridor in front of her. "No one?" Kaiba asked, casting a glance at Joey. His face was a mixture of excitement and wonder as he looked around him, but Kaiba did not miss the challenge that glinted in his eye. His voice lowered dramatically and he said, "Then chose your passage and begin."  
Ten duelists turned and walked down separate halls, ten duelists set out to reach the Pharaoh's chamber, five arrived safely.  
  
Hawk moved cautiously through his hallway, which was sloping steadily downward. He had been walking, it seemed, forever and there was no duelist in sight. The corridor he had chosen was covered in mysterious Egyptian carvings and letters. The jewels and gold inlaid in these carvings gleamed temptingly, but he cared little for fake riches, Hawk was concentrating on finding someone or something to duel. In the faint light emitting from the end of his dueling rod Hawk saw the animal he was named after in a beautiful carving on the wall, with rubies for its eyes, gold for its beak, and silver for its talons. He stopped to admire it when he suddenly heard a low haunting chant echoing up from the depths of the tomb. Hawk's heart began to beat wildly. The chanting was coming closer; soon the light of torches could be seen in the distance. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and his eyes strained to see beyond the flames. When his eyes adjusted and he could make out the five robed figures coming down the hallway towards him, it was they who were chanting.  
~Egyptian Monks~ Hawk decided. ~Easy prey for me.~ He stepped boldly out into the center of the hall, his rod raised high above his head. "I challenge the leader of your group to a duel, if you've got guts enough to accept my challenge step forward." The chanting stopped abruptly and Hawk could feel them staring at him from under their hoods.  
One of the robed figures stepped forth. "I accept your challenge." The voice issuing from under the hood was impossibly deep and cold.  
Hawk sneered confidently. "Then you're a fool!" He slammed his rod down on the air in front of him. As expected, light erupted from the tip and spread out to form a dueling arena around them. Hawk set his deck down on air and drew his hand; so did his opponent. *Type Zero Magic Crusher*, *Solomons Lawbook*, *Metal Detector*, *Overdrive*, and *Gearfried the Iron Knight*. Hawk looked at his hand critically. "Not too bad." He muttered to himself, and then raised his voice to announce, "I'm sure I can counter whatever you put out so I'll give you first turn." The hooded duelist put one monster face down and laid one face down card. Hawk reached over and drew his next card. It was *Oni Tank T-34*. "I summon," He threw his card into the air and it hovered in attack position on the field. "*Gearfried the Iron Knight*!" *Gearfried* came tearing out of his card, life sized and more real than any duel monsters hologram Hawk had ever seen. " Attack his face down monster!"  
The hooded mans *Dokuroyaiba* was crushed.  
Hawk laughed. "What kind of pathetic monster was that?" He jeered.  
His opponent drew another card. "I'll play this card in defense mode and place another card face down on the field." he said.  
Hawk's next card was *Cyber Falcon*, a favorite of his which he couldn't resist playing. "I'll play this monster in attack mode! Now *Gearfried* attack his face down monster!" The *Skull Mariner* was easily defeated. ~I'm going to assume that those face down cards are going to cause me some trouble, so I won't attack directly with my monster this turn.~ thought Hawk. "I'll play the card *Type Zero Magic Crusher* which allows me to inflict 500 points of direct damage to your lifepoints for every magic card I discard. I'll discard two, *Metal Detector* and *Solomons Lawbook*, that means that I take your 6000 life points down to 5000 and it's only my second turn." he jeered.  
Hawk's opponent then played *Card Destruction*.  
~I didn't see that coming.~ Hawk discarded his hand and drew two new cards. ~*Ground Attacker Bugroth*, and OH YEA *Mr. Volcano*~ One of his few non-machine type monsters.  
"I'll set this monster face down, and reveal my trap card, *Ultimate Offering*" his opponent called. "Which allows me to summon, *DarkFire Soldier #1* at the cost of 500 life points."  
  
"Big whoop." Hawk sneered. "You loses 500 life points just so I can take off another 100 of yours with my *Gearfried*."  
"I also play my other face down card, the magic card *Black Pendant*! Which raises my monsters attack power by 500, giving *DarkFire Soldier* an attack power of 2200!" *DarkFire Soldier*, which had appeared out of flames when his card was thrown in the air, grew several sizes larger till he towered over Hawk's monster. The monster flexed his muscles intimidatingly (and he had a lot of muscles to flex!)  
"*DarkFire Soldier* attack *Gearfried* with fire blade attack!"  
"No!" Hawk yelled as his *Gearfried* was sliced in two.  
The hooded stranger began to laugh, the kind of laugh that would make a demon jealous and his cloaked followers began to chant behind him.  
"Shut up!" Hawk barked, sweat drops appearing on the back of his head. His *Mr. Volcano* wasn't strong enough to defeat the pumped up *DarkFire Soldier* even if he could summon it. Either I'm going to have to lower that monsters attack points or I'm going to have to do what he did and pump up my monster. He grabbed his next card, *Three Headed Geedo*, nothing helpful and his magic card was destroyed. His sneer wiped of his face, Hawk sullenly announced that he was setting a monster in defense mode and switching his *Cyber Falcon* to that position also.  
The Egyptian monk commented snidely about Hawk's sudden change of attitude before playing *Kojikocy* in attack mode and destroying both of his monsters.  
~Dammit! He's gonna take a chunk out of my lifepoints if I don't draw the card I need!~ Hawk looked down at his deck. ~You better give me what I need.~ He told it silently, before drawing his next card. It was *Monster Reborn*. He swore bitterly. ~What the hell is this supposed to do for me?~ Hawk had no choice. He placed *Ground Attacker Bugroth* in defense mode and ended his turn.  
"That's it?" asked the Egyptian monk in disgust, as he summoned *Witty Phantom* in attack mode. "No magic cards to stop my attack, not even a useless one face down to try intimidate me?" Hawk cursed himself for not setting his *Monster Reborn*. "Though I don't suppose I should expect better from a pathetic mortal duelist like yourself."  
Hawk didn't miss the 'pathetic mortal' part of that sentence. Suddenly every hair on his arms and neck began to stand up. His tried to see beyond the shadows that hid the other duelists face. "What are you?" He asked shakily, not knowing if he really wanted his question answered.  
Again inhuman laughter issued from under the hood, causing Hawk to shudder. "*Witty Phantom* destroy his face down monster to clear the way for *DarkFire fire Soldier*." The *Phantom* did as it was told and Hawk suddenly found himself in the attack range of a ten foot flaming warrior. There was a short pause, during which the shaky breathing of Hawk was the only thing to be heard, then the hooded duelists spoke to his monster in a evil sounding language that would warp a tongue should one try speaking it.  
  
*DarkFire Fire Soldier* advanced slowly; he held his curved sword in front of him so that the wicked blade glinted in the light of its holder's fire, which was flaring with anticipation. The strands of the soldier's long blonde hair hung in his face but his eyes, which were revealed as insane hunger, stared out at Hawk like a wolf staring down at a cornered sheep. Slowly he raised his sword, savoring every moment. His powerful muscles gleamed in his own fiery luminance; he looked like a wingless demon from hell, about to tear open his victim and feast on their spilled innards. Then the monster brought his sword slashing down on Hawk.  
Hawk fell to the ground, his guts spilled out from the gash in his stomach. Blood spewed both from his wound and his mouth; it swept across the floor and soaked into his clothes. A trickle of the red river managed to creep under the light beams and reach the master of *DarkFire Fire Soldier* and who reached down and dipped his finger in it, then slowly licked them clean. Hawk's stare switched from the pile of his intestines to his opponent. Again the creature wiped up some blood with his fingers and licked them clean. Hawk gagged, causing him to loose some more of his vital organs.  
~This is a virtual reality world!~ Hawk told himself. ~This isn't really happening.~ But damn did it feel like it! His vision became blurred and he swooned from the pain that racked his whole body. Was he going to die? If he was then couldn't he die faster, this fuckin' hurt!  
"Idiot, get up and duel."  
~How?~ he wondered. His heart was lying beside him on the floor along with various other things he needed to function. Hawk laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes. ~I don't think I'm going to get to heaven.~ He thought glumly as he waited for a long dark tunnel with a red glow at the end to appear.  
"Get him up!"  
One of the monks walked over and pulled Hawk to his feet. Hawk felt claws scrape his chest as he was dragged up. His eyes snapped open but the monk was already walking away. Hawk looked down at himself in amazement. Except for the new scratches he had on his chest he was completely healed. The pile of intestines on the floor had disappeared, but he was standing in a pool of his own blood. His clothes were also soaked through and the smell made Hawk's stomach (which was now back were it belonged) do a flip- flop. He staggered towards the dueling arena, *DarkFire Fire Soldier* watching him hungrily from the other side of the field.  
"Will you continue? I choose not to attack with *Kojikocy*."  
Hawk didn't reply but placed one hand on his deck to draw another card.  
The hooded duelist gave an amused grunt. "You dare to risk going through that again? Fool, no human can defeat me."  
"We'll see about that!" Hawk looked down at his deck. ~If I don't draw the right card it's all over. This has to be good!~ He closed his eyes and drew his next card, holding it of to the side. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at it; *Mavolent Nuzzler*. "Yes!" he exulted. I play the magic card *Monster Reborn* and use it to summon *Overdrive*! But that's not all," Hawk gave a triumphant smirk. "Here's how I'm going to get my revenge on *DarkFire Fire Soldier*." He threw his magic card on to the field. "I play the magic card *Mavolent Nuzzler* to raise my monsters attack power to 2300, enough to defeat your monster! Attack *Overdrive!* Take down his soldier!" The huge machine roared it's engine and began to bear down upon *DarkFire Fire Soldier*. Hawk could barely contain his joy. He was going to win, with his opponent's strongest monster defeated it would be easy for him to break past his other two monsters and launch an assault on his life points.  
Evidently Hawk's opponent wasn't that worried for at that moment he gave a short sneering chuckle.  
Hawk's head turned sharply to stare at his opponent's side of the field. ~No, he can't stop me!~  
"Activate *Trap Hole*."  
"No!" Hawk watched helplessly as his monster was sucked into the swirling vortex that was the trap hole and disappeared. He was left with no defenses.  
"Fool!" The hooded duelist scorned. "Idiot! You should have paid more attention to my face down card!" He summon the monster *Dark Bat* and switched his face down monster (Wall of Illusion) into attack mode. "You should never have challenged me, now you will pay for your idiocy. If you thought one direct attack was bad let's see how you handle five!"  
It was torture. First the four weaker monsters bore down on him, all at once, and almost literally ripped him to shreds. Then came *Dark Fire Soldier*, still wearing his maniac grin and flaring with pleasure.  
Hawk lay on the floor looking over at a chunk of his flesh. ~Why the Hell aren't I dead!~ He managed to wonder. His mind and body were consumed with pain, and all he could do was lie there and endure it. After a while his body began to heal itself, the way it had before. His sight, which had been lost shortly after he had finished staring at the chunk of his flesh, returned to him and he saw his opponent hovering over him, he had taken off his hood. If Hawk could have screamed he would have.  
The head of the creature he had dueled was gruesome. Its gray-blue skin was so tight that its head looked very much like a skull. Its skin was mainly covered in intricate Egyptian tattoos, done in back ink, but over them you could see several white scars. Where the thing's eyes should have been there were empty eye sockets, into which you could see various veins, and slimy, dark colored insides. Its mouth was lipless and hung open limply to reveal a mouth full of sharp plaque coated teeth and a serpent like blue tongue. The nose of this creature was flat and had slit's for nostrils, its ears had at one point in time been cut off; all that was left were scabby holes in the side of its head. The only other part of the creature that was visible was its neck, which had a gaping, rotting hole in it like someone had ripped out its throat.  
Hawk then noticed that the thing was carrying something sharp in its hands, which were clawed and bony. Seeing that Hawk had finally realized that he was carrying something the monk held it up so Hawk could see it better. It was an Egyptian dagger, the hilt was gilded with gold was covered in intricate designs. Several small gems glinted coyly from various places on the daggers hilt. The blade was long and perfectly straight except for six small down pointing hooks close to the end of the knife. This weapon was designed to stab into someone smoothly, but rip out their guts when it was removed. "You have been defeated, Hawk Smith. You are no longer part of this tournament, that makes you an intruder, you belong to us now."  
Hawk couldn't reply to this. On every side of him were robed figures, removing their hoods to reveal the horror beneath.  
"We are the Ranzuek, Egyptian Priest's who have betrayed the Pharaoh and the Gods. We were tortured till death, resurrected and now doomed to forever guard the tomb of the one who cursed us, guarding it from invaders like you."  
Hawk willed his body to get up and run, but it refused. He could feel himself begin to panic, a new feeling to him. He was shaking uncontrollably and staring the one who had defeated him.  
Though the expression on the undeads face never changed Hawk could hear it sneer as it bent its head down near his own and whispered. "You are ours."  
  
~*~Well that's the end of this chapter. Now for the next few chapters there is going to be a lot of duels like this, it'll be mostly dueling till we get to the finals. Hmmmm, let's see, I want one duel per person. Well, maybe I'll skip Seto, we've seen him duel a few times in here already. Reana has to duel. Poor kid. I hate to do what I'm going to do to me but . . . By the way incase you forgot I REALLY need some new cards. I also really need you to send in your reviews! My plot is a good one, it's interesting and it leaves me a lot of room to fool around so if you have an idea's you'd be willing to let me use plz send 'em in. Oh yeah! And if you've got any Egyptian monsters or something creepy you'd like someone to duel that'd be great. I just made up the Ranzuek and I've got an idea for who Joey's gonna duel. Hee hee, poor Joey! It'll be good. R&R!~*~  
Reana 


	5. Joey and Tomi

~*~Fourth Chapter, hmmmm, well I know who this one's going to be about, my Hippie and Joey! Not together (my apologies to all yaoi fans, is that how its spelt?). Though if you really want me to do some pairings like that you should tell me, I've never done that before, it could be interesting. But I suggest waiting for the finals before you start sending those kinda requests in. You see in the finals - never mind. Let's just say that there will be more room for fun seeing as everyone gets back together and - opps! Can't tell you that either! He he, am I bad? NO, I'm the Hikari! I'm the good one. Right Yami, Jasper?(Hears Jasper laughing over at her house which is two hours away) ZIP IT, JASP! Hope your all likin' this so far! EWWW! There's an ant crawling across my keyboard - well anyway R&R!!!%Squashes ant with thumb%~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh or it's character's and I didn't make up the duel monsters game, some other super cool genius did. However, I happen to the super cool genius who came up with this plot, Reana, and my other characters. And I happen to be the friend of another super cool genius (Wow, there's a lot of us floatin' around out there!) who gave me permission to use her, Jasper, in my sorry. U touch our ppl or plots and you will pay. Oh ya an the riddles in this chapter were from some Steven or Stephen King book, I didn't make 'em up, I couldn't even answer them! Yami Jasper gave them to me. I don't read those books, though I might some day, they've been recommended to me several times. Oh YEAH - and there is a card in here I made up, leave it alone!  
  
Note#2: Don't worry Yami Jasper you'll be in here soon! I've just got some very graphic duels to write first, you'll be in here, I promise!  
  
Note#3: WAIT!!!! %Glomps Yami Jasper% OK now you can read on.  
  
Chapter 4  
Joey and Tomi  
  
Joey walked down the creepy dark hallway with an air of wavering determination. He had finally figured out that the end of his dueling rod lit up if he commanded it to, but though the light was steady, it was not overly bright. Joey was dressed in his new Eygptian outfit. It was basically a red trimmed Egyptian skirt thing and a pair of sandals. For jewelry he wore six gold arm bands, one on each of his wrists and two farther up each his arms; Joey also had gold bands around his ankles, but other than those pieces of gold his outfit was fairly plain.  
~But it's better than the one I had in the last virtual world I got trapped in.~ Joey decided. ~And this time I'm armed!~ Everyone in Kaiba's virtual world had a weapon, some more elaborate than others. Joey's was a long straight dagger with a ruby decorating the end of it's hilt. The weapon was simple yes, but deadly if Joey was required to use it.  
After several hours of walking around half dressed, Joey sat himself down on the cold stone floor and began to whine to himself. "Kaiba said this place was supposed to be a challenge! The only thing I'm having difficulty with is finding food! I'm so hungry!"  
"So am I." said a voice from the shadows.  
Joey was on his feet immediately. "Who's there!?" He yelled, forgetting his dagger and holding his dueling rob like a club.  
"Your challenge." purred the voice.  
~It's a girl!~ Joey realised. "Come out here where I can see you."  
"As you wish." The female Joey had been talking to wasn't exactly a girl. She had long black hair and golden brown skin; her eyes were bright and cat like. On her arm were bands like Joey's, only with lions and pyramids engraved into them. She also wore a wide gold collar that started at the base of her neck and spread out to cover her shoulders. Two white strips of cloth were wrapped around her chest, leaving her stomach bare. She was a lovely girl from waist up, but from her waist down was the body of a lion. Her feline half was sleek, but muscular and was covered in dark gold fur that shone radiantly. Joey was tempted to reach out and touch the sphinx's velvety coat, but he noticed something that made him decide to keep his distance. All four paws were equipped with long claws. The sphinx was watching Joey with an amused look, her tail swished lazily. "I've got a question for you."  
"Er- sure, ask away." Joey said uncertainly.  
The sphinx settled herself on the floor with her front paws out in front of her, one hand on the floor to hold herself up and the other resting on her soft coat. "What builds up castles, tears down mountains, makes some blind, and helps others to see?"  
Joey was baffled. ~What the hell? Aren't we supposed to be dueling?~ Giving up Joey shrugged and said, "I don't know."  
The sphinx laughed, a very odd laugh because at the same time she began laughing she also started purring. "Normally, this is were I would eat you." She informed him with a wicked smile, then sighed wistfully. "If there were more people as stupid as you around here I would never be hungry, but the ones smart enough to make it in are usually smart enough to figure out my riddles."  
"Hey, I came her to duel, not to be insulted by some wench with a deformed behind!" Joey snapped.  
"In that case we'll have to work out a compromise won't we?" The sphinx purred. "I'll insult you while we duel." A deck appeared out of no where and the sphinx began shuffling her cards. "Though what makes you think you can defeat someone as clever as me is beyond my knowledge."  
"We'll see who beats who." Joey said with a cocky grin, then he raised his dueling rod high in the air. "Lets duel!" The rod came slashing down and the light beams burst forth, creating a dueling arena all around them. Joey pulled out his own deck and shuffled it quickly. "Lady's first." he offered.  
"So now I'm a Lady? Well I'll admit that's something I've never been called before. I'll think of you fondly while I'm dining on your flesh."  
Joey recoiled in disgust as the lights around them completed their pattern by forming their life points off to one side(both had 6000). "Hey, when did we agree to that?"  
The sphinx placed two cards face down on the field. "Oh, didn't you know? If you lose this duel I'm going to eat you and I'm famished so I'm not going to take it easy on you." She then threw a monster card into the air. "My first monster is *Battle Ox*" A dark brown ox, dressed in crude armor, carrying an axe and walking on two legs charged out from it's card and stood on the battle field snorting fiercely and waiting for an opportunity to attack. "I can't attack this turn, so I'll end with that move."  
"Hey I always use that card!" protested Joey loudly.  
The sphinx shrugged. "I used it first."  
Joey drew a card and looked down at his hand: *Armored Lizard*, *Baby Dragon*, *Witch of the Black Forest*, *Gamble*, *Eatgaboon*, *Uraby*. ~Nothing that can beat *Battle Ox*~ Joey thought. ~Bad start, I'll have to think of something, none of my monsters have very high defense points and she'll get a direct attack if I'm not careful.~  
"I've got another question for you."  
Joey looked up and gave her an annoyed stare. "I'm trying to duel here." He complained. "Just one question." The sphinx said innocently. "What lives in winter, dies in summer, and grows with it's roots upwards?"  
Joey thought very hard about this, forgetting that he should be concentrating on dueling. "I give up!" He said at last. "I can't think of anything that grows with it's roots upwards. What is it?"  
The sphinx smiled slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know. Are you going to play or not?"  
"What! You wench!" Joey spat, looking back down at his hand. ~If only I had my Time wizard, then all I'd need is a bit of luck and she'd lose before she'd even started!~ Joey thought very hard for a few moments before the obvious clicked. "I'll play this monster in defense mode."  
"Lemmy guess, that's all you can do. I'll summon *Tongyo* and attack your face down monster."  
Joey watched with a smirk as the sphinx's second monster destroyed his witch. "Thanks!" He grinned. "Now I can choose one monster with less than 1500 defense to place in my hand, and I can shuffle my deck!"  
The sphinx was apparently unconcerned, because next she asked, "Have you figured out my riddle yet?"  
Joey looked up from picking his card. "No!" He frowned. "but I'll tell you when I do, now finish your turn!" And with that he turned back to searching for his card.  
"*Battle Ox* attack his lifepoints directly!" Joey heard her say in the background.  
"Found it!" Joey cried holding up his *Time Wizard*. A loud snort caused him to look up, *Battle Ox* was towering over him. "Shit!" Joey swore.  
The ox swung his heavy axe down; it carved into Joey's chest, tearing open his flesh and sending blood splattering everywhere. Joey was hurled back by the force of the blow and lay spread-eagled on the floor with a large axe protruding from his chest. The monster gave a satisfied grunt before walking over to Joey and pulling him to his feet. With a sickening gush of innards, the ox jerked its weapon from Joey's body, then tossed him back on the floor; before he left the monster reached down and placed something warm and slimy in Joey's hand.  
Joey lay in a bloody heap on the floor, his brown eyes wide with terror. He was still alive, but how he wasn't sure. He was staring at several colorful objects that moments before, he had safely kept in his body.  
"I've got another riddle for you!" the sphinx called.  
Joey didn't reply, he was busy trying to figure out what the monster had placed in his hand. It felt gross enough that Joey decided against looking at it. He probably wouldn't be able to tell what it was even if he did look at it, most of the things he was covered in were very new to him, despite the fact that they had been an important pieces of him a couple of seconds ago.  
"Are you listening?" The sphinx asked. "Good, hear it is: If you break me I'll not stop working,"  
~What is this thing?~ Joey wondered, feeling the thing in his hand. ~It feels like a stomach.~ Joey was sickened to think that that was quite possible.  
"if you touch me my work is done,"  
~Shut up, you idiot! I'm dying! The last thing I want to listen to is a stupid riddle!"  
"if you lose me you must find me with a ring soon after. What am I?"  
~Hey wait! I know this.~ Joey's grip suddenly tightened around the thing he held. ~What kind of a sick joke is that!~  
"Well?" the sphinx drawled. "Got it yet."  
~Damn her!~ Joey though, sitting up. "Here's your answer!" He yelled flinging his heart across the dueling arena, it didn't hit it's target, but hit the floor with a loud splat and slide the rest of the way to her. Joey fell back down on the floor, ~Kaiba's gone to far this time.~ he thought as he lay in the still warm pool of blood. ~If I die and become a ghost I'm gonna haunt him right into insanity.~ Haunting Kaiba, it sounded like fun. Joey started to day dream about this when suddenly across the room an annoyed voice called, "Are you going to duel or what?"  
Joey sat up again. "I just threw my heart across the room! What do you think the answer is? Yeesh are you - " Joey suddenly noticed that all his wounds had disappeared. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and he was no longer in pain. "How?" he asked.  
"Just accept it and duel. The sphinx said, licking drips of blood from her lips. "And thank you for the snack."  
It took a few moments for Joey's mind to process this all and once he had sorted through what happened he just stood there his eyes filled with terror and his entire body shaking.  
"Don't tell me your going to quite now?" The sphinx drawled, licking her bloody fingers. "I rather enjoy dueling with you. Though if you'd just like to give up and have me eat you now I suppose that's fine."  
Suddenly Joey spotted the card he had been holding before, it was lying on the floor by his feet soaking up his blood. He picked it up with trembling fingers. "No." he breathed.  
"What was that?" "No." Joey said, louder this time. "It's my turn and I play *Baby Dragon* in attack mode!"  
The sphinx watched lazily as the small orange dragon flapped out of it's card and on to the field. "Oh dear, I don't think you learned you lesson yet. So what are you going to toss to me this time, your liver, your kidneys? I'm overly fond of the brain myself, but I don't suppose you have one for me to eat now do you?"  
"I won't be tossing you anything," Joey told her. "because I'm going to combine *Baby Dragon* with the card I chose when my *Witch of the Black Forest* was destroyed, *Time Wizard!*" The *Time Wizard* appeared on the field, it was a clock with legs, wearing a purple cape. *Time Wizard* was different than usual thought, never before had *Time Wizard* been dripping with blood. The sphinx became suddenly interested. "If you don't know, *Time Wizard* has the ability to make thousands of years pass for the dueling monsters. See the spinner on his wand? If that spinner lands on a skull I'll lose my *Time Wizard* and a chunk of my life points, but if it doesn't then my *Baby Dragon* will be transformed into *Thousand Dragon*!" Joey smirked. "Your monsters aren't going to be around in a couple thousand years, so my dragon will get a direct attack, then we'll see who's organs are gonna be sliding all over the floor!"  
"But if it spins wrong, your going to be crushed by my monster!"  
"I'll risk it!" Joey said. "Spin, *Time Wizard*!" Both the sphinx and Joey watched the spinner with unblinking eyes. The spinner began to slow and came to rest on - ~Please!!!! Not a skull!!!!!!!!~ a skull.  
"NO!" Joey yelled, backing away and shaking violently. "My *Time Wizard*! It - it didn't work!" The *Time Wizard* exploded and through the dust and remains Joey could see the glowing eyes of the sphinx. He cast a horrified glance at her *Battle Ox*. "No! Not again!"  
"I summon *Skull Red Bird* destroy his *Baby Dragon*!" The red bird gave a high screech and swooped down on the small dragon. The dragon took flight and the two had a short airborne battle that ended with *Baby Dragon*'s tore body falling from the air and disappearing before he hit the ground.  
"Now, *Battle Ox*, *Tongyo* attack Joey and this time bring something back for me."  
The two monsters ravaged Joey, leaving with several of his vital organs. Joey was in to much pain to scream, cry, or even surrender and end this nightmare. He just lay there thinking of all the bad situation's he had gone through before. Getting beaten up at school and being saved by Yugi, being defeated in an duel by the Rare Hunters who after they had won beat him and stole his *Red Eyes Black Dragon* card, nearly drowning when Marik had taken over his mind and forced him to duel against Yugi, Kaiba had kicked the key in and Joey had survived. ~Kaiba,~ Joey thought, as his body slowly and painfully healed itself. ~this is all his fault.~  
~It is not, you pathetic loser, if you don't have the will to keep dueling you shouldn't be here.~  
"Kaiba?" Joey asked aloud, thoroughly puzzling the sphinx.  
~That's right I'm here, you idiot, now get up and duel!~  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting with his back against the wall of his hallway. After his last duel (the bastard he had been playing with actually managed to get a direct hit) he had sat down to rest when suddenly his mind blurred and he found himself watching Joey Wheeler in a duel against a creature know as a sphinx. Why he was seeing this he did not know, but Kaiba watched as Joey dueled against the sphinx. Joey was losing badly. His best combo was, *Time Wizard* and *Baby Dragon*, he had had the chance to get hid *Thousand Dragon* on the field by his second turn but had failed now he was paying for it in blood.  
Kaiba waited for Joey to rise from his place on the floor and duel, but he did not. ~Don't tell me that this wimp is going to quit now?~ It appeared so. Joey's brown eyes shone with tears, his teeth were gritted against the pain and he seemed to be waiting for the strength to surrender.  
Suddenly a different scene flashed across Kaiba's mind, Joey and Tristan were being pushed around by a bully at school. The bully towered above the two cowering boys, sneering in triumph. Suddenly the vertically challenged teen known as Yugi ran and defended the two boys who had been picking on him moments before.  
~Just like Yugi, those two were just getting what they deserved.~ Kaiba thought as that picture faded and a new one replaced it. It was Joey, alone this time. Kaiba could feel his anxiousness to reach the hospital for which he was destined. Serenity, Joey's sister was waiting for him, in moments she would be going through an eye surgery and she needed her big brother there with her. Suddenly five familiar figures loomed up I front of him, rare hunters. Kaiba watched as they forced Joey into a duel and won it. They then proceeded to beat Joey and finally take his precious *Red Eyes Black Dragon* card.  
Again the view changed and a familiar scene flashed across Kaiba's mind, it was him, kicking the key into the sea for Joey to catch. Why had he done that anyway? Suddenly he felt that he was under the water, his lungs screamed for air, then he saw it, glinting in the murky water. He reached up and closed his fingers around the key.  
Kaiba was jerked back to the first dueling scene. Wheeler's thoughts echoed in his mind. ~Kaiba, this all is his fault!~  
"It is not, you pathetic loser, if you don't have the will to keep dueling you shouldn't be here!" Kaiba growled at Joey. Joey seemed to have heard him because suddenly his eyes went wide and he whispered "Kaiba?"  
  
"That's right you idiot, I'm here, now get up and duel!"  
Slowly Joey got to his feet. He stared stupidly for a few moments at the dueling arena, then got up and walked towards it.  
  
Joey drew his next card. "I play the magic card *Pot of Greed!*" He drew two more cards. ~Come on deck, don't fail me again!~ The cards were *Flaming Swordsman* and the trap card *Royal Decree*. "Yes! I place this card face down and summon *Flaming Swordsman*!"  
~Watch her face down cards you dumb mutt!"~ Kaiba yelled in his head.  
"Attack *Battle Ox* with flaming sword attack!"  
The sphinx held up her hand. "I activate trap hole!"  
"Damn!" Joey yelled.  
~Play our card you fool!~  
Joey flipped over his newly laid trap card. "I play *Royal Decree* which negates the effect of your trap card!"  
The sphinx watched with raised eyebrows the empty black hole she had loosed vanished at Joey's command. She then drew her next card. "I play the magic card, *Card Destruction*."  
~Do you know what that does?~  
"Shut up!" Joey growled. "And get out of my head!"  
"Pardon?"  
~I assure you Wheeler, I take no pleasure in being inside the head of a mutt. If I had a choice I wouldn't be back seat dueling for a pathetic, third rate duelist who doesn't deserve a place in my tournament.~  
"Nothin'." Joey told the confused sphinx through clenched teeth. ~Alright,~ he thought, trying to concentrate on the duel. ~I had four cards so I draw four cards. C'mon deck, show me some love!~ His new hand was *Ax Raider*, *Mystical Moon*, *Red Eyes Black Dragon*, and *Dragon Capture Jar*.  
~Don't think that' new card will help you in a duel against me.~ Kaiba growled.  
"I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." The sphinx looked thoroughly disgruntled, obviously her magic card had not helped her at all.  
"I'll summon *Ax Raider* to the field! *Ax Raider*, *Flaming Swordsman* attack her monsters!"  
The sphinx was now panicking. Her eyes were wide as she stared across the her empty field at Joey's monsters.  
"Your turn." Joey sneered.  
The sphinx closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then drew her next card. A malicious smile spread across her face. "I play the magic card *Monster Reborn* and use it to resurrect *Skull Red Bird*!"  
~What the hell is she doing?~ Joey wondered.  
~She's going to sacrifice her monster to summon a more powerful one you idiot! And you call yourself a duelist!~  
~Hey, Kaiba I didn't ask for your help! What the hell are you doing in my head anyway?!~  
~Shut up and pay attention!~  
Kaiba was right. The sphinx sacrificed her monster to summon a new more powerful one, *Garvas*, a huge lion like creature with huge fangs and sharp claws. At it's masters command the beast pounced on *Flaming Swordsman* and ripped the warriors head off. Joey's opponent licked her lips wistfully as *Flaming Swordsman*, body and head, vanished.  
~Tell me Kaiba, did you have a bad childhood or something 'cause it takes a real messed up mind to make a system like this!~  
~Just duel, Wheeler.~  
~Fine.~ Joey held out his favorite card. "All right sphinx lets see how much you like being ripped to pieces! I summon the *Red Eyes Black Dragon*!"  
"What!" cried the sphinx. She backed away in terror as a huge black dragon came ripping out of it's card, flapping it's powerful wings and roaring hungrily. "*Red Eyes Black Dragon* destroy *Garvas* clear a path for my *Ax Raider*!" The dragon dove down out of the air and snatched up the huge lion as though it were a mouse. Then carried it high up into the air, gashing it with it's teeth as it went, and dropped him. The mangled lion disappeared before it hit the ground and the tomb echoed with the dragons disappointment. "Maybe next monster." Joey called up to his beast, who flicked his tail impatiently. Joey turned his back on the next scene. His *Ax Raider* tore the sphinx apart with the same homicidal delight of the monsters who had attack Joey.  
~You can look now~ Kaiba's voice told him.  
The sphinx was now whole. She was breathing heavily and staring at Joey with undisguised hatred. "You will pay!" She swore, drawing her next card. Her expression when she saw it was exaultance, but as some comprehension dawned on her, her face turned pale. After several minutes she finally placed one monster in defense mode and ended her turn. Joey drew his next card, *Giant Trunade.* He announced what he was doing as he placed the card face down on the field. Then set his *Ax Raider* on the face down monster which turned out to be a monster called *The Thing That Hides In The Mud*. "Now my *Red Eyes* attack the sphinx's life points directly!" This time when the dragon lifted it's prey high up into the air and let the bloody heap fall it actually hit the floor. Joey turned away in disgust, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw his dragon swoop down on the sphinx again. "No!" Joey commanded. The dragon raised it's head, red eyes flashing and fangs dripping. "No." Joey repeated. The dragon gave a defiant roar and stood up on it's hind legs. His own monster was challenging him, challenging his authority! ~Kaiba what the hell kinda dueling system have you designed!~  
~I didn't design this!~ Kaiba's voice was cold and angry. Obviously he didn't like this any more than Joey. ~Make it come back, Joey. You have to be in control here.~  
"*Red Eyes*!" Joey yelled at the dragon, who had returned to the sphinx. "Return to your position on the field." The dragon again stood up and roared.  
~Command it, Wheeler! Or aren't you duelist enough to control your own dragon?~ The dragon had brought it's head down very close to Joey's. Joey could feel it's hot breath on his skin. Slowly it opened it's mouth to show off it's long sharp teeth. Joey placed one had on the dragons head, he could feel the smooth black armor-like hide of the monster who had once been just a picture on a card. The dragon blew out a long breath that was so hot Joey nearly leapt back, instead he gritted his teeth, looked up into the flashing red eyes and commanded, "Return."  
Slowly the dragon lifted it's head and then leapt up into the air and flew over to it's position on the field.  
Joey let out a long breath. ~Wow, I didn't think he'd listen!~  
  
Kaiba was impressed, Joey actually managed to control his dragon. So the mutt actually had a backbone. Kaiba thought of how he had struggled to control his *Blue Eyes* the first duel he had used it in. Isis was behind this. The monsters were real now, if you summoned them, and the stronger ones might not obey a duelist who was too weak to control them. ~Another test to see if your the real champion.~ Kaiba thought. ~The weakest duelists will be eliminated by their own monsters.~  
  
It was the sphinx's turn. Her look was one of pure determination. Slowly she placed one hand on her deck and drew her next card. "I'll activate this, the magic card *Gracefull Charity*! It allows me to draw three cards and return any two I wish." The sphinx drew her cards and her face lit up. "I place three cards face down on the field and end my turn." The sphinx gave him a challenging stare. "Attack if you dare!"  
"What about your riddles? Have you given up on those?" Joey sneered as he drew his next card. ~What the hell is she up to? I guess it doesn't matter my magic card will take care of everything!~ ~Don't you idiot!~ Kaiba yelled as Joey went to reveal his card. ~Only a dumb mutt like you would make such a stupid mistake!~  
~What did I do now?~ Joey asked angrily, wishing Kaiba would go back to his own head.  
~Look at the card you just drew.~  
It was *Mystical Space Typhoon*, ~So?~  
~Activate that one first, use it to set off any traps she laid.~  
Joey thought about this. ~That's a pretty good move, I guess.~ He admitted grudgingly.  
~Do you always need someone to hold your hand and walk you through your duels?~ Kaiba sneered.  
~If you try hold my hand I'll punch your lights out.~ Joey promised. ~I can kick your butt in a duel anytime Kaiba, I'm just a little distracted by all the blood and gore in your game.~  
~You'll never even make it to the finals.~  
~We'll see about that!~ Joey snapped.  
"Are you going to play or what?" The sphinx called from across the arena.  
"Yes, and I play the magic card *Mystical Space Typhoon*!" Joey laughed, "I guess that destroys your plan doesn't it? I get to destroy one of your precious face down cards." The sphinx's *Monster Reborn* was being dragged towards the swirling hole that had appeared on Joey's side of the field.  
"Not really, active *Magic Jammer*!"  
~If it weren't for me you would have fallen right into her trap, Wheeler.~  
~And it would have saved you from having me kick you ass in the Finals. For a genius you not all that smart, Kaiba.~  
The sphinx was laughing at Joey. "And just wait till you see my next card!" She raised her hand to reveal her hidden *Raigeki* but Joey activated his first.  
"I activate *Giant Trunade*!"  
Obviously the sphinx hadn't anticipated this. "No." she screamed as her only defenses were swept away.  
"Yes, this duel is over. Attack *Red Eyes Black Dragon*!"  
  
Kaiba watched as Joey finished his duel, then was suddenly flung back into his own head. ~Why the hell was I hanging around in a dogs head? What kind of sick joke is this. Isis, she will pay.~ But he didn't have any more time to think about this because at that moment he heard a low chant off in the distance, it was his next challenge. ~I'll figure out that problem later.~ He decided, then got up and stalked off to find his next victim.  
  
Tomi walked down the dark hallway he had chosen singing a song that described what he was feeling perfectly. "Man, I feel like a woman!" He sang, happily. Tomi found the Eygptian skirt he was wearing quite comfortable and for the past half an hour had been wandering aimlessly down his hall singing about being a female. Tomi's long blond ponytail swished back and forth, brushing against his bare back, a very pleasant feeling. Who ever Isis was she a excellent taste in clothes, he was quite comfortable. She couldn't really be all that evil if she believed that guys could were dresses too, a little insane maybe, but who wasn't?  
Tomi suddenly found himself in a long well lit room. Lovely carvings on the walls showed pictures of various Eygptian people doing several actives, including dueling. Jewels were embedded in the walls and on the floor stood several large, ornamental pots. There was also some furniture, on either side of him were long couch-like objects, one with crimson pillows and blankets the other with gold. Either one looked very comfortable. Tomi reached the middle of the room and was trying to decide which to lay on when suddenly the doors in front and behind him slammed shut. He whirled around to find himself face to face with a very intimidating female warrior. He let out a yell and turned to run when he suddenly found himself face to face with another female warrior. Again he yelled and stood, looking back and forth between the two women.  
Both were wearing breast plate's and wore katar's with three short sharp claws. On their arms, necks, and legs, were bands of gold and they each had a headdress that looked as though they were more for protection than for beauty. Like Tomi they also wore skirts, thought theirs were shorter and were made of a flimsy black material.  
"You have enter the room of choice." said one of the females.  
"We are the choices you can make." said the other.  
"You can duel me and go back to find another path to the pharaohs chamber."  
"Or you can duel me to go forward and face the danger that lies in the shortest road to the Pharaohs chamber."  
Tomi did not miss what the last girl had said. "The shortest route the chamber of the Pharaoh." He murmured. The two warriors on either side of him stood with faces on stone, waiting for his decision. Tomi considered this carefully. He had just finished a different duel not twenty minutes ago and it had been an easy one, this duel should be similar correct? "I'll go forward." Tomi decided at last. "Whatever's out there that's so dangerous can't be as bad as you make out. The world is a happy place, it just doesn't always know it!"  
The first female turned and stood in front of her door, the one that would take Tomi back. Tomi's opponent removed her katars and stood in front of her own door, holding her deck. "All right!" Tomi cheered. "Lets duel." He brought out his dueling rod and twirled it girlishly before bringing it swishing down on to thin air. The light beams of the duel arena spread out to form their picture, completing once they had formed the lifepoints, 6000 each.  
"I'll go first!' Tomi announced, shuffling his deck. His opponent only nodded. Tomi drew his cards, *Dryad*, *Fairy's Hand Mirror*, *Polymerisation*, *Hibikime*, *Dark Witch* and *Mystical Elf*. ~Oh wow!~ thought Tomi. ~*Polymerisation* and *Hibikime* in my first hand! I've got this duel in the bag!~ He set his two magic cards face down on the field and announced that he was doing so. "And I'll also play this monster face down."  
His opponent drew her next card. "I play *Mystical Space Typhoon*." She said. "And I'll destroy one of your face down cards. "No!" Tomi yelled. ~Please! Not my *Polymerisation*!~ Tomi let out a explosive breath when his *Fairy's Hand Mirror* was destroyed. ~Too close~ He decided.  
"And now I'll summon *Girochin Kugwagata* to the field. Attack his face down monster." The warrior threw her card out on to the field and a huge bug appeared.  
"AHHH!" Tomi screamed, his eyes become impossibly huge and several sweat drops appearing on his head. "IT'S A BUG!!!" The *Mystical Elf* with her long blond hair and blue skin appeared singing softly, evidently she was stronger that the disgusting bug because the *Girochin Kugwagata* was thrown back and the warrior of choice lost 300 life points. She frowned as her lifepoints lower to 5700, not a good start.  
Tomi drew his next card, *Armored Glass Trap*. ~Mmmm, that may come in handy later~ He thought. In the mean while I'll get rid of her nasty bug thought. "I sacrifice my *Mystical Elf* to bring forth *Dark Witch*!" The elf disappeared, clearing the way for the witch who was rising from her card. Once she was free she stood in attack position on the field. "Now my *Dark Witch* squish her huge bug and take her down 100 life points!" The monster obeyed and 100 of Choice's life points vanished, the light beams changed to form 5600.  
From across the field Choice glared at Tomi, but voiced no threats. Tomi found this unnerving. Choice drew her next card. "I play this monster in defense mode." She said tonelessly.  
"All right then." Tomi said cheerfully as he drew his next card. ~C'mon deck, let's get *Empress Judge* up their right at the begining!~ Tomi's deck evidently had other idea's, the card he drew was *WingWeaver*. Tomi stared at it in disbelief for a few moment's then his face split into a wide grin. ~He had drawn the most powerful card in his deck and was almost able to summon it!~ "I'll summon *Dryad* to the field, *Dryad* attack his face down monster!" Dryad was stopped by *Sleeping Lion*, who was soon destroyed by *Dark Witch*.  
"I lay one card face down and play *Giant Flea* in attack mode!" Choice said during her next turn.  
"Ewwww!" Tomi yelled as *Giant Flea* - er, disposed of *Dryad* in a rather gory way. "Those things are disgusting! I hate bugs! How can you even summon them?"  
Choice shrugged. "I find insects fascinating."  
Tomi shuddered. "*Dark Witch* get that thing out of my sight!" The witch obliged and Tomi decided it was safe to uncover his eyes. "Well, your gross bugs are about to meet their doom!" I sacrifice *Dark Witch* and *Dryad* to bring forth *WingWeaver*! Take a chunk out of that creepy bug duelist and help me get to the Pharaohs chamber!" Tomi flung his card out and the head and torso of a fairy emerged, her purple hair flying all around her shoulders. Her wide eyes opened and she began to sing\pray softy as the rest of her body emerged from the card. *WingWeaver* grew and then hovered over top of her zone, flapping her wings and singing\praying in an amused tone. "Isn't she beautiful?" Tomi sighed, looking proudly at his fairy. "Hear her? She prays for peace and hope, which is exactly what you should be praying for her because her attack points are 2750!"  
"A fairy has that much power?!" Choice cried, finally she showed emotion. Fear and disbelief lurked behind her eyes, though her expression never altered.  
"You'd better believe it! *WingWeaver* attack Choice's life points directly!" Seconds after he said this, Tomi flung himself to the floor and covered his eyes. He hated the graphic scene's that took place when you attacked someone's life points. ~When I've won this tournament I think I'll go have a talk with Kaiba, he needs some cheering up if this is what's going through his head.~  
"Are you going to duel or what?" called Choices, slightly shaky voice.  
  
Tomi rose. Choice was standing there looking perfectly fine, but perhaps a little disturbed, *WingWeaver* was back to praying and looking perfectly innocent. "I end my turn."  
Choice nodded and a look of intense concentration crossed her face. Her life points had dropped to 2550. She drew her card, looked at it with consideration, then nodded. "I play this face down, and place this monster in defense mode, then end my turn."  
  
Tomi drew his next card. "*Enchanting Mermaid* in attack mode!"  
"Reveal face down card, *Fissure*!" Choice cried.  
"Oh no!" Tomi's mermaid had just emerged when she was suddenly eliminated. "You'll pay for that! *WingWeaver* crush her face down monster!" The fairy's closed eyes snapped open and she flew at the face down monster, but just before she reached it the thing emerged, *Flying Kamakiri #2*. Both the attacking fairy and Tomi screamed and recoiled. The bug made a clicking noise that could almost have been laughter. "What are you waiting for *WingWeaver*? Kill it!" Tomi shouted shrilly. The fairy frowned and shook her head, then gave *Flying Kamakiri* a fearful look. The bug clicked even louder and Choice began to laugh. "Their laughing at us *WingWeaver* show them what your made of!" *WingWeaver* didn't like being laughed at either and destroyed her opponent with great hesitance.  
Choice, still laughing, drew her next card, then stared at it in disbelief. Tomi began bouncing up and down nervously. "What did you get?"  
"This!" Choice cried triumphantly, flinging a card onto the field. "*Pot of Greed*." And now I'll draw two more cards and discard my entire hand to play this!" She revealed her other face down card. "*Final Destiny*!"  
"What?" Tomi was answered by explosions, the entire field was on fire! When the smoke and fire had cleared his face down cards and monsters had disappeared. "NOOO!" Tomi screamed, his *Polymerisation* was gone too.  
"I end my turn."  
Slowly Tomi drew his next card. he had lost *WingWeaver* and his *Polymerisation*, what now? When he saw his next card he choked. It was *Queens Double*, the other monster he had needed for *Empress Judge*. "I set this card face down and summon *Hibikime* attack her life points directly!"  
Choice watched as her life points dropped to 1100, Tomi's were still at 5200 but she seemed unconcerned. She drew her card and played it immediately. "*Monster Reborn* resurrect my King Scarab!" Tomi watched in terror as a huge beetle appeared in front of him. "Holy Hell! I don't remember defeating that?"  
Choice sneered. "That's because you never did. I had to discard it in order to play *Final Destiny* but now that I have my King Scarab on the field you don't have a prayer. Take a look at the attack points, 2800, that's higher than even *WingWeaver's* were. Now King Scarab, get rid of his *Hibikime*!"  
"No, No - GROSSSSS!" The giant dung beetle was eating his precious *Hibikime*. "YEACH! THAT THING SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED ON THE FIELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Just try and kick him off!"  
"I will!" Tomi shouted drawing his next card. It was one of his few non-fairyish cards *DarkWorld Thorns.* "I play this monster in defense mode!"  
"And I summon *D. Human*, attack his face down card!"  
*DarkWorld Thorns* was to strong for her monster, but she destroyed it with her King Scarab. Unless Tomi drew a good card he would be attacked directly. ~Well that's never happened before. I wonder if it's anything like when I attack them directly.~ As Tomi looked down at his card his heart sunk. It was *Mystical Elf*, he had several and was usually glad to see them, but under the circumstances he wished he had draw a better one. "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn."  
Choice summoned *Insect Soldiers of the Sky*. "And this time I'm not taking any chances. King Scarab destroy his face down monster!"  
~Darn it!~  
"And now, *Insect Soldiers*, *D. Human* attack his life points directly!"  
~They wouldn't, Kaiba wouldn't have the monsters actually rip me to shreds the way he does the creatures we're dueling, would he?~ Tomi was not pleased with the answer. *D. Human* turned out to be slightly cannibalistic and the insects, well, they did what insects do when they find blood and torn flesh. The only difference was that they were one thousand times bigger. Even after he was healed Tomi lay crying on the floor. "I give up! Please, I don't want to duel anymore!" He pleaded.  
"That is not one of your choices." a harsh voice called. It was the other choice, why didn't he chose her to duel?  
"Please," He whined. "You win. Just get me out of here!"  
"If you want out then get up and duel!" She told him. "What we'll do to you if you don't is just as bad as any monsters attack."  
Tomi gulped and slowly got to his feet. Trembling and sniffling he drew his next card. ~Please, please get me out of here! I wanna go home!~ It was *Gracefull Charity*. He played it and drew three card. He stared at them in amazement. Then quickly discarded two of they. Forgetting his previous experience he tossed his hair and grinned cockily. "Take this! I play the magic card *Raigeki*! Clearing the field of all you monsters!" Tomi danced around in a circle as the field was wiped clear. "And now I'll summon this monster in defence mode and play one card face down to end my turn!"  
Choice was staring at Tomi with undisguised hatred. "I'll summon one monster face down and end my turn."  
~Good.~ thought Tomi slyly. ~She didn't attack. She's afraid of my face down card.~ He closed his eyes and placed on hand on his deck. ~C'mon, I need to draw just the right card or I'm finished!~ Tomi drew. "Yes!" He exulted. "I play the magic card *Fusion Sage*! It allows me to draw one *Polymerisation* card from my deck. Luckily I have two otherwise my magic card wouldn't be any good to me, seeing as you sent my first one to the graveyard. Next I'll play my face down card, *Monster Reborn*! And I'll resurrect my *Hibikime*. And now to finish my brilliant move I'll use my *Polymerisation* to fuse my *Hibikime* and my face down *Queens Double* to create *Empress Judge*!" Choices mouth hung open as she stared up at the tall stern monster in front of her. ~Take that!~ Tomi thought vengefully. "*Empress Judge* attack her face down monster!" A second *Giant Flea* was annihilated. "One more turn and this duel is over." he drawled. Choice drew a card and immediately placed it face down. It was Tomi's turn, he drew the magic card *Nobleman of Extermination*. "Humph. Your lucky, all I can do is destroy your face down monster this turn. I guess you'll have one last turn after all. *Empress Judge* attack!" As his monster attacked Choice began to laugh wildly. "What so fun - WHERE'S MY MONSTER!?"  
Choice continued laughing for several minutes before answering. "You attacked my Man Eater Bug and now your monster is gone!" She drew her next card and sighed. "I guess your right. I only get one last turn, because this duel is over! I attack with *Crawling Dragon*!"  
Tomi's high pitched screams echoed through the tomb as Choice's dragon proceeded to tear him into pieces. Tomi was sobbing and clinging to one of his removed arms when one of the two Choice's suddenly grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to his feet. "I lost!" He sobbed. "Now send me and my arm home!"  
The woman smiled wickedly, "Oh, I don't think so."  
"You lost to me, and now I decide what happens to you. You may have escaped facing the danger ahead you so foolishly decided to purse, but now you have an all new danger to face."  
Tomi stared at them in horror. They were going to kill him he knew it! What was he going to do? Today just wasn't his day.  
The first Choice looked thoughtful. "What should we do to him first, or should we be merciful and just kill him."  
The second girl grabbed Tomi's long hair and gave it a yank. "Lets cut this off and strangle him with it." She sounded like a child picking out a new toy.  
"NOT MY HAIR!!!!!" Tomi begged.  
The second girls companion took one lock of hair and proceeded to twirl it around her finger. "Should we braid it into a rope first? That would make strangling him easier."  
"No." said the girl. "Lets make this a challenge. Can I borrow a dagger?"  
"Of course."  
"NOT MY HAIR!!! ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!"  
"Anything?" one asked. "Anything!" Tomi promised. The two girls exchanged a wicked look. Slowly comprehension dawned on Tomi's face. "NO!!! HAVE MY HAIR, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"  
"To late."  
"HELLLLLP!"  
  
~*~Well, that was chapter #4. Watcha think?! Wow a lot has happened scince I last wrote this story. I had Jasper come down for the weekend, I went away for a week to the CAMP FROM HELL(yes I have a bad time, but the zip line was awesome so it was worth it)!!!! And then I came home and wrote like crazy! Y'see when I came home I had only just started the duel with Joey and it didn't take me long to finish once Jasper inspired me %glomps her beloved Yami%!!! I miss you kid, and now you moved and live like six hours away, WAAAAAAAAAAA! %notices ppl are getting bored.% Well, sorrrrrry! I'll cry and miss my dark half on my own time then! But anywho waddicha think of my chapter? Good, bad? I need to have at least one more duel before the finals and several paragraphs on how everyone's doing but I was planning on just having everyone except Kaiba duel. Wacha think, y' gettin' bored with all the dueling or do I keep going? Well I'm gonna start Yugi's duel (no that's not the necessary one) but I'll check and see what y'all want before I post it. K? Please review!~*~  
Reana 


	6. Yugi and Lenae

~*~Hey 'ya readers! I'm doing this chapter on Lenae and Yugi, just Yugi, without Yami!!! What the Hell? Yugi without Yami? Mm Hm, weird I know, but little Yugi's got some growing up to do, Yami isn't going to be holding his hand and walking him through this tournament! They'll see each other again in the finals though. Eeeee! The finals! I can't wait! Ooo it'll be so much fun! Just keep Reading and Reviewing ppl and you'll see what I mean! Oh ya, and speaking of reviews, thanks a lot to all you ppl who take the time to send me cards for and comments on my story. Oh and I would like to ask all the person who told me to e-mail them for cards to please change their address because the one the have doesn't work, Dammit! Sorry, I'm really interested in talking to you! R&R~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters or the dueling game, I'm just using 'em in my fanfic. However, Reana, the plot, and all the new duelists are mine! You touch 'em and I'll sic my Yami on you! Oh ya, and Jasper (who will be coming in eventually) is, well Jasper's, don't touch or you will have one pissed of Hikari hunting you down!  
  
Note#2: Hey Yami Jasper!!! %Glomps her dark half% Dammit I miss you! And I can't wait to see the painting you did of us!!! Don't worry, I've been scheming scince I got back from the CAMP FROM HELL of ways to get to you and I will succeed!!!!!! What do you think about my taking the bus back there? Pretty smart huh? Now if only my parents saw in that way - don't worry they'll come around! Heh Heh, do they have a choice? PS: Have I ever told you that this story is dedicated to U? I did!!!! Oh well, I said it again!  
  
Chapter 5  
Yugi & Lenae  
  
Yugi was sitting on the cold floor of the Tomb hallway he had chosen feeling very, very alone. From the moment he had stepped into his hallway his Yami's presence had vanished from his mind, leaving poor little Yugi all alone. Yugi had been sharing his mind with Yami for quite some time and now that he was back to being without him, he felt very quiet and empty. ~Yami where are you?~ Yugi wondered. ~Why did you leave me? I though we were going to do this together.~  
Dueling without Yami had been Hell. In his past few duels Yugi had just barely won, and he had, had to face the brutal direct assaults of his life points alone. Facing things alone, that was something he hadn't done scince he had completed the Millennium Puzzle. Dueling alone, that was also new. Yugi picked up the Egyptian item that hung around his neck and shook it gently, as if he though Yami were asleep inside and could wake him, nothing happened. Yugi sighed and buried his face in his arms. They had promised they would do this together! Why had Yami abandon him after all they had gone through together?  
A sudden movement made Yugi look up. Something was lurking in the shadows beyond the light of the torch he sat under. "Yami?" Yugi asked softly. The thing shifted slightly, but did not answer. Another monster to duel. Where was Yami? ~It doesn't matter, I've got to keep going.~ Yugi told himself. He then pulled out his dueling rod, the tip began to glow and Yugi pointed it towards the shadows where the creature was lurking. "Who are you and why have you come in search of me?" Yugi commanded in his most Yami-like voice.  
"Revenge!" hissed the creature.  
~Revenge? On me - or Yami?~ Yugi pondered this for a few seconds. They were in ancient Egypt after all, if this was a recreation of Egypt then maybe the grudges that were held here were recreated too. What had his Yami gotten him into? "Show yourself!"  
The creature hissed angrily, and then rose up to stand on two feet. It began to walk lamely forward. When it came into the light Yugi had to choke back a yell. The creature was an undead human. Bits of flesh and muscle still clung to his bones, his eye sockets were empty and the skin around them shriveled. His nose was no more than two hole in the middle of his face and his mouth was a black, gaping hole. Around the creatures waist was a impossibly dirty and tattered cloth. He wore no gold bands or even sandals. He was a undead slave who had built the tomb in which Yugi stood. "Pharaoh!" The undead rasped. "Finally I have found you!"  
Yugi looked down at himself. He was wearing several gold bands on his legs and arms all of which were engraved and studded with gems, a ornate gold chest plate (again with gems) and richly decorated sandals. Around his waist was a white Eygptian skirt trimmed with gold and he wore a pharaohs headdress on his head. Yup, Yugi looked just like a pharaoh. "What do you want with me?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
"Revenge!" he cried. "Revenge for all that you put us through, making a tomb for your afterlife. All that you did to us, and forced us to do. Working till we dropped dead and then tossing our bodies aside and forcing our sons to work in our place so your body could be safely kept should you need it in the afterlife." The undead took out a deck of ancient looking cards and held them up. "I will defeat the you, Pharaoh, in your own game and then I shall make you suffer as I have suffered. I will torture you till the day you are certain to die! Then I shall lay you to rest in a bed of scarabs and pass on into the world of the dead that has denied me entrance for so long."  
~Uh, Yami!!!~ Yugi called in thought. ~There's an old friend of yours here who wants to see you!~  
"Create our arena Pharaoh!" The slave demanded. "Or are you to cowardly to duel?"  
~Another duel.~ though Yugi with a mental sigh of misery. ~Another obstacle to overcome, alone.~ Yugi brought out his dueling rod and slammed it down in front of him, beams of light swept across the hallway, creating the dueling arena and displaying the life points, both of which began at 6000.  
"Lets duel!" shouted the duelists.  
"I'll go first." rasped the slave. "I place two cards face down and summon *Dark Assailent* in attack mode!"  
Yugi nodded. "And that's all you can do for now, seeing as you can't attack on your first turn." Yugi then drew a card and inspected his hand. *Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress*, *Trap Hole*, *Witty Phantom*, *Ancient Elf*, *Silver Fang* and *Swords of Revealing Light*. "I play *Ancient Elf* in attack mode!" A elf wearing purple and blue armor and carrying a staff appeared from the card Yugi threw out onto the field. "*Ancient Elf* attack his *Dark Assailent*!" The elf pointed it's staff at the zombie and a burst of magic erupted from the tip, shooting right through the zombie which threw back it's head and wailed, then burst into thousands of pieces and disappeared. "*Dark Assailent* is destroyed! I end my turn." Yugi said in his Yami-voice.  
A slave nodded and a piece of it's cheek dropped to the floor, Yugi shuddered. The undead considered drew and considered it's card. "I place one monster in defence mode."  
Yugi's next card was *Celtic Guardian*. "I play this monster in attack mode. Attack *Celtic Guardian*!" Yugi's *Celtic Guardian* was stopped by his opponents *Three Headed Geedo*, but *Ancient Elf* fixed that.  
When the slave drew his next card his eye hole went wide and his visible muscles pulled his mouth across his face, in what Yugi took to be a gross display of pleasant surprise. "I summon - HACK!" The zombie threw up and unidentifiable slimy, black - thing, and proceeded to tell Yugi what his monster was. "*Morinphen*!" The creature rose from its card and looked hungrily at Yugi's monsters, who glared back. "Attack!" The ghoul choked. His monster roared and leapt at Yugi's *Ancient Elf*. Yugi grimaced, the battle scene was not pretty, nor was the triumphant undead's smile. He drew his next card - and smiled. "I sacrifice My *Celtic Guardian* to summon the mighty *Summoned Skull*.  
"What?" rasped the ghoul. "This can't be." Yugi gave a Yami-like grin. "Tell that to him." He said, pointing to the intimidating fiend who stalked his side of the field. "Attack *Summoned Skull*!" The beast raised it's heavy arms above it's head and lighting reached out from no where to touch his hands. With an electrifying crash *Summoned Skull* released the electricity and literally fried *Morinphen*. ~Yes! This duel is going my way! This monster is history!~ Yugi rejoiced. A grotesque laugh drew Yugi's attention over to his opponent. "What's so funny?" Yugi demanded.  
After some hacking chuckles the undead told him. "You just gave me the tool of your demise."  
"What?"  
The ghoul looked up. "You didn't expect a slave like me to hold any powerful monster did you, Pharaoh. No slave would hold any monsters with any real power, but there are other cards than just monster cards in this game and the one I possess relieves me of my need for powerful monsters." the undeads look of triumph was sickening. "Why had my own monster when I can steal anthers!" "What are you saying?"  
The ghoul's hand shot into the air. "Reveal magic card, *Snatch and Steal*!" Two humanoid creatures suddenly exploded from the cards and swept across the arena over to Yugi's *Summoned Skull*.  
"What? NO!" Yugi exclaimed as one threw a rope around his fiends neck and the other threw a bag over his head. *Summoned Skull* suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on the opposite side of the field. The monster roared in anger and frustration. "No! You can't." Yugi shouted. The ghouls morbid laughter rang out through the air, but was soon drowned out by the crack of thunder as lighting rained down on Yugi. "Yamiiiiiiii!" Yugi cried, collapsing to the floor in agony. Every cell in his body was on filled with painful electric energy. *Summoned Skull* raged and the pain intensified. "YAMIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Yami's sat bolt upright in the darkness which surrounded him. "Yugi!" He whispered. For a second he had though he heard his Hikari's voice, calling out for him. "No, I'm hearing things." he decided and continued feeling the floor and walls in front and behind him. ~Where am I~  
Suddenly faint screams where heard in the pitch black prison were Yami crawled, they grew louder and the last one echoed in Yugi's unmistakable voice. "YAMIIIIIIII!"  
"Yugi!" Yami mentally reached out for his other half, but called out verbally, "Yugi, where are you?" As he brushed his Hikari's mind he felt tingling electric energy, he could feel his Hikari's pain and horror. He reached further into the familiar mind and glimpsed a duel, but was immediately thrown back into the same darkness he had been ever scince they had entered the hallway they had chosen. "Damn!" Yami swore, forgetting all caution and getting up and running through the blackness. Yugi was dueling alone in the tournament and was now in some sort of danger. ~I have to find Yugi! He'll never make it through the tournament alone! He needs me there to protect him!~ Yami ran into a corner and had to feel his way around. He was shrouded in both silence and darkness now. "Yugi!" He called. "If anyone does anything to damage my host I'll crush them! Yugi!"  
"But you have no need of Yugi now, Pharaoh Yami. I have given you your own body, Yugi is of no more use to you." It was that same female voice that had greeted them when they came to the virtual world.  
"Isis." Yugi growled. "What have you done? What's happening to Yugi?"  
"He's dueling." Isis replied. "And struggling I'm afraid. Yugi just isn't as talented a duelist as you, but I'm sure that he will make it to the finals. Don't worry, Pharaoh, you'll see him again. The question is, what you'll do when you see him."  
Yami noticed a light, not far from him, faint but growing stronger. "What do you mean 'what will I do when I see him'?" Yami asked, willing the light to continue growing.  
Isis laughed. "I mean you have no need of him now Yami, Yugi can offer you nothing. I on the other hand a very intriguing proposition for you."  
Yami was growing angry. The light now showed several shadowy figures, though nothing more. "I grow weary of your games Isis. It was you who placed me in this darkness and separated me from Yugi now why did you do it?"  
A low chuckle was heard, it was definitely not Isis replying. "Are you really so attached to your host, Pharaoh?"  
"Bakura?" The light was stronger now and the faces of Ishizu, Rajen, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik could be seen. Each face wore a evil sneer, accented by the dark shadows. "What is going on, Isis!"  
Ishizu's eyes were dark. She had no pupils, and thought her face was very expressionate her eyes were empty. "Like I said Pharaoh, I have a proposition for you. The same one I gave to the rest of the true ancient Egyptians."  
Marik sneered. "I suggest you listen carefully, Pharaoh."  
"He'll join us," Bakura smirked, toying with one of the many daggers he possessed. "one way or another."  
  
Shaking violently, Yugi struggled to his feet. The undead he was dueling was hysterically happy. Two monsters now faced Yugi, his own *Summoned Skull* and *Dark Elf*. Yugi's life points were in shreds, just as he had been a moment ago. His opponent had had to pay 1000 life points to attack with *Dark Elf* but he was still ahead of Yugi, 4300 to 1400. "I play a magic card, *Swords of Revealing Light*!" Yugi expected the usual snide comments about a weak and temporary defence, but the undead seemed thoroughly distraught. "You'll recover from all the lovely damage I did!"  
Yugi was confused, but concentrated on his next move. First thing to do was to set *Trap Hole* for further use. What left? *Witty Phantom* and *Beaver Warrior*. ~I've got three turns.~ Yugi thought. I'll start putting monsters up and hope that my deck sends me one strong enough to beat *Summoned Skull*. "I place one monster in defence mode." The undead snarled and looked over at the lifepoints. Confused Yugi also looked over. He was stunned by what he saw, his lifepoints had risen to 2400. "What? Why?"  
The *Snatch and Steal* Magic card I just played allows me to steal your monster but in turn you gain 1000 lifepoints every standby phase."  
"I see." Yugi nodded. "You intended to finish me off by then but my Swords spoiled your plans.  
"Nothing to worry." the ghoul snapped. "I'll just build up my army till then. And right now I'll add this monster, *Skull Mariner*!"  
Yugi drew his next card. One turn was up, and he drew *Giant Soldier of Stone*, a good defence card, but completely useless at this point.  
His opponents turn. Again he added a monster, *Feral Imp*. He now had four monsters on the field.  
Yugi again.  
The undeads turn, One last monster, *Horn Imp*.  
Yugi's last turn. ~Ok, I know I'm not Yami, but I'm still gonna draw the card that is going to save my butt. I just have to trust in the heart of the cards.~ Yugi closed his eyes and slowly drew his card. He hardly dared to look at it. "Give it up Pharaoh. Your three turns of protection are up, make your next move so I can terminate you!"  
"We'll see who terminates who." Yugi said, then looked at his card. "I sacrifice my two face down monsters *Beaver Warrior* and *Giant Soldier of Stone to summon the *Dark Magician*!" Yugi threw his card on to the field and immediately purple smoke erupted from it, out of the swirling mist came the formidable *Dark Magician*. The monster glared at *Summoned Skull*. There attack point's were even, but not for long. "I also play a magic card, *Book of Secret Arts* which ups my monsters attack and defence points by 300, making him stronger than my own *Summoned Skull*! *Dark Magician* dark magic attack!"  
"No!" Screeched the undead as *Summoned Skull* was destroyed by Yugi's magician.  
Yugi restrained himself from dancing on the spot and merely said, "I end my turn." in a very Yami-like, oh-so-cool duelist way.  
The undead drew and set one monster, then placed all his monsters in defence mode.  
Yugi was annoyed, all those monsters would take forever to plow through. He got to draw a new hand anyway scince he had run out of cards, he looked at them carefully. This duel was won. It took Yugi a little while to process this, but it was. His new hand. It was perfect, to perfect. No way this was happening! Yugi began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" asked his opponent. "This duel isn't over yet, Pharaoh."  
"Oh yes it is." Yugi said. I set a card face down on the field and summon *Rouge Doll*!"  
His opponent looked dubious. "What will that do?" he asked. "Destroy one of your monsters." Yugi said, even as *Rouge Doll flew across the field to attack *Horned Imp*. "So I can activate this, *Last Will*! Which will allow me to special summon *Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts*! But that's not all." Yugi threw a card from his hand onto the field. I also play the magic card *Dark Hole*."  
The undead's wails were earsplitting. First his monsters were sucked into the hungry emptiness of the *Dark Hole*, then he was torn to pieces and half devoured by the Beast King. Lastly he was shattered, body and soul by a burst of dark magic from *Dark Magician*. He now only had 1000 lifepoints left.  
The ghoul was hunched over, it's body still pulling it's together. "I did not expect this duel to be so easy, Pharaoh."  
Yugi was lost. His opponent had just gone through to vicious assaults by huge monsters that were apparently real enough to hurt people, why was he acting like he had just won?  
The stood up straight and played a card with unnerving confidence. "I summon Minor Demon in attack mode." So what? It was a good monster but it wouldn't seal his doom. "And I set one card face down and play the magic card, *Change of Heart*!" Uh, Oh. The dark Magician's eyes became suddenly blurred. "*Dark Magician* attack, *Gazzelle!* King of Mythical beast's!" Mindlessly the *Dark Magician* turned and destroyed Yugi's monster. "And now Minor Demon attack *Rouge Doll*!" Rouge Doll was destroyed and Yugi was left defenseless, though only for a few moments, *Dark Magician* was given his mind back and again obeyed Yugi.  
"Your turn Pharaoh. Go ahead, attack my monster, finish this duel; my face down card will take care of everything."  
Yugi wasn't listening. He was looking at *Dark Magician*, who had a second before been looking at Yugi in concern, as though worried he had hurt him in his mindless state; but as soon as Yugi met his glaze the *Dark Magician's* head had snapped back around. He was now glaring across the field in utter hatred for Yugi's opponent. He obviously resented being brainwashed and forced to do damage to Yugi's lifepoints. Yugi returned his mind to the duel. "I'll pass this turn." He decided, believing what the ghoul said about the face down card.  
It smiled grotesquely. I expected you would. Well' now I'll show you my face down card, Pharaoh. I'll reveal to you your downfall. A second snatch and steal!"  
"*Dark Magician*!" Yugi cried as his Magician was abducted by two familiar thieves.  
The undead was laughing madly. "I shall destroy the Pharaoh with his own monster. With the monster that everyone believed only he could summon and use." Yugi was in shock, had he lost? The laugh went from being high pitched and insane to being low and sinister. "The slaves shall triumph and I shall finally have my revenge." The undead idiot was so busy gloating he didn't notice *Dark Magician* staring down at him with cold fury. "And now, MY *Dark Magician* destroy your master, the fallen Pharaoh. The King of Dueling who was defeated by a mere slave!" The Dark Magician didn't move. "What?" The undead rasped. "You belong to me. I stole you, you are mine! Attack!" With every 'me' and 'mine' the *Dark Magician* grew more angry. On the word attack the *Dark Magician* began to glow with a purple nimbus, he grabbed the slaves head in his hand and began to squeeze. Yugi could hear the skull cracking as the Magician's grip tightened. The glow traveled down from the magician's hand to his victim, licking all over his body and burning him like as though they were purple flames. When *Dark Magician* let go a cracked skull fell into a pile of black ash. He nodded solemnly at Yugi, then disappeared.  
  
Lenae strutted down her hallway. Good, she didn't have to keep up the quiet, shy girl act. Here she was the boss. All her duels had been easy so far and she was looking for a challenge. She highly doubted she would find one here though. All her monster's had at least 1500 Atk points or over, either that or they had a really good effect, her deck was just so full of power she couldn't lose. Her outfit annoyed the hell out of her though, it was a plain white, dress like garment, and a single armband. She had seen what some of the others were wearing and frankly she thought she was getting jyped. ~I'll have to discuss that with Isis, when I'm dueling her.~ She noted mentally. If she every got there that was. So many duels and still she couldn't find the damned Chamber. Lenae had been so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had walked into a dead end. When she finally realized where she was she let out a string of colorful curses that would have been new to almost anyone. Finally she calmed herself down and began looking carefully at the sarcophagus that stood against the wall. There was a way out of here, and it was so obvious she chided herself for wasting such a good tantrum over nothing. "Quit wasting my time and get out here!" Lenae ordered, hauling open the front of the Eygptian coffin. She had expected their to be a lot of dust, and through it she would see two glowing eyes. Then, with a very movieish groan, the mummy would rise from its coffin and with a moaning voice challenge her to a duel. Kaiba evidently had different idea's when he designed this.  
The mummy was out of it coffin so fast it had her pinned against the wall before she even realised it had moved. It rotting hands on her smooth skin were dry, but somehow greasy at the same time. It's bandages let off a smell that nearly made her swoon. Unlike in the movie this mummy's bandages were tight and not falling off, except where they had rotted and merged with the black flesh of the mummy. It opened it's mouth and spoke in a dialect that Lenae couldn't understand.  
"Get off me you asshole!" She yelled, struggling to get away from the fearsome creature that had pinned her.  
"First I have to ask you one question."  
Lenae stared at the creature, its mouth was gaped open, but it never moved once as it spoke. She had expected a low, moaning voice, again like in the movies, but this voice was barely more than a whisper. The whisper also seemed to be far away, as though it had been carried on a breeze from another realm. Somehow that was even more scary than the movie voices. "What question?" She asked, shoving her fear down and mentally locking it away.  
The whisper floated in. It came from the unmoving mouth, but still sounded so far away. "The Pharaoh's Chamber lies through my sarcophagus and past two more challengers. Do you wish to continue."  
"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I wish to continue!" Lenae snapped.  
In one respect the mummy was like the ones from the movies, it was stiff when it stood up again and took it's cold hands off Lenae. Its walk was absolutely devoid of any grace when it moved over to stand in front of its coffin. "Create the arena!" it whispered.  
Lenae smiled. "You asked for it!" She said, raising the rod up and hurling it down. The lights formed the dueling arena and displayed the life points, 6000 each. "Lady's first!" Lenae called as she drew her hand and first card. *Kabazauls*, *Tyhone#2*, *Disturbance Stragety*, *SwordStalker*, *DarkFire Soldier#2* and *The Regulation of The Tribe*. "I'll get this thing started with *DarkFire Soldier#2*!" The samurai version of the normal Darkfire Soldier arrived in a burst of flame, looking just as bloodthirsty as his first self. "I'll also set two cards face down on the field and end my turn!"  
The mummy nodded. He placed one card on the field and said something. "What? I can't here you speak louder!"  
Suddenly a mummified hand rose up, grabbed her *DarkFire Soldier#2* and dragged it into the ground. "What? No! *Tribute to the Doomed*!"  
Moments later, Lenae faced a monster called *Big Eye*. Soon after that she was lying on the floor, not nearly as devastated as the rest of the duelists had been. ~C'mon me, hurry up and recover.~ When she did she stood up and brushed herself off, then fixed the mummy with an angry glare and she wasn't glaring daggers - she was glaring frickin' twenty foot swords! "You will pay for that!" She threatened, drawing her next card, *Monster Reborn*. She gave a unpleasant laugh. "Ha! You're last move was pointless, but costly! I play the magic card, *Monster Reborn*!" *DarkFire Soldier* appeared, at first only a whitish wisp, a spirit, but soon solid and seeking revenge for his early death. "I also summon *Kabazauls*, a dinosaur who's going to crush your pathetic *Big Eye*!" The dinosaur appeared and instantly tore into the monster. The Soldier was impatient and didn't even wait for a command before leaping at the mummy. It was interesting to watch. The samurai sword carved into the mummy and piece of dry mummy flew all over, but no blood. *DarkFire Soldier* insisted upon hacking off the mummy's dried limbs and that the mummy endured it without a single sound. It didn't even writhe in pain as it lay in pieces on the floor. The silent scene was very creepy to watch.  
"You know." Lenae told the mummy. "It's not nearly as much getting a direct attack in when your opponent doesn't scream."  
The mummy obviously didn't care, because it rose and played another magic card, *Ground Collapse* Lenae could use two of her monster zones anymore. She was about to called the mummy a very colorful name when it suddenly began to speak. She shut up instantly so she could here. It was playing a card, *La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp*, Shit! The genie's bright eyes locked on her Soldier and he was destroyed - again.  
Lenae drew her next card, it was Random Discard , good. ~This'll help me kick but for sure, I'm getting sick of this duel~ She thought. ~This duel was going to be played her way, short and brutal. "I sacrifice *Kabazauls* to summon *Swordstalker*! Destroy *La Jinn*." She threw her card out onto the field and immediately a sword blade emerged, followed by a hilt, which was being held by a purple hand. Then out came the powerful, purple *SwordStalker*. On her command he attacked the genie. "And I also play the magic Card random discard, which allows me to pick one of the cards from your hand and discard it!" She flicked her hair and strutted over to the mummy, smiling she placed her hand on one of the cards and looked up at the mummy's face for a indication of whether or not it was a good choice. The gaping mouth and sunken bandages where empty eye sockets betrayed no emotion, this was probably because the body itself had none and the soul controlling it wasn't overly concerned with facial expression. Lenae shuddered and grabbed a card, then looked at it, *Ryu-Ran*. A very powerful card it was. She threw it in the dead Egyptian's graveyard and marched over to her deck, not even bothering to gloat. ~Hmph. Take that!~  
  
The voice that emitted from the mummy's mouth was louder than it had been. "Fool!" It cried. "I play the magic card, *Monster Reborn*.  
Damn.  
The field ground split, and from the depths of the chasm came an egg, a dragon egg, a dragon egg with eyes! There was a small but powerful dragon hiding within the shell of that egg, *Ryu-Ran*. "I play another card." whispered the corpse. "A magic card, *Mavolent Nuzzler* too boost my *Ryu- Ran's* attack points from 2200 to 2900." The egg began to crack as the dragon inside got larger, finally most of the shell fell away to reveal a large red colored dragon, smoke emitted from its slit like nostrils and curled it's way up to the stone roof of the tomb. A piece of shell still sat, perched upon it's head, but suddenly long horn's emerged from the dragon's skull, knocking of the last bit of shell. The dragon roared in fury at being separated from its home and nosed at the shell pieces sadly. "Attack." The dragon's head rose and it fixed *SwordStalker* with a dragon's stare, not very pleasant at all. Suddenly the entire field was engulfed in flame. Lenae recoiled from the heat. Her face was still beat red when the flames receded. She looked around wildly for her monster. It wasn't there. No! The duel had so been going her way! Damn, fuck, damn, shit, damn, damn, DAMN!!!!! "You bastard!" She screamed, not caring that the corpse's spirit probably didn't bother listening to her. "You damn bastard! You will pay for that!" she drew her next card. "I play this monster face down in defence mode." She announced. Placing *Kamouri Dragon* face down on the field.  
The mummy didn't summon any monster's but placed one card face down and attacked with his dragon. For the next six turns it was that way, Lenae putting up all her best monster's in defence mode and the dragon destroying them. The situation was beginning to look hopeless. Lenae knew that at any point in time the corpse could put up a second monster and demolish her life points, taking her out of the duel for good. Draw a card, place it in defence mode, another good monster down the drain. How was she going to get out of this? Finally she drew a magic card that might save her, *Trap Hole*. Yes! I'll put this face down and he won't attack for fear of what my trap is, and if he does I'll destroy him!!!! "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn!" Lenae called. "Attack if you dare!"  
Instead the mummy played his face down card, *Mystical Space Typhoon*.  
Lenae hadn't been able to summon any monster to the field, she was completely vulnerable. Have you ever been burned alive? It hurts. Pain, pain, PAIN!!!!! Lenae had to watch as her beautiful silky skin began to melt like plastic in a microwave, that is till her eye balls shriveled up into twin sprinklets of ash. Her hair, her beautiful hair brown hair shriveled and burned, as it burned it gave off the pleasant smell of herbal essence shampoo; this scent mingled with the natural smell hair made when it burned, burning hair smell. Unlike the other duelists Lenae did not recover, her ashes lay on the floor and buried in them were her bones and her dueling rod. Lenae watched this scene as a spirit from above. She spotted her fingernails, half melted in the pile of ash, the nail polish she had been wearing was smeared on the floor. Did you know that teeth do not melt? Her perfectly straight teeth grinning up at her from her lovely burned skull. How do they fit all those bones in the little cremation jars anyway? Or do they just sell them to school's for science class? The finger bones and various other bones didn't want to stay together after the muscles had been turned into ashes, those would be hard to assemble if you wanted to sell a complete skeleton for science class. If a kid did that how many extra marks would the teacher give them? Finally Lenae blacked out.  
  
~*~ Ummmm, ya! That last little duel was pathetic I know. I got lazy, but only because I've got Reana's duel up next! It'll be a gooder I promise. Reana loves dragon's and you wouldn't believe all the cool dragon cards my Yami's sending me!!!! %Glomps her dark% Luv you Yami! but anyway everyone you can see why I wanted to rush it. What do ya think about little Yugi having to duel on his own? Aren't you guys curious about what I'm going to do to Yami? Well, you won't find out till the Finals! Yes yes, everything is happening in the finals I know. Almost there. I've got to do my duel YAY! Then Kemo, and then one last duel and we're there! Ooooo, I can't wait to write the finals! Anywho y'know all those dumb little thing I have at the end of Lenae's duel? Well, I'm honestly not sure if bones do burn or if they sell they to schools or not. Maybe they sell them on the black market of something, but then there would be more grave robbery to get money cheaply right? Hmmm, it's something to wonder about, I mean if you sit beside a skeleton in your science class you begin to wonder. Hmmm, what was that you asked? YES I HAVE ISSUES!!!! Gotta problem with that? If you were a Hikari who hadn't seen her Yami or her best friend in weeks you would be slightly insane too!~  
Reana 


	7. Yugi and Lenae

~*~Hey 'ya readers! I'm doing this chapter on Lenae and Yugi, just Yugi, without Yami!!! What the Hell? Yugi without Yami? Mm Hm, weird I know, but little Yugi's got some growing up to do, Yami isn't going to be holding his hand and walking him through this tournament! They'll see each other again in the finals though. Eeeee! The finals! I can't wait! Ooo it'll be so much fun! Just keep Reading and Reviewing ppl and you'll see what I mean! Oh ya, and speaking of reviews, thanks a lot to all you ppl who take the time to send me cards for and comments on my story. Oh and I would like to ask all the person who told me to e-mail them for cards to please change their address because the one the have doesn't work, Dammit! Sorry, I'm really interested in talking to you! R&R~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters or the dueling game, I'm just using 'em in my fanfic. However, Reana, the plot, and all the new duelists are mine! You touch 'em and I'll sic my Yami on you! Oh ya, and Jasper (who will be coming in eventually) is, well Jasper's, don't touch or you will have one pissed of Hikari hunting you down!  
  
Note#2: Hey Yami Jasper!!! %Glomps her dark half% Dammit I miss you! And I can't wait to see the painting you did of us!!! Don't worry, I've been scheming scince I got back from the CAMP FROM HELL of ways to get to you and I will succeed!!!!!! What do you think about my taking the bus back there? Pretty smart huh? Now if only my parents saw in that way - don't worry they'll come around! Heh Heh, do they have a choice? PS: Have I ever told you that this story is dedicated to U? I did!!!! Oh well, I said it again!  
  
Chapter 5  
Yugi & Lenae  
  
Yugi was sitting on the cold floor of the Tomb hallway he had chosen feeling very, very alone. From the moment he had stepped into his hallway his Yami's presence had vanished from his mind, leaving poor little Yugi all alone. Yugi had been sharing his mind with Yami for quite some time and now that he was back to being without him, he felt very quiet and empty. ~Yami where are you?~ Yugi wondered. ~Why did you leave me? I though we were going to do this together.~  
Dueling without Yami had been Hell. In his past few duels Yugi had just barely won, and he had, had to face the brutal direct assaults of his life points alone. Facing things alone, that was something he hadn't done scince he had completed the Millennium Puzzle. Dueling alone, that was also new. Yugi picked up the Egyptian item that hung around his neck and shook it gently, as if he though Yami were asleep inside and could wake him, nothing happened. Yugi sighed and buried his face in his arms. They had promised they would do this together! Why had Yami abandon him after all they had gone through together?  
A sudden movement made Yugi look up. Something was lurking in the shadows beyond the light of the torch he sat under. "Yami?" Yugi asked softly. The thing shifted slightly, but did not answer. Another monster to duel. Where was Yami? ~It doesn't matter, I've got to keep going.~ Yugi told himself. He then pulled out his dueling rod, the tip began to glow and Yugi pointed it towards the shadows where the creature was lurking. "Who are you and why have you come in search of me?" Yugi commanded in his most Yami-like voice.  
"Revenge!" hissed the creature.  
~Revenge? On me - or Yami?~ Yugi pondered this for a few seconds. They were in ancient Egypt after all, if this was a recreation of Egypt then maybe the grudges that were held here were recreated too. What had his Yami gotten him into? "Show yourself!"  
The creature hissed angrily, and then rose up to stand on two feet. It began to walk lamely forward. When it came into the light Yugi had to choke back a yell. The creature was an undead human. Bits of flesh and muscle still clung to his bones, his eye sockets were empty and the skin around them shriveled. His nose was no more than two hole in the middle of his face and his mouth was a black, gaping hole. Around the creatures waist was a impossibly dirty and tattered cloth. He wore no gold bands or even sandals. He was a undead slave who had built the tomb in which Yugi stood. "Pharaoh!" The undead rasped. "Finally I have found you!"  
Yugi looked down at himself. He was wearing several gold bands on his legs and arms all of which were engraved and studded with gems, a ornate gold chest plate (again with gems) and richly decorated sandals. Around his waist was a white Eygptian skirt trimmed with gold and he wore a pharaohs headdress on his head. Yup, Yugi looked just like a pharaoh. "What do you want with me?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
"Revenge!" he cried. "Revenge for all that you put us through, making a tomb for your afterlife. All that you did to us, and forced us to do. Working till we dropped dead and then tossing our bodies aside and forcing our sons to work in our place so your body could be safely kept should you need it in the afterlife." The undead took out a deck of ancient looking cards and held them up. "I will defeat the you, Pharaoh, in your own game and then I shall make you suffer as I have suffered. I will torture you till the day you are certain to die! Then I shall lay you to rest in a bed of scarabs and pass on into the world of the dead that has denied me entrance for so long."  
~Uh, Yami!!!~ Yugi called in thought. ~There's an old friend of yours here who wants to see you!~  
"Create our arena Pharaoh!" The slave demanded. "Or are you to cowardly to duel?"  
~Another duel.~ though Yugi with a mental sigh of misery. ~Another obstacle to overcome, alone.~ Yugi brought out his dueling rod and slammed it down in front of him, beams of light swept across the hallway, creating the dueling arena and displaying the life points, both of which began at 6000.  
"Lets duel!" shouted the duelists.  
"I'll go first." rasped the slave. "I place two cards face down and summon *Dark Assailent* in attack mode!"  
Yugi nodded. "And that's all you can do for now, seeing as you can't attack on your first turn." Yugi then drew a card and inspected his hand. *Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress*, *Trap Hole*, *Witty Phantom*, *Ancient Elf*, *Silver Fang* and *Swords of Revealing Light*. "I play *Ancient Elf* in attack mode!" A elf wearing purple and blue armor and carrying a staff appeared from the card Yugi threw out onto the field. "*Ancient Elf* attack his *Dark Assailent*!" The elf pointed it's staff at the zombie and a burst of magic erupted from the tip, shooting right through the zombie which threw back it's head and wailed, then burst into thousands of pieces and disappeared. "*Dark Assailent* is destroyed! I end my turn." Yugi said in his Yami-voice.  
A slave nodded and a piece of it's cheek dropped to the floor, Yugi shuddered. The undead considered drew and considered it's card. "I place one monster in defence mode."  
Yugi's next card was *Celtic Guardian*. "I play this monster in attack mode. Attack *Celtic Guardian*!" Yugi's *Celtic Guardian* was stopped by his opponents *Three Headed Geedo*, but *Ancient Elf* fixed that.  
When the slave drew his next card his eye hole went wide and his visible muscles pulled his mouth across his face, in what Yugi took to be a gross display of pleasant surprise. "I summon - HACK!" The zombie threw up and unidentifiable slimy, black - thing, and proceeded to tell Yugi what his monster was. "*Morinphen*!" The creature rose from its card and looked hungrily at Yugi's monsters, who glared back. "Attack!" The ghoul choked. His monster roared and leapt at Yugi's *Ancient Elf*. Yugi grimaced, the battle scene was not pretty, nor was the triumphant undead's smile. He drew his next card - and smiled. "I sacrifice My *Celtic Guardian* to summon the mighty *Summoned Skull*.  
"What?" rasped the ghoul. "This can't be." Yugi gave a Yami-like grin. "Tell that to him." He said, pointing to the intimidating fiend who stalked his side of the field. "Attack *Summoned Skull*!" The beast raised it's heavy arms above it's head and lighting reached out from no where to touch his hands. With an electrifying crash *Summoned Skull* released the electricity and literally fried *Morinphen*. ~Yes! This duel is going my way! This monster is history!~ Yugi rejoiced. A grotesque laugh drew Yugi's attention over to his opponent. "What's so funny?" Yugi demanded.  
After some hacking chuckles the undead told him. "You just gave me the tool of your demise."  
"What?"  
The ghoul looked up. "You didn't expect a slave like me to hold any powerful monster did you, Pharaoh. No slave would hold any monsters with any real power, but there are other cards than just monster cards in this game and the one I possess relieves me of my need for powerful monsters." the undeads look of triumph was sickening. "Why had my own monster when I can steal anthers!" "What are you saying?"  
The ghoul's hand shot into the air. "Reveal magic card, *Snatch and Steal*!" Two humanoid creatures suddenly exploded from the cards and swept across the arena over to Yugi's *Summoned Skull*.  
"What? NO!" Yugi exclaimed as one threw a rope around his fiends neck and the other threw a bag over his head. *Summoned Skull* suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on the opposite side of the field. The monster roared in anger and frustration. "No! You can't." Yugi shouted. The ghouls morbid laughter rang out through the air, but was soon drowned out by the crack of thunder as lighting rained down on Yugi. "Yamiiiiiiii!" Yugi cried, collapsing to the floor in agony. Every cell in his body was on filled with painful electric energy. *Summoned Skull* raged and the pain intensified. "YAMIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Yami's sat bolt upright in the darkness which surrounded him. "Yugi!" He whispered. For a second he had though he heard his Hikari's voice, calling out for him. "No, I'm hearing things." he decided and continued feeling the floor and walls in front and behind him. ~Where am I~  
Suddenly faint screams where heard in the pitch black prison were Yami crawled, they grew louder and the last one echoed in Yugi's unmistakable voice. "YAMIIIIIIII!"  
"Yugi!" Yami mentally reached out for his other half, but called out verbally, "Yugi, where are you?" As he brushed his Hikari's mind he felt tingling electric energy, he could feel his Hikari's pain and horror. He reached further into the familiar mind and glimpsed a duel, but was immediately thrown back into the same darkness he had been ever scince they had entered the hallway they had chosen. "Damn!" Yami swore, forgetting all caution and getting up and running through the blackness. Yugi was dueling alone in the tournament and was now in some sort of danger. ~I have to find Yugi! He'll never make it through the tournament alone! He needs me there to protect him!~ Yami ran into a corner and had to feel his way around. He was shrouded in both silence and darkness now. "Yugi!" He called. "If anyone does anything to damage my host I'll crush them! Yugi!"  
"But you have no need of Yugi now, Pharaoh Yami. I have given you your own body, Yugi is of no more use to you." It was that same female voice that had greeted them when they came to the virtual world.  
"Isis." Yugi growled. "What have you done? What's happening to Yugi?"  
"He's dueling." Isis replied. "And struggling I'm afraid. Yugi just isn't as talented a duelist as you, but I'm sure that he will make it to the finals. Don't worry, Pharaoh, you'll see him again. The question is, what you'll do when you see him."  
Yami noticed a light, not far from him, faint but growing stronger. "What do you mean 'what will I do when I see him'?" Yami asked, willing the light to continue growing.  
Isis laughed. "I mean you have no need of him now Yami, Yugi can offer you nothing. I on the other hand a very intriguing proposition for you."  
Yami was growing angry. The light now showed several shadowy figures, though nothing more. "I grow weary of your games Isis. It was you who placed me in this darkness and separated me from Yugi now why did you do it?"  
A low chuckle was heard, it was definitely not Isis replying. "Are you really so attached to your host, Pharaoh?"  
"Bakura?" The light was stronger now and the faces of Ishizu, Rajen, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik could be seen. Each face wore a evil sneer, accented by the dark shadows. "What is going on, Isis!"  
Ishizu's eyes were dark. She had no pupils, and thought her face was very expressionate her eyes were empty. "Like I said Pharaoh, I have a proposition for you. The same one I gave to the rest of the true ancient Egyptians."  
Marik sneered. "I suggest you listen carefully, Pharaoh."  
"He'll join us," Bakura smirked, toying with one of the many daggers he possessed. "one way or another."  
  
Shaking violently, Yugi struggled to his feet. The undead he was dueling was hysterically happy. Two monsters now faced Yugi, his own *Summoned Skull* and *Dark Elf*. Yugi's life points were in shreds, just as he had been a moment ago. His opponent had had to pay 1000 life points to attack with *Dark Elf* but he was still ahead of Yugi, 4300 to 1400. "I play a magic card, *Swords of Revealing Light*!" Yugi expected the usual snide comments about a weak and temporary defence, but the undead seemed thoroughly distraught. "You'll recover from all the lovely damage I did!"  
Yugi was confused, but concentrated on his next move. First thing to do was to set *Trap Hole* for further use. What left? *Witty Phantom* and *Beaver Warrior*. ~I've got three turns.~ Yugi thought. I'll start putting monsters up and hope that my deck sends me one strong enough to beat *Summoned Skull*. "I place one monster in defence mode." The undead snarled and looked over at the lifepoints. Confused Yugi also looked over. He was stunned by what he saw, his lifepoints had risen to 2400. "What? Why?"  
The *Snatch and Steal* Magic card I just played allows me to steal your monster but in turn you gain 1000 lifepoints every standby phase."  
"I see." Yugi nodded. "You intended to finish me off by then but my Swords spoiled your plans.  
"Nothing to worry." the ghoul snapped. "I'll just build up my army till then. And right now I'll add this monster, *Skull Mariner*!"  
Yugi drew his next card. One turn was up, and he drew *Giant Soldier of Stone*, a good defence card, but completely useless at this point.  
His opponents turn. Again he added a monster, *Feral Imp*. He now had four monsters on the field.  
Yugi again.  
The undeads turn, One last monster, *Horn Imp*.  
Yugi's last turn. ~Ok, I know I'm not Yami, but I'm still gonna draw the card that is going to save my butt. I just have to trust in the heart of the cards.~ Yugi closed his eyes and slowly drew his card. He hardly dared to look at it. "Give it up Pharaoh. Your three turns of protection are up, make your next move so I can terminate you!"  
"We'll see who terminates who." Yugi said, then looked at his card. "I sacrifice my two face down monsters *Beaver Warrior* and *Giant Soldier of Stone to summon the *Dark Magician*!" Yugi threw his card on to the field and immediately purple smoke erupted from it, out of the swirling mist came the formidable *Dark Magician*. The monster glared at *Summoned Skull*. There attack point's were even, but not for long. "I also play a magic card, *Book of Secret Arts* which ups my monsters attack and defence points by 300, making him stronger than my own *Summoned Skull*! *Dark Magician* dark magic attack!"  
"No!" Screeched the undead as *Summoned Skull* was destroyed by Yugi's magician.  
Yugi restrained himself from dancing on the spot and merely said, "I end my turn." in a very Yami-like, oh-so-cool duelist way.  
The undead drew and set one monster, then placed all his monsters in defence mode.  
Yugi was annoyed, all those monsters would take forever to plow through. He got to draw a new hand anyway scince he had run out of cards, he looked at them carefully. This duel was won. It took Yugi a little while to process this, but it was. His new hand. It was perfect, to perfect. No way this was happening! Yugi began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" asked his opponent. "This duel isn't over yet, Pharaoh."  
"Oh yes it is." Yugi said. I set a card face down on the field and summon *Rouge Doll*!"  
His opponent looked dubious. "What will that do?" he asked. "Destroy one of your monsters." Yugi said, even as *Rouge Doll flew across the field to attack *Horned Imp*. "So I can activate this, *Last Will*! Which will allow me to special summon *Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts*! But that's not all." Yugi threw a card from his hand onto the field. I also play the magic card *Dark Hole*."  
The undead's wails were earsplitting. First his monsters were sucked into the hungry emptiness of the *Dark Hole*, then he was torn to pieces and half devoured by the Beast King. Lastly he was shattered, body and soul by a burst of dark magic from *Dark Magician*. He now only had 1000 lifepoints left.  
The ghoul was hunched over, it's body still pulling it's together. "I did not expect this duel to be so easy, Pharaoh."  
Yugi was lost. His opponent had just gone through to vicious assaults by huge monsters that were apparently real enough to hurt people, why was he acting like he had just won?  
The stood up straight and played a card with unnerving confidence. "I summon Minor Demon in attack mode." So what? It was a good monster but it wouldn't seal his doom. "And I set one card face down and play the magic card, *Change of Heart*!" Uh, Oh. The dark Magician's eyes became suddenly blurred. "*Dark Magician* attack, *Gazzelle!* King of Mythical beast's!" Mindlessly the *Dark Magician* turned and destroyed Yugi's monster. "And now Minor Demon attack *Rouge Doll*!" Rouge Doll was destroyed and Yugi was left defenseless, though only for a few moments, *Dark Magician* was given his mind back and again obeyed Yugi.  
"Your turn Pharaoh. Go ahead, attack my monster, finish this duel; my face down card will take care of everything."  
Yugi wasn't listening. He was looking at *Dark Magician*, who had a second before been looking at Yugi in concern, as though worried he had hurt him in his mindless state; but as soon as Yugi met his glaze the *Dark Magician's* head had snapped back around. He was now glaring across the field in utter hatred for Yugi's opponent. He obviously resented being brainwashed and forced to do damage to Yugi's lifepoints. Yugi returned his mind to the duel. "I'll pass this turn." He decided, believing what the ghoul said about the face down card.  
It smiled grotesquely. I expected you would. Well' now I'll show you my face down card, Pharaoh. I'll reveal to you your downfall. A second snatch and steal!"  
"*Dark Magician*!" Yugi cried as his Magician was abducted by two familiar thieves.  
The undead was laughing madly. "I shall destroy the Pharaoh with his own monster. With the monster that everyone believed only he could summon and use." Yugi was in shock, had he lost? The laugh went from being high pitched and insane to being low and sinister. "The slaves shall triumph and I shall finally have my revenge." The undead idiot was so busy gloating he didn't notice *Dark Magician* staring down at him with cold fury. "And now, MY *Dark Magician* destroy your master, the fallen Pharaoh. The King of Dueling who was defeated by a mere slave!" The Dark Magician didn't move. "What?" The undead rasped. "You belong to me. I stole you, you are mine! Attack!" With every 'me' and 'mine' the *Dark Magician* grew more angry. On the word attack the *Dark Magician* began to glow with a purple nimbus, he grabbed the slaves head in his hand and began to squeeze. Yugi could hear the skull cracking as the Magician's grip tightened. The glow traveled down from the magician's hand to his victim, licking all over his body and burning him like as though they were purple flames. When *Dark Magician* let go a cracked skull fell into a pile of black ash. He nodded solemnly at Yugi, then disappeared.  
  
Lenae strutted down her hallway. Good, she didn't have to keep up the quiet, shy girl act. Here she was the boss. All her duels had been easy so far and she was looking for a challenge. She highly doubted she would find one here though. All her monster's had at least 1500 Atk points or over, either that or they had a really good effect, her deck was just so full of power she couldn't lose. Her outfit annoyed the hell out of her though, it was a plain white, dress like garment, and a single armband. She had seen what some of the others were wearing and frankly she thought she was getting jyped. ~I'll have to discuss that with Isis, when I'm dueling her.~ She noted mentally. If she every got there that was. So many duels and still she couldn't find the damned Chamber. Lenae had been so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had walked into a dead end. When she finally realized where she was she let out a string of colorful curses that would have been new to almost anyone. Finally she calmed herself down and began looking carefully at the sarcophagus that stood against the wall. There was a way out of here, and it was so obvious she chided herself for wasting such a good tantrum over nothing. "Quit wasting my time and get out here!" Lenae ordered, hauling open the front of the Eygptian coffin. She had expected their to be a lot of dust, and through it she would see two glowing eyes. Then, with a very movieish groan, the mummy would rise from its coffin and with a moaning voice challenge her to a duel. Kaiba evidently had different idea's when he designed this.  
The mummy was out of it coffin so fast it had her pinned against the wall before she even realised it had moved. It rotting hands on her smooth skin were dry, but somehow greasy at the same time. It's bandages let off a smell that nearly made her swoon. Unlike in the movie this mummy's bandages were tight and not falling off, except where they had rotted and merged with the black flesh of the mummy. It opened it's mouth and spoke in a dialect that Lenae couldn't understand.  
"Get off me you asshole!" She yelled, struggling to get away from the fearsome creature that had pinned her.  
"First I have to ask you one question."  
Lenae stared at the creature, its mouth was gaped open, but it never moved once as it spoke. She had expected a low, moaning voice, again like in the movies, but this voice was barely more than a whisper. The whisper also seemed to be far away, as though it had been carried on a breeze from another realm. Somehow that was even more scary than the movie voices. "What question?" She asked, shoving her fear down and mentally locking it away.  
The whisper floated in. It came from the unmoving mouth, but still sounded so far away. "The Pharaoh's Chamber lies through my sarcophagus and past two more challengers. Do you wish to continue."  
"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I wish to continue!" Lenae snapped.  
In one respect the mummy was like the ones from the movies, it was stiff when it stood up again and took it's cold hands off Lenae. Its walk was absolutely devoid of any grace when it moved over to stand in front of its coffin. "Create the arena!" it whispered.  
Lenae smiled. "You asked for it!" She said, raising the rod up and hurling it down. The lights formed the dueling arena and displayed the life points, 6000 each. "Lady's first!" Lenae called as she drew her hand and first card. *Kabazauls*, *Tyhone#2*, *Disturbance Stragety*, *SwordStalker*, *DarkFire Soldier#2* and *The Regulation of The Tribe*. "I'll get this thing started with *DarkFire Soldier#2*!" The samurai version of the normal Darkfire Soldier arrived in a burst of flame, looking just as bloodthirsty as his first self. "I'll also set two cards face down on the field and end my turn!"  
The mummy nodded. He placed one card on the field and said something. "What? I can't here you speak louder!"  
Suddenly a mummified hand rose up, grabbed her *DarkFire Soldier#2* and dragged it into the ground. "What? No! *Tribute to the Doomed*!"  
Moments later, Lenae faced a monster called *Big Eye*. Soon after that she was lying on the floor, not nearly as devastated as the rest of the duelists had been. ~C'mon me, hurry up and recover.~ When she did she stood up and brushed herself off, then fixed the mummy with an angry glare and she wasn't glaring daggers - she was glaring frickin' twenty foot swords! "You will pay for that!" She threatened, drawing her next card, *Monster Reborn*. She gave a unpleasant laugh. "Ha! You're last move was pointless, but costly! I play the magic card, *Monster Reborn*!" *DarkFire Soldier* appeared, at first only a whitish wisp, a spirit, but soon solid and seeking revenge for his early death. "I also summon *Kabazauls*, a dinosaur who's going to crush your pathetic *Big Eye*!" The dinosaur appeared and instantly tore into the monster. The Soldier was impatient and didn't even wait for a command before leaping at the mummy. It was interesting to watch. The samurai sword carved into the mummy and piece of dry mummy flew all over, but no blood. *DarkFire Soldier* insisted upon hacking off the mummy's dried limbs and that the mummy endured it without a single sound. It didn't even writhe in pain as it lay in pieces on the floor. The silent scene was very creepy to watch.  
"You know." Lenae told the mummy. "It's not nearly as much getting a direct attack in when your opponent doesn't scream."  
The mummy obviously didn't care, because it rose and played another magic card, *Ground Collapse* Lenae could use two of her monster zones anymore. She was about to called the mummy a very colorful name when it suddenly began to speak. She shut up instantly so she could here. It was playing a card, *La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp*, Shit! The genie's bright eyes locked on her Soldier and he was destroyed - again.  
Lenae drew her next card, it was Random Discard , good. ~This'll help me kick but for sure, I'm getting sick of this duel~ She thought. ~This duel was going to be played her way, short and brutal. "I sacrifice *Kabazauls* to summon *Swordstalker*! Destroy *La Jinn*." She threw her card out onto the field and immediately a sword blade emerged, followed by a hilt, which was being held by a purple hand. Then out came the powerful, purple *SwordStalker*. On her command he attacked the genie. "And I also play the magic Card random discard, which allows me to pick one of the cards from your hand and discard it!" She flicked her hair and strutted over to the mummy, smiling she placed her hand on one of the cards and looked up at the mummy's face for a indication of whether or not it was a good choice. The gaping mouth and sunken bandages where empty eye sockets betrayed no emotion, this was probably because the body itself had none and the soul controlling it wasn't overly concerned with facial expression. Lenae shuddered and grabbed a card, then looked at it, *Ryu-Ran*. A very powerful card it was. She threw it in the dead Egyptian's graveyard and marched over to her deck, not even bothering to gloat. ~Hmph. Take that!~  
  
The voice that emitted from the mummy's mouth was louder than it had been. "Fool!" It cried. "I play the magic card, *Monster Reborn*.  
Damn.  
The field ground split, and from the depths of the chasm came an egg, a dragon egg, a dragon egg with eyes! There was a small but powerful dragon hiding within the shell of that egg, *Ryu-Ran*. "I play another card." whispered the corpse. "A magic card, *Mavolent Nuzzler* too boost my *Ryu- Ran's* attack points from 2200 to 2900." The egg began to crack as the dragon inside got larger, finally most of the shell fell away to reveal a large red colored dragon, smoke emitted from its slit like nostrils and curled it's way up to the stone roof of the tomb. A piece of shell still sat, perched upon it's head, but suddenly long horn's emerged from the dragon's skull, knocking of the last bit of shell. The dragon roared in fury at being separated from its home and nosed at the shell pieces sadly. "Attack." The dragon's head rose and it fixed *SwordStalker* with a dragon's stare, not very pleasant at all. Suddenly the entire field was engulfed in flame. Lenae recoiled from the heat. Her face was still beat red when the flames receded. She looked around wildly for her monster. It wasn't there. No! The duel had so been going her way! Damn, fuck, damn, shit, damn, damn, DAMN!!!!! "You bastard!" She screamed, not caring that the corpse's spirit probably didn't bother listening to her. "You damn bastard! You will pay for that!" she drew her next card. "I play this monster face down in defence mode." She announced. Placing *Kamouri Dragon* face down on the field.  
The mummy didn't summon any monster's but placed one card face down and attacked with his dragon. For the next six turns it was that way, Lenae putting up all her best monster's in defence mode and the dragon destroying them. The situation was beginning to look hopeless. Lenae knew that at any point in time the corpse could put up a second monster and demolish her life points, taking her out of the duel for good. Draw a card, place it in defence mode, another good monster down the drain. How was she going to get out of this? Finally she drew a magic card that might save her, *Trap Hole*. Yes! I'll put this face down and he won't attack for fear of what my trap is, and if he does I'll destroy him!!!! "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn!" Lenae called. "Attack if you dare!"  
Instead the mummy played his face down card, *Mystical Space Typhoon*.  
Lenae hadn't been able to summon any monster to the field, she was completely vulnerable. Have you ever been burned alive? It hurts. Pain, pain, PAIN!!!!! Lenae had to watch as her beautiful silky skin began to melt like plastic in a microwave, that is till her eye balls shriveled up into twin sprinklets of ash. Her hair, her beautiful hair brown hair shriveled and burned, as it burned it gave off the pleasant smell of herbal essence shampoo; this scent mingled with the natural smell hair made when it burned, burning hair smell. Unlike the other duelists Lenae did not recover, her ashes lay on the floor and buried in them were her bones and her dueling rod. Lenae watched this scene as a spirit from above. She spotted her fingernails, half melted in the pile of ash, the nail polish she had been wearing was smeared on the floor. Did you know that teeth do not melt? Her perfectly straight teeth grinning up at her from her lovely burned skull. How do they fit all those bones in the little cremation jars anyway? Or do they just sell them to school's for science class? The finger bones and various other bones didn't want to stay together after the muscles had been turned into ashes, those would be hard to assemble if you wanted to sell a complete skeleton for science class. If a kid did that how many extra marks would the teacher give them? Finally Lenae blacked out.  
  
~*~ Ummmm, ya! That last little duel was pathetic I know. I got lazy, but only because I've got Reana's duel up next! It'll be a gooder I promise. Reana loves dragon's and you wouldn't believe all the cool dragon cards my Yami's sending me!!!! %Glomps her dark% Luv you Yami! but anyway everyone you can see why I wanted to rush it. What do ya think about little Yugi having to duel on his own? Aren't you guys curious about what I'm going to do to Yami? Well, you won't find out till the Finals! Yes yes, everything is happening in the finals I know. Almost there. I've got to do my duel YAY! Then Kemo, and then one last duel and we're there! Ooooo, I can't wait to write the finals! Anywho y'know all those dumb little thing I have at the end of Lenae's duel? Well, I'm honestly not sure if bones do burn or if they sell they to schools or not. Maybe they sell them on the black market of something, but then there would be more grave robbery to get money cheaply right? Hmmm, it's something to wonder about, I mean if you sit beside a skeleton in your science class you begin to wonder. Hmmm, what was that you asked? YES I HAVE ISSUES!!!! Gotta problem with that? If you were a Hikari who hadn't seen her Yami or her best friend in weeks you would be slightly insane too!~  
Reana 


	8. Yami Vs Hikari Part 1

~*~ Ok, let's take a short break from dueling for a chapter. In this chapter I'm going to try and enlighten you a little as to what Isis is up to. It'll be interesting if not educational.~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh, any of it's characters, the game, ect. Sue me and you'll lose and end up wasting a whole bunch of money on a lawyer!  
  
Note#2: Ever read 'Kokuru No Nako'? Well it inspired me so this next chapter is dedicated to the author of that story, which I am currently finishing reading. Sorry if ya don't like it. I'm new to this.  
  
WARNING: Bakura and Marik are bad.  
  
Chapter 6  
Yami Vs Hikari Part 1  
  
Malik woke to find himself in a dimmly lit room, with his Yami standing over him holding thier Millenium Item, the Millenium Rod. Malik cringed, his Yami and he had only been together scince battle city and his dark hadn't quite gotten over the joy of playing with his newest toy and no, it wasn't the Millenium Rod. "Where are we?" Malik asked, then he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the familier egyptian outfit he had worn on the boat to Domino. Yup, he looked as sexy as ever. He looked up at his dark and had to smirk. "What are you wearing."  
"The uniform of the Pharoah's guard."  
"The pharoah's guard!" Malik choked. The Pharoah! They both hated the Pharoah! "Why the hell are you wearing that! What's going on?" He stood up, the floor was to cold to sit on for long, it was made of smooth stone blocks. Malik looked around him, it was just like being home again, back in Egypt. Except that his bedroom had not been so richly furnished. The thin blanket's and thick pillows on the bed looked so soft, and in the room its self were beuatiful carvings depicting the story of the god Osiris, former god of the Nile who later became the God of the Underworld. Immidiately Malik had the urge to find his bike and ride out of the darkness as fast as he could go. He had lost to much escaping from Egypt once to find himself trapped by stone again.  
His yami took a deep breath and let it out slowly, spreading his arms appreciatively. "Home." He said with a wicked smile.  
Malik shook his head, "Not my home, I'm getting out of here." He ran past Marik, to the door and looked out into the torch lit hall. This wasn't home! He stared down the unfamilier halls, and at the pictures, trying to deciphere the Egyptian writing to get some clue of where in all Egypt he was.  
Marik reached out and touched Malik's shoulder. "Come back in, Hikari." he purred. "We're not going anywhere just yet."  
Wait, Marik could touch him, and they obviously weren't in their soulroom. what kind of messed up world was he in! Marik had his own body! "No!" Who cares if he didn't know where he was, he'd find his way out of this tomb! He was an Egyptian after all. Malik lunged foreward in an attempt to escape his yami, but Marik's hand on his shoulder tighten and he flung Malik back into the room. Malik flew back, stummbling on the carpet in the middle of the room and falling against the wall. He moaned and rubbed his head where it had collided with the wall.  
Marik came and knelt down in front of his other half. "I haven't played with you in a long time, have I, Malik?" Marik drawled, playing with his hikari's hair fondly.  
Malik turned his head away in disgust. It was true, Marik had left him alone, for a little while and he had savored every minute of that time. "Leave me alone." he said half heartedly, kicking with one leg.  
To solve the problem Marik merely sat on his legs. "I've left you alone for far to long, light. You are mine, Malik. Or have you forgotten?" Marik ran his fingers through his lights hair with a satisfied smirk. Malik tried to jerk away. "Don't touch me!"  
Marik suddenly grabbed a handful of Malik's nearly white hair and jerked his head back. "Don't tell me what I can do with you. You are mine! I am the master, I'll do what I want!"  
Malik closed his eyes and held very still. Maybe if he didn't do anything to anger Marik further he could escape this with only a few bruises and cuts. He expected to hear Marik draw the dagger which was hidden in the Millenium rod, then he would feel the touch of the cold blade, and it would slice into his body. But inself of a cold blade, Malik felt his dark's warm mouth leaving light kisses down his neck. "No!" Malik struggled against him. "Get off me!"  
Marik's fist suddenly had a collision with the side of Malik's head. Malik groaned and slumped foreward onto Marik's chest. "That's better." Marik said, catching his hikari and pulling him close.  
Malik drew in a shaking breath. His head was throbbing with pain. "I hate you."  
"No you don't." Marik murmered, speaking into Malik's hair. "You just don't appreciate me."  
  
Ryou was walking down the dimly lit halls of an ancient Egyptian tomb. The walls were carved with pictures of people and pyramids and hyrogliphics. Ryou had no idea why he was here, one minute he had been asleep in his bed, the next he was walking through a tomb, wearing a loose egyptian robe and some fairly expensive looking jewellry. This had something to do with Bakura. He had been wondering for some time where his Yami had gone. Ryou couldn't feel the presence of his dark in his mind. He probed around with his mind, reaching into Bakura's soul room, a place he usually avoided. No, Bakura had just vanished without a trace, as had the Millenium Ring which usually hung around Ryou's neck.  
As his mind returned to his body, Ryou found himself staring into a huge room, the floors had rich carpets spread out over them and the walls were covered in the finest egyptian carvings ever seen. They portraied the events in the life of one of the ancient Pharoahs. Ryou walked in and looked at one particularily large carving of the pharoah. He placed his hand on the stone. "Yugi?" The hair, the lack of hieght, it had to be him! The Pharoah's carving did bother to answer, he didn't expect it to. Ryou looked around to see the other carvings but was distracted when he noticed his rich surroundings. Gold glinted at him from everywere, huge Egyptian vases brimming with gold and jewels, statues of the gods, statues of, "Duel Monsters!" Ryou walked over and looked at the various different statues, the largest one was in the centre, *Dark Magician*. One statue in particular caught Ryou's eyes. He picked up the silver figure of the *Change of Heart*, his favorite card. Looking around the room he saw that the tables along the walls were covered in these minature monsters. Suddenly Ryou noticed a large door at the end of the room, it was opened only enought for him to glimpse the room inside. It was a vast chamber, with what looked like a stage or plateform inside. Forgetting he still held the *Change of Heart* statue he walked towards it. Voices could be heard inside. "Who is there? Bakura?" Ryou called out. From behind Ryou a voice called out in a foriegn language. The door to the chamber immidiately shut. Ryou whirled around to face the new comer. Standing in the doorway was a tall cloaked figure. "Who are you?" Ryou asked.  
The voice that issued from under the hood was deep and growling. "I am one of the Rezonuek, Tomb Robber's light."  
"What?" Ryou asked, then he remebered the statue in his hand. "No, I was just - " "Thief!" cried the Rezonuek, flying foreward and grabbing Ryou. It had moved so fast it's hood had fallen back.  
Ryou let out a terrified scream. The creatures face looked like that of a corpe that has just been reopened after thousands of years. The blueish skin was pale and stretched so tightly over the skull that there was very little difference between the bone and the flesh. It's eye sockets were empty and shriveled. It's mouth was a gaping shiveled hole, and its tounge was a poisnonous green. The touch of the creature was chilling, a coldness that seeped into your very bones and made you wonder what it was like to be without fear.  
"Let him go!"  
That voice! Ryou turned to see his Yami standing the the doorway that had tempted Ryou, sneering and looking overly pleased. Bakura was also wearing a Egyptain robe, though his hung open at the front, reveiling his almost bare torso; around his neck, gleaming in the torchlight, hung the Millenium Ring. "Let him go."  
"He is a thief!" The Rezonuek protested. "All thieves belong to the Rezonuek." Amusment was present in Bakura's voice. "A thief, Ryou? No. A thief in training, maybe. Let him go." "No! You know the rules Tomb Robber. All thieves we catch are ours, to tear, to eat alive." The creature, with one hand around his captives neck, lifted Ryou off the ground and pulled him nearer till it breathed on Ryou's cheek. "Tonight I shall dine on your Albino hikari, and someday soon Tomb Robber, you shall be ours to."  
Bakura sneered. "You'll never dine on my flesh."  
"No?" It answered. "Then what am I about to do?" The creature tilted it's head and leaned foreward to tear into Ryou's neck.  
"No!" Ryou cried, tearing at the creatures bony hands, which held him up. It's fangs touched Ryou's neck, but before the could sink in a burst of shadow energy sent the Rezonuek flying, and Ryou with it. Ryou crashed head first into the table which he had taken the *Change of Heart* statue from. The other statues came raining down upon Ryou, the *Blue Eyes White Dragon* colliding with his head and the *Dark Magician* landing heavily in his lap. Surrounded by minature monsters Ryou groaned and lay back on the uncomfortable pile of riches. His Yami used his shadow powers to battle with the Rezonuek who was trying wildly to get to either Bakura or Ryou. Ryou could feel his Yami sending out the bursts of shadow energy. ~Were our shadow powers always this strong?~ He wondered through the dull ache in his head.  
Bakura let loose an enormous burst of energy and the Rezonuek became better aquainted with first the wall, then the floor. The Renzonuek stood up again, slouched in defeat, but radiating with hate. "We will have you Tomb Robber, and you shall beg for our mercy as we eat you alive! Tear you apart and savor every bit. I shall make you watch as I devor your heart."  
Ryou didn't need to look to know that his Yami had licked his lips wistfully. "Yes, that does sound appealing dosen't it? No get out!" The creature obeyed and for a moment neither of the Bakura's moved, finally the yami walked over to his Hikari. Ryou looked up at him. "Where are we?" He asked quietly.  
"Hell." Bakura answered, smiling evilly. "Looks a lot Egypt doesn't it?" Ryou didn't know whether what his yami said was true or not. Bakura suddenly reached his hand down to his light. "Come." he said.  
Ryou stared at the offered hand. "No." He said shying away. What was his yami doing now? Why was Bakura being so nice? He had saved Ryou from the Rezonuek. Ryou had expected him to save him, but Bakura hadn't even allowed the Rezonuek one bit, that was what amazed him. What was going on, where was he?  
"Come on Hikari." Bakura gave a wickedly charming smile. "Don't you trust me?"  
Ryou gave him a frightened look. He was going to get another beating, he knew it. And there were so many interesting objects here that Bakura might want them to play with. Yes, this very well could be hell.  
"No, and why should you?" Kicking several gold, silver and bronze statues aside, Bakura knelt down beside his light. "Poor poor, Ryou." he murmered, gentley brushing aside Ryou long white hair. Wait, his Yami could touch him! Bakura was substantial, not a spirt. They must be in one of the places connected to thier soul room for Bakura to have his own real body. Ryou shuddered; memories of thing that had happened in Bakura's soul room, in his own soul room. But Ryou had lived with Bakura for years, and he loved him. Despite all that Bakura did to him, he loved his dark, he was just afraid of him.  
A long cut ran along Ryou's neck, not fresh, but not old either. A tribute of his yami's affection. "I haven't treated you very well have I?" Bakura traced the scar with his finger. Uncertain of how to react Ryou looked away. Bakura's hand travelled up Ryou's neck and to his face. Bakura turned Ryou's head so Ryou was forced to look directly into his smirking face. "And it's not going to get any better." His expression was one of evil delight. Ryou stared back with wide chocolate brown eyes as Bakura traced his hikari's features with a dreamy amusment.  
"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked.  
Bakura's hand left Ryou's face and removed the *Change of Heart Statue* from Ryou's hand. He gave a small laugh. "Your favorite card, a very nice choice Ryou, though your attempt at stealing it were pathetic."  
Ryou opened his mouth to protest that he hadn't really tried to steal it, but then shut his mouth without saying a word. His Yami could think what he wanted, if thinking Ryou was a thief made him happy then it saved Ryou a few scars. Maybe, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. There had been the odd time when Bakura had actually been nice to him. "Yes." Bakura decided, standing up; his voice rising to its normal volume. "I've neglected your education as the next Tomb Robber. Though I suppose that it's not going to be required anymore." he suddenly noticed the *Dark Magician* in Ryou lap. He bent down and picked it up, laughing evilly. "Nothing can stop us!"  
Ryou was completely lost, what evil scheme had his Yami come up with now? Would Bakura end up stabbing there arm again. No, if he had his own body then Ryou woudn't get hurt, not from that particular stab anyway.  
  
Bakura looked down at Ryou. "Come!" He ordered, streching out his hand. "I'm not giving you a choice this time." A long chain suddenly appeared in Bakura's hand, streching out and wrapping it's self around Ryou's hands and neck. Bakura pulled and Ryou was hauled upwards. "Come!"  
Ryou followed obediently. Bakura had dragged him around by chains before, nearly strangled him with them, and whipped him with them, this was fine. Bakura was really being quite gentle. Ryou suddenly realised where they were going. Into the room which he hadn't been able to reach before. Bakura forced the doors open with a burst of shadow power and lead Ryou in.  
  
The room was impossibly big, lined with enormous pillars that reached up into the darkness, higher than the eye could see. Hundreds of torches lined the walls between the pillars and a path of fire lit the way to the the scene across from the door; the Pharoahs throne. Tall, ornant gold stands held fire to light the dark room. They surrounded the large gold throne on which sat the Pharoah, his face hidden by shadows. Bakura lead his albino hikari up the path of fire to the dais on which the throne stood, on either side of the gold throne were two large stone sphinxs. On the wall behind the throne, thought it was mainly shadowed, there was what looked like a large egyptian carving of the duel monsters. As Ryou took a better look around the room, he saw that between every third pillar was a huge statue of an Egyptian god, but on the pillars them selves where duel monsters. Sacred text and carving covered the walls.  
Between the dais and the closest pillar was a pile of pillows, some large enough to use as chairs, some only small enough for your head. By the pillows was a small table on which there sat a pitcher of water, a cup and an untouched bowel of fruit. Lying on one if the larger pillows, lossely chained by his wrists to the bottom of the dais was Malik Ishtarr.  
  
Bakura lead Ryou over to the spread of pillows and attached Ryou's chain by Shadow power to the dais. "Play nice now." He smirked, caressing Ryou's cheek; Bakura rose to his feet and moving in front of the dais demanded. "Where are the others?"  
"We're all here, except for Rajin." Marik annouced, striding through the door. As he reached the foot of the dais he noticed Ryou. "So you found him. And did you have as much fun with your pet hikari as I did mine?"  
Bakura smirked. "Not as much, I'll get to that later."  
Marik shrugged. "Why wait when you don't have to?"  
Ryou looked questioningly at Malik, but Malik only looked away. Marik laughed. "What's wrong, Malik? Are you scared, are you ashamed?"  
Malik ignored his yami and glared up furiously at the shadowed pharoah. "You allow this!" he yelled. "You allow them to do this! You joined them!"  
The deep voice the came from the shadows was so familier, and so full of pain. It was Yami Yugi! It had to be! The shadows still hid most of his features but if he looked hard, Ryou could make out the gold bangs and marron tips of the Pharoah's tri colored hair. "This is the only way." "The only way to what?" Malik snapped. "What about when your hikari comes, then will it be the only way? When yugi is in danger? And what of you pet puupy, Joey Wheeler? Will it be the only way when he's here? I think that it's just the way you've chosen! You've betrayed them!"  
Suddenly from behind the shadowed throne a light shone, pale and blue, flickering and illuminating the gold throne and the Pharoah. It was Isis, surrounded by a fiery nimbus. She moved foreward, the chains that bonded her to the throne of the pharoah dragged across the ground. "Your both wrong." She said, smiling evilly. "This is my way. Everything here is my way."  
Ryou stared up at Ishizu; no, at the girl pretending to be Ishizu. The girls clothes were very daring, something Ishizu would never where. And her eyes, they were empty and expressionless, dispite the fact that the rest of her Egyptian face was lit up with a sly smile.  
Malik gaped at the glowing girl. "Sister?" The girl laughed. "I forgot, my rencarnation is your older sister, isn't she?"  
Malik's astonishment was quickly replaced by fury, immidatly he reached for the rod that he had always had. Then turned to find he didn't have it. Marik was watching him from his place in front of the dais, toying their Millenium Rod coyly. Malik turned away from his dark his attention was focused wholly on the imposter posing as his sister. "What have you done to Ishizu?"  
"She's still her, I'm just pushing her mind aside for the moment. I have a need for my rencarnated body right now."  
"Let her go!" cried Marik, lunging at the false Ishizu, forgetting that his chains held him back. When they restrained him he barely missed cracking his head on a step of the stone dais.  
"Or what?" she asked coyly.  
Ryou's eyes where on Yami. The Pharoah had sat there the entire time, unbound to the throne, enduring all of it with a look of extreme pain and sorrow. He wanted to help, why wasn't he. ~I thought that Yami was always on the good side.~ Ryou thought. ~Why would he team up with all the other Yami's. Unless, he had no choice.~  
The fake Ishizu started to go down to he brother, smiling evilly, when Yami grabbed her arms to hold her back. "Leave him alone, Isis!"  
Isis, pulled her hand away from the Pharoah. "I'm not going to hurt him." She stepped down to where Malik was straining against his bonds, her own allowed her much more freedom then his. "It might be fun to have a human little brother." She mused, reaching out to touch Malik's face.  
Malik recoiled in horror, causing Marik to erupt in loud laughter. Malik sat as far away from Ishizu as possible. He looked exactly like a wild animal that has just been trapped.  
Ryou reached out and placed one albino hand on Malik's shoulder. Malik flinched and turned. Ryou gave him a comforting smile. Malik studied him for a few seconds. Ryou gazed back at the suspisious lavender eyes. At once Malik relaxed settling down beside Ryou, but refusing to look at anyone else.  
Ishizu stood up imperiously. "Now, go find those to a room somewhere, they can not stay here. We have to discuss our plans."  
"Rajin isn't here." Marik protested. Isis was unconcerned. "I sent him out to take care of some buisness. There is a duelist out there who is doing overly well, if we allow her to continue she'll make it to the finals and that is not in the plan."  
Yami sat up suddenly. "Who is it?"  
"Mai Valentine."  
"You can't prevent a duelist from getting to finals! If she earned it let her come!"  
Ryou tried to listen, to hear what they were saying, but his Yami was making that overly difficult.  
~Get your hand off his shoulder!~  
~Jealous?~ Ryou smiled inwardly and obeyed, sliding his hand off Marik shoulder. ~I just wanted to make him feel better. Why is he so up tight?~  
Bakura gave a metal sneer. ~He and his yami disagree a lot. He just doen't take to the attentions Marik gives him as well as you do in those situations.~  
Ryou tried to listen to the conversation between Isis, the Pharoah, and his guard with one ear but his yami was taking up most of his attention. ~Do I really have a choice?~  
~No.~ Bakura answered, mind-speaking in a low voice. ~But would you care if you did?~  
Suddenly the world aound Ryou began to ripple, almost like water. The chains around his wrists vanished and he was falling.  
  
Malik fell, the Pharoah's chamber vanished. He reappeared suddenly in yet another cold Egyptian room. This one was empty except for him and Ryou. Immidiately Malik leapt to his feet and tried the door, locked of course. Damn! Damn them all! But most of all his sister! No, who ever was possessing his sister. The only one there who was partially sane was Ryou! Ryou, he was a very comforting person to have around. So very innocent and accepting.  
~So very helpless.~  
~Get out of my head!~ Malik commanded in a mental shout.  
~I just wanted to know what you were up to hikari.~ Marik said with badly faked innocence. ~After all you are mine, and so therefore I have to take care of you.~  
Damn Marik most of all! Perhaps excepting the person who now controlled Ishizu. ~Isis.~ ~What?~ ~Isis, the Egyptian Goddess; wife of Osiris, god of the underworld.~ Marik informed him. ~Your sister is the rencarnation of the goddess Isis, and now that Isis has been reborn into a new Egypt where no other gods limit her power she has need of her body. It's just to bad that it had to be our dear sister.  
Malik frowned, he had never been overly fond of his sister. She had always tried to boss him around, and now she was a goddess. That would go straight to her head. ~What are we supposed to do here?~ ~Just play nicely with Ryou and I'll come and pick you up when I'm done here.~ Marik paused. ~You and Ryou did seem to get alone overly well.~ ~Piss off!~ Marik's mocking laughter faded in Malik's mind and he was left, mercifully, alone. At least in his head. Ryou watched him from across the room with wide chocolate eyes.  
Malik leaned against the wall and let himself slide to the floor. "Um, excuse me." Ryou began shyly, bowing his head. "But what's going on?"  
Malik averted his eyes. "My yami came and found me here. After he was quite finished talking with me he dropped me off at the throne room and I don't know much else."  
"Not even where we are?" Malik raised his eyes skyward. Sky. He loved the sky, what he wouldn't give to be outside. With his bike he would fly away from this place, Marik, everything. "I have no idea." Ryou dropped his head sadly. "Then you don't know what Yugi is doing here."  
Malik drew in a sharp breath. The pharoah, darker half of Yugi Moto! "I know that he and the other Yami's, and someone named Rajen have some sort of alliance, but I don't what their goal is." "They mention Mai Valentine, and dueling. And I can't be sure but before we left I thought I heard the name Seto Kaiba." Malik nodded. "I did to, but my Yami was distracting me." "Mine too." Ryou said. "I wonder when he'll get here."  
Malik stared.  
"What?" Ryou asked innocently. "You actually want your yami to come?" Malik asked. "Don't you?" "No, I don't."  
  
It was dark in the Pharoah's chamber. Even the Pharoah himself had left, time to let her rencaranation have her body back, for a little while anyway. Isis left the Egyptian woman's body and spread out in her spirit form. She was everywhere at once. She saw all and knew all. She could see every remaining duelist and what they were dueling. Most of them were wandering their halls. One, Joey Wheeler was dueling Kemo Kikarino who was presently lying in a pool of his own blood, his lifepoints down to fifty. Joey would win. Marik and Bakura had gone to pick up there hikari's and were now strolling down the tombs corridor planning that nights entertainments.  
Rajen was standing just outside the entrance of the Pharoah's Chamber, awaiting Mai Valentine who was striding confidently down her chosen hall. Yes, Mai Valentine. She musn't be allowed to make it to the final's, she would ruin all Isis's fun.  
Isis turned her attention back to her body. Ishizu's mind had returned and she was now calling out for help and straining against the chains that held her to the Pharoah's throne. As long as she didn't hurt thier body they would be fine. Right now she had better things to look into, like the particular location of the Pharoah.  
Yami Yugi was lying in his bed in his chamber. Curiously Isis probed into the Pharoah's mind. He was worried, as always about Yugi. Searching desperately for a way out of the situation. But she had left poor Yami no choice. If he didn't cooperate then Isis would kill both his hikari and his best friend, slowly and painfully. Perhaps she would just feed them to the Rezonuek and make Yami watch. But it shouldn't be necessary. She hoped not, she rather liked having the pharoah under her thumb.  
The Rezonuek. Where were they? There! Performing an ancient Egyptian ritual that would preserve there undead bodies. Hmmm, ancient rituals. Soon, with the help of Rajen and the her other servants isis would peform a ritual that would give her ultimate power! That would release her from the virtual world Kaiba had created and send her out into the real world, with all her powers intact! Then she would have total control!  
Kaiba, he was still unaware of his connection to Joey, that he was Joey's yami. It would be overly interesting when he found out. And when he realised that she had given him the real Millenium rod and not just a toy. Well, that wasn't true, she had merely turned the origanal rod into two, but that wouldn't last for long. Kaiba would be given the Millenium Rod and Marik would have to be given a new Millenium item.  
Her plan would come together, soon, but not now.  
  
Yami turned over and over, trying to force himself to sleep. But it was impossible. For the hundredth time that night he reached out with his mind for Yugi, but it was no use. Isis had placed a strong barrier between them. Yugi. Where was Yugi, and Joey? Both of them were in much more danger than either of them knew.  
Joey had said that he was there for Yugi, that he would help him as always. And Yugi, Yugi had promised Yami that they would face this together. The pair of them had no idea what they would be up against. Who they would be up against. It was almost ironic, everyone depended on Yami to pull something spectacular and defeat whatever evil they were up against. How ironic that now he was there greatest enemy, save Isis. They would have to defeat him. In order to defeat him, they would have to kill him. He would die a second time, but would his soul still be attached to the Millenium Puzzle?  
The Millenium Puzzle. All the other Yami's had kept thier items, but Yami had left his with Yugi, he didn't need an item to control his shadow powers. Isis had freed him of his need for it. Isis. She was turning him into a monster. And non of them knew what her entire plan was. What was the purpose behind the ritual they would perform? What was the reason of giving Yami so much control over his Shadow Powers?  
What would he do with those powers?  
  
~*~OK. Short chapter, but it was necessary. I just wanted to give you an idea of what bad guys where doing. Well. Reviews? What should I do next? Ya see the next chapter is titles 'The Pharoah's Chamber'! Yes!!!! At the beginning of it you will duel with Mai and Rajen but as soon as it is over you're going to the finals! Yaaaaa! Finally!!!!! Anyone got suggestion on what they want to happen? Like I've said, I've got an agenda, but there is plently of free time to work with! Pleeeeeeeeease review! Reana~*~ 


	9. The Pharaoh's Chamber

~*~ Hehe I haven't updated in like two weeks. Oh I'm so bad. Opps. Really, I'm sorry. But I wanted to wrap up a different Yugioh fic I did, it's called 'Kaiba Girl'. The title says it all. It's hilarious. And then I wrote a short but way cute Joey\Seto fic called 'For Mokuba'. Sigh! I loved writing that one! But anyway ya! I've got a new fic started but I'm hoping to get a bit done on this one before I post that 'un. K? All right then! Foreword! Oh wait! If your getting annoyed with all the dueling, well this should be the last one for a few chapters. I mean come on, we're in the finals. It's time to have some fun! R&R, Reana!~*~  
  
Note: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters, K? Good. I DO own this plot! Copyright, Reana Deschner. Hands off!  
  
Note#2: Sorry if I make you a little out of character Yami Jasper. But need you to fit in the story you understand. It's for the best, really.  
  
Chapter 7  
The Pharaoh's Chamber  
  
Mai strutted down her hallway feeling like the queen of Egypt. Sometimes it paid off to be an experienced loner, and of course, the best duelist in the world. The long emptiness and silence hadn't bothered her in the least. Though she missed being able to tease Joey and Yugi. Mai walked along in her very skimpy Egyptian outfit when suddenly there was nothing to walk on.  
"Hey!" Mai screamed as the ground beneath her crumbled and she began falling. The dark tunnel she slid down was dirty and almost airless. She was relieved when a suddenly light hit her face and she landed on a hard stone floor. Air! Breathing deeply, Mai demanded, "What was that?" She climbed to her feet..  
"My way of welcoming you to the finals." A voice spoke. Mai turned around to see a blue hair man standing at the end of the room they were in. "Hey, I know you, you're one of the other duelists." Mai accused, then really noticed the room in which they stood. It was large and lined with pillars. The floors had rich carpets spread out over them and the walls were covered in the finest Egyptian carvings and paintings ever seen. They portrayed the events in the life of one of the ancient Pharaoh's. Strange, the Pharaoh looked familiar.  
Gold was everywhere. Huge Egyptian vases brimming with gold and jewels, statues of the gods, statues of, duel monsters. At the opposite end of the room were gold double doors. "Is this the Pharaoh's chamber?" Mai asked. "No." sneered the blue haired duelist. "The Pharaoh's chamber is through that door. "All right!" Mai smiled. "I made it!" "Not quite." Mai looked at him curiously then remembered. "The rules say that we have to duel any other duelists we meet on our way to the finals." Rajen smiled at her smugly. Mai frowned. "How annoying. I'm the best duelist here and I plan to win this tournament and I'm not going to lose to a second rate duelist like you. This is just a minor annoyance I wish I could avoid."  
"You? Face it Mai, there is no way your going to win. You were beaten by Joey Wheeler at Duelist Kingdom and Marik Ishtarr in Battle City." The duelist sneered. "Your never the winner, just a finalist and this time you don't even get that title."  
OK, this jerk was starting to get on her nerves. "Well, I haven't seen your name up in lights!" Mai snapped. "I can't even remember your name! You can't be all that good if I can't even remember you. "My name is Rajen." "Like I said, I've never heard of you. Now lets hurry up and duel, I want to be the fist one to reach the Pharaoh's chamber."  
"As you wish."  
Mai pulled out her rod and slammed it unceremoniously down in front of her. Light sprang out front it's tip, illuminating her face and making her look(as she knew all to well) very sexy and very dangerous.  
The two duelist took their places and shuffled their decks. "Lady's first." Mai said, inviting herself to take the first move. Rajen made no objection as she drew her cards. *BirdFace*, *Rising Air Current*, *Harpie's Brother*, *Cyber Falcon*, *Trap Hole*, and *Gust*. Mai tossed her trap and magic cards out on to the field. "I'll lay these face on the field and summon, *BirdFace*." As soon as the monster card was tossed on the field a intimidating bird with black armor and a horn appeared. "And there's more where that came from." Mai smiled, stealing one of Joey's favorite sayings. ~When he destroys my *BirdFace* I'll be able to draw one *Harpie Lady* from my deck. And with any luck I'll draw *Elegant Egotist* play my *Rising Air Current* magic card and finish this guy off without even a scratch.~  
"I summon, this monster in defence mode." Rajen announced.  
~Hmm, should I wait and use my *Trap Hole* later, or play it now and teach this guy a lesson." Mai wondered. Easy choice. "Activate Trap Hole! Destroy his monster!" The monster was obliterated, leaving Rajen open for a direct attack. "And now, if your done making amateur moves, I'll show you how a real duels plays the game!" Mai drew her next card, *Shadow of Eyes*. "I play this card face down and summon *Harpie's Brother* in attack mode!" She pointed threateningly at the unprotected Rajen. "We'll see who the finalist is! Attack, *BirdFace* and *Harpie's Brother*!" Rajen's loud screams of pain made Mai flinch. This was sick! She would have to have a talk with Kaiba after this. But as soon as Rajen was standing Mai had no pity for him. "Unless I'm wrong that takes you down to 2600 lifepoints and it's only my second turn. I fail to see how a pathetic duelist like you made it this far. Or maybe your not pathetic and I'm just that good"  
"I place one card face down on the field and summon *Gearfried the Iron Knight! Destroy her *BirdFace* and protect my life points!" "Hey! That's Joey's card!" Mai protested as the Knight's sword cut through her bird. "But, I suppose I should thanks you."  
"What?"  
"When you destroyed my *BirdFace* you allowed me to draw one *Harpie Lady* from my deck. And I'll summon her now!"  
"So. You got you favorite monster on the field so what? She's still not as strong as my Knight." Rajen protested.  
Mai rolled her eyes, this guy didn't know anything. "You'll see in just a second." Mai placed her hand on her deck. She had to draw the right card! Mai drew and looked at it. Perfect, *Elegant Egotist*. "This duel is over! I play a magic card, *Elegant Egotist*, which allows me to summon the *Harpie Lady Sister's*!" Mai smiled. "I have my *Harpie Sister's* and their brother, now all I need is their pet dragon and I'll have the whole family."  
"It still doesn't matter. Their pet isn't here and none of your Harpie's are strong enough to defeat my *Gearfried*."  
"I hope your not betting money on that, because I'm playing a magic card that will prove you wrong, *Rising Air Current*! It'll lower my Harpies defence by 400 but raise their attack by 500, and that includes my *Harpie's Brother*." The male Harpie grew in size and power, he now had 2300 attack points. "And now my Harpies clear our path to the finals!"  
The Harpies swooped down on Rajen and his monster but suddenly, "Reveal trap card *Blast with Chain*!"  
"What! Hey what happened? Why are you still here?" Mai demanded.  
Rajen smiled. "My trap card ups the attack of my monster by five hundred, so none of your monsters could get through.  
Mai gritted her teeth. This was going to be tougher than she thought. "I end my turn."  
Rajen nodded and drew a card. "I'll play this, *Bell of Destruction*!" "What's that do. No!" A bell appeared and gave off five loud peals. *Harpie's Brother* screeched in agony. The other monsters stared, as if they couldn't hear it. On the last peal *Harpie's Brother* gave a last angry screech and exploded on the field. Mai stared in horror. "My *Harpie's Brother*." Then she quickly looked over. "Oh, no! My life points!"  
Rajen explained with a smirk. "*Bell of Destruction* allows me to chose any monster on the field I wish and destroy it and both of us lose life points in total to the monster attack."  
"I don't know what your smirking about." Mai snapped. "Your life points are down to 600 already, while I've still got 3500!"  
"Not for long! I summon *Nightmare Horse*!"  
Mai watched as a the *Nightmare Horse* galloped out onto the field. It's eyes glowed red, and strips of mummy's cloth were unraveling from around it's blue flaming body. It pawed the ground and snorted fiercely. "Sorry Rajen, but you *Nightmare Horse* does about as much damage as a bad dream does. It's attack points are only 500."  
"That's true, but I have a feeling that this bad dream will cause you more devastation than my knight. Attack *Nightmare Horse* and *Gearfried the Iron Knight*!"  
*Gearfried* took out one of Mai's harpies, leaving her with two left. But the horse of bad dreams galloped right past her Harpies. "What! My Harpies should have stopped it!" Mai protested as the horse reared up in front of her. "No way!" The flaming hoofs trampled her into the ground. ~I hate this!~ Mai thought, trying to push her mind away from the pain. ~If I ever find Kaiba, I'll kill him!~  
"And I'll end my turn by playing this, *The Ring of Magnetism*."  
With a tired groan Mai climbed to her feet. She drew her next card, *World Supression*. No good. "I'll summon *Cyber Falcon* in defence mode and place one of my *Harpie Lady's* in defence mode." Mai announced. ~I'll lose some lifepoints of I attack with my other Harpie, but I'll lose life points if I don't! It'll be better just to get rid of it now, before it becomes a real problem!~ "Now, *Harpie Lady*, attack and destroy *Nightmare Horse*!"  
The Harpie gave a vindictive screech and flew at the horse who reared back and lashed out at her. But at the last minute *Harpie Lady* suddenly swung around and lashed at *Gearfried the Iron Knight*. "What! No! Why didn't she attack your horse?"  
Rajen was laughing at Mai's confusion. "My *Ring of Magnetism * directs all your monsters attacks at my knight. So my *Nightmare Horse* cannot be destroyed. And I believe that you lose 1000 life points."  
Mai looked over at the life points, she only had 1000 left! ~I can't lose! The finals!~  
Rajen grinned. "I guess you'll never get to see the Pharaohs chamber Mai, too bad. I'll describe it to you some time. Attack, *Nightmare Horse* and *Gearfried the Iron Knight*. Finish her off!"  
Several minutes later, Mai was on her knees staring at the floor in defeat. "I lost, and I didn't even make it to the finals!" She heard Rajen walk over and stand beside her. he places a hand on her shoulder and knelt down beside her. "I know, Mai. Losing in hard. And if you want the truth, you really did make it to the finals." "What do you mean?' Mai said sharply, rising to her feet and fixing Rajen with a cold glare. "What do you mean I made it to the finals?"  
Rajen got up, grinning at her. "I am all ready a finalist, so technically you didn't have to duel me." "You mean I didn't have to duel you and you didn't tell me?!"  
Rajen shrugged. "Opps."  
"You cheating bastard!" Mai raged. Her hand flew by itself, she slapped Rajen right across the face.  
Rajen stepped back, cursing and rubbing his red cheek. "I'm going in there and demanding they let me take your place in the finals!" Mai shouted, stomping over to the gold doors. As she pushed them open she wondered what Rajen found so hilariously funny.  
  
The Egyptian Challenge Finalists stood in a line in front of an empty throne, which was mounted on a dais partially covered in shadows. They had reached the Pharaoh's Chamber. Yugi looked around at the other finalists. Joey had made it. Yugi felt pride for his best friend, not that Joey needed any more, he had pride enough in himself. Kaiba was there of course, as cold and distant as ever. Rajen was the only new duelist to make it. What had surprised Yugi was the fact the Mai hadn't made it. Maybe she was still coming.  
The stood in unbroken silence for several minutes. How much longer did they have to wait? Yugi sighed and placed one hand on his Millennium Puzzle. A sudden wave of loneliness washed over him. ~Yami?~ he called. Nothing. He was still alone. Suddenly a comforting hand reached down and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Yugi looked up in surprise; Joey beamed down at him. Yugi smiled back; he wasn't alone, he had Joey. But he still missed Yami.  
The silence was suddenly broken by a noise from behind. All four finalists turned to watch as the huge, gold, double doors behind them slowly opened. The torches around the room and lining the path up to the throne flared and the shadows that had hidden places disappeared.  
"Ishizu!" Kaiba snarled suddenly.  
Yugi turned. Standing behind the throne with a smug smile was Ishizu. Chains around her ankles and wrists bound her to the chair of the Pharaoh. "Ishizu? What happened? Why are you here and why are you tied to that throne?"  
Ishizu laughed, thought he laugh was not her own. "Well your partially right, Yugi. This is Ishizu's body. But it's not her mind."  
"Isis!" Yugi accused, recognizing the voice. "What have you done to Ishizu?"  
Isis walked around and sat down lazily on the front of the throne. "She's still here. I've just pushed her aside for my convenience. Ishizu is myself, reincarnated in the future with less divinity. And I have need of my body, so I took it." Yugi wanted to ask a lot more questions, but Kaiba stepped directly in front of the throne and cut him off. "Isis, you seem to have forgotten that this is my virtual world and you are nothing but a artificial intelligence I've programmed into it." Isis frowned angrily. "You are wrong Seto Kaiba. By creating this virtual world you have released the long dormant powers of the Egyptian Gods! Well," Here she gave a wickedly pleased smile. "One of them anyway. Me! My divine brethren still rest, and without them to take away from my power I am the uncontested ruler." "Wrong!" Kaiba reached for his gun, when he suddenly remembered it wasn't there. Instead he brought out a long gold object. The Millennium Rod! Kaiba pointed it at Ishizu threateningly. "I am the master here! This is my Egypt! I created it and I will destroy it if I have to!"  
Isis raised one eyebrow. "The Millennium Rod. I still have to deal with that don't I?" She then motioned to the shadows at the back of the room. "Come!" She commanded.  
Several shadowy figures walked in from the door. As they came into the light everyone got a very nasty shock. Two Bakura's walked in. One was the Ryou Bakura they all knew so well. His albino face was troubled and his chocolate brown eyes were filled with uncertainty, but he walked obediently beside his other self. The second version of him looked as cruel and evil as Ryou was sweet and innocent. It was a Yami version of Bakura, Yugi thought. Thinking of how Yami looked so much like himself, except a little taller and more intimidating. This Ryou's hair was spiked and his chocolate eyes held a perpetual sneer. His manner was also different. He strutted down the path with a careless swagger. His Egyptian Rob hung open, revealing a bare chest and the Millennium Ring which hung around his neck. The Millennium Ring! This must be the spirit of the Millennium Ring!, Yugi realised.  
Next came Malik and Marik came first, armed and dressed in the uniform of the Pharaoh's guard. Yami knew them, the darker and the lighter half of Marik. He had never noticed the difference between them though. Marik's hair was so much wilder than his lighter half's. And again the eyes were different.  
Yugi strained to see the lone figure behind them. The figure walked out of the shadows and a Yugi was overwhelmed with sudden joy. "Yami." he breathed. The Pharaoh came closer and his hair and height was unmistakable. "Yami!" Yugi cried, dashing foreword to catch his spirit in a huge hug. He was so absorbed with reaching his friend that didn't notice Marik sneer and raise his hand. The Pharaoh's guard let out a burst of shadow power. "Ahhhh!" Yugi tried to yell, but his breath had been knocked out of him. He crashed to the floor, sliding a few feet before stopping. He couldn't breath! Yugi heard Joey yell and run over to him.  
Joey sat him up, letting Yugi rest against him. "Yug! Are you OK?" Yugi nodded weakly, he started to breath again. Joey turned to glare at Marik. "You're going to pay for that!" "Am I?" Marik drawled.  
Joey continued to yell at Marik, but Yugi didn't pay any attention to what he was saying; well, except for a few interesting words that grabbed anyone's attention. He turned to stare at Yami. His dark stood in front of a group of four Ranzuek. "Yami, why didn't you stop them?" Yugi croaked.  
"What was that, Yug?" Joey asked, turning all his attention back to his hurt friend.  
Yugi climbed to his feet, not hearing Joey at all. "Yami!" He called. Yami's face was a mask, but something flickered in his eyes. "Yami what's going on? Why did you leave me?" The Pharaoh's mask slipped and for a brief moment Yugi saw his Yami's pain.  
  
Yami watched in horror as once again his hikari rushed towards him. The fool! Didn't he learn his lesson from Marik first assault? Yugi had nearly reached him, his arms open wide to catch his Yami in a relieved hug. Yami turned and raised his arms to catch his light. For one second he felt happiness swell in his chest and he almost smiled as his hikari's arms closed around him, but then,  
"Ahhh!" Yugi scream echoed through out the chamber and he collapsed to the floor. Yami stared down in horror at his lights pain wracked body.  
"Yugi!" Joey leapt foreword.  
This time Malik let loose a burst of shadow power. Stopping Joey in his tracks. "No!" Joey gasped. "Yugi!" Shaking he pushed himself up onto one knee. "You!" he fixed Yami with an accusing, hate-filled stare. "Why are you letting them do this? Your supposed to protect Yugi! He's the reason your here!"  
Yami couldn't hold Joey's accusing stare. There was so much Joey knew nothing about! He was protecting Yugi! And he would have to continue to ignore Yugi, or risk losing him forever. He turned and started to walk to his throne, feeling and accepting the guilt that had become so familiar to him. "Yami. Don't leave me." Yugi voice was faint. Yami turned. Yugi was still lying on the floor, gazing up at him with neither fear, nor hatred, not accusation, just hurt and confusion.  
Losing his grip on his determination Yami fell down beside his Hikari. "Yugi!" He gasped, lifting his hikari up.  
Yugi smiled. "I missed you."  
~I missed you too.~  
"Why did you have to leave?"  
From behind him came the hated voice of Isis. He didn't need to see her to know that she was enjoying every minute of his pain. "Pharaoh!" One word. One word and he was forced to obey.  
Yami let Yugi go, standing up and towering imposingly above him. The hurt teenager sat up on his own and looked up with wide eyed confusion. "This belongs to me." Yami said, letting all traces of emotion drain from his voice. He reached down and removed the Millennium necklace from Yugi's neck, then put it around his own neck. For the first time in his life he felt the power that was concealed inside the pyramid-like item. Raw power that, combined with his own, was unstoppable. Power he was being forced to use. Yami turned and climbed the dais steps to sit on his cold throne. Gently he reached out and brushed his hikari's mind. Isis didn't stop him. Once he had touched his hikari's mind he realized why Isis had let his feel this. He had broken Yugi's heart. She wanted him to know that.  
  
Isis watched the scene before her with great amusement. Yami was being forced to break the soul of the one he cared about most. For the two of them it was devastatingly tragic, she loved it! And she wasn't done yet. She looked down at the others. Bakura and Ryou. She would have great fun tearing those two apart. Despite the harsh way he treated his hikari, Bakura did have some love for Ryou. Being the true lover of drama she was, Isis would slowly push each one to their limits by setting them against each other. Ryou was so submissive. Maybe she could get him to finally snap on his Yami. Or possible get Bakura to remember that he did care about his lighter half and then kill them both. But what about Joey and Seto Kaiba? How much fun could she have with them, they hated each other. Watching them accept that they were yami and hikari would be interesting though. Malik and Marik would be the most fun by far though. Malik wanted nothing more than to kill his dark half, while Marik enjoyed playing with his light. Yes it would definitely be fun, she would have to be sure to give Malik the upper hand. And what of Rajen and Reana - if Reana ever made it. Isis reached out and mentally search for Reana. The redhead was losing a duel just outside of the chamber. ~Oh well. Win or lose I'll make sure she gets here.~ Isis shrugged.  
She suddenly noticed her puppet. "Pharaoh!" She commanded, jerking the Pharaoh back into harsh virtual reality. The Pharaoh stood up, and to Isis' surprise, removed the Millennium Item from around his lights neck then turn and took his place on the throne of Egypt. Isis smiled at Yugi's devastation. She felt Yami mentally reach out for his hikari. ~Fine, I'll let him wound himself.~ Isis thought, standing up and moving foreword to speak to the small crowd before her.  
"Finalists and Egyptians, I welcome you to the Chamber of the Pharaoh." She said dramatically. How she loved drama and speeches. "I congratulate you on your success of making it this far. And now, the real fun begins." She smiled coyly. "The real finals are being - postponed for the moment." Postponed, if the ritual she planned to perform worked they would never happen! She would be released from her virtual world and set free in the real world outside of this! "I'm giving you no choice in this."  
Even as she spoke group of Ranzuek emerged from the far sides of the room. "What we are about to do is very important to me. It is a ancient Egyptian ritual, that I have altered for my purposes. And it required the participation of you all."  
Even the puppets that she had toyed with for the past few days were looking at her with surprise. She hadn't told them that they would be taking part in the ritual. She dimmed the lights in the room, creating the dark, mystic effect she wanted. With one wave of her hand she banished the torches that lit the path to the Pharaoh's Chamber. Another gesture created an alter only a few meters from the edge of the dais. The on sides of the gold alter were small life-like statues of the gods. The top of the alter was engraved with hieroglyphics that spelt out ancient spells and ritual steps. Around the dais sat several pots, lidded his carved heads in the shape of the gods animals. There where two large basins which sat in front of the dais and a wide bowl that was placed in the center of the alter. "Light." Isis commanded. Immediately the bowl was filled with fire. ~Perfect.~ She thought. "Wait a minute!" It was Joey Wheeler. "I'm not going near that thing. Wadda ya think I'm stupid?"  
Isis smiled. ~An easy mistake.~ She thought. "Position them." She commanded her Ranzuek. the army of undead immediately moved in and moved her puppets into position. "You stay, Pharaoh." Isis told Yami as he went to rise. You won't be needed - yet."  
Her chains dissolved and she stepped down in front of the alter. At the other end of the alter, directly across from Yami, was Yugi. A Ranzuek held him there, though Yugi did nothing to fight. He just stared numbly at the floor. Beside Yugi, at the back corners of the alter stood Bakura and Marik; both were frowning and looking around suspiciously. They knew that Egyptian rituals often required one or two sacrifices and weren't eager to volunteer. At the top corners were Seto and Rajen. Rajen was watching as Seto fought with the Ranzuek holding him there. Between Seto and Marik, was Joey and Malik, each beside his dark. Joey had lost his fight and was being held painfully in place by an undead. Malik stared at the ground in defeat. Across the alter from them was the obediently kneeling Ryou, and an empty space beside Rajen. Isis probed with her mind, attempting to find the late redhead she needed. To her surprise she traced the young girl to the very room she was required in, the Pharaoh's Chamber. Isis looked around for several minutes, then gave up with them and used her spirits sight. There! Lying in the doorway. The idiot girl had passed out and collapsed in a heap on the thresh hold.  
"You." She snapped, pointing at a spare Ranzuek. "At the back of the room you will find the missing person from our ritual." Heads turned to follow the undead. Once it reached the doors in stooped down and lifted something off the ground.  
"Not another duel." A weak voice groaned.  
  
Kaiba stopped struggling and stared as the Ranzuek came back, carrying in it's arms a young girl. As it reached the light of the alter Kaiba's fears were confirmed. He gaped in horror as the mutilated body of Reana was lain between Ryou and Rajen. Rajen looked down that the girls form. "Is she alive?" He asked, more out of curiosity than any real concern. "I though that I needed a hikari to draw strength from."  
Isis looked down critically at Reana. "I didn't let her heal fully after every duel she fought. I am really surprised she made it this far." Kaiba felt nothing but cold. Had he done this? Had he killed her, by creating this world? Had he somehow been at fault for Isis hating her so much?  
"I guess I'll have to heal her, but just enough for her to participate in the ritual." Isis compromised.  
"You really don't like her, do you?" Bakura asked mildly.  
Kaiba watched as Reana began to glow. Why hadn't Isis allowed her to heal after every duel? He had programmed the realistic pain and wounds of the direct attacks, but he had added the healing effect for a reason! Forcing anyone to duel here without it was inhuman! Why!?  
~Because I dislike her.~ Isis purred.  
~How come!?~ Kaiba shouted. ~What did she ever do to you?~ ~Why do you care?~ Isis asked, her voice sharp.  
~Because I did this to her!~  
~Yes, you did.~  
"I think that's enough." Isis decided. Reana had barely changed. Her body was still covered with fresh scars, huge purple bruises, and dark burns from dragonfire. Dried blood stained her clothes and matted her hair. The gaping hole in her stomach where an axe had struck was healed over nearly completely, but an arrow still protruded from her shoulder.  
But suddenly she moved. Then her eyes fluttered open. Slowly and with great difficulty Reana sat up. "What," She saw the others, she saw Kaiba. "Where?" Then she noticed the frowning goddess. "Ishizu!" Reana climbed to her feet and stumbled over to the Eygptian woman, throwing her arms around her in relieved joy. "Ishizu! Your here!"  
The goddess' face showed her disgust. "Get off me!" She hissed. A small burst of shadow energy caused Reana to fall back.  
Kaiba watched numbly as Rajen moved foreword and saved Reana's head from behind cracked open on the alter. He looked down at his supposed hikari with doubt. "Are you sure, this is the one?"  
"She is a hikari, and your the only spare yami there is here." Isis snapped. "Now stop asking questions and give her to the Ranzuek. Reana was handed over to the Ranzuek, but only after Rajen had tore the arrow out of her shoulder. Her shoulders drooped and her head was bowed. Her undead guardian held her up.  
"Now, we can begin just as soon as we sort out the business of the Millennium Items." She looked around thoughtfully. "Hold your Items up"  
Bakura raised his Ring up. Yami held aloft his puzzle. Malik stared in horror as both he and Kaiba raised this Millennium Rods. "No!" He protested. "The Millennium Rod is mine!"  
Kaiba strained to pull his hand down and aim his rod at Marik, but it was no use. His body was not listening to him anymore. Instead he glared challengingly at Marik, brandishing his item proudly. "The Millennium Rod was mine in Egypt and it is again."  
"He is right." Isis agreed. Marik gave a loud yell of anger when his rod melted in his hand. The liquid gold reformed itself to form the Millennium Key, which had once been possessed by Shadi.  
"No!" Marik growled. "My rod!"  
"It is no longer yours!" Isis barked.  
Bakura was glaring daggers at Rajen who held aloft the Millennium eye. "I stole that, it is rightfully mine!" He snarled. "Stop!" Isis commanded, in goddess's anger was overwhelming, leaving them with no choice but to obey. She stepped down and waved her hand over the alter. The remaining Millennium Items appeared around the basin. "And now, my spirit shall be freed!"  
  
Reana strained to understand through her headache what was happening. Why had Ishizu rejected her? Was she completely alone. Reana cringed away from that though. She had been alone in Hell for long enough. And when she had finally found herself among people, they rejected her. Reana felt cold bony hand holding her up. She turned her head just enough to see the finger tips. It was an undead, why wasn't she dueling. Reana opened here eyes more and looked up. Everything was hazy, but directly in front of her was a gold statue of a man with a dog's head. ~Anubis?~ Reana guessed. ~Why is Anubis - wait, he's part of a table!~ A fire was burning on top of the table. The table itself was surrounded by several people. Reana squinted at the familiar forms, but couldn't make them out. She turned her head. Ryou! He was so close she could see him, she could see two of him. The Ryou beside her was knelt down and holding out his arm, while the other him had cut the crook of his arms and was catching his blood in a basin. Reana felt someone lift her arm and she turned just in time to see a familiar blue hair boy cut into her arm. Reana flinched, but didn't pull away. Rajen, she remembered. Why was he cutting her? Rajen used the same bowl the Ryoues had used to catch her blood. Then used a second bowl to catch his own. Suddenly a females voice began to chant. Ishizu. She took both bowls of blood and held them high above the alter. The Ranzuek that surrounded them began to chant. Reana strained to hear what was said, but it was in a foreign language, either that or she just couldn't hear right now. Both were very possible.  
Ishizu took the two bowls and poured the blood on to the fire. It hissed and spit, but did not go out. The Egyptian woman gathered the pots that sat around the alter and opened them. From each pot she took a handful of ash and tossed it on the fire. Her chanting became louder.  
The fire was giving of a rank smell. Reana's headache increased. Put out the damned fire and shut up you baka's!  
Then, from each corner of the table came glowing lights, then a wide beam shot down from somewhere illuminating the alter. Reana squinted up and where the light beam had come from. She could see again! It was Yami, dressed as a Pharaoh and holding aloft the Millennium Puzzle. She glanced around the alter. Across from her was Joey and Malik. Each was kneeling in front of the alter, as she and Ryou were. At the corners of the table stood Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Rajen. Each one of them had one hand on the kneeling person beside them. Reana looked up at Rajen who was holding aloft the Millennium Eye. As his hand touched her head things suddenly began to spin. What strength Reana had recovered was being drained from her.  
The fire flared, the chanting grew to shouts. Suddenly Reana felt herself rise. What was she doing? She didn't know why, but she had to stop this insane ritual! Rajen tried to push her down, but she stumbled foreword and fell on the alter.  
FIRE! BURN! PAIN! Millennium items crashed to the floor. Reana felt her flesh melting, the fire caught her clothes and hair. She was dying - at last!  
  
Rajen watched in horror as his supposed hikari fell on to the alter. No! In order to release a soul a sacrifice had to be made, but not her! Ishizu was supposed to be burned on the alter as a sacrifice for Isis! The girl was screwing everything up! Including his chance to regain power in Egypt! Rajen grabbed the burning hikari and to pull her off the alter. "Idiot girl!" He scorned.  
Suddenly her body jerked. The fire hissed and died, as if water had been poured on it, and the red head began to glow a dark purple. Rajen tried to recoil, but he couldn't remove his hand. "What?! NO!" he shrieked.  
From the girls body rose a dark, transparent figure - a soul. A soul had been released.  
The dark phantom floated above the alter, it seemed it would vanish. It needed a sacrifice. Rajen felt overwhelming terror well up inside of him as the ghost turned to him. "NO!"  
The spirit flew through his body, separating his soul from it's safety. The light beams from the Millennium items met and formed a portal. Rajen felt himself being dragged inevitably to it. The dark spirit that had sacrificed him seemed to gloat as it hovered above the portal. Then he felt utter emptiness and his soul was welcomed to the shadow realm.  
  
The force that had taken over his body was gone. Seto dropped his hand immediately and the bright nimbus that had surrounded his Millennium Rod disappeared. Everyone was staring at the dark shape above the alter. Rajen's body lay on the floor, an empty shell that would soon be dead. The dark form began to take better shape. It floated above the very edge of the alter, looking down on Reana's charred body. As one foot touched the gold surface color appeared. It was like watching as a newspaper caught fire. The flesh color traveled all over the body, revealing a human's form. One the color had finished they were looking at a young girl with bright green hair and even brighter amber eyes. She was dressed in the same outfit as Reana, except with a few more arm bands and red instead of green trim. Immediately the new girl leapt off the alter and attempted to wake the body she had come from. "Reana! Reana! C'mon Hikari, wake up!"  
Reana gave a groan of pain that was almost inaudible.  
"She's alive!" The green haired girl exalted, then her face became serious. She turned to face Isis, who was standing on the alter looking devastated. "You! You did this to my light! You will pay." Her amber eyes flashed and stepped foreword, her katars ready. "I hope you don't mind the sight of blood because your going to be carrying a lot of it and your intestines around in a bucket for the rest of your miserable existence!"  
Isis stared blankly at the newcomer. "M- my freedom." She stammered, then let out a sudden shriek of dispair, "NO!" The goddess's spirit suddenly torn out of it's body and went wailing off into the tomb, her vessel collapsing unconscious in the floor. The chains that had vanished appeared again, binding her to the throne of the Pharaoh. "Sister!" Malik exclaimed, running over to his fallen sibling. "Ishizu, are you OK?" "She'll be fine." Yami assured him, walking down and picking up Ishizu. He set her down on the throne to rest. "She'll rest for a while yet. Let her sleep, it's the only time she is truly free. "  
  
Jasper hovered over her red haired hikari. ~Reana?~ She called mentally reaching into her lights mind. ~Hang on 'kari. Thing's are going to be OK. I'm just sorry you had to go through all of this to release me.~ Jasper looked around speculatively at the group surrounding her. She knew more about them than they probably knew about themselves. She had found a wealth of information on them in her hikari's mind, though her light seemed to have forgotten most of it. Reana forgot everything except dinner time and annoying songs. Her eyes locked on Kaiba. "You, Priest. We're going to save my light. So pick her up ad lets go." She demanded. "And bring your Hikari with you."  
Kaiba's frowned. "My what?"  
Jasper rolled her eyes. These people were idiots! Good lookin'' idiots, but idiots all the same. "Your lighter half! Bring Joey!"  
Kaiba's eyes flashed. "He's not any part of me."  
Jasper felt her tempter rise almost as quickly as her hikari's. Kaiba was such a jerk! First he had hurt her hikari but rejecting her offer of friendship, then he had just stood there and watched while she burned alive! They all had and unless they redeemed themselves quickly she would have to take revenge. "Look. You're partly responsible for her being half dead right now because you created this place! Now unless you want to be responsible for her death pick her up and come!"  
She had cut him this time. So Kaiba did care that he was responsible for Reana's near death experience. He lifted the charred girl off the alter and followed Jasper out of the chamber.  
Being an undetected spirit had its advantages. She had been able to explore the tomb mentally without Isis' supervision. She knew exactly were she was going. But now that Isis knew of her she would no longer be able to go were she pleased. Still, the goddess was devastated by her failure to release her soul from the virtual world. They had to perform the healing ritual on Reana now! Or else they might not be able to use the goddess' power without her noticing. Every ritual required the permission or power of some god, they had to steal it from Isis while she wouldn't notice! It took every ounce of self control Jasper had to keep herself from running down the corridor.  
Everyone who had followed, which was everyone except the sleeping Ishizu, stared in amazement. Doors everywhere! Jasper felt a flicker of anger. Reana's passage had been the only one that was lined with doors. Isis did that on purpose. Reana had had to go through almost every single door, and there was always something unpleasant on the other side. If Jasper hadn't probed ahead and urged her in the right direction Reana would probably still be wandering around this vast tomb. She finally found the passage she was looking for. She flung open the door that bared her way. Inside was a room of white stone. A large white stone table stood in the center of it. "Put her on there." Jasper instructed Kaiba. Kaiba laid Reana on the stone then looked around. Several large stone tablets engraved with hieroglyphics stood on the walls. "Quit that!" Jasper snapped. "All right now stand at her feet, I'll stand at her head. Joey stand behind Kaiba and put on hand on his shoulder, Kaiba's going to steal your energy. This might tire you out a bit, but we can't risk stealing to much of Isis' powers or she'll come down on us like a sand dune." "What?!" Joey asked. "You want me to - " "Just do it mutt." snapped Kaiba.  
Joey gave him a surprised look, then hesitantly did as he was told. "Just don't bite me." he mumbled.  
"And you can keep your flea's to yourself."  
Jasper removed her and Reana's katars. She preferred daggers anyway, were her hikari got her taste in weapons was beyond her. Reana was also completely against poison tipped weapons, she considered it cheating. "Kaiba, all you have to do is repeat after me. Understand? When I raise my arm I want you to direct your shadow powers through the rod. Concentrate them on Reana. I'll take care of getting them to heal her and stealing the strength from Isis."  
Kaiba nodded.  
Jasper took a deep breath, then slowly began to chant in ancient Egyptian. She looked up expectantly at Kaiba.  
"I can't say that."  
Jasper fought the urge to huck a katar at him. "Just do it Kaiba! She's dying!" Jasper forcefully repeated her chant.  
Kaiba said it back to her. As they continued this Kaiba slipped into an Egyptian accent. He spoke the language with perfect fluency and Jasper was surprised to find that soon he was saying the chant with her rather than after her. Unbidden Kaiba aimed the Millennium rod at Reana and spoke a single word. A dark nimbus formed around himself, Reana, and Jasper. "Joey. Help us!" Jasper ordered.  
"How!"  
"Just let Kaiba use your energy. Your holding back!"  
"Sorry."  
Jasper directed the shadow powers in healing. It was hard. It was against their nature to heal. She stole as much energy as she dared from the goddess, but it wasn't enough. Shit! "I need more power!" She grunted. "Use mine." It was the Pharaoh. Yami joined the nimbus, with Yugi holding on to his shoulder. Jasper welcomed the new strength. The Pharaoh's unlimited power was exactly what was needed. Now, if she could direct all the power being lent to her. Heal all the scars, bruises, burns and - brain damage. Oh damn! This was serious. The brain was overly complicated and if she didn't heal it just right Reana would end up with serious mental impairments. "Kaiba, a little help here!" "What do I do?"  
"I have to concentrate on healing Reana's brain, I want you to take over healing her body."  
"How?"  
Jasper held back her anger, the Priest had just returned to Egypt. It wasn't his fault he didn't know anything. But still, he was pretty stupid for a genius. "Mentally direct the powers. Just will them to heal her and it should work. If it doesn't or anything goes wrong save it and ask me after I'm done."  
"Fine." "Oh and Kaiba." "Yes." "Leave her organs to me, you'll just mess things up in there."  
  
"Ouch." Reana groaned. She rolled on to her side. The first thing she noticed was her constant companion - a killer headache, it let her know that yes, she was still alive. Dammit! There wouldn't be any headaches in heaven! Her eyes fluttered open. Reana found herself looking up into bright gold eyes. She had never seen them before, but they were somehow familiar. Her eyes came into focus and she saw a grinning girl of her age with bright green hair. "Morning 'kari."  
Reana blinked. "Who the hell are you?"  
The girl rolled her amber eyes. "I'm your yami, you baka! Jasper. Look around, everyone's has one. Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Seto and Joey, Malik and Marik. I'm yours!"  
What did she say? Her yami, Yami's hikari? Words crowded into her mind. She spat out the first and most appealing one. "Mine?"  
Jasper nodded. "Mm Hm. I'm your dark and your my light. I've always been there, up in your mind. Now that I've been freed I'm little more noticeable than before."  
From behind them Bakura spoke, "You can say that again."  
Reana ignored him and tried to grasp the concept handed to her. "You were always there with me? I wasn't all by myself?" Jasper rolled eyes again. "What you think you could have gotten this far without me?"  
Yup, Reana decided. If anyone was her yami if was this one. "And do you think that you could be here without me? I was burned alive for you!"  
Jasper gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that! But don't worry," He mood immediately switched and she was smoldering. "I'm going to find that Isis and straighten her out, or rather, mess her up a little. I wonder were I'm going find a bucket for her intestines, anyway."  
"Isis! Where is she?" "Idiot. Ishizu is possessed by Isis! Why do you think she threw you down the stairs?"  
Reana recognized the cold voice, she turned and looked up at Kaiba. Instantly all the rage that she had felt from her rejection flooded back. She was on her feet in a second. Standing on the table she was about a foot taller than Kaiba. Good. She could reach his head easier. Reana balled her hands into fists and swung. Someone had take her katars lucky for Kaiba. Kaiba dodged the blow and caught her fist. "Whoa!" Joey exclaimed, jumping back. "Reana," Jasper asked calmly. "what are you doing?"  
Reana twisted and swung with her other fist. Just one hit! Just one! During the tournament she had had plenty of time to work up a good desire to kill Seto, but she would settle for just a good punch! Kaiba caught her other hand and twisted her around, causing Reana to lose her balance. He let go of her hands and Reana jumped off the edge to save herself from falling. As soon as her feet touched the ground she twirled around and swung her fist at Kaiba's gut. "Ugh!" Kaiba grunted as Reana's fist made contact with his stomach, he grabbed his stomach and leaned over.  
"There." Reana said with great satisfaction, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm happy now."  
Kaiba suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. With his other arm he pinned her against himself so she couldn't kick, punch, or bite. "If you were any other person I would kill for that!" "You deserved it and you know it!" Reana snapped, closing her eyes against the pain Kaiba was causing by twisting her captive arm. Any other person? She was special?! If she was so special then why was he trying to break her arm!  
"I just helped healed you, show some gratitude!" he growled.  
"This is all your fau - " Reana suddenly looked down. Her arm was released and she was allowed to turn around and around trying to get a good look at herself. "Hey, I'm OK. How?" Immediately Reana looked to her new found yami for the answer. "What happened?" Jasper pointed to Kaiba. "He's a priest. I told him what to do and he did it."  
Reana turned to face Kaiba. "You healed me?" Kaiba pierced her with a cold glare. "I've saved you more than once, I think my debt is well paid off. Don't expect it to happen again."  
Reana fought the urge to punch him again. Sometimes Kaiba was an absolute ass! But she had gotten one good hit in. She swallowed her pride(which was quite a mouthful) and managed to say, with genuine sincerity. "Thank you."  
Kaiba gave her a startled look. He hadn't expected that. "As I said, it won't happen again." "I hate to break up this touching reunion." said a sneering voice. "But I have a few questions."  
"What's up, Tomb Robber?" Jasper asked happily.  
Bakura raised on eye brow. "How do you know I'm a Tomb Robber."  
Jasper smiled. "My hikari here is a wealth of information. You wouldn't believe all the stuff she knows about all of you."  
Everyone turned to stare at Reana, who was frowning at her dark. "Get out of my head!"  
"I am out of your head!"  
This time it was Ryou who voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Who are you?"  
Jasper smacked her head. "Oh, I forgot. None of you know me. I'm Jasper. I'm her yami." Jasper jerked her thumb in Reana's direction.  
"What happened back there?" Joey asked.  
Jasper frowned. "I'm not exactly sure. My hikari isn't exactly up to date on everything that is happening in the present." "You make me sound like a computer." Reana grumbled.  
Jasper shrugged. "You - "  
Yami interrupted suddenly. "We can discuss what is happening later. Right now we are all going back to our bedchambers to wait for the return of Isis." Everyone stared in shock at the vertically challenged Pharaoh.  
"Why, Yami? I don't -" Yugi began. "Don't question my orders!" barked the Pharaoh. You shall be shown to your chambers immediately. And I highly suggest that you get some sleep. Isis is not pleased and tomorrow is likely to be, strenuous."  
"I'm not going to take orders from you." Bakura growled. "I want answers!"  
Suddenly a wave of shadow power emitted from the Pharaoh. Knocking over everyone in the room. "I will be obeyed!" he shouted. The ground began to fade and they reappeared in the chamber of the Pharaoh. Ishizu was awake and was straining against her chains. Yami climbed to his throne. "Be silent!" he ordered her. "Take them to their chambers." he ordered the remaining Ranzuek. "Anyone caught disobeying my orders will answer to me." "Anyone 'caught'!" Reana and Jasper shouted back.  
  
~*~WHAT IS THE MILLENNIUM ITEM THAT SHADI HAS - HAD? Well it's the millennium key now. As you can see I'm having great fun messing with everybody. I had Isis hint about what's going to be happening in the future with all the Yami's and Hikari's but Jasper's unexpected arrival adds an interesting twist doncha think? Reana and Jasper are trouble makers. Yup, me and my Yami like things exciting. I'm afraid that we are going to be slightly out of character in this story but that's OK 'cause the only ones who'll notice is us! Is there anything special you would like me to do in the finals. I have loads of room for fun! Review please! Reana.~*~ 


	10. Nighttime Activities

~*~This chapter is not as bad as it sounds. R & R Reana~*~  
  
Note: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. I don't pretend to. If you sue me, I'll sue you right back - actually no, I'll probably ignore you. So don't waste your time.  
  
Note#2: Ya! Yami Jasper your finally in here! Time to have some fun!  
  
Chapter 8  
Nighttime Activities.  
  
Reana cautiously opened the door to her assigned bedroom and poked his head out into the empty corridor. Hardly daring to breath she stepped out of the bedroom and into the hall. She took a deep breath and began to run quietly down the hallway. The stone floor on her bare feet was painfully cold, but she couldn't risk wearing sandals, they made to much noise. Her skin tingled with excitement. It was like being back at home and playing Mission Impossible. Her mission, find Jasper and not get caught by the Ranzuek patrolling the hallway. ~Me and my Dark have to have a talk.~ Reana thought. ~And we have to figure out what Isis is up too. Somehow she is controlling Yami. I don't know how I know so much about him, but I do know that Yami is supposed to be the big hero. The guy who is always there to save the world. Somehow Isis is controlling him, she has to be! He wouldn't do this willingly!~  
Reana darted from shadow to shadow. The eyes of the painted people on the wall seemed to follow her. She had a tingling feeling on the back of her neck that she knew was paranoia. Her imagination was going wild. Shadows everywhere moved, creatures looming up out of the darkness. Reana shied away from each one. Expecting another violent duel that would end in her crawling away, victorious, but in to much pain to care. ~Wimp.~ Reana scolded herself as she jumped at a torches flickering light. ~Pull yourself together. It's going to take hours to find Jasper, and you have to get back to your room too!~  
Suddenly she heard it. Footsteps. Faint but coming closer all the time. Reana felt her heart leap up into her throat. Frantically she looked around for somewhere to hide. There! A room! She pushed open the door and slipped inside. The Ranzuek would come and check in here! She needed a place to hide. The torch light was just strong enough for her to make out a large sarcophagus in the center of the room. ~Oh no! I'm In a burial chamber! This place is so messed up!~  
Outside the footsteps were growing very loud. There was two of them!  
Reana pulled open the lid of the sarcophagus and nearly screamed. There was someone living inside! The Ranzuek were at the door now.  
The person inside reached up and pulled Reana into the coffin, catching the lid as it closed. "There you are! Those Ranzuek have been by here four times in the past fifteen minutes! It's impossible to escape! They are guarding something down that passage. Would you stop moving! I just about got your elbow in my face! Your damned heavy, quite squishing me! I though you were supposed to be a light!"  
Reana, who had been struggling to get in a position were she would crush her dark half, stopped moving. "Well, if you hadn't pulled me in I wouldn't be squishing you! It's your own fault!"  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let the Ranzuek eat you alive. Tempting, but no. You might be useful later. And you didn't have to go take my hiding place did you?" "I though of it on my own!"  
"Shhh!"  
The sarcophagus walls muffled most of the sound outside, but in the dead silence Reana managed to her some low, inhuman voice speaking the in the room. They spoke rapidly, and in Egyptian so she didn't know what they were saying. Finally the voices died and the two girls began to breath again. "Jasper, what are you doing out here anyway?" Reana asked. "Looking for you, what else?"  
"Should we go now?" "No, give a couple of - "  
The lid of the sarcophagus opened. Reana and Jasper both let out small yelps of surprise. Bakura stared down at them uncertainly. "What are you to doing?"  
"Hiding." Jasper spat. "Now go away! You're going to get us caught!"  
Bakura frowned and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his eyes grew wide. "They're coming back!" he hissed, climbing in and laying down on top of Reana. He closed the lid.  
"Ouch!" That's my stomach Reana!" Jasper growled.  
Reana spay out a mouthful of white hair. "Bakura, your hair, does there have to be so much of it?"  
Bakura meanwhile shifted around curiously. Quite content with being on the top. "Where's the body?" he asked.  
"I removed it, when I decided to hide here." Jasper replied, from underneath Reana. "It's in a big pot over in the corner. Or at least most of it is. I'm pretty sure that the guys rib is what's jabbing into my ass."  
Reana snorted as she tried to contain her laughter.  
"Shut up!"  
"Ouch!" Reana protested as her darks forehead collided with the back of her skull. "Stop that!"  
"What are you two clowns doing out here anyway." Bakura asked scornfully. "Looking for each other." "What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Cause some trouble."  
Reana got another mouthful of hair as the Tomb Robber shook his head disapprovingly. "Would you get off all ready?" She hissed. "I'll see if there gone." Cautiously the Tomb Robber lifted the lid and peaked out. For a second no one moved or breathed. "All right there gone." He decided, opening the lid wide and sitting up.  
"Please get off!" Reana groaned, Bakura was sitting on her stomach, which was currently empty.  
"Why did I have to be on the bottom?" Jasper pouted.  
Bakura hopped out with practiced fluency. With about as much grace as a penguin Reana climbed out of the sarcophagus and dropped down on the floor. "Oh, there is no air in those things!"  
Grumbling darkly Jasper climbed out of her hiding place and immediately crept over to the open door. She poked her head out and looked both ways. "It's all clear! Now we can go down that other hall."  
Bakura walked over and looked out. "You mean the one that's so heavily guarded? I was all ready there. It's the Pharaoh's bedchamber.  
"That's it?" Jasper sighed. Bakura nodded.  
"Fine then, We'll just have to go the opposite way then. Maybe if we snoop around we can find out what Isis is up to." Reana suggested. Jasper shook her head. "I vote we go and search Yami's room. If anyone would have anything related to or that would give us a clue about Isis' plans it would be him."  
"There is nothing there." Bakura repeated. "I search the entire of the Pharaoh's room."  
Jasper was skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't miss something? I mean if your worried about the person in the room waking up you might overlook something." "I didn't really have to worry about that, seeing as the Pharaoh wasn't there.  
  
Yami half ran, half slid down the dark passageway. He darted from shadow to shadow, straining to hear footsteps before his next dash. He had to find Yugi! Explain to him that he wasn't a traitor! Yugi didn't deserve to suffer this way. And he this might be his only chance to explain himself. Isis wouldn't be blinded by her failure for long. He had reached out and mentally searched for Yugi ahead of his actual movements, and he was close. Very close.  
Yami fell silent and listened for the approach of the Ranzuek. None were near. He flew out of the shadow in which he hid and dashed to the corner. He paused before he turned and looked around it. There, hiding in a nearby shadow with a look of fear and determination was Yugi. "Hikari." Yami breathed. Stealth forgotten he stepped around the corner in plain view. Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw his dark. Immediately he rushed foreword and tackled his yami with a hug. Yami opened his arms and caught Yugi as the overexcited youth flung his arms around his neck. "Yami, I don't know why you want to separate us but, I -" Yugi stumbled and searched around for the words he wished to say.  
Yami shushed him gently. "Not here." He looked around sharply. Then lead Yugi into a nearby room. Good, it was empty. Yami shut the door behind them, then knelt down in front of Yugi. "Yugi, -" What to say? "I'm sorry." He finished, lamely. For all the times he had told off evil with a long speech about true and the heart of the cards and all the long promises he had made to Yugi and his friends Yami felt to overwhelmed with guilt to say anything more. A large tear rolled down Yugi's cheek and he once again threw his arms around his Yami's neck. "Why then? Why are you doing this. How come you took the Millennium Puzzle away from me and why did you leave me in the first place?"  
Yugi's questions were just that, questions; not accusations. Yugi's acceptance made Yami feel even worse. "To protect you." he told him, pushing Yugi away but letting his hands remain on his shoulders. Suddenly the door of the room opened. Horror gripped Yami's mind as a tall figure stepped in and swiftly closed the door behind him. "Whew! Dat was a close one!"  
"Joey?" Yugi asked.  
"Yug!" Joey exclaimed, his face lighting up. "I've been lookin' all over for ya buddy! Where have ya -" Joey suddenly notice Yami and his expression became dark. "What's that creep doing here? You keep your hands off my pal!"  
Yami looked at the fuming blonde who was his lights best friend. "Joey, you have every right in the world to be mad, but -"  
"Shut up! I don't want to listen to a traitor!" Joey stepped foreword threateningly. "Now get your hands of my best friend or I'll -"  
"Joey stop!" Yugi pleaded, running in front of Yami. "You don't understand!"  
"Why are you standing up for this creep, Yug." Joey asked, glaring at Yami. "He betrayed you, remember?"  
Yugi shook his head. "No. He didn't." He turned back to the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. "Did you, Yami."  
Yami shook his head. "If I do anything to try and save you or anyone else Isis will - people will get hurt. I can't risk losing you, Yugi or anyone else." Yami stood up and turn away from them. "If you want to hit me Joey, do it now. Because if you do it any other time, I will be forced to destroy you."  
Joey clenched his fists. Yami waited for the blow, but it never came. "Na, I couldn't do that to a friend. No matter how jerky they're bein'." Yami turned to look at Joey in surprise. Joey considered him a friend, even after all that had happened.  
"But I don't understand why your doing everything that Isis tells ya." Joey continued.  
"Because I have no choice. As long as Isis has total power here, I am at her command. She wants to use me, but for what purpose I don't know. If I do anything that will upset that unknown purpose Yugi will be in great danger." He looked back down at his hikari. "You'll have to defeat Isis on your own, Yugi."  
Yugi bowed his head and sighed. "But I'm so used to having you there with me all the time. I'm not used to being alone."  
"Your not alone. Joey is here with you." Joey beamed. "Ya, Yug! You've got me! We've kicked evil Egyptian butt before and we'll do it again. Together!" Joey turned to Yami a gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry Pharaoh, we'll have you out from under Isis' thumb in no time!" Yami felt something grown inside of him, something hadn't felt in a very long time. Hope. "I sure you will."  
"Ya, no problem!" Joey grinned. "But first we gotta get our asses back to our rooms before we get caught here."  
"Do we have to go?" Yugi looked up, startled. "So soon?" Joey nodded. "It's now or never, Yugi. We've gotta move or those creepy, cape wearin' freaks are gonna catch us. And then how are we gonna save the world?"  
Yami agreed. "Go with him, Yugi. I'll go out and distract the Ranzuek. They won't question me for being out in the corridors, but you'll have to move fast."  
"Right!" Joey walked back to the door. "I'll tell ya when they're comin'." He said as he disappeared into the hallway.  
Yami watch Joey leave, then looked down at Yugi. Yugi was staring at the floor in misery. Yami suddenly reached for the puzzle around his neck. "Yugi, here."  
"Huh?" Yugi asked, looking up.  
Joey came dashing back into the room. "They're coming! They're coming!"  
Yami pressed a single gold piece of the Millennium Puzzle in Yugi hand. "I'm trusting you, Yugi. You have to save me." And with that he disappeared out the door.  
  
Malik streaked down the Egyptian passageway and dove headfirst into the nearest room. So far, so good. He hadn't been found by the Ranzuek or even worse, by his Yami. Malik leaned against the wall, panting. Why did the home-like halls of this tomb suddenly seem so cold and forbidding, almost frightening. Malik shook these idea's and feelings out of his head, he was being silly and he knew it. He was born and raised in the underground tomb of a long dead Pharaoh, he of all people should be the one feeling at home. He poked his head out of the room and looked around cautiously, carefully and then bolted down the hall way. He recognized the door at the far end of the hall. It was the door to the room that lead to the Pharaoh's chamber. Soon he was beside the door.  
With a subtle touch Malik reached out with his mind and probed the room he was about to enter, searching for anyone who would interfere with his progress. No one. Malik checked quickly over his shoulder, then slipped into the room. Two lone torches illuminated the gold door at the far end of the hall, like two fiery eyes from hell. ~How very appropriate.~ Malik though.  
Again when he reached the end of the room and put his hand tentatively on the door and reached out with his mind, gently sweeping the room he had worked so hard to reach. No one was there, except for the single person he had sought.  
As quietly as possible Malik opened the gold doors. This time there was no torch lit path to the Pharaoh's chamber. Instead there was only flickering light from the walls of the room, that light barely reached the middle of the room. Malik walked cautiously down the path he couldn't see. His eye adjusted to the light and soon he could make out the elaborate gold chair that served as Yami's throne. He could also see who sat on it. Malik lost his self control and bolted, straight up the dais steps; collapsing at the foot of the throne he began to shake his big sister. "Ishizu! Ishizu! Wake up!"  
~I wish Odeon was here,~ Malik though ruefully. ~But Ishizu is better than no one.~  
"Come on big Sister, wake up!" the young Egyptian insisted.  
Ishizu opened her eyes groggily. "Where?" She asked, then noticed the ominous carvings above her that were barely visible in the poor light. "No, I'm still here."  
"Well this definitely isn't Domino." Malik said sarcastically.  
Ishizu turned her dark eyes on her youngest brother. "Malik!" She started, in surprise. "Your here - alone! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"  
"Thanks I'm glad to see you too." His sister always had been a nag.  
Ishizu sat up and clutched her brothers shoulders urgently. "Malik you're putting yourself in great danger coming here! You must go back!"  
Malik shook of his sisters grip. "I'm putting myself in great danger just sitting in the bedroom waiting for Isis to come and kill me." He argued. "Ishizu there is no place safe here, except maybe outside of this crazy tomb." Malik began to pull and tug at his sisters bonds, then bent down to try and examine were they were anchored and if he could un-anchor them. "We're getting out of here. Just be thankful I was in a good enough mood to come and get you before I went searching for the way out. Oh wait - I forgot." He grabbed at the chains and attempted to pull them out of the throne to which they were anchored. "You'll know the way out scince Isis has been in your head. In exchange for my freeing you, you can get me the hell out of here."  
Ishizu seemed overwhelmed by the concept of escape. "Get away." She repeated.  
Wasn't his older sister supposed to be smarter than him? "Yes, but first I have to get you out of these." he held up the ugly metal bonds. "You really have poor taste in jewelry, sis." He held out his perfectly tanned arms to display the gold armbands he wore. "I suggest getting some of these next time."  
"Stop that, Malik." Ishizu scolded, knocking away her little brothers arms. "And go back to bed, there is nothing you can do."  
Malik raised one eyebrow. "You don't want my help? Well to bad Ishizu, you're getting it. I want to escape and I think I know how." He pulled out a stolen object he had concealed, the Millennium Key. Ishizu's eyes went wide. "How did you . . . ." Malik grinned cockily. "I may not be as proficient at theft as the Tomb Robber, but I my light hands can pick any pocket. Especially when they're searching for something as large as this. Marik didn't feel a thing."  
Ishizu, always a critic, pointed out the first flaw in what she thought was his plan. "You can't use your shadow powers! Isis will feel them!"  
Malik frowned. "I'm not an idiot Ishizu, I know that." "Then how do you plan to free me?"  
Malik held up his arms and flexed his arm muscles, which weren't exactly bulging. "Man power." He explained, bending over and searching for a way to use the Key to pry the nail which stuck out from the throne for Ishizu's chains, out of its place. "I'll pry this thing off!" Though it would be lots easier if he still had his Rod. Damn, Kaiba anyway.  
Ishizu opened her mouth then shut it and buried her face in her hands. ~Girls.~ Malik though rolling his eyes. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully prying Ishizu mumbled from through her hands. "Put down the Key, Malik." "No!" Malik grunted, heaving at the incredible strong Millennium Key, which he had managed to use as a sort of crowbar to pull out the anchoring bar. "I can do this! Though it would be appreciated if you would add whatever strength you have."  
Ishizu raised her eyes and stared off at the far end of the room. "No, Malik. That's not it. We can't get out of this tomb."  
Malik felt his impatience growing. "If there's a way in there's a way out." He argued. "Think, if anyone knows how to get out of here it's you! Why do you think I'm being so insistent on releasing you?"  
"Isis didn't make an exit!" Ishizu shouted suddenly.  
Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. Malik's heart stopped momentarily, he was sure that the rest of the tomb had heard her. "Could you be a little quieter?!" He hissed.  
Ishizu continued, though with less volume than before. "Isis changes the passages in the tomb at will and she hasn't bothered to create an exit. We can't get out Malik."  
Everything Malik had so carefully planned came crashing down around him. "No exit." He repeated numbly.  
"We're trapped, brother." Ishizu answered, tears filling her eyes. "Trapped."  
Malik's felt as though he were plummeting through some dark hole. He was trapped in this insane Egyptian underground world with no way of leaving. Trapped here, with flesh eating undeads, mummies, and creatures of nightmares. Trapped her with an insane goddess. But that wasn't what worried him most. He was trapped her with Marik, until Isis got bored of them and decided to kill them. Or worse, just abandon them in the virtual Egypt.  
Ishizu sank down beside her brother and wrapped him up in a warm hug. She rocked him back and forth and trying to comfort him the way she used to when he was a small scared boy. Malik buried his face in his sisters shoulder, allowing himself to be rocked and comforted by her. "We'll get through this somehow." She murmured, her own tears leaking down her face. ". . . . you can take your Harley out and . . . ."  
Malik felt a sudden pang of longing for his bike.  
Ishizu continued to whisper to him, stroking his hair comfortingly. ". . . . Odeon, he'll be glad to have you back and - " Ishizu cut off suddenly.  
Malik heard it to. Ranzuek, a group of them, in the next room. "They'll find me!" Malik cried, panic filling his head.  
"Hide!" Ishizu ordered, gently pushing him off the dais and into the shadows. Just as Malik darted into a particularly black part of the room the door opened. Ishizu threw herself down on the seat of the throne and began to wail. "Let me go! Let me go home!"  
Ignoring her screaming the Ranzuek spread out and immediately began searching the room. One advanced on Ishizu and asked her in his inhuman, deep voice. "Who was here?"  
Ishizu looked up at him. "Set me free!" She shouted, half begging half demanding it.  
"Who was here!"  
Malik leapt up and flew, across the room. With in seconds he had left the chamber, and was tearing down the hall, not caring if he met any Ranzuek. They would have to catch him first and that would be difficult. There was no exit, no way out! He was buried alive! Malik skidded to a stop when he reached a dead end. He attempted to open the door in his way. It was locked. Malik twirled around, pulling out the Millennium Key he had hidden and holding it out in front of him. "Damn but I miss that hidden dagger." he said smiling insanely. Then with a look of loathing for the object he held, hung it around his neck and pulled out on of the daggers he had managed to get a hold of. Leaning against the back of the door he prepared to wait for his pursuers, problem was that the door wasn't there.  
"Whoa!" Malik said, falling backwards. "Ouch!" Exclaimed the squirming thing he had landed on.  
Hiding his dagger Malik got up and turned around to look down into innocent, chocolate brown eyes. "Ryou?"  
"Did you really have to fall on me?" Ryou asked, climbing to his feet. "I mean, couldn't you just have walked into the room like anyone else?" Malik quickly shut the door to Ryou's bedchamber. "Next time let me know when you open the door."  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" Ryou asked. "We're supposed to be in our bedrooms sleeping.  
Sleep. The Pharaoh's face appeared in his mind, "Let her sleep, its the only time she is truly free." he had been confused by this statement before, now he understood in perfectly. Malik walked across the room and collapsed onto Ryou's bed.  
"Um, Malik?" Ryou's confused voice asked.  
So tired. "Tell me Ryou, didn't you even think of running away. Escaping from this place, Isis and all the others. Escaping from your yami."  
Ryou came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Leave, Bakura." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
Malik looked up at the angel-like albino. Ryou was staring at his pillow, his delicious brown eyes filled with a sadness, a sadness that had been felt, and accepted. So, Ryou knew what it was like. Or at least had a better idea than most.  
"Bakura wasn't always mean to me, it just started to gradually, I didn't even notice it until one night he came home drunk and -" Ryou paused and closed his eyes. "I though about leaving several times after that, I used to dream of escaping. I even tried to leave, more than once, but every time I would only get a few blocks away before my I would be draw back home again." Ryou opened his eyes, but refused to meet Malik's stare. "I can't leave him, so I stopped trying."  
"You've got him trained well, Bakura." said a voice from behind. Malik froze. No! How?  
"Yes, judging by what he just said, I'd think so."  
Malik rolled over and what he saw confirmed his fears. Standing in the doorway was Marik and Bakura. Both were sneering and looking extremely amused. "This was the last place I expected to find you, hikari." Marik jeered.  
Malik looked away. He was caught, trapped, and now he wouldn't even be able to escape into sleep.  
"Why is your light wearing you Item?"  
"Because he stole it."  
Bakura raised one eyebrow archly. "Really? Did you teach him that?"  
"No." Marik replied, advancing on his cringing light. "But I'm going to teach him that it's wrong right now."  
  
"Where did Bakura go?" Reana asked.  
"Dunno." replied Jasper. "Maybe he got sick of us mocking him."  
Reana radiated with artfully feigned innocence. "Mocking him? We were just learning how to be tomb robbers."  
Jasper gave a wicked laugh as her hikari tiptoed in an outrageously fake sneaking fashion over to the corner of the hallway and peeked around it. Reana's suddenly leapt up and slammed herself against the wall. "What's up 'kari?" Jasper asked.  
Reana gave her yami a scared smile and said with some forced sarcasm. "I think the Ranzuek are a little more skilled in the art of sneaking than we are."  
The color drained from Jasper's face and she stared in horror at the corner. "Shit! Lets get out of here!" She grabbed her lights arm and began to drag her down the hallway. "Pick it up Reana those things will eat us alive if the catch us!"  
That was encouragement enough, Reana began to run. The Ranzuek were close behind. It was like when she had tried to escape a duel. They had hunted her down and forced her to duel. Reana didn't even notice as she passed her dark and began leading the way. Must escape, can't be caught be caught! Or I'll have to go through another duel!  
Reana was running all out now. What had first been a fun game turned into a nightmare. She couldn't do it! She couldn't duel again!  
  
Reana buried her head in her arms were she lay on the floor. The duel was over. The Ranzuek she had defeated lay dead on the floor, a melted pile of greenish liquid, courtesy of dragonfire. Even though she was the victor Reana sobbed from her position on the floor, refusing to get up. Blood was spilled down her chest from were a sword had run through her body. The intense pain that wracked her broken body had been unbearable at first, but now it was a dull and familiar companion. Still, how long could she continue. Alone and unloved. Not to mention her body was nearly destroyed from her duels.  
Memories from place long ago. Memories of a best friend that she couldn't see clearly, but missed sorely. Visions of being together and being there for each other. And now she was alone and dying underneath the dessert sands.  
Reana sat up, and wiped her nose. She looked down the hallway. It was full of doors, and behind every door was a duel or a trap. When she opened a door and wasn't immediately challenged to a duel she was usually shot through the stomach, bitten by a venomous snake, pushed into a pit, or found with a knife in the gut. All these horrors had eventually dulled, and she became used to see a knife protruding from her stomach, but she would never adjust to the loneliness.  
~Get up you wimp!~ Reana ordered herself. ~You have to keep going! You have to get to the finals!, Ishizu sent you here on a mission.~  
~But I'm all alone!~  
~Pathetic! You've been a loner before.~  
~I want to go home!~  
~Where is home? Back at the Kaiba's mansion? Kaiba hates you.~  
~Mokuba dosen't.~  
~No, but he loves his big brother way more than he loves you. You were entertaining for a while, but how long to you think Mokuba will enjoy having to baby-sit a fifteen year old wimp? Now, open the next door.~  
~I can't!~  
~Then why are you turning the handle?~  
  
Reana shook the memories from her head and ran as fast and as far as she could. Away from the loneliness, away from the pain. Why was she alone as far as she could remember! What were the shadows and shapes of a misty past that she couldn't make out?  
~Reana? Were are you 'kari?~  
The voice sounded out in Reana's head. Reana stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't alone. A sudden flood of joy washed over here. ~Jasper!~  
~How many other people talk to you in your head?~ asked the exasperated dark. ~Jeez, what did I do to deserve you?~  
~I dunno, but you must have been a really good girl to deserve me!~  
Jasper laughed. ~Damn you run fast! Where are you?~  
Reana looked around at her surroundings. Dark, cold, and ominous - exactly the same as the rest of the tomb. ~That is a very good question.~ Reana replied, with the tone of someone who was trying to sound in control, but was really very confused.  
Jasper gave a mental sigh of exasperation. ~Stay were you are. I'll come save you - again. The Ranzuek aren't after me and they definitely couldn't keep up with you, so we should be safe. Well, as safe as things get here anyway.~  
~Think Tomb Robber. Sneaky and silent. Walk like a shadow.~  
Jasper sneered. ~A lecture from you on being sneaky and silent? Ha! That's a gooder, you walk like a duck in tap shoes.~  
~Ya well it's easier for you to be quiet. I mean, you're so greasy that you glide when you walk!~ Reana smirked, stealing a line from 'The Outsiders'.  
~You, baka!~  
~Shut it!~ Reana listened carefully. Someone was coming down her hallway. ~Dammit! Someone coming!~  
~Get out of there! I'm coming to find you!~  
~No! It's to dangerous! The Ranzuek know we're here! I'll find you! Meet me at the sarcophagus, then we'll work on finding our bedrooms.~  
~Kay.~  
Reana felt her yami pull away and she began to run as quietly as possible down the hallway. ~I'm going to get away!~ Reana exalted, then suddenly fell flat on her face. She slapped her hand over her mouth to quiet a hurt yelp. Her ankle! She had twisted it! Using the wall as support Reana got to her feet. She heard them coming. Chanting.  
"Flesh, blood! Flesh, bone! Flesh, blood! Flesh, bone!" Flesh, bone, SPRAINED ANKLE!!!!!  
With a grunt of effort Reana flung open the nearest door and fell inside. Quietly she closed it and pressed her back against it. The Ranzuek were just outside the door. They paused. But Reana wasn't listening to them. She was staring at something that was rising up in the darkness. She felt herself beginning to tremble. "Who's or what is there." A cold voice hissed.  
"Seto!"  
"Reana?" Seto asked, climbing out of his bed. "What are you doing here?!" "Hiding!" Reana said. "They're just outside the door!" Suddenly the chanting stopped. "They're coming in!" Reana whisper frantically, running foreword and falling because of her hurt ankle.  
Suddenly two strong arms reached out and caught her. Seto roughly dragged her to her feet. "What is the matter with you?" "I twisted my ankle." Outside the Ranzuek knocked on the door. Reana froze in terror. "Shit." Seto swore. He unceremoniously lifted Reana up and dropped her over the other side of his bed, then climbed in under his covers. "Stay down there." He warned, fixing her with a icy stare.  
Reana nodded and remained perfectly still. The door creaked open. She didn't dare peek over the bed. She was sure the Ranzuek would her heart, which beat against her chest and threatened to break her ribs. Her lungs began to burn from holding her breath. At last she heard the door shut. Reana let out an explosive breath and sat up. "That was to close." She said, climbing to her feet, then gave a small yelp and fell onto the bed. Damn! She had forgotten about her stupid foot!  
Outside the Ranzuek's resumed chanting seemed to falter. Reana pushed herself up with a small gasp. "They are coming back."  
"Stay down." Kaiba said, moving in front of her and lying on his side to shield her from sight. The Ranzuek evidently didn't think things worth investigating because they continued on. Finally Kaiba declared it safe to breath again. Reana merely closed her eyes and rolled over with groan. "Well," Kaiba cold voice said. "I've saved your ass once again."  
Reana opened her eyes to stare up into Kaiba's stunning ice blue gaze. "You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." She chided mildly. "Thanks." Reana sat up and gave a long stretch. "Well I'll get out of your way now. I have to go find a certain coffin were a green haired yami will be waiting."  
"And how do you expect to do that?"  
Reana shrugged. "The same way I got here. With great difficulty."  
"At the end of this hall is a dead end, the Ranzuek patrol up and down the passage. The only way your getting out is if you run, and I expect you'll have some trouble doing that."  
~Yami?~ Reana moaned. ~Can't talk right now 'kari. Me and an evil albino bunny are racing with a sphinx.~ ~Oh? And how's that going?~  
~Badly.~  
~Well, come pick me up when your done?~ ~Sure thing. Where are you?~  
~Seto's bedroom.~ A suspicious mental pause. ~Reana, do we need to have a talk?~  
~Shut up and run your race.~ Reana frowned. ~How are you doing anyway?~  
~Well, if I don't hurry up I have a hungry sphinx who will make my ass considerably smaller.~  
~And that's a bad thing?~  
~Shut your mouth.~  
~It is shut.~  
At this point they both abandoned the conversation. Reana stretched herself across the end of Seto's bed. "I'm stuck here for a while then, at least until Jasper comes and saves me."  
"Your pathetic."  
Reana turned to glare at Seto through the darkness of the room. "Why?"  
"Always relying on other people to save you. Me, Mokuba, and now this Jasper." Seto stated coldly. "Can't you take care of yourself or do you always need someone to hold your hand and walk you through your life? Just like you wanted me to walk you through the tournament."  
It stung, but it wasn't true, so not as much as it could have. Reana looked at the stone floor. "I wanted you to be my friend, Seto. It's not pathetic to have friends."  
"No, but it is pathetic to think that I would want to be 'friend's' with you. I have my pride."  
"And yet you sunk down to my level and helped Jasper save me when I was dying?" Reana snapped. "It might have been better if you had just left be burning on the alter. Then I wouldn't be such a burden on you, the great Seto Kaiba. I apologize for my existence."  
"You should. You've been nothing but pain in my ass scince the day you arrived at my mansion."  
Reana gritted her teeth in anger and glared at him. Seto was smirking in her direction. Was he playing with her? "Tell me, Seto does that smirk ever leave your face?"  
"How many times have I told you not to call me by my first name."  
Reana gave him a look of innocence. "Was I supposed to count?" Seto frowned. "Are you trying to piss me off?"  
Reana rolled over on to her back. "No, I do it without trying. It's a gift."  
"Most would call it a death sentence."  
"Most - well, I feel very special now." Reana smiled. For a few minutes neither one spoke. Reana felt her eyes getting heavy with sleep. No. She had to wait for Jasper. Talk to Seto, make conversation. Get in an argument. How? What was there to argue about?  
- Did she just wonder how to get in an argument with Seto? Wasn't that a habit by now? "You know, Seto." Reana mumbled sleepily. "One day I'm going to save you."  
"Is that so?"  
"Ya." Reana murmured with dreamy contentment. She felt so safe and comfortable. Hurry and come find me yami, I can't fight off sleep for much longer. Keep talking to Seto. She was going to save him, "And then I'm going to be a real jerk about it - just like you."  
  
~*~OK, that last part was there just to patch up the rift between Seto and Reana. They need to be on each others good sides for a part I'm planning on doing. So. Interesting? I'm hoping to update by Wednesday at the latest. Though if I get real busy it might be later. Keep ur fingers crossed! Can you believe that this fic is eight chapters & 1 prologue long? That adds up to 63 pages in size 10 font. Not bad length huh? Well, length is nothing. It's quality that matters and that's why I have you - my reviewers! To tell me if my story is hot or not. So please review! Reana.~*~ 


	11. The New Game

~*~Mm Hm, that last chapter was just for a little bit of fun, y'know. Letting everyone get better aquatinted and play 'Mission Impossible' with the Ranzuek. But Isis has kinda recovered from her little fit and is back - and pissed off. Time to rip apart souls, tear bodies, and devastate the mental wellness of all the characters I control! Hmmm, this is going to be fun. I've pissed off, hurt and having a little depression session in my own life so I'm going to vent. Lets just pray I don't kill anyone. That would ruin the story seeing as that shouldn't happen till the next chapter. . . .~*~  
  
Note: For the hundred thousandth time - I don't won Yugioh!!!!!!  
  
Note#2: Admitting that hurts :(  
  
Chapter 9  
The New Game  
  
The Pharaoh's chamber was lit by hundreds of torches, floating in mid air, on the walls, on stands - everywhere! Jasper didn't like it. ~What is Isis up to now?~ she wondered suspiciously. ~Something is going to happen, and I have the bad feeling we're not going to like it."  
Reana meanwhile was not in the least bit suspicious and was enjoying the extra torches immensely. "Ooo, isn't this nice Jasper!" Reana smiled up at her dark, while holding her hands out to one of the extra torches. "They are so warm!"  
Jasper rolled her eyes. Yup, her hikari was an idiot. "Reana, aren't you the least bit worried about what Isis is planning?"  
Reana was practically glowing. "Isis is planning something?"  
Thud! Jasper climbed back to her feet wondering if killing Reana would be considered suicide or homicide. "Of course she's planning something you dolt! Why do you think we've all be summoned here?" Jasper gestured around at the others who were standing in a semi circle, in pairs, around the dais. Even Yami had abandon his throne to stand with a stony expression beside his light.  
~But none of them have to stand beside Reana!~ Jasper complained to herself.  
Reana's cheerful voice sang out beside her. "I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell . . . ."  
"Reana." Jasper moaned. "No one believes you about that."  
Reana only grinned. "Hey Jasper, do you remember that one song? "Found a peanut, Found a peanut, found a peeeeeeeeeeeeanut last night . . . ."  
Without any change in expression Jasper reached over and bonked her hikari on the head. After that the dialogue was as follows: "Ouchy! Unfair!" "Hey! That's fighting dirty!" "Take that!"  
"Let go of my hair!" "I will if you let go of my nose!"  
"Deal!"  
Momentary silence.  
"HI-YAAAAAAAAA!" - (Sound effects for their clumsy karate moves)  
"Um guys?" Jasper and Reana turned to stare at Yugi who had a large sweat drop on his head.  
"Yes?"  
Yugi smiled a scared smile and pointed to the dais. "It's time to pay attention now."  
Slowly Reana and Jasper's eyes traveled up the dais, to the throne, where Isis was seated looking extremely pissed.  
"Sorry about that!" Reana murmured, as they both straightened up and bowed their heads. "I'm not." Jasper mumbled.  
Isis' eyes flashed. Jasper gave an inward smirk that she was careful not to let show on her face. There would be plenty of time for that later, after they had defeated Isis.  
Finally Isis spoke. "As you may have realised, I was thoroughly put out with the outcome," Here she cast Jasper and Reana very angry looks. "of the sacred ritual we performed."  
"Don't worry, we didn't mind you going off to spas." Reana answered cheerily. Jasper grinned at her hikari's lack of respect for the goddess, then added, "Actually we had a great time without you. You should spas more often."  
The goddess's anger flared. "You want me to "spas" do you?"  
The room was rigid with tension.  
Isis gave an unexpected smile. "Actually, that was on my schedule."  
Jasper raised one eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply but her smart remark was drowned out by the shifting of the ground. The very floor beneath her feet was shifting, crumbling away and rising up all around her.  
  
"AHHH!"  
Jasper twirled around. The ground Reana was standing on had crumbled away beneath her and she was falling into a gaping new chasm. Reana twisted around grabbing at the stone floor for a hold. "Jasper! I'm falling."  
"No, I though you were flying!" Jasper replied with typical sarcasm, leaping towards her light, but suddenly. "Ugh!" Jasper let out a loud grunt as the ground rose up to slam into her stomach and carry her high into the air. Jasper felt herself beginning to slip and she clung to the newly forming wall, trying to pull herself up over top of it. All around her walls were rising. Suddenly as Jasper pulled herself up and looked around she realised what she was staring at. "A maze!"  
"Yes." Isis appeared before her, floating in mid air. "As I said I am thoroughly put out with all of you, but mainly with you and your hikari. I think that you two need some time to think about where you are and who your dealing with."  
Jasper pulled herself up onto the now unmoving wall and stood with perfect balance above the drastically changed landscape. "Your going down Isis." Jasper warned darkly, her hand traveling back to a dagger she kept by her side. "I still owe you for what you did to my light, and I don't approve of the way your treating the others either." Her hand went past her dagger to the small of her back were she gripped two smaller weapons. "I hate being in debt." she finished smiling evilly, then hurled her two throwing knifes at the goddess. They whistled through the air with perfect accuracy, lodging in the goddess's stomach. ~Perfect,~ Jasper thought, reaching for another knife she kept just below the back of her neck. ~I'll let her worry about my throwing knifes, then finish her off nice and slow with my dagger. But - ~  
"Good aim."  
"HEY!" Jasper raged at the smirking goddess. "Incase you haven't noticed I just turned you into my pin cushion! Don't you think you should scream or something?"  
"Please." Isis sneered, pulling out the beautifully sharp knives that protruded from her bare midriff. Her wounds healed instantly. "Do you think that your pitiful skills could harm me?"  
Jasper felt her mind grow cold. Her weapons didn't work against Isis, she was powerless. The cold emptiness inside her was quickly filled with rage. Powerless?! Her?! Never. She would get rid of this evil that dared to be more so than her. Jasper's dagger flashed in the faint light as she drew it. "Die!" She ordered, striking out at Isis.  
Isis disappeared and reappeared a ways up the wall. Jasper ran towards her, jabbing with her dagger as soon as she reached her, but the goddess would only disappear and reappear again in another place. "Hold still!" Jasper yelled, twisting and turning in her attempts to destroy the goddess.  
Jasper turned and Isis appeared directly in front of her. Jasper went to stab her before she could disparate, but her arm refused to move. ~This is not good.~ Jasper thought, straining to move her own limbs.  
"I think you'll want these." Isis smiled, holding up the blood stained knifes, then stabbing them into their owners gut. Jasper gasped in pain, and dropped her dagger. She felt herself falling through the air, Isis was somewhere, laughing. The wall was growing suddenly tall. She was falling. Jasper's wide eyes blurred and things became misty. As she felt herself twist over she saw the ground rushing up to meet her.  
A sudden jerk, and then utter blackness.  
  
Reana rubbed her sore bottom as she climbed to her feet. "I think me and Jasper went just a little to far." Opening her eyes Reana looked up and saw an high, jagged stone wall towering above her; leading up to a darkness that Reana assumed was the Pharaoh's chamber. Or at least what was left of it. Looking around her in her own altitude Reana saw a nearby tunnel that had a faint red glow and jagged edges that made it resemble a gaping mouth with large pointy teeth. It looked somewhat like the entrance to Hell. "So," Reana said, putting her hands on her hips and nodding her head at the tunnel. "this is the subway, eh?" No answer. Surprises, surprises.  
"At least there it isn't a door." Reana sighed, looking dully at hells entrance. ~Hey Yami, we're home!!!~ Reana called out, sending Jasper a mental picture of the cave she faced. No answer. Reana felt her insides grow cold. ~Jasper? Yami?~  
Silence. The cave suddenly seemed less funny then before. ~Jasper where the hell are you!~ Reana screamed, panicking slightly. She couldn't detect her Yami's presence anywhere. That ment one of two things, she was either knocked unconscious, or dead. "We didn't go that far, did we?" Reana murmured worriedly. Well, they had just mocked a goddess, destroyed an Egyptian tomb, and caused only Isis knew what other troubles for everyone else. "OK, so maybe we crossed the line, by a few centimeter's." Reana grumbled. For a few moments she didn't know what to do. Jasper wasn't responding and she faced the prospect of either attempting to climb out of this pit and breaking her neck, or walking straight into what looked like the underworld. Reana looked up and pictured herself climbing up the wall; sweating and straining and breathing hard. Then slipping and falling, and breaking her hip. "I'll take the underworld."  
  
Ryou stared at the dagger Isis had given him. It had been so sudden. She had just appeared out of no where. She had spoken soothingly to him, told him she understood what he was going through. Then gave him the knife and whispered, "I want you to kill Bakura."  
Kill Bakura. Escape. No more beatings, no more drunken fits. No more cringing on the floor, praying that he would die. Of course thier relationship wasn't all blood and violence. As many times as not he would hear Bakura bang drunkenly on the door of their home. Ryou would open the door and catch his yami as he fell inside. Bakura would push him away, not even bothering to look at him, and stumble over to the couch where he would pass out. Then Ryou would toss a blanket over him and put pills and glass of water on the coffee table for Bakura when he woke. In the morning Bakura would still be sleeping and Ryou would quietly slip off to school.  
School. Not long ago that meant that he would be scrambling through the hallways with his head bowed, trying to reach his next class before the bullies reached him. At lunch he would wolf down his food and leave as soon as the school bell rang. Go and find a safe place to hide till once again the bell would sound, announcing that he would have to leave his safe place and make his way to his next class. This time it would be safer to be late. Wait till the hallways were empty, then dash upstairs to class. The last person there, but the first to leave. He had his whole school day planned and it seemed like a flawless plan that kept him as distant from other people as possible, but it wasn't fool proof. Occasionally the jocks from school would get persistent and they would hunt him down between classes. If he escaped them then, they would chase him down after school. That was how it used to be, before Bakura came and, and . . . .  
  
Ryou felt his spirit lift from the darkness and soar upwards. Then suddenly he was back again! He had control of his own body once more! And right in front of him, covered in blood, was the corpse of the jock who had been bullying him. Ryou sank to his knees, the blood covered knife in his and fell slipped from his grip and landed beside him. Ryou couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Had he done this?  
"No no, Ryou." chided a low voice. "You didn't clean it."  
Ryou looked up. Beside him stood Bakura, his darker half, in spirit form. Bakura grinned wickedly and suddenly flew into their body. Ryou felt himself jerked back into a corner of their mind as Bakura took over their body, but this time Ryou saw and felt everything. He wasn't hiding in the protective darkness.  
Bakura stooped down and picked up the bloody knife. ~You can't just leave it this way, you can wreck a good dagger." Slowly Bakura dragged their tongue across the blade.  
Ryou could taste it. Cold metal, warm blood. A red stream of liquid dripped down their chin. Bakura licked that off too. The knife was clean. "Mmmm." Bakura murmured appreciatively, crawling over to the fresh corpse's side and dipping the clean blade in new blood. Their mouth watered as the red liquid dripped down the blade and covered their hand. Once again Bakura proceeded to clean the knife and their fingers as he dipped them in the corpses wound. ~So delicious. ~  
~What are you doing?!~ Ryou screamed. He flew forward and pushed Bakura out of the way. Taking control of the body he immediately leaned over and retched.  
~Pathetic idiot!~ Bakura snarled, throwing Ryou back into the dark corner of thier mind. ~Wait back there, I'm not finished my snack.~  
~No! Please stop!~ Ryou pleaded. ~Just stop!~  
There was a momentary pause. Finally Bakura spoke, all traces of the snarl gone from his voice. ~Just let me finish cleaning my blade, then we'll go home.~  
  
Ryou never had any problems with the kids at school anymore. Everyone was sure to keep well away from him. Until he had met Yugi, and the only reason Bakura had not gotten rid of Yugi was because of the Millennium Item the young boy possessed. But that didn't matter. What did matter was what he was going to do!  
For a second all Ryou was able to do was stare at the blade, then he suddenly threw it across the hall. It hit the wall and fell the floor with a metallic clang. "I can't do it!" Ryou told himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging himself. "I can't!" ~What has you so distressed?~ asked his yami's harsh voice.  
~Nothing.~ Ryou replied, resting his head on his knees and closing his eyes.  
~Your lying. Good boy - but don't lie to me! Where are you?~  
Ryou looked at his surroundings. They were the same as they had always been. He couldn't tell one hall from another here. ~I don't know.~ His eyes came to rest on the dagger he had thrown. ~Bakura?~  
~What?~ his dark snapped.  
~Do you,~ Ryou though hard for a way to ask what he wanted to, with getting laughed at. ~If Isis,~ he asked slowly. ~or if anyone else killed me - would you,~ Hesitation. Was this coming out right? ~would you care?~ Close enough to what he wanted to know.  
~If we where in Domino, yes. I have need of your body and it would be useless to me if it were dead. But here I have my own, so no. Why, is someone planning to rid me of you?~  
~No.~ Ryou didn't know why, but Bakura's answer hurt. As expected as it had been, it hurt. To Bakura he was just a vessel, and now not even that. ~No. Next time you see me I should be alive.~  
~Yes.~ Bakura answered with dry humor. ~You have a bad habit of remaining that way even though no one wants you alive. Come to think of it, no one wants you dead either, do they?~  
~I'm sorry.~ Ryou answered, a tear leaking down his cheek. He crawled over to where he tossed the knife. His hand poised above it, ready to pick it up.  
~I'm going to steal the Millennium Items.~ Bakura told him. ~If I see you, your coming with me so don't go anywhere. Just sit on the floor and pretend you have a reason to exist till I get there.~  
Ryou's fingers closed around the hilt of the dagger. ~Fine.~ He waited till his yami's presence had vanished before adding, "You'll be sorry if you do find me."  
  
Bakura glared at the walls surrounding him. Idiot girls! Look what they had gotten them into! "Well now what am I supposed to do?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Someone answered anyway.  
"Find Ryou."  
Mildly surprised Bakura turned to look at Isis. "Why." He questioned, not bothering to ask for the reason she was there; she obviously came to give him his new orders.  
"I think I may have found another way to free my spirit from this virtual world. Your hikari is around here somewhere, search around and find him. We're going to perform another ritual and you'll need his strength."  
~Hmmm,~ Bakura mused. A chance to search for and steal the millennium items. "Fine then." Bakura nodded. "But what kind of ritual are you planning on performing here? I am familiar with Egyptian rites and I would rather not find myself in a pool of blood on your alter."  
"You won't be the one bathing in blood." Isis assured him.  
Bakura raised on eyebrow. "And who will be."  
"Yugi Mouto."  
Bakura looked skeptical. "I'm not complaining, but why him?"  
"He is, or was, the Pharaoh's vessel." She elaborated. "The child has extraordinary power, though he has no idea it's there, much less how to wield it. A powerful sacrifice is required in this ritual."  
"Then why not sacrifice the Pharaoh himself?"  
"Don't question me!" Isis snapped. "Just do as I order. I am thoroughly put out with you all and I may lose my temper and kill you at any second. Remember that, Tomb Robber." Instantly the goddess shimmered and vanished.  
Bakura shook his head disapprovingly. "It's not nice to hide things from people who are necessary to your plans."  
~She is so transparent. Obviously we are not all required for this ritual. I think that more people than just Yugi will be sacrificed.~ Despite his dark thoughts, Bakura began to laugh wildly. ~Still, she gave me the perfect chance to escape. If I find the carriers of the Millennium Items down here then I will be able to kill them and take their item's without a problem. Isis wasn't wearing her necklace, that means that it and the other unclaimed Items have to be around here somewhere. I'll find them and leave by using their combined shadow powers.~  
Bakura began to stride down his hallway. He should probably tell his hikari stay in one place so he would be easier to find. Inwardly Bakura smiled. While he was at this he would be able to give Ryou some first hand experience at being a thief and murderer. The kid needed it. Bakura would be surprised if he had ever held a knife in his hand before, a knife that Bakura didn't place there anyway. The young albino hated blood and violence of any kind. The thought of killing another just to gain something from them, or killing someone at all had never crossed Ryou's innocent mind.  
  
Malik stared at the hieroglyphics on the walls. He though that maybe they would help him figure out where he was and how to get out of there, but they so far they were of no help. ~Hmm, lets see. The Pharaoh dies. The Pharaoh is dead. The Pharaoh dies, and oh look!!!!! The Pharaoh dies again!!!!!~ Malik gave an long sigh, then leaned heavily against the wall. "Normally I would be absolutely thrilled to read about the death of that stupid Pharaoh, but not just now."  
"Well I'm sorry you don't approve."  
Malik had just enough time to dodge the dagger that came whistling through the air towards him. His eye widened as he stared at the simple weapon that was lodged in the wall between two stones.  
"Next time I'll try and make your read a little more interesting."  
"Isis!" Malik snarled, without bothering to turn around. "What do you want?"  
"What?" Isis replied with a sneer. "Is that all you have to say to your older sister?"  
Malik clenched his fists. "Your not my big sister." "No, I'm not." Isis admitted. "but she is here."  
~What?~ Malik turned, to stare at the smirking goddess. "What are you playing at?"  
"Ishizu is here with me. Unable to do anything unless I allow her; but she still hears, sees and feels everything I do." Isis put a finger to her lip coyly. "Do you want to speak with her?"  
Malik didn't answer. This was a trick, or a trap, or something. What was Isis up to?  
Isis laughed, then raised her hands. Seconds later she was lying motionless on the floor. Malik stared. Then suddenly she moved. And when her face was raised Malik saw tears in his sister's dark eyes. "Malik." She whimpered.  
"Sister!" Malik ran foreword and fell down beside his older sibling. "Ishizu, what's going on?"  
"Listen to me Malik." Ishizu answered frantically. "There is a way to defeat Isis!"  
"What?" Malik whispered, grabbing his sisters hand. "How?" He demanded.  
Ishizu took a shaky breath. Isis was attempting to take control again. Ishizu's eyes were impossibly wide and she shook violently. "You have to summon the gods. That will weaken her powers. You have to -" Ishizu suddenly choked and fell foreword onto her brothers lap. "No!" Malik shouted, shaking his sisters limp body. "Ishizu! Sister! What do you mean summon the gods? Tell me!" Malik stared up at the roof in frustration and anger. There was a way to defeat Isis? How could he summon gods when Kaiba had created no others?  
"My stupid reincarnation almost gave that away didn't she?"  
Malik leapt up, dumping the returned goddess on the floor. Isis climbed to her feet and brushed herself off distastefully. "I assure you. There is no way to destroy me. Admittedly I have one weakness, but I have taken great care to conceal and guard it."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"To give you a present."  
~What?~ Malik thought. "What present?"  
Isis pointed.  
Malik turned around. Stuck in the wall, exactly were the dagger had been, was the Millennium Rod. Malik turned back to Isis. "What's the catch." he asked shrewdly.  
Isis nodded. "I want you to kill your yami." For a second Malik though he had heard wrong. "You want me to do what?"  
"Kill Marik." Isis repeated. "Kill him, and the Millennium Rod is yours. As is your freedom."  
For a second Malik hardly dared to breath. There must be more to it than that. Everyone knew he had no objections to killing his dark. He looked suspiciously at Isis.  
She raised one eyebrow. "What's stopping you. You hate Marik. Kill him and be rid of him forever! Or are you too weak."  
Malik reached back and gripped the gold Item tightly. Easily he pulled it out of the wall and slide the gold cover off the hidden blade of the Millennium Rod. "Consider it done."  
  
Marik was thoroughly pissed off. There was no sign of Isis, Malik or any of the others. He began to walk down the dreary hall. It held no promise, at least it was an honest hallway. He was getting tired of Isis' games. It was time for some real action. "And the first thing I need to do is get out of here." Marik though for a few moments. Other than walking around hunting for an exit there was no real way out. Unless of course he wanted to send himself to the shadow realm.  
Suddenly Marik realised, "We're not in the real world. We're in a virtual world, another realm. In the shadow realm you can . . . . " Marik grabbed his deck and began flipping furiously through the cards. "Of course. I'll summon a monster to get me out of here! *The Winged Dragon of Ra* should do nicely." Marik frowned as he ran out of cards. ~I must have missed it.~ Again he searched through his cards and again no Ra. "No." Marik whispered. "My Egyptian god card! It's gone!"  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, pounding on the stone walls that had risen between him and his hikari. "Yugi!" No answer. Defeated, the Pharaoh sunk to the floor. ~Well, at least this way I won't be able to harm him.~ he though dully.  
"Oh how wrong you are, Pharaoh."  
Yami shut his eyes and placed a weary hand to his head. "What do you want, Isis?" he asked.  
"My, aren't we grumpy?" Isis responded.  
Yami gave her a half hearted glare. "What are you going to make me do now."  
"Now now Pharaoh." Isis said, walking over to him. "I don't make you do any of these things. You do them because if you don't I'll kill Yugi. And I think you'll be happy to know that that is about to change." Yami's eye's snapped open. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at the goddess. "I mean Yugi is wandering around here somewhere searching for you." Isis said casually. "And if you can find him in time, I'll let you two say good- bye to each other."  
Yami felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "Say good-bye."  
"Apparently Yami, you didn't have to break Yugi's heart to protect him," Isis stretched lazily and pretended not to notice Yami's darkening stare. "because I'm going to kill him anyway."  
"What?!" Yami shouted, leaping to his feet.  
"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but it's the only way I'll be freed from this virtual world." Isis laughed.  
Yami flew foreword. He would kill her! No one was going to harm Yugi, he had hurt him enough already! Isis merely sneered and floated up into the air. "Isis!" Yami roared, the glowing symbol of the Millennium Item's appearing on his forehead. "If you touch Yugi, I swear, your soul rot in the shadow realm for eternity!"  
A look of false hurt appeared on Isis' face. "Oh, and here I thought I was being so nice, allowing you to see your hikari one last time." She began to fade away, laughing insanely. Even when she had vanished completely, her ominous voice still echoed loudly in Yami's passage way. "Hurry if you want to see your beloved hikari again, Pharaoh. I just can't wait to get out of this virtual world and if you dawdle, I won't wait!"  
Yami tore down his hall. ~"Yugi!"~ He shouted, both mentally and verbally. ~"Yugi!"~  
~Ouch!~ Yugi answered with a mental wince. ~Yami can you keep it down? I bet the entire tomb can here you."  
~Yugi, you have to hide!~  
~Why?~  
~Isis is looking for you!~  
~Why?~ ~Yugi, she's going to kill you!~  
  
Jasper woke to find that she was lying on something bony and hard. "I'm going to kill that woman, goddess . . . . bitch." She muttered sitting up and rubbing her sore butt. She turned to see what had broken her fall and gaped at what was lying there. "Aw, shit!" She swore turning over to sit on her knees. "I killed Kaiba! Well, isn't this just grand?"  
Kaiba was lying spread eagle on the floor, his eyes were closed and he looked even paler than usual.  
"Um, hey Kaiba? Kaiba?" Jasper asked, poking him in the arm like he was something slimy. "Wakey, wakey Mister CEO. This is your wake up call!" The teenage boy didn't move. "Damn bastard." Jasper muttered, then noticed the two bloodstained knives on the floor beside her. The memories of her duel with Isis on the wall came back to her. Jasper immediately checked her gut. No knife wounds. She was completely healed. But her knives were still dirty. Jasper frowned as she picked them up. ~I can't put them away like this.~  
An idea suddenly dawned on her. Cautiously Jasper waved her hand in front of Seto's face. Then slowly she picked up the end of his robes. Jasper hesitated a minute, not wanting the possibly dead Kaiba to wake up, then began to vigorously clean her knives with his robes. When she was done she slipped the knives back into thier hiding places and looked around innocently. Finally she looked back down at Kaiba. "Well, then." Jasper said awkwardly. "I suppose I should check and see if your alive."  
No answer expected, no answer given.  
She lay her head down on his chest. "He's breathing. Good. That means no CPR is needed." Jasper was very quiet for a minute. ~Hmmm, he's definitely alive - but I can't hear a heartbeat. Why am I not surprised?~ Suddenly from her position, lying on Seto's torso, Jasper noticed something. ~Wow! Those are huge!~ She though in amazement, staring across Seto's chest. ~Do all tall people have feet that big?!~  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Uh oh." Jasper cringed. Next thing she knew she was flying! - no, wait. She was falling!!!! "Ouch!" Jasper protested as she landed on her all ready sore bottom. "Kaiba you jerk!"  
"What in the hell were you doing?!" Kaiba demanded. He was standing in the middle of the hall looking extremely mad and even more disturbed. "I was check your shoe size - I mean, checking to see if you were still alive!" Jasper shouted back. "You didn't have to throw me across the room for it!"  
Kaiba however was searching though his robes. "My rod is gone." He announced, staring at Jasper coldly. Jasper snickered. "That sounded so wrong!"  
Kaiba walked over and grabbed the front of her shoulder. With incredible strength for someone so skinny he lifted her into the air. "Where is my Millennium Rod?" Not in the least bit intimidated Jasper laughed again. "I don't have it, but if you put me down I'll help you find it." Disgusted Kaiba dropped her. Jasper landed easily on her feet. "So, what's up?" "Huh?" Was Kaiba's brilliant response.  
Jasper rolled her eyes. "Well, we're not just going to sit around here are we? What should we do? I mean other than find Reana, of course."  
"What do you mean we?" Kaiba asked.  
"We - definition, you and me."  
Kaiba shook his head. "I'm sick of Isis' games and I am going to put a stop to them. I don't need you or anyone else to help me." He turned, his Egyptian robes flaring out behind him, and let his long strides carry him down the hallway. "Of course not. And you didn't need anyone else's help in Duelist Kingdom when Pegasus stole your and your brothers soul, did you?" Jasper asked, leaning cooly against the wall and reaching into her hikari's memories for information. "and you didn't need Yami's help when Marik captured Mokuba, Tea and Joey and you had to double duel Lumas and Umbra did you?"  
As she predicted Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. His eyes flashed dangerously. "How do you know all that?"  
"Reana." Jasper replied calmly, closing her eyes with a small smile. "Like I said, she knows a lot about you and all your friends. Even a little bit about when you were a child. Your mother was very pretty wasn't she? And you were such a cute little kid, what happened?" Jasper frowned as she stumbled into some harsher scene's from Kaiba's past. "Oh. Your step father. Well, you took your time getting around to killing him, didn't you?" Jasper opened he eyes again to find Kaiba towering over her. She returned his quelling glare with a cool stare. "I'm not afraid of you."  
"You should be." he answered dangerously. "How does Reana know all this?"  
Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. She just does." Jasper suddenly found a herself pinned against the wall by a strong hand wrapped around her throat.  
"Well find out!" Kaiba growled. "Now!"  
Struggling to breath Jasper brought her knee up sharply into Kaiba's groin, causing him to groan and hunch over. She pried his fingers off her neck and aimed a punch at his head. Kaiba caught her fist in his hand and began to crush it.  
Jasper bit back a yell and tried once again to knee Kaiba, but he was prepared this time and it didn't work. Once again Jasper found her back against the wall. ~Ohhh, I'm gonna kill him!~ Jasper thought.  
"How does she know?" Kaiba bellowed.  
"I. don't. KNOW!!" Jasper let loose a burst of shadow energy and sent Kaiba crashing into the opposite stone wall. Kaiba's head hit the stone with a sickening crack and a trickle of blood appeared. "Bastard!" Jasper muttered, panting and rubbing her soar neck and leaning heavily against the masonry. "Remind me never to take him to a class reunion, any mention of the past makes this kid go psycho!"  
~Yami? Are you hurt? What happened I couldn't get through to you for the longest time.~  
~I was knocked out, and I killed Kaiba. And just now we had a fight, and I killed Kaiba - again.~  
~Oh.~ Reana answered, slightly shocked by this update. She wisely decided not to pursue the topic. "Well then - where are you?"  
~Hmm, lets see. A dark, spooky, Eygptian tomb with hieroglyphics all over and imposing stone walls.~  
~Funny, I'm in the exact same place! Gasp!!!! Are you invisible?~  
Jasper rolled her eyes. ~Seriously Reana, is there anyway I could find you?~  
~Well, not unless you can probe around mentally, but I seem to be having a block there. Isis you understand.~  
Jasper sent her spirit out and groped around in the empty halls surrounding her. Suddenly for no apparent reason she couldn't reach any further. ~Ya, I'm running into the same difficulty.~ ~Well all I can tell you is that I sunk down a floor or two and I'm running into a lot of doors and creepy crypts, with real live dead people in 'em!~  
~'Real live dead people.'~ Jasper repeated. ~Reana you really have a way with words.~  
~Yami, just please get down here! It's really creeping me out. Ya know.~  
Jasper took pity on her scared hikari. ~All the dead people freakin' you out?~  
~No. All the doors.~  
Jasper rolled her eyes. ~Reana, your a fruit!~  
~Look, just get down here, OK?~  
~All right.~ Jasper promised. ~But if you find any stairs or you end up in a totally different place, tell me.~  
~OK.~  
Jasper waited till her hikari's presence vanished then walked over the unconscious Kaiba. "Well then. Today is just not your day is it, Kaiba?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him and reaching to push back his hair so she could examine his cut  
Kaiba's eyes suddenly snapped open and he caught her wrist. "No, it's not."  
"Arhh!" Jasper cried as Kaiba attempted to crush her bones. "Let go!"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba, let go." sneered a females voice. "You've got a bigger pain to deal with than her."  
  
~*~Ooooo, cliff hanger ending! Am I bad? I know I said I'd update last Wednesday. I apologize. But I had a really bad writers block! I can't promise when my next update will be but I'll mail ya all when it happens. In the meanwhile watcha think? The next chapter is titled, "The Yami's Vs The Hikari's". Pretty self explanatory. I hope ya all will like it. Review and tell me what ur thinkin', k? Reana~*~ 


	12. Yami Vs Hikari Part 2

~*~Well then, I think that the title of this chapter pretty much explains it. True feelings are let loose, along with knives and anger. Knives, anger, and strong emotions. The three are a destructive elements on thier own, much less without meeting and combining. Ya well chaos reigns in this particular chapter as the hikari's are set against thier yami's. Evil hikari's on a killing spree. God help us! Will anyone survive? Read and find out. Reana.~*~  
  
Note: Yugioh and all its ppl's ain't mine, but the plot Jasper and Reana are so hands off!!!!!! - why do I feel I have said that before? De-Ja- Vue!!!!  
  
Chapter 11?  
Yami Vs Hikari's Part 2  
  
"Isis." Kaiba released Jasper's arm and turned to face her. The goddess hovered a few meters above the hallway floor, surrounded by a fiery nimbus. She looked down in them with oppressing superiority. It was pathetically obvious she was trying to instill fear with her supposed divinity.  
Goddess or no, she was nothing compared to him. He had created her, and no creation was greater than it's creator. ~With the exception of me.~ Kaiba amended. "So." he sneered. "Are you really quite finished with your temper-tantrums? Or do I have to listen to you wine again?"  
"High Priest or no Seto Kaiba, you are still below me. Show your respect." Isis warned.  
"What respect?" he snarled. Her attitude was really tiring, it was time to put her in her place. "Why should I respect a malfunctioning piece of software? I'm getting very bored of your games Isis, and believe me, you want to keep me entertained. Why don't you just stop now before I get really angry."  
"You have no need to worry, Seto Kaiba." Isis was remaining surprisingly calm, she was almost elated by Kaiba's answer. "You won't be bored for much longer. You see I have found another way to release myself from this virtual reality, and you two are not required."  
"Wadda ya mean?!" Jasper shouted. "Not required? Where are you going to get enough power without us?"  
Isis smiled. "Ah, Jasper. Your arrival was unexpected wasn't it? And your knowledge of the shadow powers and the ones who control it was even more surprising."  
"Would you get to the point?" Kaiba snapped.  
"But I have." Isis replied. "You aren't needed. I only need your hikari's. I will drain away thier life's energy, and sacrifice the Pharaoh's vessel! Using his power I will release my soul!"  
"W - What's happening." Kaiba shrank away from the goddess. Her dark skin had begun to melt and her features distort.  
"Ewww!" Jasper squealed. "She's melting!"  
"I require neither of you anymore." The deformed Isis announced. Her body was liquefying and expanding. Her legs were glued together and were dragging on the floor now. "Sssssso I's am goings to dissssspossssse of you permanenssss -"  
Her last words were cut off by the sudden disappearance of her mouth. Her transformation was complete and Kaiba found himself staring up into the unblinking eyes of a huge cobra. It hissed sneeringly and sway back an forth hypnotically.  
Kaiba immediately reached inside of his robes for the Millennium Rod, but it wasn't there. "What?!" he exclaimed. "I - I'm weaponless."  
"Well." Jasper was grinning slyly. Her amber eyes flashed with excitement as she pulled out a long dagger and crouched down, ready to spring. "Good luck Kaiba." She suddenly leapt forward, her dagger came flashing down and made a long cut across the serpents belly. The serpent hissed and went into action. Kaiba watched as the green haired girl narrowly avoided the reptiles fangs. She was fast, but her weapon was insubstantial against this creature. ~At least she has enough sense to go for Isis' eyes.~ He thought.  
Suddenly the serpents tail joined the battle and swept Jasper up against the wall. she stabbed at the tail furiously, but the was pinned. Kaiba waited for Isis to finish off Jasper but instead the serpents head twisted around. Kaiba stared into the yellow eyes, he could almost feel fear. No technology to help him, no gun, no rod. All he had was his deck. ~And it's never let me down before.~ Kaiba thought.  
The serpents head came down. Kaiba pulled out a card and tossed it into the air. With a roar the *Hitotsu-me Giant* appeared. It was instantly eaten by the snake.  
~Now what?~ Kaiba asked, backing against the wall. Isis would over come all of his monsters except perhaps his blue eyes and there was no room for a dragon in this hallway. She had him. Kaiba let out a yell as the serpents fang pierced his arm.  
"*Swords of Revealing Light*!"  
From everywhere points of light flashed, the flew foreword and pierced the scaly body of the serpent. The snake reared back, half hissing half roaring.  
Kaiba sunk down on one knee, grabbing his arm. He looked over quickly. Jasper was holding her side, her face was filled with pain. The serpent had crushed her ribs. "*D - Dain Keto the Cure Master*!" She croaked. A fat guy in a wig appeared carrying a ball of light. He went first to Jasper, the walked over to Kaiba.  
"Piss off!" Kaiba yelled.  
With no change of expression the old man gently healed Kaiba's arm.  
Furious with the fact that he had been helped Kaiba drew a card. He didn't even have to look at it to know he had gotten the card he wanted. "It's over Isis." He told the sword-pierced snake. "*Sword of the Deep Seated*" A heavy sword appeared in Kaiba's hanged. Kaiba launched foreword and drove it into Isis's neck. Blood spewed from the fatal wound. In the background Jasper screamed "I was just about to do that!!!!".  
~I did it first.~ Kaiba thought, letting go of the sword and dropping to the ground. He wiped the blood of his face and stepped easily to the side for the serpent to fall. It did and Kaiba's sword vanished, leaving a card on the floor. Kaiba picked up the card and stared at it. The returned it to his deck and began rifling through his cards.  
Jasper came striding over, a sword identical to Kaiba's slung over her shoulder. It shimmered and shrank into a card, which she stuck into her pocket. "I wanted to kill her." Jasper frowned angrily. "Me and her had a score to settle."  
"She'll be back." Kaiba assured her, replacing his deck to it's position in one of his hidden pockets. "In the meanwhile I just figured out how to defeat Isis."  
"What? How?" Jasper demanded. "If I couldn't figure it out how do you think you could?"  
"Superior intelligence, you idiot." Kaiba answered coldly.  
Jasper looked like she wanted to snap at him, but though the better of it and asked. "How then, are we going to defeat her."  
"Simple. She has ultimate power because she has no other gods to contend with. She has no other to contest with, except me, and I have limited weapons in my present state. In order to defeat Isis we must summon another of the Egyptian gods."  
To Kaiba's surprise, Jasper immediately picked out the key word and it's meaning. "Summon. The Egyptian God cards!"  
Kaiba nodded.  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" The green haired girl exploded. "Summon Obelisk and kick some goddess butt - again."  
This girls lack of common sense was amazing. "Don't you think I would have summon Obelisk the moment I figured this out? It's not like I would consult you first to make sure it was all right."  
"So, you don't have Obelisk." Jasper said slowly.  
"Did you figure that out all by yourself." Kaiba sneered. "Shut up!" Jasper snapped. She began to pace the hallway. "It'll take forever to search these corridors! And we have to find those Egyptian god cards while Isis is still - " Jasper stopped suddenly and reached into her pocket. She threw a card up into the air and shouted. "*Nightmare Horse*!" Instantly a blue flaming horse with loosely wrapped mummy bandages reared up out of the card. It's flaming hooves touched the ground and it pranced eagerly. Jasper walked over and swung herself onto the flaming horses back. She grabbed the mummy bandages for something to hold onto seeing as the horses main was made of flames and turned to stare at Kaiba. "Are you coming or are you going to sit there with your thumb up you ass?"  
~Snotty little whore.~ Kaiba though, as he pulled a card out of his deck. "I'll summon my own monster." he said icily. "*Mystic Horseman*!"  
  
Ryou cried out in pain as he fell back onto the floor. He touched his cheek gingerly were Bakura's fist had collided. Bakura was towering over him, livid with rage and gripping the dagger Isis had given Ryou.  
"So, you want to kill me do you?" Bakura asked, his voice trembling with his fury.  
Ryou shrank away. He had hesitated, this wouldn't be happening if he hadn't let his emotions get in the way! He would be alive and fine and Bakura would be dead, unable to cause him any more pain. But he hadn't been able to, he just couldn't kill him. He couldn't even hate him.  
Bakura touched the shallow and only cut Ryou had made just below his neck. It was nothing serious, especially not when you consider what Bakura did to himself. But it still bled. Bakura stared at his bloody hand, "You fucking . . . . " then went off into a series of violent curses that made Ryou cringe.  
He whimpered pitifully, blinking back tears furiously.  
Bakura looked down at him hatefully. "I'll give you something to cry about!" He growled, grabbing Ryou's arm and holding it up. Viciously he tore the knife across his arm. Once. Twice. Three times. Each time Ryou cried out in pain and each time Bakura cut deeper. Finally Bakura gave a loud roar and ripped into Ryou's chest. Ryou stared down in silent horror at fatal wound Bakura had inflicted upon him. Bakura threw the knife aside and kicked his hikari in the stomach. Ryou crumpled, tears streamed freely down his face. Bakura didn't stop. His knee dug into Ryou groin and Ryou tried to yell, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. Bakura began to pound him furiously. Ryou could barely see. The world was spinning. He could barely heard. All there was the dull thud of flesh hitting flesh. He could barely hear himself think. ~Fine.~ Ryou though. ~I asked for this. I had the chance to stop it. I couldn't. I surrender. Do with me what you want Bakura, I don't care anymore. I can't beat you and I don't want to.~  
Bakura was yelling at him again. What was he saying? Ryou opened his mouth. "I surrender." He whispered, but his voice was so weak that Bakura didn't hear and Ryou's pummeling continued till at last he passed out.  
  
Bakura sat in the hallway and stared at his unconscious hikari; he had been for the past few hours. The kid was probably dead. ~And if he's not he'll wish he was when he wakes up.~ Bakura though viciously, but his anger and malice had lost its edge. Precious, innocent, spineless Ryou, who wouldn't even stand up for himself if the school bullies were picking on him, had tried to kill him. Bakura. A thief yes. A murderer, occasionally. But still the kids darker half and closer to him than anyone else could ever be. Bakura stared in disbelief and wonder. ~Have I really pushed him that far?~ Bakura felt blood streaming down his chest from the single wound Ryou had inflicted upon him. He placed a hand on his chest and let the warm red liquid flow over his hand, then held it up in front him. For once in his life Bakura had no desire to taste the blood he usually thirsted for.  
Ryou was lying on the floor. His white hair was a mess and were there wasn't dark ugly bruises he was paler than ever.  
"He tried to kill me. His other half." Bakura spoke out loud, listening to the amazement in his own voice. ~And why shouldn't he have? Ra knows that I have hurt him enough. It's a wonder he didn't snap before.~ Bakura argued with himself. ~But He couldn't hurt me. He tried but it was like his will wasn't strong enough.~  
Ryou lived for him. Bakura knew it. He had told Ryou that the moment they had met. That Ryou had only been born to be his vessel.  
~I stole his soul. No. He let me steal his soul, and I destroyed it utterly. He has no will of his own. He can't hate me, he can't love me, he can't fight me.~  
Bakura knelt down beside Ryou. All ready his own wound has disappeared, completely healed. Blood the only reminder that it had been there. Ryou's bruises were fading, his cuts were healing, and inside his head the concussion Bakura had given him was healing too. Bakura picked Ryou up gently all the time looking back from his face for signs of life, to his chest to make sure he was still breathing.  
~How unlike me to feel sorry for causing another pain.~  
Bakura wrapped his arms protectively around Ryou and held him close, resting his head on his hikari's soft hair.  
~How unlike me to feel sorry for breaking another heart and soul.~  
Bakura entwined his fingers with his hikari's, comforting and comforted by Ryou, even though he was unconscious.  
~Ryou.~  
Such a familiar name, but how come he had never noticed the feeling of warmth that came with it? Had he really become so cold and frozen that he could no longer feel such things?  
~What have I done to you?~  
  
Joey could almost feel his hair standing out on end. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared." He chanted to himself. CRASH!!!!!!  
"Yaaaahaaaa. I'm scared, I'm scared I'M SCARED!!!!!" Joey yelled as he knocked over a long row of pots and various dried organs landed on the ground in half powered form. Joey ran out of the room he had entered as fast as he could. Out into the long corridor he was stuck in. Doors on either side. Behind each one of them, was a room filled with dead bodies, bones, guts or hidden dead bodies, bones and guts. Occasionally things got really creepy and the room was just empty. Joey had to search each of them for a way out. Panting he stopped outside another door. "OK, Joey. It's time to stop being such a wimp." he ordered himself, straightening up. He pushed open the door. "After all, Kaiba might barge in on my thoughts any time and I can't let him see me being a wimp. He'd never let me forget it, the stupid jerk."  
The room he had entered was a long on, but narrow. It was lined with what might be compared to very elaborate sailors bunks from a pirate ship. 'Sleeping' on each one was a decayed corpse; human and animal alike. These ones had not been bandages. "Eeeew!" Joey complained, stepping back. Creepy! To calm himself Joey breathed deeply, then began to hack. "Ugh! This place reeks!" Slowly, and breathing thinly, he began to walk through the room. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."  
"Joey?!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Joey screamed, leaping a mile up into the air. "AH! AH!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" From behind him the terrifying being that had scared him erupted into gales of laughter. Joey blushed brightly and turned to face the giggling red head who had terrorized him. "I knew it was you." Joey said cooly, despite his hot color.  
"Well, you sure fooled me!" Reana giggled. For a second they could only stare at each other. Then Reana gave up on being serious and started laughing again. "Boy were you scared! Are you feeling a little wet, Joey? Hehe! Did ya pee yourself?"  
Joey felt his face grow even hotter. "I told you I wasn't scared! I was just, uh, I was trying to scare you!"  
"Well," Reana smiled coyly, spreading her arms out. "As you can see, I am thoroughly shaken."  
"Just do me a favor and don't tell Kaiba." Joey grumbled, turning and walking away.  
"Why would I do that?" Reana asked annoyedly, as she trotted after the tall blonde. "It's not like he and I are friends or anything. I don't tell him everything."  
"I never implied you did." Joey answered. "But if Rich Boy ever heard that I freaked out because someone called my name he'd never let me live it down." Joey ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "And to think, I'm supposed to be that butt hole's other half. Ya right!" Joey looked down at Reana, she was frowning. "Oh, sorry kiddo. I forgot, you like Kaiba, don'cha?" "No!" Reana answered, sticking her nose in the air. "I hate him! He's a selfish snotty bastard who needs a major attitude adjustment. he's not worthy to lick the dust off my twenty dollar sneakers - er, sandals."  
~Ya!~ Joey though. ~Now here's a girl I could get to like.~ He beamed down at her. "Damn straight! Now wadda ya say we go find that bastard and tell him to his face!"  
"You said it!" Reana cheered.  
"Besides." Joey grinned, looking around. "This place is kinda creepy." "I'm not scared."  
"Well, neither am I but -"  
Thump.  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
The two hikari's clung to each other pitifully in the center of the room. "OK, now I'm scared." Reana admitted, looking around wildly. "Let's get the Hell out of here!" Joey agreed.  
"RUNNNNN!!"  
  
It was just like when he had tried to free his sister. Malik reached foreword into the dark halls before him. Feeling for danger. His Yami's aura was familiar and strong - easy to follow. It was like hunting really. He moved through the shadows silently not wanting to be seen or heard. He follow his yami's presence like a scent. Like a fox tracking down a rabbit. And what would he do with that rabbit when he caught it. Malik shivered half with excitement and half with fear. What was he doing!? Why couldn't he stop himself. And why was he trembling with impatience to catch the prey he sought. Malik looked down at the Millennium Rod. The object was so familiar to him, but the way he was intending to use it was new. He had crushed peoples minds, broke thier souls, sent them to the shadow realm and used thier bodies\shells as his mindless slaves. But he had never killed anyone in cold blood. He had never felt this lust before. Malik was sudden overcome with fear. Quickly he unsheathed the Millennium Rod and cut himself just below his neck. The long cut was deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to worry about. "That," Malik said, breathing heavily and accepting the pain he had just caused himself. "is a reminded of everything he did to you." Carefully he placed the razor sharp blade at the beginning of the cut and dragged it through the wound; slowly, making it deeper, making it bleed even more. It hurt like hell. He just closed his eyes, gritted his teeth against the sharp stinging and continued. "All the pain he caused me, mentally and physically. Killing my father!" Another cut. "Nearly killing Odion!" It hurt. "Killing all those innocent people!" He would never have to watch that from the corner of his mind again. "And nearly destroying me in Battle City!"  
The cuts were healing themselves all ready. If you lived through something they always did. But if you were dead - you stayed that way. You were gone, forever. "Where are you?" Malik whispered, and continued down the hallway as silently as a shadow.  
  
Yugi was leaning against the wall, hidden in the questionable protection of the shadows, waiting for Yami to come find him. ~But why would Isis want me?~ Yugi wondered. He wanted to ask Yami. He held the piece of the Millennium Puzzle his dark had given him. The small gold corner was comforting. He was glad Yami had risked giving it to him. Yugi beamed down on the gold piece. "We'll come through, either way. Me and Yami. We always save the world."  
"You always save your world, you mean." "Yugi immediately hid the piece of the puzzle he held and leapt to his feet. "Isis!" He exclaimed.  
"If I had a lump of gold for every time someone did that." Isis murmured, rolling her eyes. "Then became serious. "Look, little Yugi. For now I'm done with the dramatics. I'm getting right to the point. I need you as a sacrifice in my ritual and I need to perform that ritual now!" She held her hand out to him. "We're going." "No!" Yugi shouted. "I won't let you use me to free yourself from this world." Isis put a weary hand to her head. "Being killed every second day can really wear you down." She murmured, then fixed Yugi with a look of exasperation. "I don't think you really understand Yugi. That wasn't a invitation. That was a command. We're going now."  
Yugi backed away as the evil goddess reached for him. "Isis!"  
Yugi turned and beamed in the direction of the welcome voice. "Yami!" He called.  
Yami smiled. "All right, Aibou?" He asked, using a pet name that he rarely called Yugi anymore.  
"Oh? Do you want to come too, Pharaoh?" Isis asked. "Very well, it's probably better that I have you were I can keep an eye on you anyway." Isis suddenly pointed at Yami and let free a burst of shadow power. Instantly the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yami was surrounded by his own gold nimbus. But without the final piece of the Puzzle his magic was weaken. "No!" Yugi cried as his dark fell to the ground.  
Isis laughed. "Well one small step for me, one big fall for the Pharaoh. Now come Yugi." She grabbed the young teenagers arm. "We have things to do."  
  
Marik marched furiously down his hallway. Isis was becoming VERY tiring. Her scheme's had been amusing at first but now he was sick of it. ~I'll find Malik first.~ Marik decided, wanting to vent his frustration on his light. ~Then I'll find the Tomb Robber and his pet albino. I think it's time we overthrew the power of Isis. Or should I do it myself? Either way, I have to get my Egyptian God Card back. She must have Kaiba and Yugi's to. Hmmmm,~ he purred to himself. ~I may be able to get the Pharaoh's power yet! I failed in Battle City, but this time it is conveniently set up for me. I might as well try it anyway. Thought I'd better check the ancient scriptures first. Where's Malik when I need him?~ Suddenly Marik noticed something.  
Malik was leaning against the wall at the corner of the hallway, watching him. "Where the Hell were - " Marik stopped. Something gold was glinting in his hikari's had. "My rod." He noted slyly. "So you had a run in with Kaiba, did you? And how did you manage to come out on top?"  
"I hate you." Malik replied. He was gripping the rod tightly. His eyes flashed with an insane glint.  
Marik frowned. Malik was acting strangely, not good when Marik was once again trying to take over the world. "Aren't we a little off topic?" he asked. Then a sexy smile spread across his face. "And besides I've told you before," Marik walked over to his hikari, reaching out and twining his fingers in his lights platinum blonde hair. "You don't hate me, you just don't appreciate me."  
Malik immediately leapt back. "Don't touch me!" he shouted.  
Marik rolled his eyes. When was Malik going to stop that? He said that every single time Marik touched him, when would he learn that he had no control, no power. He was no body, just Marik's toy. ~And I'm in the mood to play.~ Marik decided. "Come here Malik." He commanded, sneeringly.  
Malik didn't move.  
Marik frowned again. He didn't like being disobeyed. His hikari was in need of some discipline. "I said come here!" Marik growled, grabbing Malik and pulling him foreword.  
  
"I said come here!"  
Malik felt Marik's strong grip close on his arm. He was jerked foreword, but Malik let himself fall forward. He rammed his shoulder into his yami's chest with his full weight behind it and they both fell. Malik landing heavily on Marik and digging his elbow into his groin. His dark gave a groan of pain. "You little kisama!" He swore hoarsely.  
Malik sat up. This is were he would normally take his punishment. But he didn't have to this time. He and Isis had made a deal, one Millennium Item for one dead yami. Malik felt the smooth gold rod in his hand. Was he really going to kill Marik? But, he, it ..... Slap.  
Malik fell back, his head reeling.  
"You little shit!" Marik yelled, pulling his hikari up to punch him once again in the stomach.  
Malik groaned and fell over, his grip tightening on the Millennium Rod. He didn't have to take this! He could end it.  
"I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life . . . ."  
Stop the pain. Return home. Be able to be with his family. With Odion and Ishizu. Unafraid that he wouldn't wake up one morning and find that he had killed them.  
"And when your body can't take it anymore I'm going to take you to the soul room and . . . ."  
The soul room. A place were he was supposed to feel safe. Be protected. But his yami could enter the soul room also and peace and protection had been prohibited anywhere."  
Marik reached down and once again grabbed Malik by the front of his guards uniform. "Am I getting through to you?" He asked dangerously. "If you ever - "  
Malik felt his hands slide the cover of the blade of the Millennium Rod.  
  
Marik looked down suddenly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Malik didn't answer his darks question. The time for talk was over. He stabbed the blade upward into Marik's chest.  
Marik's eyes went wide, but he didn't scream. Choking, he stared at Malik in disbelief and horror.  
The enormity of what he had done hit Malik hard and panic soon seized control of him. He stabbed again. And again. And again. His yami kept staring at him with his terror filled violet eyes. "Die damn you!" Malik screamed, turning the blade sideways and slashing it across Marik throat.  
Marik fell over. Blood leaked from his open mouth and his mutilated chest. His eyes were wide and his pupils narrow as if in a state of extreme shock and disbelief. But he wasn't really in the state of anything. He was dead.  
  
~*~Dun Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhh. Da da da Daaaaaaaa - (Beethoven) Ya, suspenseful music for a suspense-filled ending. Doncha hate cliff hangers. Muhehehehe! Evil hikari laughter. Anyway as you can see, after a lot of playing around I am finally getting to the point. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun on the way :) Review please. Reana~*~ 


	13. The Egyptian God Cards

~*~Well then! Chapter 12! Whew I'm good! *blush* I got told that I have an interesting plot. Hehe! Well then your going to find this chapter entertaining. It's time to get everyone back together again. No more games Isis! And to quote our beloved Jonouchi "It's go time!" So bring it on! R & R, Reana~*~  
  
Disclaimers: Ya know. The usually, Yugioh, it's characters. But Reana Jasper and the plot are mine!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
The Egyptian God Cards  
  
Malik stumbled down the dark Egyptian hallway. He was covered in blood. But it wasn't his own blood - it was Marik's. He had actually killed him. Marik was dead. The freedom and triumph Malik had hungered for and expected didn't come. At first all he had felt was emptiness, like a part of him was missing. A part of him was missing, his yami. Then the full shock of what he had done hit Malik. He had killed his other half. He couldn't live without Marik. Not happily. But he couldn't live with Marik either.  
After that admittance came the onslaught of ravaging emotions. He had beat Marik's lifeless body till his own fists hurt, screamed and yelled; then clung to it, unable to cry or even speak.  
~I have killed a part of me.~ Malik though, a strange numbness was spreading through his mind, though it hadn't totally dulled his anguish. ~Even if it was the part of me I hated the most, I can't live with him. I need Marik.~ The words rose to his lips and he said them quietly. "I need Marik." It scared him. He needed that hate? He needed that abuse? "Why?"  
"Because, where there is dark there is light. They need each other, to counterbalance themselves."  
Malik looked up at Isis with dull surprise. "You did this to me." he accused. "No." Isis said heartlessly. "You did this to yourself. I told Ryou the same thing you know. I told him to kill Bakura. He's had it worse with Bakura than you've had with Marik, but he couldn't do it. He didn't kill his dark. It is completely your fault that your dark is gone and now, without your dark to counterbalance you, your mind will fall apart."  
Malik had never felt so miserable. His life was just one big screw up.  
Isis heard the unvoiced statement and agreed, "Yes it is." She gave a silvery laugh. "You have what you want Malik, the Millennium Rod and freedom from your Yami. Isn't it all you've ever wanted? Aren't you happy?" She mocked him. Malik suddenly realised that he was still carrying his Millennium Item. He unsheathed the blade. It was still dirty. Malik placed it's sharp tip to his chest and began to push. He felt it slowly enter his skin, into his chest. The physical pain chasing away the emotional pain he felt. But before he could press the blade in deeper, the item was knocked out of his hand. Malik looked over.  
Isis was standing just beside him, her eyes had taken on an innocent look and Malik knew that she was willing him to believe that she was Ishizu. Her arms slid around his shoulders and she hugged him tenderly.  
Malik wanted to believe it was Ishizu, he wanted to fall into his older sisters comforting embrace. But he knew it wasn't her, it was Isis and she wanted to use him for something. ~Where's Odion?~ He asked. This time Isis did not answer, but only hugged him tighter.  
When Ishizu pulled away her eyes were wide and understanding, but lurking behind the sympathy was a triumphant sneer. "Come brother." She whispered softly, taking his hand. "We will put an end to your misery forever." Even as her hand enclosed his a portal formed in front of them. Lots of fire, many carvings and a huge gold alter. ~So,~ Malik though. ~I am going to my death.~  
He didn't care.  
  
Joey and Reana stood in front of enormous gold double doors. Each one was trying very hard not to look scared.  
"So." Reana said. "I suppose we should go in."  
"Yup." Joey replied.  
"I mean it's not like there's going to be anything on the other side of this door we can't handle."  
"Yup."  
"It's not like we're scared or anything."  
"Yup."  
A small pause.  
"So," Reana spoke seriously, looking over at Joey. "I'm scared, how about you." "Yup." Joey nodded.  
For a very long time all she could do was stare at the doors. Reana tried to gather her courage, told herself she was a wimp, dared herself to open the door. But she couldn't do it. ~Maybe I can probe this room.~ Reana sent out a mental wave, but she couldn't search the room behind the doors. Finally Reana stepped back and did the smart thing. She turned to Joey and shamelessly gestured towards the objects of her fears. "After you." "What?!" Joey protested. "Why me?" "Because I have a phobia when it comes to ominous doors." Reana admitted, somehow managing to look dignified.  
Joey grumbled but moved towards the door. He placed one hand on the handle then turned back to her with a stern frown. "Well, come on!"  
Reana hid behind him and stood on her tip toes to see over his shoulder. "After you!" She encouraged him smiling. Joey pushed open the door and Reana got ready to scream.  
The doors pushed open easily and Joey and Reana both let thier jaws drop, "AH! AH! AHHHHHHhhhh h h h . . . ." Their screamed died off. Neither was able to speak. At last Joey broke the silence. "Um - it's empty."  
Thoroughly disappointed Reana stepped out from behind Joey and marched inside. "Well that's a rip!" she complained loudly. "An empty room. Oooooo, spooky!"  
Joey came in after her cautiously. "I dunno, Reana. Could be a trap." "Could be a trap." she repeated scornfully. "A trap."  
The door they had entered slammed shut by itself.  
Joey stared at it for a few seconds then turned back to Reana and gave a considering nod. "Ya, I dunno, I just think it might be a trap." "Shut up!" Reana growled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well now what are we supposed to do?" She suddenly looked around wildly. "You don't think we'll have to duel our way out of here do you?"  
It was Joey's turn to scorn. "What? Your afraid to duel? Just because of a little blood and gore."  
Reana frowned. "A little blood and gore I don't mind but when you've come as close to death as I have you get a little cautious about these things." Joey smirked. "Your justa big chicken, that's all." "HOW DARE YOU?!" Reana raged. "Me? A chicken??!!!"  
"Well ya are! Your 'fraid to duel, 'fraid to open doors, and 'fraid of a few weird noises in a tomb." Reana felt herself blushing. "You were scared too!" She protested. "So don't tell me I'm a chicken when you grabbed me just as quickly as I grabbed you! And besides, at least I don't need Kaiba up inside my head telling me how to duel." Oh ya! he'd regret telling her about his little mind experience with Seto.  
Joey was turning red. "Ya, well! At least my yami's hair isn't the color of snot!"  
Reana grinned slyly. ~Caught ya, mutt.~ "Oh? So you accept Kaiba as your other half then?"  
"NO! I was just - " "Ya ya, whatever Joey." Reana smirked, closing her eyes. "I know you really like Kaiba, and for your information Jasper's hair is emerald green so there!" Here Reana pulled down the bottom of her eyes and stuck her tongue out loudly. "BNaaaaaaaaaaa."  
Joey opened his mouth and started to say something when suddenly he jumped like he had been shocked. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, grabbing his head. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."  
"Kaiba!"  
  
Joey stared down at the immature brat who was sticking her tongue out at him. He opened his mouth and hoped a cool come back would come out when suddenly Kaiba's voice echoed through his mind.  
~Where are you, mutt?~  
Joey jumped. That had been unexpected! "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Joey cried grabbing his head.  
"Kaiba!" Reana exclaimed, suddenly her face went blank. Joey recognized the sign of communicating with a yami.  
~Well?~ Kaiba demanded.  
~Hang on!~ Joey growled, looking around him. Suddenly he felt Reana reach over and slip her hand into his. "AHHH!" he yelled, blushing furiously and jumping away. "What are you doing?"  
Reana frown indignantly. "Gimmi your hand, Joey."  
"Uh, look Reana," Joey mumbled blushing furiously. He could feel Kaiba slipping into his mind and finding a place to watch what was happening. Reana was advancing on him. Dispite the fact that he was a full 2 inches taller than her the red head still looked rather intimidating. "I don't think that this is the time to be, uh . . . . and besides I'm kinda" Joey tried to suppress an image of Mai smiling face.  
~She's way out of you league, mutt.~ Kaiba growled. ~Which one?~  
~Which one do you think? The sports car driving model or the walking, talking headache?~ "Joey don't be such a dope!" Reana commanded, taking possession of his hand again. "It's so I can tune in on your and Kaiba's conversation. Contact just makes it easier. Jasper told me."  
Enlightenment dawned. "Ohhhhh!" Joey smiled, then colored again. "So you weren't -" "No!" Reana said. "I like you Joey, but not that much!"  
"Well if your tuning in on our conversation, and you need to hold my hand to do it then . . . ." Both the hikari's faces lit up as they listened to the battle between thier two yami's.  
"~WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T TOUCH ME!~"  
"~Just. Give. Me. Your. HAND!~" Jasper commanded.  
"~Get off me!~"  
"~Just hold my hand!~"  
"~No.~"  
"~Do it!~"  
"~No!~"  
"~Now!~"  
Mental pictures of flames and teeth.  
"~Hey! My baby dragon!~" Jasper cried.  
"~Control yourself!~" The disturbed Kaiba demanded. "~If you come any closer my Blue Eyes will - ~"  
"~I needed to hold your hand so we could have a four way conversation, Kaiba!~"  
Loud hikari laughter and Kaiba's mental "~ . . . .~"  
"~Good boy.~" Jasper praised. "~Ouch! I need you to hold my hand Kaiba, not crush it!~"  
Joey laughed at Kaiba's lack of appropriate comebacks. ~Hows that for ya, Kaiba? Bet your not used to having the girls swarm all over ya!~  
~And you are?~ Reana thought, sneering up at Joey. Joey grinned cockily at her. ~'course! The hand your holding dueled me into runner up at Duelist Kingdom and third place in Battle City.~  
Kaiba found his sharp tongue again. ~Drop it Reana. No one knows where that mutts paws have been in between tournaments.~  
~And miss out on the fun of arguing to you? No way!~  
Jasper interrupted suddenly. ~Reana why are you and Joey running around together anyway?~  
~I scared Joey out of his mind in the crypt!~ Reana gloated.  
Joey began to crush her hand. ~Hey, shut up about that! Ya little twerp!~  
"Owyyyy!" Reana whined. "That really hurts! Stop it or I'll bite!"  
~Let go.~ Kaiba commanded.  
~Bad dog! Put his leash on Reana.~ Jasper teased.  
Joey felt his neck grow hot. ~You've been hanging around with rich boy to much, your startin' to sound like him.~ He told Jasper, ignoring Kaiba's remark and loosening his grip on Reana's fingers.  
~So? I - ~  
Kaiba suddenly sent out a cold mental wave. Everyone quit. ~Are you children quite done?~ Kaiba asked coldly. ~We don't have much time.~  
~Much time till what?~ Reana and Joey asked.  
~Till Isis comes for you two.~  
~What?~  
Jasper took over. ~Isis needs all the hikari's for an Egyptian ritual to free her soul. She is going to be coming for you two. Where are you?~  
Joey and Reana looked around, then sent thier darker halves mental pictures. Or at least Reana did - Joey tried. ~Hey Kaiba, open up a little. I gotta send ya something.~ ~Just throw your image out there, Wheeler. I'll catch it. Your not getting inside my mind.~  
~And what make ya think I'd wanna see what's inside there?~ Joey asked. ~Now what's this about throwing?~  
~Never mind.~ Kaiba sighed. Joey felt Kaiba reaching inside his mind and start to push around through various places in his mind searching for the image. ~Get out!!!~ Joey yelled, trying to close his mind from Kaiba, but the genius hacker was evidently as good with minds as he was with computers and pushed past Joey's mental defenses.  
~Stop it, Wheeler. I could go through your entire brain if I wanted to and find out whatever I want to, if I decide too.~  
~No! Get out!~ Joey screamed. He was panicking. There were some things that he just didn't want money bags to know about - or anyone to know about. ~Back off rich boy!~  
~Maybe someday I'll make time for that. What would a dog think about when he's alone? What thoughts and secrets would a canine hide.~  
~Kaiba you ass! Stop it!~ Jasper ordered.  
~Ya Seto, that's not funny.~  
~And what if I don't?~  
Everyone in the group was suddenly knocked back by a powerful mental force. Reana had launched a mental attack on Kaiba's memories and pushing inside his mind.  
  
Reana glimpsed a few of Kaiba's memories before she was violently removed from his mind. Her head hurt from Kaiba's mental retaliation, but he had needed to know what he was doing to Joey.  
Kaiba's fury was quelling. ~How dare you?~ His mental voice was a low threatening whisper.  
Reana gathered her own mental defenses and got ready for an assault. ~I'm very brave.~ She complimented herself.  
~Your very stupid.~  
Jasper saved her hikari from a painful mental assault by stepping heavily on Kaiba's foot. ~Opps! What that yours, Kaiba?~  
~Look. Lets just get to the point!~ Reana pleaded. ~We hit a dead end. So we're going back out, assuming we can that is, to try and find you guys. You two look for a gate to hell and we'll try and get back to it. Deal?~ ~Sure.~  
~Fine.~  
The other two vanished and Reana released Joey's hand. Joey was staring at the floor looking very violated. "What's the matter." Reana asked. "Joey we gotta get out of here."  
"He would have too." Joey said woodenly. "He would have. Gone through my mind like a book. The bastard."  
Reana sighed. ~Yes he would have and yes he is. If you would have seen what his childhood was like you would know why he's such a bastard.~ She thought. Reana linked her arm through his and beamed up at him childishly. "Forget him, Joey. We're being hunted by an insane goddess. We are going to have much more fun than he is!"  
Joey gave her a lopsided smile, though it lacked it's usual shine. "Lets go."  
They pulled on the doors through which they had entered and to thier astonishment, they were open. But as soon as they had stepped through they knew why. Waiting to escort them to the Pharaoh's chamber, was a large group of Ranzuek.  
"Oh dear." Reana murmured.  
"Well, there's nothing like the direct approach. Let's take 'em! It's go time ya undead freaks!"  
  
Ryou was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. ~Where am I?~ he wondered. He knew that cuts and bruises had healed, though his emotional wounds still stung. Ryou immediately fell into depression and wished he had never woken up. He was so warm where he was anyway, why should he get up? Ryou cautiously peered out from behind his eyelashes. He found himself leaning against a warm strong chest. Ryou almost cried out in shock. ~Bakura?~ He tried to keep the thought to himself, but was sure his Yami had heard it. Quickly he shut his eyes and feigned slumber. He knew Bakura wouldn't be fooled, but his darker half did nothing. Slowly Ryou opened his eyes. Bakura sitting on the hallway floor with his back against the cold wall. Ryou was sitting in between his spread legs leaning against his bare chest. Suddenly Ryou noticed something. Bakura was holding his hand! His arms were wrapped around Ryou protectively and one of his hands had laced fingers with Ryou's own.  
Suddenly in Ryou's mind, everything was right in the world. Without thinking he snuggled into Bakura's warn skin and gave a contented sigh.  
"Ryou?" Bakura asked sharply.  
Ryou merely murmured and indistinguishable word and pretended to sleep on. ~Please Bakura, don't spoil this.~ he pleaded, knowing that his yami would here it.  
"Get off me."  
It was an order, but there was no force behind it, so Ryou made no attempt to move. It was likely that this would never happen again.  
  
"I thought you hated this." Bakura accused, when Ryou didn't move. He and his hikari had had some, interesting nights together. But always because Bakura forced it on Ryou. "Why aren't you pleading for me to stop?"  
~You're not doing anything.~ Ryou answered.  
His hikari's answer was simple, but Bakura read the underthoughts where the truth lay. Ryou was perfectly content to lie there in his arms. Though anytime Bakura had dragged him off to bed Ryou had protested. Was it because he was being gentle. Was that all Ryou wanted? ~It doesn't matter.~ Bakura though, keeping the thought to himself. ~Why does this kid have to be so damned complicated?!~ Bakura gazed down at Ryou who was looking like an angel in his arms. "Get off." he commanded.  
Again Ryou didn't move.  
"Now!" He removed his arms and pushed Ryou away, standing up in the process. Ryou sat on the ground looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. For a second Bakura regretted his actions. It must have show on his face, because in a minute Ryou's had lit up. "Stop that!" Bakura growled, immediately slipping on a cold, loathing expression.  
Ryou only smiled knowingly. ~I know you care.~  
The though had been a private one, but Bakura had heard it anyway. He usually did. And Ryou had probably known he would. Bakura felt his anger growing. He had shown weakness. Only Ra knew how long it would take to beat that light of hope out of his hikari's eyes. "I heard that." He began coldly. "And I don't know were you got the idiotic idea that I care. That was just as impersonal and unmeaningful as all the times I have dragged you to bed. Unfortunately even I can't deny my - " Bakura searched for the appropriate term. "urges." Close enough.  
Ryou remained silent, but his thoughts were loud. ~No it wasn't. You weren't venting on me, you were caring for me. Someone cares about me.~  
The kid was pathetic - and the worst part was that he was right. Bakura's frustration welled up inside him. "You're wrong! You were born to be my vessel. No one cares about you. You have no purpose than to be my shell." The light in Ryou's eyes wavered. Ah! It wasn't as strong as Bakura had thought. Good. "It's particularly cold down here and you would look inviting to anyone here. Can I help it if I was cold?" Bakura spread his arms, giving Ryou a very good view of his bare chest, some of his arms, and (seeing that he was wearing a skirt) most of his legs. "These clothes aren't exactly made for living in a chilly place." The light began to fade and with it, Bakura's anger. ~Damn you!~ He raged. the though was meant to be a private one, but Ryou heard it and understood in a moment what Bakura was feeling. Bakura hated him for it.  
"I'm sorry." Ryou murmured, bowing his head.  
For what? Could this stupid kid never make sense? Sorry for being so vulnerable - so, protectable. "Ryou . . . . " What was he going to say? Ryou looked up sharply, his eyes wide and curious.  
Bakura hated those eyes, so soft, deep and trusting, like a fawns. "Ryou - what's happening to you?" Bakura stared in horror as Ryou began to fade and vanish before his eyes.  
"Bakura, what's going on?!" Ryou cried, staring at the floor through himself. "Help me!"  
Bakura didn't move. Was he doing this? No. It was Isis. She wanted Ryou for something. ~Why do you want him?~ Bakura called.  
~I need him for a ritual.~ Isis replied coldly.  
Bakura's eyes widened. ~What sort of ritual?~  
~It doesn't matter because you won't be participating.~  
Ryou was almost gone now, he looked devastated and once again his eyes were filled with tears. "Bakura, I'm sorry for whatever I did, but don't make me disappear!"  
Bakura felt like a knife had been twisted in his gut. "It's not me, you fool!" He placed one hand on the Millennium Ring and then walked over to grab Ryou's shoulder. Whatever ritual Isis had planned, Ryou probably wouldn't survive it. "I'm going to . . . ." Bakura's voice trailed off as his hand swept right through his hikari.  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled.  
Bakura merely stared as his light vanished, probably forever.  
  
Yugi blinked groggily and opened his eyes. Where was he? He was lying on something cold.  
"Yugi!"  
Yugi looked around with sleepily eyes. ~Ya, that's me.~ He thought. "W - who's there."  
"Yugi it's me!"  
Yugi shook away the last of his sleep. Overhead - even farther up than usual - was his dark, staring down at him with concern and relief. "Yami?" Yugi asked. He looked around and tried to move, but found he was held down by ropes. He had been bound to a large gold alter. Chained to a wall covered in ancient scriptures was Yami, high above him. "All right, Aibou?" asked the Pharaoh, once again using the forgotten nickname. Yugi smiled. "Well considering that I've been kidnapped and my usual rescuer is stuck on a wall above me . . . ."  
"Aibou." Yami warned sternly. "I'm fine, Yami." Yugi replied. "But what's happening."  
Yami turned away, satisfied with Yugi's answer, but without one himself. "I don't know. When I woke up we were alone here. There has been no sign of the others."  
Yugi frowned. "So is that it. Are we just going to sit around here till we die? That could get boring."  
Yami shook his head. "I think we'll both regret it when things get interesting."  
Yugi strained at his bonds. Trying to get a good look at the room around him. It was far smaller than the expansive chamber of the Pharaoh, it was even smaller than the entrance hall. But it was no less decorative. It was covered in hieroglyphics and pictures from floor to ceiling. "Hey yami. What do these scriptures say?" Yugi puzzled, looking up at the complex roof.  
Yami gave him a worried glance. "You don't want to know."  
"Oh." Yugi glanced around again. Fire, gold. Nothing different. He turn to his dark to make another carefree comment when he suddenly noticed the three Duel Monsters cards on either side and above of his dark. "Yami, the -" "I know."  
Yugi's mind was racing so fast that he missed the disappointment in his darks voice. "But Yami, Marik was after the power of the Pharaoh and the Egyptian God cards, so you can -" "I can't Yugi." Yugi frowned. "Why not."  
Yami sighed. "The scriptures Yugi. This wall was created to harness power and prevent it's use. That is why Isis placed the god cards, me and the puzzle up here. To make us helpless."  
"But we have to get out of here!" Yugi cried. He didn't want Isis to find him so vulnerable. "I know, Yugi. But we can't get out alone. We'll have to trust in the others now. Just as they usually trust in us."  
"But I like saving the world!"  
Yami smiled. "I know Yugi. But it's high time the world returned the favor, don't you think?"  
"No."  
  
Isis left Ishizu's body in a locked room and flew back to survey her little world. Everything was in place. She had separated the hikari's from thier darker halves and had stilled the Power of the Pharaoh by binding him to the sacred scriptures of the anti-gods. But she had yet to kill the darker souls. Ishizu surveyed them with a superior glance that would go unnoticed. ~Let them wander.~ She thought. ~Let them wander for eternity as they would in the shadow realm. When I am freed it will be of no consequence to me. I have no use for them. In the meanwhile I have all I need. The ritual will commence, now.~  
  
~*~So how's that for suspense? I know, I pack so much violence and mental abuse in my stories that they eventually lose thier impact. I'm sorry. But I can't help it. That's the kind of person I am. This is what I love. Can't write anything else. Well - I can, but not for 81 pages. Yes, this story is now 81 pages long an still going!!! I'm getting close to my record of 112 on my Harry Potter fic that I wrote but never posted!!! Hehe!!! Review please, Reana~*~  
  
THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!  
If you have any requests for something you would like to happen. And event or pursued pairings or something, request it now. 'Cause otherwise I'm just going to write and you might not like what'll happen. I especially need to know if you want me to pursue any certain pairing for more than a paragraph. K? Thanks. 


	14. The End of Egypt Part 1

~*~And so it began, and so it shall end. - my wasn't that poetic? Hehe! I got sum new readers who like my stuff! Thank for reading! I love reviews! So, here we go! The end! But if you'll note the Part 1 thing, it means that your getting at least one chapter afterwards. Reana~*~  
  
Disclaimers: The usual. Everything but what's mine. Namely Jasper, Reana, and the plot!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
The End of Egypt  
Part 1  
  
Joey awoke with a killer headache and a peculiar smell tickling his nose. The last thing he could remember was fighting the Ranzuek. Reana had managed to get herself knocked out right away when she decided to take on five of thier escort and once she had been subdued the undead's had turned thier full attention on Joey and overpowered him.  
~Well, that's why my head is ringing. But what's with the funky smell?~ Joey sniffed, and opened his eyes. The scene was all to familiar. He kneeing on the floor staring at a gold alter. "Ah!" He yelled jumping to his feet. He was the only one on his feet. Reana had been dumped on the floor beside him, and hadn't yet recovered from thier latest fight. Across from her was Ryou. He was sleeping, curled up on the floor. Malik was the only one who was awake. He sat on the floor, not bothering to acknowledge Joey's presence, staring at the wall with unblinking empty eyes. The last of them was lying on top of the gold alter to which the other four were chained, "Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, taking the two steps to the gold table. "Let him be, Joey."  
Joey looked around wildly. "Who's dat?" he asked, frowning and raising his fist. He was ready for another fight, if they were. The small room he was in couldn't hide anyone; but all he could see was some gold and four burning bowls in the corner which were producing the drowsy scent. No one was there, other people than the previously mentioned.  
"Up, here." said the unknown speaker dryly.  
Joey turned and looked up. Chained to the wall above him, the three Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Puzzle with him, was the Pharaoh. "Yami." Joey gaped. "What the heck are you doing up there?"  
Yami ignored the stupid question and only answered. "Let Yugi sleep. Anyone who can sleep should. It's the only escape from this hell."  
Joey was shocked. "What do ya think sleeping going to do?" The chains holding him up there must've been to tight. Yami had never given up, not once, in all the impossible situations they had been in. "We're never gonna get outta here by sleeping!" Yugi was oblivious to the argument happening between his two closest friends, or else he might had stopped it.  
  
"We're not getting out Joey." This time it was Ryou who had spoken. He was awake now, sitting up and not bothering to glance around. He hadn't bothered to even rub the sleep from his eyes. "Just give it up, we've finally met our match."  
"No way!" Joey protested. "I can't believe your givin' up!" What was wrong with all these people? ~Shouldn't Yami be giving a believe in the heart of the -~ Joey looked around for something to believe in. ~ um, stones - right about now?~ He crossed his armed and fixed them all with a determined stare. "C'mon you guys. There is a way out. Yami your just sitting up thier with all those powerful objects that Marik was tryin' ta get his hands on. Use 'em!"  
"He can't." came a toneless voice. Malik had joined the conversation. "The ancient scriptures of that wall bind the power of the Pharaoh, the Millennium Puzzle and the God Cards. It can't be used, or called upon."  
Joey shrugged forcefully. "So what? That just means that Isis ain't gonna use 'em either. So come on, she's going to do this the old fashioned way without the Millennium powers and that sounds painful. I'm not gonna sit here and wait to be castrated or whatever she has planned." Joey paled at what he had just said. Isis probably wouldn't hesitate to chop of his balls, he hadn't even thought of that till now.  
Ryou blanched slightly. "Well, I guess that means that Reana is safe." Ryou mumbled, looking down at the red head jealously. "Lucky her." It was as if someone had turned on a light in Joey's mind. "Reana! She'll be on my side." Cheerfully he bent over and shook her awake. "Wake up, kid. We've got some scheming' to do!"  
She groaned and swatted away his hand. It took a lot of yelling and some additional shaking to get her fully awake. Grudgingly she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "You know," She told them when she had looked around her. "I'm getting really sick of falling asleep somewhere and waking up in another place."  
"You were knocked out."  
Reana gave a careless shrug. "Sleeping, knocked out; it all amounts to the same thing around here. So what's going to happen now?"  
She stood up and immediately noticed the young boy roped down on the alter. "Holy hell!" She gasped. "What is happening? Tell me they aren't going to . . . ." She trailed off and immediately began to pull at the ropes binding Yugi. The youth gave a sleepy groan and attempted to roll over. Giving up on the ropes Reana stomped her foot and swore. "Dammit! They won't come off!"  
"Stop it. You'll wake him up." Yami ordered.  
Reana looked up and gave him a glare, then went back to her unknotting. Suddenly her head snapped back up in shock. "Wait - Yami?!"  
Yami took a long breath and patiently explained. "Isis has us here for a ritual. Or at least she has all the hikari's here, she had no need of their darker halves so I am just an unfortunate spectator when she comes. No, I cannot use the power of the Millennium Items or the god cards because I am current bound to a wall that forbids me to do so. And no, there is no chance of escape."  
"Well," Reana's eyebrows went up. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed - er, wall today. I can see that I am going to have to save your useless butts." Joey resisted a laugh. She was a useful little brat if nothing else. "I knew I could count on you."  
"Oh," Reana smirked. "But your not getting out of helping." She took his hands. "Lets save these wimps."  
"Hell ya." Joey agreed as she swung his arms back and forth like a playful child. Both of them received skeptical, confused, and questioning looks from the rest of the captives. It's amazing what can put you in a good mood! Waking up after you've been knocked out was like waking up from a deep sleep - except it's a little more dangerous seeing as you've usually been taken off to somewhere where everyone wants to kill you. ~Someone ought to knock Kaiba out a few times a day.~ Joey thought to himself. ~I volenteer!~  
"On three"  
Joey nodded and started thier count down. "One."  
"Two."  
"Three!"  
Deep breath.  
~HELLLLLLLLLP USSSSSS!~  
  
Kaiba grabbed his head in pain as the though voices of Joey and Reana screamed out thier message loud and clear: ~HELLLLLLLLLP USSSSSS!~ He roughly grabbed Jasper by the shoulder and yelled back. ~Shut up!!!~  
~I will if you come and save me.~ Reana bargained cheerfully.  
How odd. The girl was probably in mortal danger and yet she was in the best mood she had been for ages. Kaiba smirked. ~I though that you were going to save me.~ He took satisfaction in the mental frustration that followed. Her pride had been bruised.  
~It's not my fault if trouble is a little more attracted to me. I happen to be very attractive you know.~ Reana replied airily.  
~No Reana.~ Jasper corrected. ~Your a klutz. You tried to run away from trouble and tripped over you own feet. So what kind of situation are you landed in?~  
~Just like you guys told us. All of us 'kari's are standing around an alter, except Yugi who is roped down on it, and Yami who is hanging above us spreading his good cheer.~ Joey turned his mental thoughts to Kaiba and let his mental aura grow cold. "Catch." He commanded, flinging a mental image at Kaiba.  
Kaiba caught it easily and was immediately shown the situation. He assessed it quickly. "The god cards." Visions of power rose quickly in Kaiba's mind. The three god cards that he had craved back in Battle City were within his grasp - almost. Attempting to suppress his sudden lust for thier power Kaiba concentrated on getting the rest of the duelist free. ~Use - ~  
~The wall has some sort of ancient scripture that binds thier power.~ Reana dismissed the idea before he had even spoken it.  
~Get them down then!" Kaiba snapped. Sometimes her lack of common sense astounded him. ~How?~  
~Climb on Joey's shoulder's.~  
~Do what?!~  
Kaiba grew impatient and gave up trying to deny his refreshed craving for the God cards. If Reana and Joey got out of there with the Egyptian god cards then he would have no trouble taking them. A whimpering dog and a clumsy girl; push over's compared to his usual opponents. ~Just get them!~  
~Ya know Kaiba, someday that attitude of your is going to land you in one hell of a mess.~ Joey warned menacingly as he helped Reana to stand on the edge of Yugi's gold alter without waking the young boy.  
~And I'll deal with those problems when they arise, Wheeler. I can take care of myself.~ Kaiba was not at all surprised when, on thier first attempt, Reana tumbled from Joey shoulder's and landed heavily on the ground. It was however surprising when Jasper fell backwards suddenly, for no apparent reason, and landed with a loud THUD on the floor.  
  
Reana was climbing back onto Yugi's alter, half listening to Ryou try and explain to the rudely awaken teenager that Reana and Joey had been holding hands and making funny facial expression and were now working on a circus act. The familiar presence entered her mind and sat down to watch the show. ~Um, Jasper, what are you doing?~ Her darker half was an unpredictable one. ~I mean, I'm glad your visiting and all, but um don't you have a body to take care of?~ Jasper shrugged mentally. ~Kaiba's doing a good job of watching it. He's trying to figure out why I am lying on the floor looking relatively dead.~  
~Oh dear.~ Reana sighed, removing her sandals.  
~Reana?~ It was Kaiba. ~Yes Seto?~ she answered. ~Can it wait. I am slightly busy here.~ She barely listened as Seto explained that her Yami had suddenly died and surprisingly enough it wasn't his fault. "Steady Joey!" She cried as she balanced on his shoulders, clutching his hair for balance.  
"Owwww!" Joey complained, as he stumbled forewords and pushed against the wall. "You are heavy!" Due to thier chains both he and Reana were forced to balance on one foot, making thier task even more difficult than it all ready was.  
~Reana?~ Kaiba asked. ~Jasper is dead. Do you care?~  
~Not now, Seto.~ Reana slowly stood up and was immediately forced to grab Yami's leg for balance. "I'm going to die!" she whined as she clung to the startled Pharaoh's lower limb. ~Get the card!~ Kaiba urged her, pushing into her mind to see what was going on. ~Don't you dare drop her mutt!~ ~I won't! Back off Kaiba!~  
~Get out! I'll send you the images of what's happening!~ Jasper snapped at the bossy CEO and pushing him out of Reana's mind. It had been getting crowded under her mess of red hair. ~Leave her alone! Reana, be careful! Don't fall!~  
Tottering dangerously on Joey's shoulders Reana reached over and attempted to grab the Egyptian god card beside her. Her fingers brushed it's corner. "Come on." She pleaded to the card. The whole room was silent; all eyes were locked on her. Again her fingers touched the Egyptian god card. "Damn!" She swore once again she missed it. Reached up she grabbed the Pharaoh's shoulder and hauled herself up so she could reach it. "Sorry, Yami." Apologizing, Reana strained to grab the card. ~It's right there!~ Jasper cheered. ~Just a little further!~  
Beneath her Joey suddenly lurched and crashed his head against the wall with a yell of pain. Reana felt herself falling backward.  
She hit the ground hard, and all the air whooshed out of her lung. Reana's eyes went wide and she struggled to breath.  
~Reana!~ Kaiba shouted.  
~I missed the card.~ Reana answered. Her lungs already burned for air that she couldn't breath in.  
Joey was cursing and rubbing his head and shouting at someone. ~Isis.~ Jasper growled, before turning back to her hikari. ~Reana, are you OK? It wasn't Joey's fault. Isis interfered. We should have known she was watching.~  
At first Reana couldn't think to reply. Her lungs ached, then she managed to breath in a strain of air. After that breathing became easier. She drew in another shallow breath. ~I'll survive.~ Reana replied weakly. ~I just had the air knocked out of me.~  
~Good.~ Jasper replied, then suddenly struck Reana with a disorienting mental blow. Weaken from lack of oxygen, Reana's soul lost grip on her body and flew back into the edges of her mind where she could stay as long as Jasper controlled their body. But even thought she had control Jasper didn't cease her mental assault. She was trying to force her out of her own body!  
  
~Jasper!? What are you doing?!~ Reana cried. ~For this ritual to work she had to sacrifice a hikari. I'm not sure if it matters what soul is in control of the body, but if I take over, then maybe I can somehow interrupt the ritual. Now get out!~  
A last harsh shove sent Reana's spirit flying out of her body.  
  
When Reana came conscious again she found herself in control of her darker half's body. Reana stared with golden eyes at Kaiba, who was leaning against the stone wall with a slightly disoriented look on his face. it announced to Reana louder than words, that he was seeing through Joey's eyes. She sat up and Kaiba barely noticed her. Reana mentally reached out for Jasper, but her yami was blocking her. Reana was left clueless to what was happening. ~I have to know what is going on!~ She panicked, climbing to her feet. She felt slightly clumsy in her new body. She and Jasper had some slight differences. Nothing overly dramatic, though Reana found it quite startling when she realised the hair she was brushing out of her eyes was bright green. She placed herself beside Kaiba and slipped her cold hand into his, immediately tuning in with his and Joey's thoughts. Kaiba pulled away his hand angrily. "That is not necessary."  
"But, Seto! She's tuning me out! I don't know what is happening!" Reana pleaded.  
Kaiba's eyes flashed. "Did you just call me, Seto?" He asked icily.  
Reana frowned and stomped her foot. "Seto this isn't the time to play games, Jasper is in trou - " It suddenly clicked. She was Jasper. She had Jasper's body, Jasper's voice - but not Jasper's mind. Reana once again took possession of Kaiba's hand, though more insistently this time. Quickly, before he had the chance to push her away, Reana brushed his mind with what she knew would be her own distinct aura. ~It's me, Seto! Jasper and I switched bodies.~  
Kaiba's eyes grew wide and he looked down at her with disbelief. "Reana?" She nodded. "Why?" He asked.  
"I don't know! She just, took over! Something about stopping the ritual and - "  
"And now you want to save her." Finished a sneering voice.  
For once the sneer didn't belong to Seto, Reana turned to find the Tomb Robber Bakura watching her and Kaiba. ~Ryou's yami! What is he doing here?~  
"What do you want." Seto asked coldly.  
"To propose a temporary alliance." Bakura told them, ignoring the skeptical looks his announcement earned. "You, me and the girl." The girl? That was irritating. "I have a name." Reana insisted.  
Seto smirked. "And why would we join with you?"  
"Because," The Tomb Robber explained. "We have a common purpose: to defeat Isis and free our other halves as well as ourselves from the virtual hell you created." Bakura glanced down the hallway. "I know where the room that they are holding the ritual in is. I also know of a way to get in without using the door." "Well, you have been busy haven't you?" Seto hadn't been impressed.  
Bakura waited. "Is that all?" He asked finally. "You don't accept my proposal?" The Tomb Robber turned to Reana, who was staring at her feet and being unusually quiet. She had released Kaiba's hand and was looking for all the world like a lost child. Bakura knew that though the body was Jasper's, the green haired dark's hikari was controlling it. "Reana," he asked quietly, sensing her weakness. "You would not leave your newly found yami to die in your place would you? Accept my offer of allegiance and we will save her, and Ryou."  
"Don't talk to her!" Kaiba snapped suddenly. Bakura's eyes darted to him for a second, they flickered with amusement. "Let me handle this." he told Reana sternly.  
Reana suddenly lifted her gaze and met Bakura's eyes. Ignoring Kaiba's direct order she asked, "What's the catch? You must want something."  
Bakura's smile was less than warming. "Now that you mention it, a Millennium Item would do nicely. Isis has most of them but . . . ." He trailed off, leaving an opening for offers.  
Reana felt her heart sink down to her stomach. "I don't have a Millennium Item."  
"You don't, but Kaiba does."  
Reana looked up, hardly daring to hope. Kaiba shook his head. "I no longer possess the Millennium Rod."  
"What?" Bakura shouted, becoming suddenly hostile. "Fool! How could you lose the rod? That Item is the -"  
"I didn't lose it!" Seto yelled back. "It vanished. Most likely Isis -"  
While the two darks argued Reana thought hard of a way to get her own dark back. Bakura wanted power. But all the powerful items except Bakura's own Ring where in the ritual room. ~Wait!~ Reana thought. ~That's it! I'll give Bakura the entire ritual room full of treasure!~  
"What is your plan?" She stepped between Kaiba and Bakura, startling both of them into silence. "Well?" She asked Bakura eagerly.  
Bakura flashed Kaiba a smirk, knowing that he had convinced the determined girl. "I was able to glimpse the room through Ryou's mind. It was familiar to me. I didn't see much but I did see that they have the Egyptian god cards. The best plan would be for two of us to go in through the passage I mentioned and create a diversion in the ritual. While that is happening another will slip in quietly through the door and summon one of the Egyptian god cards." Reana blinked. "Is it really that simple?"  
"Well there's the little difficulty of the diverters staying alive long enough to discreetly let in the summoner and keep Isis from noticing the summoners activities. And also the gods cannot be summoned in the ritual room because of that wall. So the summoner must not only stay alive long enough to summon the god but, unless they can destroy that wall, they must also get out of the room and summon the god. Not to mention be able to command it once they have called it."  
"Ah." Reana nodded. "It's not so simple then."  
Seto was not impressed. "So what your saying is we're going to throw our lives away on a plan that has almost no chance of working."  
Bakura glared at him. "We cannot throw away our lives if we are in a virtual world, only our souls. And it's either that or lose everything, including the real world. That is," Bakura's gave Reana a malicious grin. "if you have something to offer me. I am the only one who can show you the secret passage."  
Reana immediately made her offer. "All of it."  
The unexplainitory statement confused Bakura. "What?"  
Seto was staring at her, Reana ignored him and kept her eyes locked on the Tomb Robber. "All of it. Everything we find in the ritual room. Any Millennium Items and any God cards or other treasures. After we win everyone is going to be after that stuff. Take all you want, lend me an weapon to fight with and I'll be sure that you keep it all. Otherwise someone will take it from you before you can get away."  
  
Bakura looked thoroughly amused. "So, you offer me your protection? Is that it? Why do I need the protection of a clumsy teenage girl who cannot even save herself from danger?"  
Reana frowned. He wasn't taking her seriously. "You won't be able to get away with all that stuff, not when everyone is after it! Even with your shadow powers, you'll be in trouble. If you help me, then I'll swear on my life that you will keep your treasures." Kaiba refused to listen to any more, he grabbed Reana's arm and she winced in pain.  
~You are making a stupid mistake. Don't believe anything he says.~  
Reana tried to jerk her arm away from Seto. ~We have to save Jasper. This make be our only chance!~  
~You being an idiot.~  
~And your being an ass, so what else is knew?~ Reana freed her arm from Seto's grip and held out her hand to Bakura. "Do we have a deal?"  
The thief took her hand. "Deal. My assistance in freeing your friend, for your assistance in escaping with the Millennium Items. Hopefully we'll both live to fulfill our ends of the bargain."  
  
Malik watched dully as the Isis prepared for the ritual. All the statues, the Millennium Items, everything had a place in this ritual, even if thier only purpose was to sit symbolically in a certain corner. His own Millennium Rod was in Isis' hands. She had discarded it's the sheath, which meant she would be using the blade. The blade had been cleaned; but in Malik's eyes it was still filthy with Marik's blood.  
Isis was going around to everyone, pricking thier arms so a trickle of blood would flow out and putting it in separate bowls.  
Isis approached Malik and the young Egyptian rose obediently to his feet. The goddess took his arm as she had the others, then hesitated. For a few seconds she looked at it consideringly, then smiled. Placing one long finger under his chin she tilted his head back and ran the blade along his neck, allowing it to come dangerously close to his windpipe.  
~Why will you sit there like a good boy and let a demented goddess take your blood, but when I try it I have to fight for every drop?~  
Malik jumped in surprise and sharply received a slap across the face for his actions. "Don't move!" Isis shouted, gripping his chin tightly and catching his blood in a basin.  
Malik obeyed and held as still as possible; but he could feel himself beginning to tremble. What was happening? Had he just heard . . . . no. It was impossible. Marik was dead.  
~The key word in that sentence is "was".~  
Isis left his side and Malik had to fight to remain standing. He was going insane! He had killed Marik himself! Stood over him while he died. Then screamed and cursed once he had. How could he be back? ~Marik?~ Malik murmured. ~Who else would be speaking to you in your head?~ Marik answered. ~Anyone I know?~  
~B - but I killed you! You're dead.~  
~Yes, about that . . . .~  
"Malik!" Isis was storming over to him.  
Malik put on a blank expression and prepared for her to slap him.  
Surprisingly, Isis did nothing to harm him; she merely stared into his eyes, as though searching for something. At last she found what she was looking for. "You," Isis hissed. "But, I had Malik kill you! How is it your alive within him!"  
~I'll take over from here.~ Marik said, he removed Malik and took control of their body. Malik did nothing to stop him. He let himself drift back into the darkness and then found himself leaving to thier soul room.  
Once he was safe away in the soul room Malik let his tide of thoughts rise and drown him in confusion. Marik had returned. Malik now felt it, whatever had been missing was filled now. He was whole. But once again he was under Marik's control.  
  
Marik waited till his hikari had vanished to the soul room then spoke to Isis. "About that, I don't appreciate you turning my hikari against me. He wasn't meant to be separated from me."  
Isis slashed at his face with the blade of her Item, Marik barely managed to avoid it. "I will do the same to you!" She shouted. "I will extract you hikari's soul in my ritual and it will give power to the spirit of the Pharaoh's vessel, that will lead my into your world before vanishing completely. You will be the one left alone! Along with all the rest of the darker halves!"  
"You can't take his soul. It is safe in the soul room. A place even you cannot get to. And my dark soul will not due for your ritual will it?" Isis hurled the bowl containing Malik's blood on the floor. It shattered into several sharp pieces in front of her. She walked across the broken pottery, ignoring cuts it made in her feet. She took the remaining bowls of blood and stood over Yugi, speaking lowly in Egyptian. Marik heard the words, but couldn't make sense of them. Suddenly he noticed what was decorating the wall. ~The Pharaoh! And the Egyptian God Cards!~ Marik started cautiously towards them, but was brought up short by a chain on his ankle. ~Damn it!~ He swore. Then glared up at his hated sovereign. He wanted to yell at Yami for being fool enough to let himself be caught in such a trap. The keys to ultimate power were at his side and he could not use them. ~And he wouldn't have the memory of how to use them if he could.~ Malik thought contemptuously, watching Yami.  
The Pharaoh was transfixed, staring down at his beloved light, who was preparing to have his soul extracted.  
  
Yugi looked up at Isis in horror. His bonds were tight. There was no way he could escape. Still whispering in Egyptian Isis combined the contents of the two bowls and several other ingredients. Water from the Nile River, sand from the desert, and a crushed dung ball made by a scarab. Her speaking became rapid now as she swished the contents of the bowl to mix them with the blood. She then fell silent and put the bowl to Yugi's lips, tipping it's contents into his mouth.  
Yugi felt the warm liquid run down his throat, the foul taste filled his mouth. Isis took the bowl away and Yugi began to choke and sputter. ~I just drank blood.~ He thought sickly, spitting out what remained in his mouth.  
Isis was continuing her ritual. A bright lit was in her hand and she touched Yugi's chest. Where she had touched him, the light remained, glowing so brightly it hurt Yugi's eyes. "W -what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear. The light wasn't hurting him, but he had seen what a mere light could to in Duel Monsters tournaments.  
Isis began to chant once again in Egyptian, this time rapidly. The light on Yugi's chest rose. As it did Yugi felt almost as if someone were tightening a rope around his neck. ~I can't breath!~ He thought, panic filling him. ~Help me! I'm being strangled.~  
  
Reana crouched down in the low passage Bakura had shown her. "This is it! The end of the tunnel." She whispered, running her hands over the cold stone.  
"Are you sure? Doesn't it turn at all?" Seto asked.  
"Feel around, it's a dead end. We're here." Reana insisted. "Now help me push this rock out of my way!" Reana began to heave on the rock, and it moved grudgingly, a crack of light appeared. And Reana could here someone chanting in Egyptian. "The rituals started!" She whispered, peering through the crack. She saw Isis standing over a gold alter. Yugi was hovering just above it. The ropes that had bound him had disappeared. The bright light that was glowing from his chest branched out to connect him to Ryou, Joey, and Reana's own body. Everyone who was touched by the light was conscious, but unable to respond to thier situation. Reana began to pull frantically on the stone barring her way.  
"Reana wait!" Seto commanded sharply, pulling her back into the shadowy tunnel. "You can't just run in there. Isis will kill you on sight."  
"She's busy chanting!" Reana protested, freeing herself from Kaiba's grasp. "I have to go now! Before she does anything." "Your being stupid." Kaiba snapped, pushing her away from the door and sitting in front of it. He looked through the crack. "You'll die just because you were impatient to -"  
"to save my yami." Reana finished. "That's not a crime, Seto. I'm going in. Once I've distracted Isis, get the door for Bakura." Reana shoved over the stone and slipped past Kaiba into the room. The stone's scraping had announced her arrival and everyone turned in surprise. Reana immediately drew Jasper's weapon of choice, her dagger, and flew towards the alter.  
  
Isis barely had time to react. Jasper flew towards her, dagger drawn and ready. She immediately sent out a burst of shadow power. The young girl was sent flying backward and crashed headfirst into the door of the chamber. Isis laughed. "Fool." She gloated.  
Suddenly she felt a cold blade pressed against her neck. "Yes you are."  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Isis nodded, acknowledging her creator's presence. Then she twisted out of his reach, receiving only a small cut on her neck. Her own blade came down and Seto blocked with his own. "You are to late Seto Kaiba, I have but one thing left to do in my ritual and it will be complete."  
"What is that?" Kaiba asked.  
Isis jumped back so she stood beside the alter. "I have to kill the sacrifice who will lead my soul to your world."  
  
Yami felt himself grown cold as Isis plunged the blade of the Millennium Rod into his hikari's chest. Yugi's eyes bulged and his screams froze the entire room. They sliced through Yami deeper than any blade could cut. The light emitting from Yugi's chest grew and took form. It was Yugi's spirit, hovering above his own punctured corpse. Rising to join him was Ryou's soul, his body left in a motionless heap on the floor. Then Joey's soul left his body and went to join the other two.  
As Reana's soul was extracted from it's shell, Yami noticed something. Reana's soul looked exactly like Jasper.  
"No! They switch bodies!"  
Reana and Jasper's soul's where both standing on either side of Yugi. Reana had left Jasper's body to go back to her own. Ryou and Joey's spirit's were returning to their bodies.  
Reana and Jasper smiled at each other and Yugi, then returned to their own rightful places - except for Yugi's soul.  
Yami watched in stunned horror as the soul of Yugi turned and smiled at him sadly, then vanished completely.  
Yugi had died.  
  
~*~Complicated enough for ya? And that's only part one! I hoped you liked that because there is more coming your way in part two. Thing's aren't going to settle down at the end. No way! If anything they are going to get more active! SURPRISE!!!!! I brought back Marik and killed Yugi! Heehe! Am I bad or what? Tune in next update to see what happens next. :) Review please! Reana~*~ 


	15. The End of Egypt Part 2

~*~All right!!! ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME EGYPTIAN BUTT??!! Let's do this thing! Last call for hits on Isis. *everyone unanimously shouts: "Me!". Ok then, I'll get her enough times for everyone! Just please remember, Ishizu is in there somewhere and Ishizu is nice. Read and Review fanfic lovers! Reana.~*~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Yugioh characters. I do however own this plot. Don't steal it.  
  
Chapter 14  
The End of Egypt  
Part 2  
  
Yami Yugi was oblivious to the Battle raging in front of him. His hikari's corpse was beneath him; it was fading away slowly. ~Why Yugi?~ Yami asked numbly. ~Of all the ones to kill, why my Aibou?~ Yami answered his own question. ~Because he's the Pharaoh's vessel. My vessel. I put him in all this danger." As Yugi's body disappeared Yami felt the weight around his neck lifted. The Millennium Puzzle had vanished also. "Yugi."  
Yami suddenly realised that there was a fight happening in front of him. Isis was wielding in the Millennium Rod and sending out burst of shadow powers. Everyone was pinned to the floor and surrounded by a purple nimbus that seemed to suffocate them.  
"No!" Joey cried, gasping for air and struggling to get to his feet. "You killed my best friend." He grunted. "I won't let you get away with that!" Joey lunged blindly at the goddess, who's blade awaited his life anxiously.  
~I couldn't save my hikari, the least I can do it save her friends!~ Yami decided, feeling anger and determination combine inside him; a force he could count on. He gathered his shadow powers. He could feel the ancient spells on the Egyptian walls forbidding him to do so. It was like pulling a boulder up a mountain. "M - mind -" Yami gasped, a bead of sweat ran down his face. He began o shake from the effort of gathering and holding his shadow powers. "Mind -" The words wouldn't come, and his shadow powers strained at thier invisible bindings. Trying to free themselves.  
"Arhhhhh!" It was Joey. Joey had punched Isis full in the face, and she had repaid him by slicing him across the arm. He was pinned to the floor by Isis' own powers, slowly being crushed by their weight.  
~I won't let them die!!~ Yami pushed against his restraints with all of his strength. "MIND CRUSH!!" The words filled the room and for a second nothing happened. Then his shadows powers were unleashed like a pack of rabid wolves. Isis collapsed instantly as they tore at her and the suffocating nimbus was lifted. The room began to shake violently. Pieces of roof fell down on their heads. Yami never flinched, even as a huge stone fell from the roof nearly scraping him. "Isis!" He called. She didn't move. "ISIS!"  
"Shut up! We don't want to attract her attention over here!" The Pharaoh looked down. Reana was standing on the piece of fallen roof she held the three Egyptian God cards in her hand. "Now how do I get you down from there?"  
"YOU DON'T!"  
Reana suddenly flew foreword and crashed into Yami's body as Isis hit her with a concentrated beam of black magic. "No!" Yami exclaimed, as Reana's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.  
"'kari!" Jasper shouted from across the room. Isis didn't have time to dodge the two knives Jasper had aimed for her throat. The room continued to shake, making the fight that exploded even more interesting.  
Yami once again began to gather his shadows powers. As he did, the wall behind him that had imprisoned his magic began to crack, and then fall away. "What?" He breathed. The portion of wall that he was chained to crumbled and he fell forewords on to the floor. He was free! Beside him Jasper was violently shaking Reana; who loudly announced that she was fine, just a little sore. Seto stood beside them, holding the Egyptian God cards in his hands, but staring at the two girls. "Kaiba!"  
Kaiba's head snapped around. "Yug - Yami."  
Yami nodded and climbed to his feet. "Listen to me Kaiba. You have to summon *The Winged Dragon of Ra*! It's the most powerful of all the Egyptian god cards. It can destroy the goddess."  
Kaiba frowned darkly. "Your memory seems to have taken some damage, Yami. If you recall, *The Winged Dragon of Ra* must have sacrifices on order to have attack points."  
"You aren't summoning it as a duel monster! And you won't be summon it as yourself, the CEO of Kaiba Corp." Yami explained. "You're summoning it as a god. You will summon him as High Priest Seth." Kaiba didn't protest, or tell him that Egyptian God and rituals were fantasy games. ~Good, he's learning. It took the death of my hikari and the torture of others to teach him, but he is learning.~ Yami thought. Yugi. He shied away from the painful subject.  
"I have to repeat a incantation before I can summon the god, you fool" Seto snapped. "I'll be dead before I can release him."  
Yami stood directly in front of Seto, with his back towards him and facing the room. "Give me Seifer, Reana."  
Reana immediately passed him the card, then leaned over to her darker half and whispered something in her ear. Jasper's reply was a shrug and look of curiosity.  
Yami placed the dueling card in his deck. 'I can't leave this behind where Kaiba and Marik can get it.' Once he was finished he fixed Isis with a challenging glare. She had stopped fighting with Bakura, Ryou and Marik and now noticed that they were plotting something. Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would die from this. He knew it. He would go to be with Yugi. "Kaiba." Yami said. "Begin the ritual. You will finish it."  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he was immediately lost. What was he lying in? Where was he? Wires and small flashing lights were everywhere. An oxygen mask covered his face and several tubes were inserted into his body. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "W - where am I?" He was looking through a rounded glass window of some kind, but all he could see was an electric light above him. ~Heaven has electricity?~  
Suddenly the top of Yugi's pod opened and Mokuba appeared along with several other scientist. "Yugi! What's going on in there?! Everyone who has come out is raving about a phsyco Egyptian goddess! Is my brother OK?"  
Yugi wanted to answer the questions, but he felt so dizzy.  
"Master Mokuba, I think perhaps we should let the boy recover from his experience before questioning him further."  
Mokuba nodded. "I suppose your right. Sorry Yugi. We'll unhook you and take you to a room to rest."  
~Thank you.~ Yugi thought as the scientists carefully unhooked him from his pod. The tubes in his arms hurt coming out, but pain had become so normal Yugi barely noticed. They removed his oxygen mask and Yugi breathed deeply. It wasn't fresh air, but it was the closest thing to it that he had breathed in a long time. Yugi was carried off to a nearby room in which stood a single bed. They laid him down on it and promised to return again in an hour or so. They closed the door and Yugi was left alone to wonder what was happening in the virtual world he had escaped. ~I'm the lucky one. Isis let me go from the virtual reality because she though she would be coming with me. But the others won't escape, not unless they can defeat her.~ A tear rolled down Yugi's cheek. ~I might never see my friends again. He rolled over onto his side and was immediately jabbed in the chest.  
"What?" Yugi sat up and looked down. The Millennium Puzzle was hanging around his neck. He picked it up and shook it. "Yami?" ~Yami?~  
No answer.  
Yugi suddenly noticed something. The bottom corner of the puzzle was missed. ~Of course!~ Inside his coat pocket Yugi found the final piece of the Millennium Puzzle. As he fit the missing piece into it's place, the puzzle exploded with yellow light and out of it came the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Kaiba began to chant loudly in Egyptian. The ritual was a short one, but to hold of Isis for any period of time would be near impossible. Yami gritted his teeth. ~I will hold her off. And then Kaiba will summon the Ra and break Isis' power. Yugi will be avenged.~  
It came without a cry of anger, or warning of any kind. The full force of Isis's powers hit Yami and nearly sent him flying. Perspiration dampened the Pharaoh's clothes. The pain was so intense he almost couldn't bare it. Kaiba's chanting carried on, his voice growing louder as he reached the important part of the ritual. From somewhere above him came a bright light. Yami ignored it. Deep inside him, the long dormant powers he had neglected were coming alive. Powers like no other mortal could dream of, much less possess and control. All the powers of the shadow realm and Egypt at his command. ~So,~ Yugi thought, even as he held off the force of the Egyptian god he battled with. ~This is the power Marik wanted so badly.~ The dark magic flowing through his veins made his entire body tingle with energy. Every drop of his blood held more power than most humans had in thier entire bodies. His heart was racing at an impossible pace. Yami gasped for air and his lungs screamed for oxygen, a heavy throbbing beat his head. The Pharaoh's powers had reached thier full potential; he was a human demi-god, one of the most terrifying creatures known to any world.  
"Call upon the power of the Pharaoh if you will." Isis sneered through her efforts to sway him. "You are no match for the Egyptian goddess."  
"We'll see." Yami answered, but even as he spoke he knew it was the truth. As strong as he was, the power of the Pharaoh was no match for an uncontested goddess. Even as Kaiba spoke the last words of the ritual Yami felt his knees buckle. Isis's assault stopped as the light above became unbearable. Yami felt himself falling to the floor, but he faded and disappeared before he reached it.  
  
When Yami next awoke he was lying on a bed, with his head resting in his hikari's lap. Yugi was shaking him and pleading for him to speak. Yami gazed up in disbelief. "Y -yugi!" He breathed. Yami suddenly noticed something. They were in a real room! With electric light and - well that was about all that was in it except for the bed which he lay on. And he was in spirit form, he had lost his body. "But if I am back in Domino, that means Isis' power has been broken!"  
  
Reana and Jasper clung to each other pitifully under the edge of Ra's gold wings. "We're going to die!" Reana whined over the rumble of the collapsing underground. "And I didn't even get to win the tournament!"  
Jasper gave her hikari a skeptical look even as the entire world they had spent seemingly the last eternity in collapsed around them. "You wouldn't have won anyway. Your to scared to duel!"  
"I would have gotten over that! And beside, can you blame me?"  
Jasper rolled her eyes, then fell foreword as the ground lurched and began to shift. Dispite the situation she managed to give a cocky grin and tease her hikari who was rubbing her head and lying flat on her back, "By the way, Reana. After being in your body for a short time I have decided this, you need to lose a few pounds."  
Reana glared at her darker half and gave her a punch in the stomach. "Your no toothpick yourself!" She grumbled. Jasper gave a small grunt as Reana's fist collided with her stomach. She really had to teach her hikari the meaning of the word 'gentle'.  
"And besides," Reana continued. "if you put us on a scale you would weigh more than be because of all the damned weapons you have! Carrying around four throwing knives and dagger gets really annoying."  
"I don't know how you can live without them! Wandering around without even your katar's on, Reana! I felt like I was naked!"  
The *Wing Dragon of Ra* had broken through the roof of the underground passages, it's wing's spread out to protect them from the falling rock and debris. Reana cringed away from a particularly large pile of rock that rolled off the dragons gold wing and stood up. "Ok, yami I think we should go stand further in now."  
Jasper got up, and they moved further under the wings of Ra. Everyone remaining was protected by the gold cover. Seto was standing right below the head of the *Winged Dragon of Ra*, Isis' body at his feet. Joey was not far away, looking around wildly at the changing landscape. Ryou, Marik and Bakura where all standing under the other Wing. "Hey!" jasper called, waving at them.  
"Reana?" Bakura looked back over his shoulder.  
Jasper frowned angrily and put her hands on her hips. "Do I look like Reana to you! I am way hotter than her!" She looked around cautiously then grabbed Reana's wrist and dragged her over to the other wing.  
"Are not!" Reana protested as they ran. Once they reached the other side of the dragon Reana turned to the tomb robber. "We switched back, Bakura. I'm me again."  
"I guess you won't have to hold up your end of the bargain." Bakura said to her.  
"Bargain! What bargain?" Jasper demanded, she turned to the albino thief and fixed him with a glare. "What have you and Reana been doing behind my back, Bakura?"  
"We simply assisted each other in gaining what we both wanted."  
Jasper gave up on him and turned to Reana. "Elaborate, please."  
"I told him that if he helped me save you I would let him have all the Millennium Item's and the Egyptian God cards. Oh, and if someone attacked him I told him that I would fight them off."  
Jasper raised on eyebrow. "You promised him all that and your protection?" She exploded into a fit of laughter. "Hey Bakura, I think you got ripped! Reana couldn't fight of vegetables." Jasper dodged her hikari's fist and continued laughing.  
Bakura smiled sneeringly. "I know, and we took that in consideration. But if you think about it, all I really had to do was get away with the Items. If someone had to kill Reana to get to me I would have a better chance of escape don't you think?"  
Jasper let the meaning of this penetrate her. ~Reana promised she would . . . .~ Jasper grabbed her light by her shoulders and began to shake her violently. "YOU IDOIT!" She screamed. Marik, Bakura and Ryou backed away cautiously from the seemingly insane dark. "You promised to give him all the power of Egypt AND said you'd die to make sure he kept it?! You stupid, idoit, baka . . . ." Jasper trailed off into a string of curses.  
Reana meanwhile was becoming dizzy from her violent shaking. "I did it for you!" She protested. "Stop thaaAaaaaaAaaaaAaaaat!" Jasper ignored Reana's whining and continued to do physical harm to her light when suddenly her hands swept right through Reana's body. Jasper lifted them up to her face. She could see the others through them. "What's happening?" Then she pointed. "You're all disappearing too!"  
Bakura, Ryou and Marik were now semi transparent. Reana was the only one who was still whole.  
Marik was the first to understand what was happening. "Ra has destroyed Isis! We where brought here by her so we are inevitable going to leave this place when she does."  
"What do you mean? She didn't summon me here!"  
"It was her ritual that got you here though."  
Egyptian objects of gold and silver clattered to the floor, except for Bakura's Millennium Ring which remained around his neck. The Tomb Robber was looking at Jasper archly. Four throwing knifes and a dagger lay at her feet, along with a small bottle of poison and her jewelry. "Where did you manage to hide all that?" Bakura asked, referring to the weapons and poison.  
Jasper gave him a sly smile. "In places that you'll never see." Jasper looked at Bakura's weapon pile, which wasn't nearly so impressive. "And you call yourself a thief, you don't even have the proper equipment." Suddenly Jasper froze. "Crap! If I'm disappearing I . . . ." She looked back across the crumbling ground at Joey and Seto, who were both taking shelter under the dragon's head. "I'll be right back. I've neglected to do something." Jasper raced under the dragons wings towards the two adolescent boys. "I'm disappearing." She announced, panting and puffing when she reached them.  
"To bad." Seto said tonelessly as he watched the distraction around him.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Jasper snapped, then smiled up at Joey. "I was talking to him."  
Joey's expression was one of concern. "No way! You're dying? What happened?" Kind of an odd thing to ask, but at least he cared.  
"Quit your yapping, mutt." Jasper ordered, advancing on the blonde.  
Joey frowned. "Hey! I actually cared that you are disappearing and you snap on me? What's up with that?"  
Jasper smiled sweetly as she casually rested her hand on Joey's shoulder. "Yes, you did care didn't you? Thanks Joey." Out of the corner of her eye Jasper saw Seto raise his eyebrows, then look away in disgust. 'To bad, Seto. I'm not leaving without saying good-bye to him. I might never get this chance again!' Jasper stood on her tip toes to reach Joey. Joey's eyes widen slightly as he looked down at her, but he didn't move.  
  
THUD!!!!!!  
"NO! Don't disappear!" Reana shouted, as she launched herself at Jasper and latched on to her, but seconds after there wasn't enough left of Jasper to latch on to. She fell right through her darker half as though she was a ghost.  
'I was so close!!!!' Jasper began to yell as the stunned Joey stared numbly at the scene before him. "REANA, YOU BRAT!!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH JOEY AND -!" She stopped and reconsidered what she had nearly shouted, then finished with just as much force as though she had never stopped. "YOU CAN'T HAVE JOEY!! THE MUTT IS MY FAVORITE!!!!!"  
Reana wasn't in any condition to listen. "Would you forget about them! Forget about all of them! They don't matter right now!" Cried the devastated hikari. Reana sniffled and drew in a shaking breath. Her voice quietened, but her words were just as effective. "You're going away again. I'll be all alone in this place and I'll never see you again. I don't want you to leave." A wobbly frown replaced Reana's devastated expression. "And all you care about is that stupid mutt! Never mind that you'll never see your other half again!"  
For a few seconds Jasper could only stare at her miserable light. Then a small smile flickered across her features. "Reana your a wimp!" She chuckled. ~But at least I know she cares. It's nice to know I would be missed if I ever left!~  
Reana bit her bottom lip. "Y - you're almost gone! Don't you care?!"  
Jasper looked down at herself. It was true. She was barely visible. "S'Ok Reana." Jasper assured her soothingly. Jasper gave her hikari a hug, quite a difficult thing to do when you can't really touch someone. Then gave her a sly wink. "Meet ya at home 'kari!" As the distruction around her faded, Jasper began to grumble silently. ~She's impossible; I just wanted to 'say' good bye to Joey, the cute little mongrel. Unfair! She's still got a whole how long!~  
  
Reana watched as Jasper disappeared completely. "Meet me at home?" She repeated. "Where's home?" Jumping up, the young redhead raced across the shaking ground, tripping and stumbling. She fell in front of her darks pile of gold and weapons and took the dagger she found there. It was several minutes after that, that the ground stopped shaking and even longer before Reana realised that the shaking it had ended. Ra was gone. When she did figure this out, she began to look around wildly. "Hello?" She asked.  
"Over here."  
Reana turned to see Kaiba and Joey standing on a large piece of rock that jutted out from the fallen debris. A light was falling from somewhere. And not torchlight. A cool, silvery light - moonlight! Reana scrambled over the rubble and climbed up beside the remaining duelists. Just above them a large hole had been broken through and showed the Egyptian sky; dark velvet, strewn with diamonds. Reana was unable to speak. It was over - almost.  
"Seto? Are you there big brother?"  
  
"Seto? Are you there big brother?" Mokuba's worried voice called out into the emptiness of the destroyed tomb.  
Hearing Mokuba's voice in that cold, dim place was seeing his first sunrise. Seto let a wave of joy and relief wash over him before replying in his usual voice. "I'm here Mokuba."  
"Seto!" Mokuba had been extremely worried. Someone had told him that things weren't going as planned in the virtual world. "I was so worried when we couldn't reach you on the computer! Our communication and visuals were both down!"  
"Everything is fine now Mokuba." Seto assured his little brother. "Are the visuals back up again?"  
"Yup! What happened to the tomb?"  
"Hi Mokuba!" Reana was smiling broadly and looking around for her smile's target.  
"Reana. You made it to the final three! I'm impressed." Mokuba complimented her.  
Reana realised that Mokuba's voice was coming from the real world and she stopped trying to smile at him. Instead she settled for puffing out her chest and looking very impressed with herself. "Yup! Aren't you proud of me? Not bad for a homeless bum, eh?" At the last comment Reana smiled and glanced at Seto out of the corner of her eye.  
Seto enjoyed a private smile, remembering his outburst at the table.  
Joey on the other hand fixed Reana with a disturbed stare. Reana turned and met his gaze with curious eyes, "What?" She asked.  
Joey shook his head and asked, "What about Yugi, Mokuba? Is he there?" Mokuba confirmed that Yugi was indeed there and watching them on a big screen T.V right now. "Hi Yug!" Joey grinned, waving in several different directions in hopes that he would eventually wave at Yugi.  
Reana lay back on the floor and stared at the sky. "Hi Yugi!" She smiled. "Hey Mokuba, turn Yugi's view upward. The stars are amazing!"  
Seto hesitantly put aside the feeling of relief and comfort he had and decided to get things moving again. "Mokuba, it is time to end this tournament."  
"Sure thing Seto! We'll bring you all back -"  
"Not that way, Mokuba. We're ending this tournament the way is started, with dueling." Kaiba pulled out the dueling rod that he had managed to keep with him all this time. "It's time to find out who is the ultimate survivor of my Egyptian Challenge Tournament."  
Reana's face paled, though it was hard to tell through the moonlight that bathed her skin. Joey meanwhile was celebrating. "Yaaaaa!"  
"Are you sure it's safe Seto?" Mokuba was always the cautious one of the two of them. "I mean, I don't want you to be trapped in this world again."  
"I'll be fine Mokuba, now," he turned to the remaining duelists. "Who's first?"  
  
Joey jumped to his feet and pulled out his deck grinning. "I am." He winked over his shoulder, assuming that Yugi would see it. "Watch me kick rich boy's butt, Yug!" Then he scrambled off through the rubble to give himself room to duel. As he did Kaiba created thier dueling ring. The lights had completed thier pattern before he had reached the far side. Panting he took his place and shuffled his deck. "All right Kaiba, today's the day I take you down!"  
"Really? After all this times I've beaten you, you still believe that you can defeat me?"  
Joey nodded, embarrassing failures of the past flooding into his mind. He pushed them aside. ~I have to concentrate on what I'm doing, not what I have done.~  
From the sidelines Reana jumped up and cheered happily. "Yayyyyyyy!" She cheered! "Ya! Ya! You can do it! Woo hoooooo! Just believe in yourself. Yayyyyyy!"  
"Who are you cheering for?" Joey asked, quite disturbed by her performance, though it was much more interesting than Tea's.  
Seto wasn't nearly so nice. "Would you shut up and at least pretend you have some self respect."  
Reana crossed her arms and glared angrily at Seto. "Well it definitely wasn't you I was just cheering for!" She snapped. "Good." Kaiba answered. "I would have been embarrassed if you had been."  
Reana stomped her foot and turned to Joey. "Joey I have a favor to ask you.  
"What?"  
"Lose, so that I can wipe the floor with Seto in the final duel!"  
"What?!" Joey exclaimed. "No way!" He turned to Kaiba, letting himself become serious. "I hope your ready for a fight Kaiba, 'cause this time your going down!"  
"Let's duel."  
Joey drew his hand. *Mystical Moon*, *Battle Ox*, *Alligator Sword*, *Despell*, *Non Aggression Area*. "And scince I'm going first I'll draw another card." No protests. Next card, *Time Wizard*. Joey beamed at his hand. "Hehehe! I hope your ready to lose, Kaiba. Because I just drew an awesome hand!" Joey cheered, jumping up and down happily and echoing Reana's performance.  
From across the field Seto rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the warning mutt. But your and my idea of a good hand is quite different. I don't think I need any warning."  
Joey's silly grin disappeared immediately. He placed his *Non Aggression Area* and *Despell* face down on the field. 'I'm dueling Kaiba. I have to get serious now.' Not wasting any opportunities, Joey tossed his best monster on the field. "Take this Kaiba! *Battle Ox*, in attack mode!" The beast warrior appeared on the field. He grunted ferociously and pawed the ground. It was a card that was also in Kaiba's deck. Possibly the only similarity between the two duelists.  
Seto drew his card. "Let's get this over with. I summon - "  
"Hold it!" The glare Joey received for his interruption was not pleasant. "I play a magic card! *Non Aggression Area*!" As Joey disagreed his *Alligator Sword* a purplish wall rose up in the center of the field. The malicious white smile of his sacrificed monster appeared on it and Joey tried to laugh evily for good measure. The look of surprise and confusion that came over Seto's face was so satisfying. "Lost, rich boy?" He sneered, savoring the moment. "I'll tell ya what it does. You can't summon, special summon, or set for your first turn! So go ahead and draw your card, money bags! It ain't gonna help non!" Kaiba made no comment, but did what he could and ended his turn. The wall melted away revealing Joey and the two cards he had just played, *Mystical Moon* and *Ancient Lizard Warrior*. "Attack my monsters! Take Kaiba down!  
The monster launched themselves at Kaiba. 'Yes! With my *Mystical Moon* in play it means that my Ox has 2000 attack points! yes! It's to bad that my lizard warrior is a reptile.' A sudden wave of pain hit Joey, bringing him to his knees. "Arrrggh!" Joey could here Kaiba's yell blend with his own and Reana's confused shout in the background. "W - what is happening?" Joey gasped. He looked down at his chest were the pain had been most prominent. There was no blood, but his own monster *Battle Ox* was coming back, his weapon soiled with Kaiba's blood.  
~Isn't it obvious?~ Kaiba snarled. ~You would think that my 'other half' would be at least half as smart as me? What went wrong?~  
Joey's head snapped up. "Did you just call me your other half?"  
"Can you see any other explanation?" Kaiba snarled. "Some of what Isis installed in my system must not have been destroyed with her. I assure you Wheeler, this won't last in the real world."  
"But if we can feel each others pain, then that means that we can probably still check in each others minds - or at least you can! Kaiba you can cheat!"  
"Don't flatter yourself, mutt. I don't need to cheat to beat you."  
"But you might! How do I know?"  
Reana intervened loudly from the sidelines. "I'll referee! If a vacant look comes over anyone's face, then they are disqualified from this Tournament!" Not missing the opportunity for an insult Kaiba quickly said, "Well then I guess Wheeler is out, because that empty expression never leaves his face."  
"You're underestimating me, Kaiba!" Joey warned. "You think I'm a crappy duelist, but just remember who is down to 3600 lifepoints. You have yet to hit me with an attack! Who's all talk now?"  
"It's early in the duel Wheeler. You're not taking my lifepoints down any further."  
  
Kaiba drew his next card and looked down at his hand. *Blue Eyes White Dragon*, *Pale Beast*, *Mystic Horseman*, *Polymerisation*, *Hitotsu-me Giant* and *Trap Hole*. "I set this monster in defence mode and place a magic card face down on the field as well as a monster."  
"And I'll summon *Flaming Swordsman*"  
"Trap hole!"  
"Awww no!"  
~Awwww yes.~ Kaiba thought angrily as Joey attacked his face down *Mystic Horseman* with his own ancient lizard and failed. ~I can't believe this mutt has taken my life points down so low!~ Joey's powered up Ox destroyed his defence monster. Kaiba glared at the silver Orb which gave it the extra 300 attack points. ~That is going to be a problem.~ He decided as he drew his next card. It was *Terra the Terrible*. ~Damn, Wheeler and his dumb luck.~ The weak monster was played face down in defence mode.  
"Get rid of it, *Battle Ox*! Get ready to feel pain, Kaiba!"  
The ancient lizard rushed at Kaiba and Seto spread his arms wide. He gave a cool smirk. "Don't forget to take you're share."  
As the lizards weapon pierced Seto's body thier yells of pain were lost in the destroyed tomb. Warm blood poured out onto Seto's clothes. He had dropped to one knee but refused to lay in his own gore. As the red liquid was soaked up by the thirsty fabric of his clothes Seto glanced up at the life points. 5950 to 2200 in favor of Joey. ~Wheeler's a better than I gave him credit for. But he's no match for the great Seto Kaiba.~  
  
Joey hadn't let himself fall when the expected burn of pain came. Instead he grabbed at the light-beams of the dueling arena, which were thankfully solid. ~I'm winning!~ He hardly dared to believe it. ~I'm kicking Kaiba's butt! If I keep this up I'll have this duel won in a few turns.~  
Joey's hopes came crashing down when Kaiba drew his next card and smiled to himself. "I summon *Pale Beast* in attack mode and then I play *Soul Exchange*!"  
"Hey! No way!" Joey protested as his *Battle Ox* was sacrificed.  
"Your a half decent duelist, Wheeler. But your no match for me and my *Blue Eyes White Dragon*!"  
Did Kaiba just call him a "half decent duelist"? Suddenly a bright blue light appeared on Kaiba's side of the arena. Joey threw his hands up in front of his face to shield himself. "No! Not Kaiba's *Blue Eyes*!"  
Seto laughed triumphantly. "Yes Joey, my Blue Eyes! And now he will destroy your frail *Ancient Lizard Warrior*." The dragon swooped down it's great head and devoured Joey's remaining monster.  
"Yech!" Joey exclaimed as droplets of black blood splattered his clothes. "Rather him than me." The life points once again changed. 2200 to 4250. Joey was still in the lead. ~But if I want to stay in the lead I'm going to have to find a way to get rid of his Dragon. Joey drew his next card, *Dragon Nails*. ~Well like Hell if that's going to help me!~ Joey thought. ~I'm going to have to try and intimidate him.~ He placed the card face down on the field. "Attack if you dare, Kaiba. I've a face down card that will blow you away!"  
Kaiba gave a small laugh. "I might believe you, Wheeler. If it weren't for the terrified look that crossed your face when you drew that card. You can't just lie with you words, mutt. You have to make me believe with your facial expressions."  
Joey felt himself beginning to tremble. ~A direct attack from Blue Eyes! There won't be any of me left to duel with!~ Trying to hide his fear Joey grinned cockily and pointed to his face. "Does this make you think I'm lying, rich boy?"  
Kaiba shrugged. "All I see is the usual vacant expression you have when you duel a serious opponent. Maybe Reana should disqualify you for that look of stupidity. But then I wouldn't have all the fun of this next attack! Go, *BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON*!!!"  
When both Joey and Kaiba had recovered from the attack they were shaking violently and holding on to the light beams. "Give it up, Wheeler." Kaiba told him hoarsely. "You fought a good duel, but you'll never be able to defeat me! Don't make us go through that again. Because fear pain won't hold me back from using my dragon to wipe you out."  
Joey drew his next card and looked at it, *Dragon Capture Jar*. "Don't worry, we won't go through it again. *Dragon Capture Jar!*"  
"What!" Kaiba watched in horror as his best monster disappeared into the sinister vase that had risen on Joey's side of the field. "When did you get that card?"  
Joey gave a tired grin. "I picked it up, specially for you Kaiba."  
Still staring hatefully at the jar Kaiba drew his next card. He looked at it for a very long time, then spoke. "I could kill you with this card. But I won't. Not with such a pathetic monster, So I set it in defence mode."  
Joey blinked. "Your giving me a chance to defeat you?"  
"Accept it and move on, Wheeler. Either that or surrender."  
Joey quickly drew his next card. ~Ah ha! At last I can summon a monster! And with my *Mystical Moon* still in play she'll get a 300 attack point bonus!~ He tossed his monster out onto the field. "*Lady Panther* in attack mode! Attack his face down card!" *Kijokocy* was destroyed.  
Seto drew his next card and played it. "*Card Shuffle.* I will give up 300 of my life points to shuffle my deck and draw new cards." He did. The duel was 1900 to 250 in favor of Kaiba. Kaiba drew his next cards. Instantly he played one face down and then played one monster in defence mode to end his turn.  
Joey drew his card. It was *The Red Eyes Black Dragon*. "Yes!" Joey shouted. "Kaiba your going down! I destroy my own *Dragon Capture Jar* and release your Blue Eyes."  
Kaiba raised his eyebrows as the magnificent winged beast burst forth from the now shattered jar and came to rest behind him. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"  
"Because I am going to do this. Sacrifice to my monster to summon my *Red Eyes Black Dragon*!" Joey smiled as his great black dragon came roaring out of it's card and turned aggressively to it's opponent. The two dragons roared challenges at each other and Joey's next words were barely heard. "And to give him the power to beat your Blue Eyes I play the magic card *Dragon Nails* upping my dragons attack power by 500! Now Red Eyes! Attack and defeat Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey released the control he had over his dragon and the two monsters battle ferociously. The Red Eyes won, but not without payment. Joey's dragon was bloody and scarred. It stood proudly over the corpse of Kaiba's favorite monster. "Your turn." Joey said.  
Kaiba drew his next card. "*Dark Hole*" he announced.  
The field was wiped clean of all monsters. "No!" Joey protested. "I had this duel won!"  
Kaiba smirked. "You never could have beaten me. Not now, not ever. I play *Monster Reborn*! And I'll revealed my favorite monster. My Blue Eyes!" The ground began to shake, and then suddenly the duelists and the single spectator where showered with rock and dirt as the dragons blue head emerged from the crumbled stone, then it's chest, wings, and finally it's hind legs and tail. "Blue Eyes White Dragon* attack Joey directly!"  
"Arrrgh!" The blast of white lightning hit him and Joey felt his body shatter into a thousand pieces and his soul take off for the forgotten world where the tournament had began.  
  
Reana was shaking violently. It hadn't been her duel, but just watching it had been painful enough. Fear flooded her mind and thoughts of backing down tempted her. To regain her nerve Reana gripped the hilt of her yami's dagger, the only thing she had left of her darker half. ~I have to duel! And I will win! I'm next.~ The dagger was of some strange comfort and Reana soon stopped her shaking. Instead she laughed at herself. ~I'm pathetic! What am I trembling for? I wasn't the one who just endured a direct attack from a Blue Eyes!~ Reana began to pick her way through the debris to where Kaiba lay on the rock. "Seto! Seto are you OK? Wake up!"  
  
~*~Ok, that part with Joey and Jasper was done specifically for my Yami who requested it! I hope you found it amusing Yami dear one. Actually I planned to have a little more of her and Joey in it but . . . . I got, preoccupied with Marik and Bakura and everyone. The little buggers! I just couldn't shove them side and low and behold! They are fun to write about! And hey! We may only have two duelist left, but that doesn't mean I am finished with Ryou and Bakura - and I am definitely not done with Marik and Malik. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed that chapter 'cause the next one is going to be even better! Don't think that the action is done yet! I've got a killer chapter coming your way! Ur going to love it! The final Chapter! Excitement galore! Don't miss out on it! Review please. Reana.~*~ 


	16. The Last Duel

~*~OK all you people who requested Seto/Reana pairing. Here you go! Hehe! I'm so glad that you all loved my characters(well, a lot of you did anyway *thinks back to a review that mentioned that her story was ruined by her OC's*) Anywho . . . . . I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy this final chapter. Reana~*~  
  
Disclaimers: Do we really have to go through this? For pete's sake people it's the last chapter! Go check the previous disclaimers if you don't know what I usually say!  
  
DEDICATED TO: My yami, Jasper! This story was dedicated to you! And I think I'll mention that fact again! I hope you enjoyed it! You were my inspiration and you were always there for me despite the two hours between us! Luv ya muchly, yami!  
  
SOMEONE SPECIAL: DuelJewl. Your are totally awesome and one of my most dedicated readers for this story! Much thanks to you! Sometimes you and Jasper were the only ones reading this - or at least the only ones bother to review. I REALLY appreciate it. Your way cool and good writer!  
  
P.S. Thanks to all other reviews. I appreciate your comments. And if you have read all this story but never review - well, could you do me a fav and at least review on this last chapter? Huh? Please?  
  
Chapter 15  
The End of Egypt Part 2  
  
Seto Kaiba opened his eyes groggily. The pain was gone he knew, but his body still remembered it and it took everything in him to stop his shaking. ~That last direct attack was a little much.~ Kaiba admitted to himself. ~But I don't regret it.~ He tried to move, but found that he was sore when he did so. Kaiba gave a small gasp as he forced himself to sit up.  
"Seto!"  
Kaiba's body went rigid with shock as Reana flung her arms around his neck.  
"I though you were dead!" Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into Seto's into his robes. "When Joey shatter and you collapsed I - I . . . . damn you and Jasper both!"  
Kaiba stared down at her numbly. Why would she care? He had mistreated her so often she should be happy at his pain, by now. Kaiba shocked expression gave way to a faint smile. ~The dumb kid couldn't carry a grudge if her life depended on it.~ He though to himself. ~Not even against me.~  
Reana finally pulled away and he glimpsed the look of relief on her face before it faded into an angry frown. "You jerk!" She yelled, shoving him away roughly. "You just had to get all dramatic didn't you! You and your stupid showing off! You could have just finished off one of Joey's weaker monsters and ended the duel, but noooooooo! You had to have a direct attack and it nearly killed you! Serves you right!" Reana stopped and gave him an odd look. "Um, Seto. Why are you staring at me like that?"  
Kaiba wiped the smile from his face and scolded himself for not controlling his facial expressions. Instead he gave her a mild glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Seto?"  
Reana flashed him her innocently guilty look. "As many as you want! Because I'm not going to stop!"  
Kaiba fought off another facial expression of happiness. "I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying you the same way as I did Wheeler in my last duel."  
"No!" Reana protested, a look of worry coming over her. "We can't duel yet."  
Immediately Kaiba was disgusted. "You're still scared."  
"What! No! Humph!" Insulted, Reana crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Actually I was worried about you, seeing as you're still recovering from you last duel! But if you want to make it easier for me to win then fine! I'll duel you while your still weak!"  
Why was she so worried about him? Or was that just an excuse. "I'm never weak."  
Rolling her eyes the girl replied. "Oh sure, you looked really tough lying unconscious on the ground Seto. Now come on, give yourself a break; you can pretend that it's because I'm scared of dueling if you want." Reana sudden looked at the floor. Once again she was smiling, though shyly. "Actually, that last duel really terrified me. But I won't let my fears rule my world! If there is one thing that this adventure and these people have taught me it's how to stand up to what I'm afraid of." Realizing that she had let herself open up Reana gave herself a visible mental scolding and put on a lopsided grin. "It's not like I can force you to rest or anything Seto, but your going to need it to beat me!"  
Shaking his head and leaning back against a semi comfortable rock Kaiba agreed. "All right. We'll rest before our next duel."  
Reana was surprised that he had given in so easily. "Oh! Ok!" She crossed her legs to sit more comfortably and began to glance around uncertainly. For once she was lacking anything to say.  
There was a slightly awkward silence between the two as they looked around the destruction that surrounded them. The light that pierced the tomb was tainted reddish-gold. The sun was rising. The stars were fading away gently and the blue-black of the night retreated at the oncoming crimson of day. Seto stared at his companion, who had become entranced by the beautiful dawn of morning. In the early light Reana's hair was even more fierce in color than usual; everything was tainted red by the light. Except for her bright green eyes. Kaiba suddenly noticed something different about her. Reana's green eyes had flecks of gold! 'It must have something to do with the light.' But it didn't. Kaiba though back to the time he had spent with Reana back at the mansion. Her eyes had been pure green then; with all the angry and coy looks he had received, he would have noticed if her had been dusted with amber.  
"Your staring again." Reana was giving him a worried look. "Seriously." She said. "Do I have blood on my nose or something?" She attempted to see the end of her nose and only succeeded in looking incredibly stupid.  
Kaiba couldn't help it. He began to laugh. Real laughter. Not just a sneering chuckle or noise of amusement; real, true laughter. Something only Mokuba had heard before.  
"Huh? So now you learn how to laugh, what's so hilarious?" For a few minutes Reana just glared at him in annoyance and confusion; then she giggled slightly, and finally broke out into a fit of chuckles herself. "I don't know what's so funny, but humor is contagious!"  
Seto managed to get himself under control and still laughing slightly said, "Just one question before we duel, Reana."  
"Mm hm." She answered. "What's up?"  
Seto's regular serious expression replaced the smile on his face. "Why do you - "  
A light burst out from the far side of the tomb, blinding both duelists. With it came a gust of hot wind, sending dust devils swirling through the heavy air. Kaiba jumped to his feet and his Egyptian robes whipped out behind him. The dust in the air stung his eyes as he strained to see what was coming to them.  
"What is it?" Reana shouted. "A duel monster."  
"Stay back." Kaiba warned. "I'll deal with it."  
"I'm not helpless you know!" Reana snapped, making no effort to leave the ground. "I can take care of myself."  
"I just don't want you to get in my way."  
The snarling wind died down quickly and the light subsided. Floating towards them, like a ancient ghost, was terrifyingly familiar Egyptian.  
"Isis?!"  
Until this time the Egyptian's eyes had been closed. Now she opened them. It was Ishizu. Her eyes were untainted by the dark presence of the goddess. "No, Kaiba." She answered. "Isis is gone. I am free now. I have you, Reana and the others to thanks for it."  
"Ishizu!" Reana looked like she wanted to run up and hug her; but because of previous bad experiences settled for jumping to her feet and bouncing excitedly. "Does that mean that I did good? What ever I was supposed to do?"  
Ishizu smiled at her warmly. "Yes, Reana. You and your yami foiled Isis' ritual. We could not have been freed if it weren't for you to!"  
"Oh ya!" The adolescent girl bragged. "Take that, Kaiba! Me an' Jasper saved you all!" She drew the dagger that hung at her side and hugged it joyfully. "We did it!" She told the weapon, before sliding it back into it's sheath."  
Kaiba noted the weapon. it was the dagger Jasper had carried with her in Egypt. It reminded him of the locket that constantly hung around his neck, the one that contained a picture of Mokuba.  
"Reana, it is time to go home." Ishizu told her.  
"No!" Kaiba shouted. Reana agreed with him loudly but both she and Ishizu was surprised. "We are not going back to Domino until I've won this tournament."  
"Ya! We're not going back to Domino until I've won this tournament." Reana echoed.  
Ishizu sighed. "I will allow you to finish the tournament." Kaiba felt his anger flare. "Allow? I don't need your permission to do anything Ishizu! Especially not duel. Do you understand me?"  
Ishizu frowned at him. "Maybe you are free to go on here, Kaiba; but it is entirely at my leisure that Reana remains here." Now the Eygptian turned to Reana. Reana's expression was slightly vague, as though she was recalling something from a very long time ago. "You remember." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Reana nodded in answer anyway. "You've completed the task for which I brought you, you have no real reason to stay here any longer."  
"But I don't want to go!"  
Go where? Kaiba smirked at Ishizu. "There's is your answer, she wants to stay here. Leave her be. And it's not as though she has anyplace else to go; except back to my home, where I can throw her out at any time I wish."  
"She has a home, Kaiba and a family." Ishizu insisted. "Though not in Domino. Or any other part of our world."  
"Our world?" Kaiba sneered. "Are you trying to tell me that she," Kaiba pointed to Reana who was staring at her feet. "is from another world? Please, some of your Egyptian fairy tales may have held some truth but you can't expect me to believe that."  
"It is true. In her wor -" Ishizu fell silent as Reana placed on hand on her arm. "Forget it Ishizu. Kaiba's not going to buy it." she sighed.  
So it was just a cheep story.  
"When will I leave?"  
"What? You just said that I wouldn't buy your story! And yet you actually believe it yourself? What is going on?" It was the first time in a long time that Kaiba had been so thoroughly confused. He glared angrily at the two women in front of him. "Tell me."  
Reana was smug. "Never mind, Seto. This is to much for you to comprehend."  
"Do you even know what 'comprehend' means?" Kaiba asked.  
Reana ignored him and turned to Ishizu, as she did her bright expression faded and was replaced with a sad look of defeat. "When do I have to go?"  
Ishizu nodded. "You will disapear at the end of your duel. Only a few seconds have passed in your world so you haven't missed much, except for the Yugioh song at the end of the episode."  
Yugioh? Yugioh song? "What are you idiots babbling on about?" Kaiba demanded. Ishizu favored him with a particularly nasty look before vanishing into the tomb's darkness.  
"Forget it Seto." Reana had taken out her dueling rod and was holding it high. "It's time to duel!"  
  
Malik was awake, but he didn't open his eyes. ~Where am I?~ He wondered. Memories of what had happened flooded his brain. Marik was back. Malik opened his eyes slightly. He was in the soul room, alone. A wave of relief washed over him and he let himself snuggle deeper into the pillow that cushioned his head. For now, everything was all right. He was safe. ~But how long have I been here?~ Did it matter? Marik could have thier body. He would just stay here forever, it was so peaceful and quiet. ~And lonely.~ Malik instantly shied back from that thought. ~Rather alone than with 'him'~  
As if his thoughts had been heard, and they might have been, the door to the soul room opened and in walked Marik. He was no longer wearing the Egyptian garb that he had worn in the virtual world. He was dressed in clothes he had worn in Battle City.  
Malik shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, though he doubted that would stop Marik. As his eyes closed his other senses became sharper, particularly his hearing. Malik heard the purple cloak his dark was wearing fall to the floor, and the sound of his dark removing all his gold. Then his ears caught the sound of movement. Marik was walking softly over to the bed where Malik was lying. Malik tried not to let his muscles clench, tried not to grit his teeth. He had to appear relaxed or else Marik would know that he wasn't sleeping.  
The bed sank slightly as Marik sat on it's edge. Malik could feel that his yami was staring at him, though with what expression he didn't know. Then he felt Marik's fingers gently brushed back his hair from his face. Malik at bolt upright. "No!" He shouted moving backwards, till his back was pressed to the wall of thier soul room. "Don't touch me!" Malik's eyes were wide with fear, but then he notice something. His dark wasn't angry. If anything he was - sad? No! Don't look at him! It must be a trick! Malik was like a cornered animal, desperate and dangerous. ~He's caught me! Where can I go now?~  
"I really pushed you to far, didn't I?"  
Until this moment Malik had been looking around wildly for some way to escape. Now he met his dark's gaze. There was something there, something that could almost resemble pity. Marik reached across the small bed to touch his lights face. "Malik, I -"  
"I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!!!!!"  
Marik froze.  
Malik was breathing heavily. Marik wasn't the one who was going to die, because he would kill his hikari without a second thought. ~I'm the one who is going to die.~ Malik though as Marik climbed further up onto the small bed. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt Marik's grab him, pull him closer and - embrace him? Malik's opened his eyes is surprise. Marik had wrapped his arms around him tightly and had buried his face in his lights pale hair. "Get off me!" Malik struggled but his darks strong arms refused to let him go.  
"I know you don't appreciate me. But you can't live without me." Marik said.  
~I can't live with you either!~ Malik though, still fighting.  
"And I can't live without you."  
Malik stopped struggling instantly. What had Marik just said?  
Marik continued to speak into his lights hair. "I'm never going to change, Malik and I'm never going to leave, so don't bother killing me. The only way to truly be rid of me is to kill yourself. And I won't let you do that."  
"So what your saying is that your going to keep me in this living hell forever?" Malik asked through clenched teeth.  
"It doesn't have to be a living hell. We can co-exist. Just remember, I'm the dominant one." Marik brought his mouth down to Malik's ear and murmured, "I have a present for you."  
"What is it?" Malik asked cautiously. ~Like I really want to know.~  
Marik released Malik and got to his feet. "Go find out."  
For a few seconds he couldn't understand, then realised what Marik had meant. Leaving the soul room Malik took control of thier body.  
He was leaning against a rock in the hot sand. The Egyptian sun was beating down on him and in front of him, gleaming in the light, was his bike. Hardly daring to believe it Malik got to his feet. Slowly he reached out and touched it. The smooth metal burned his skin from sitting in the sun so long. Ignoring the pain Malik eagerly picked up his helmet and put it on. He started the bike, it roared loudly as though it had been waiting to leave.  
~Do you like your present?~  
He couldn't think of anything to say.  
~I must really be getting on your nerves if you went as far as to kill me.~  
'Getting on his nerves'? That was an understatement if there had ever been one!  
~You have a week of freedom while I think up a new scheme to take over the world. Enjoy it.~  
And with that Marik's presence vanished and Malik was left alone, with his bike and an inviting empty highway.  
  
"All right Kaiba show me what you got!" Reana challenged from her place at the far end of the dueling ring.  
"*Uraby* in attack mode." Kaiba announced, as his dinosaur appeared on the field. "And I'll place one card face down."  
Reana nodded and drew her card, then inspected her hand. *Timidity*, *Hyozanryu*, *Kamori Dragon*, *Solomon's Lawbook*, *Throwstone Unit* and *Blackland Fire Dragon*. ~Cool.~ She smiled. "I'll place one card face down and then set this monster in face down defence mode."  
"Hiding behind defence monsters all ready? Pathetic."  
"Not really." Reana answered. "And now I'll play a magic card, *Solomon's Lawbook*! So I can skip my standby phase and get another turn!" Reana drew another card. "I summon *Warrior Dai Grepher*!" She smiled as she read her monsters description. "It's said that this warrior can manipulate dragons. Too bad your Blue Eyes isn't up Seto. Attack, *Warrior Dai Grepher*!"  
"*Trap Hole*!" A swirling dark hole appeared on Kaiba's side of the field and devoured Reana's warrior.  
She frowned. "Hm, minor setback."  
"Well here's a major setback, *Hitotsu-me Giant* in attack mode! Clear the way for a direct attack."  
"To bad Kaiba!" Reana cheered. "*Throwstone unit has a defence of 2000! That means you lose 800 life points."  
Kaiba smiled slightly and muttered, "A minor setback."  
"Well here's a major setback," Reana echoed him playfully. "Check this out!" She drew her card, *Pot of Greed*. ~'bout time I drew one! I have three of these things floating around in my deck!~ Reana tossed her magic card out onto the field. "*Pot of Greed*! Lets get me some more cards!" Reana drew her new cards. *Flute of Summoning Dragon*, *The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave* and the card she got to draw anyway, *Water Omotics*. "All right, I'll place another card face down and summon *Blackland Fire Dragon*!" The muscular green dragon flew gracefully out of the card Reana had thrown. "Destory the *Hitotsu-me Giant* my dragon!" The dragon's nostrils flared and two streams of smoke appeared. Moments larger Kaiba's giant was engulfed in flame and his lifepoints were dropping to 4900. "Really, Seto. Your letting me win all to easily."  
Kaiba didn't reply.  
"What's the matter Seto, used up all your smart replies in your last duel?" Kaiba glared at the card he had draw. "I'll place this monster in defence mode."  
Reana's turn, *Polymerisation*. ~I can't use this. And I don't think I'll summon my *Hyozanryo* either. If I draw the right card next time then I won't have to sacrifice to summon him!~ "I'll summon another dragon to the field. My *Kamouri Dragon*! And then I'll end my turn."  
  
Kaiba looked down at his hand. *Blue Eyes*, *Crush Virus*, *Soul Exchange* and *Ryu-Kishin Powered*. It was all there. Reana's distruction. ~Am I making a mistake by not eliminating her right now?~ Kaiba wondered. ~I could crush her so easily.~  
"Hey! Hello? Your turn, Seto!" Reana called. "I'm not getting any younger."  
"You're not getting any more mature either." He snapped mildly. Reana would never change. Not if the world around her collapsed, not if she was nearly killed by an insane goddess, and not even if she was told that she would disappear forever at the end of the duel she had waited for this entire time. Kaiba drew his card, *Pale Beast.* He summoned it and did nothing. This duel would get old extremely fast if he didn't get serious, he had a serious hand. His cards wanted to destroy her - his cards. Why didn't he play them? ~Reana will disappear if I do.~ And why should he care if she did? That idiotic brat had caused him enough trouble, even though he had caused her more. But that was irrelevant. Their pathetic feuds and all the annoyances they had causes one another were over, at least they were if he decided to duel. ~We'll see.~ He told himself, watching the young girl pull a card and give it a dissatisfied frown. ~If she doesn't make things a little more interesting for me, I'll get rid of her.~ Reana had done nothing her turn. He drew *Dian Keto the Cure Master* and played it. Boring.  
Then suddenly as Reana drew her next card. Her face lit up and she pumped her fist in the air, then gave him a challenging stare as she summon *Lord of D.* and with him played *The Flute of Summoning Dragon*. This duel had started.  
  
~I can almost summon it! My Ultimate Dragon! The one that'll blow Kaiba away! I've waited for this forever!~ Reana cheered. It took everything in her to keep from dancing on the spot. In front of her stood a nearly unbeatable force. Her Dragons! *Kamouri Dragon*, *Blackland Fire Dragon*, *Hyozanryo*, *Luster Dragon* and her *Lord of D.* was keeping them safe from any trap or magic cards that Seto might play! Reana glared over at her last monster, *Throwstone Unit*. It would cost her some lifepoints when the time came to get rid of it, but it could be done. "Starting to catch on to my theme, Seto? I'm the dragon master around here!" He smirked. "You're dragons are strong. But none of them can stand up to my *Blue Eyes*"  
"But your precious *Blue Eyes White Dragon* isn't on the field."  
"It will be." Kaiba promised.  
"Oh I hope so." She answered. "Now! *Luster Dragon*, *Hyozanryu* clear Kaiba's monsters off the field!" Kaiba's life points dropped even further as the two brilliant beasts devoured his own pathetic monsters, 3500 to 6000. ~This is way easy!~ Reana frowned. Too easy - he wasn't trying!!!! "Seto, this isn't fair!" She shouted at him.  
Kaiba's gave her a curious glance.  
"You're not trying your hardest!" She accused. "I don't know what's holding you back, but get over it and duel! C'mon! I'll be absolutely insufferable when we get home if you don't! I'll give you a break this turn to get yourself back into shape!"  
Kaiba's eyes flashed. "I don't need you to give me a break. I could have ended this duel long ago. And have you forgotten, you won't be coming home with me after this."  
But that realization had occurred to Reana as soon as she had spoken her own words and so she didn't hear Kaiba's. She wouldn't be going back to Kaiba's mansion to gloat would she? So maybe she should slow down a little and savor this duel. ~No! If I let up Seto will crush me!~ Instead she gave Kaiba a curious look. "So why haven't you finished me then? Your the one who's always complaining about me!"  
Kaiba didn't answer, he only drew a card and continued to play. "I'll place two cards face down and this one in defence mode."  
"That's it?" That was pathetic. Why would she fear his face down cards when her dragons were immune to them? Reana sighed as she continued dueling, then smiled at the last card she had pulled, *Spear Dragon*. To bad she wouldn't get to use it's cool effect on Kaiba. Oh well, it was for a greater monster. "Ok, first I'll attack my own *Throwstone Unit* with my *Hyozanryu* to clear the way for this little beauty, *Spear Dragon*!"  
"Aren't we taking this dragon thing a little far?" Kaiba asked boredly.  
"Not yet we aren't, but we're going to with one card. *Polymerisation*! I merge all five of my dragons to summon a monster that will blow you away!" Reana turned to gloat but stopped when she saw her opponent. Kaiba's face had gone pale and his eye widened as the dragon's merged into one monster.  
"*The Five Gods Dragon*" He finished for her.  
He had seen it before? How. Reana though back to all the memories she had seen from him. An orphanage, a evil stepfather, several duels. Had she missed something? ~Where is Jasper when you need her! She could just flip through my head and tell me!~  
At last the creature Reana had waited to summon stood before her in all it's terrible glory. Her, *Five Gods Dragon*.  
  
Ryou woke up to find himself lying on the kitchen floor. There was a box of cereal and sour milk sitting on the table. No one had noticed that he had been lying on the floor unconscious for several days now. ~Who is there to notice.~ Ryou thought to himself as he climbed to his feet. ~Father is away on an expedition and mother can't do much when she's dead. I think I'll just accept this as a good thing.~ As he looked around the empty house Ryou had never been so happy. He was free! He had never know what slavery meant until he had gone to that Egyptian hell.  
~Yes you did.~ Ryou turned, his darker half's spirit was leaning against the counter not looking at all happy. ~You were my slave, for years! You have been scince you became the bearer of the Millennium Ring.  
"Maybe." Ryou answered. "But I . . . ." He stopped. He had meant to say that he hadn't hated it. But that wasn't true. He had only accepted it and hated Bakura in private. But that wasn't true either. Somewhere along the lines though he hated his abuse, he had loved Bakura. And still did. Ryou fell silent and began to clean the kitchen. Throw out the sour milk, put away the now stale cereal. But as his hand touched the cardboard box, Bakura's touched his. Ryou looked up and as soon as he had met the chocolate eyes was drawn into them, into the soul room.  
Ryou was sitting beside Bakura on the edge of the bed that was there. "What are we doing here?"  
"Talking." Bakura stood up and walked across the room he stopped by the door and stared into the darkness. Without turning to face him Bakura asked, "You tired to kill me. You actually attacked me with a knife." He was yelling. "You won't so much as swear at the kids who pick on you at school but you tried to kill me!"  
Ryou hung his head and tried to blink back the hot tears of regret that were coming. He searched for something to say but nothing came.  
"You tried to fuckin' stab me with a knife." Bakura had turned to stare at him again. "What does that tell us Ryou?"  
No answer.  
"WHAT. DOES. THAT. TELL US?"  
The tears ran down Ryou's cheeks and he cursed himself for being such a wimp. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a mutter curse he had learned from Bakura.  
"That's right." Bakura agreed then shouted out the foul word. Ryou flinched, even though he had just said it himself. "You tried to fuckin' kill me." He turned back to the darkness. His next words where audible, but whispered. "I made you snap. I turned you - I made you . . . ." The next thing he said was barely heard. "I'm sorry."  
Ryou's head snapped up. He barely dared to believe what he had heard.  
  
"I hope you were listening, because I am never going to say that again! And I am never going to change, so don't expect me to get any nicer after this! I'll still beat you, I'll still - hurt you. I'm not changing for anyone!"  
  
Bakura fell silent. He hated himself for saying that, any of it. But it was either tell Ryou then, or wait to explode. ~I'm venting on him again, nothing more.~ Bakura told himself. ~I'm still worked up from all that happened in Egypt. I don't mean any of this.~ Did he? No. He didn't.  
His certainty wavered when he felt Ryou's arms wrap lightly around his waist. His hikari rested his head against his back. "You don't have to." Ryou murmured.  
Don't have to what? Repeat his apology? Change who he was? ~Dammit, what does he think I am? A mind reader?~ Well, considering that he could technically read Ryou's mind it was a reasonable assumption. Bakura turned around to face his light, but Ryou didn't remove his arms. He only leaned into Bakura's chest and smiled. For once it was Bakura who went stiff as albino arms pulled him close. He stared down at Ryou in mild horror, then surrendered and wrapped own arms around his hikari all the time thinking, ~I've got to get this kid a girl.~  
  
Kaiba's fists were clenched and he was trembling before the great dragon; though not with fear, with anger. ~How dare she?~ he though. ~Dosen't she know what this monster represents to me? I watched it destroy my brother in another virtual world! I was supposed to be sacrificed to it!~ Trying to suppress the rising memories he glared across the field. ~How dare she?~  
Reana was oblivious to Kaiba's glare, her gaze was locked on the dragon. It was one of pride, a feeling of strength and invincibility with such a great beast by your side. It was the same feeling Kaiba got when he summoned his Blue Eyes. At last Reana tore her gaze away from her dragon to watch Seto, the smirk there faltered when she saw his murderous stare. "Seto? Are you OK?"  
She would stop in the middle of a duel to ask how her opponent was feeling, how amateur. "Just duel." Kaiba ordered coldly. ~She obviously doesn't know. Her yami had been able to reaching into her memories and pull out any memory about me but Reana's forgotten most of it. I can't hold this against her. And I can't let my past duel interfere with this one.~  
"You asked for it! Say good-bye to your defence monster!" With another look of pride at her monster Reana shouted. "*Five Gods Dragon* attack with ultimate dragon fire!"  
The flames only touched his monster, but Kaiba's skin burned from the intense heat. ~I've let her go t far!~ Kaiba stared down at his cards. His virus card would keep her from summoning any other monsters, but what good was that when she all ready had her ultimate monster on the field? Ultimate. ~Not eyes my *Blue Eyes White Dragon* could stand up to that creature! The last time I dueled this creature it took my Ultimate dragon and Yugi's *Black Luster Soldier* to create *Ultimate Dragon Rider*. But I don't have my dragon on the field or *Black Luster Soldier* in my deck.~ The *Five Gods Dragon* was not effected by any magic cards and it could only be attacked by a dragon with light as it's attribute. Kaiba drew his next card, hopelessly. There was nothing in his deck he could think of that could help him. Kaiba placed the pathetic card he had drawn in defence mode on the field. Hungrily his opponent's monster defeated it.  
Reana's forehead glistened with sweat and she shook trembled slightly, but her face still held the pride and stubborn determination that dragon duelists needed in this tournament. Though it was plain to see, she was having trouble holding back her dragon.  
~Of course! I programmed this game so that only top duelists would be able to control thier top monsters!~ How had she managed to hold on so long? This monster was far beyond her skills to command. "Reana!" Kaiba shouted at her. "You can't lose control over that dragon!"  
"And what makes you think I will?" Reana snapped. "I have perfect control over my monster, now make your pathetic move so I can destroy you!"  
Had she been taking notes on arrogance during his last duel? ~I've got to get rid of that thing. Who knows how long she can hold it back. Idiot! Why would she summon a dragon she can't control?~ Was it to end the duel quicker? Was she that eager to get away from him.  
  
Reana was breathing heavily. ~Damn, but this bugger is hard to hold back!~ It was like having a huge dog on an invisible leash. Except that it was her soul that was being jerked out of it's socket instead of her arm. "You can attack Kaiba in a turn or so!" Rena promised the huge beast. "Settle!" Her order went unnoticed and though the dragon was restrained through her efforts, Reana was quickly being exhausted, mentally and physically. ~Is this thing really worth all the trouble of summoning?~ Reana answered her own question. ~Of course it is! Look at it.~ She did. The monsters head practically reached the roof. It's wingspan would be incredible had they not been folded neatly behind it's back. Five elegant heads of five proud dragons peered down at the field. Their bright jewel-like eyes searched hungrily for their prey. ~I summoned my ultimate monster! It's like I summoned *Exodia* or something! Only better! *Exodia's* not a dragon! My monster is!~  
Across the field Kaiba played a monster in defence mode. Relying on her stubborn streak to pull her through Reana drew her next card. An old favorite, though not a dragon. "I summon *Seven Colored Fish*!" Reana ordered. The serpent like water creature appeared in the air. "And I'll let my *Five Gods Dragon* destroy your face down monster." It was the Stone Soldier, good move. "And then I'll let my favorite fish take a chunk out of your lifepoints." She didn't even think about her actions, not until Kaiba's yell of pain cut through her like a dull blade. Reana's hands slapped over her mouth to stop a scream that never came. She stared in horror across the field. The first direct attack had been hers and Seto had been the one to suffer. ~I killed him!!!~ A voice inside Reana was scornful. "No. You just got closer to winning the duel. Quit being such a wimp! He's going to attack you - or at least, he would if he could.~  
Soon after Kaiba was drawing his next card. Reana watched his fearfully. He was standing, moving, sneering. Yup he was OK. ~Wait, sneering about what? Now he's laughing?~ Reana stamped her foot and called across the field. "HEY! Here I was worried about you and your laughing? What's so funny?"  
"You'll see, if you dare to attack my face down card."  
Reana frowned. What could possible over throw her when she had *The Five Gods Dragon* summoned. "I dare. But I'll attack with my *Seven Colored Fish*!"  
"*Dragon Malipulator*!" As the card flipped a rather ordinary looking knight was released. Reana's dragon gave a hungry rumble as the fish swam through the air towards it. The knight ignored it and extended his hand to the great dragon; a rope of gold light shot forth. It wove it's self around the dragons heads into five dragons bridle's. The knight swung up onto the dragons back and stood behind it's heads.  
"I know you *Dragon Manipulators* effect! And it won't work!" Reana snapped at the CEO, who was staring at the dragon in unbroken concentration. One the field the knight struggled to control the willful dragon. Reana could feel her own hold on her creature slipping. A new person, a familiar person was taking her leash away from her. "Your manipulators will is too weak to control my monster!" Reana defiantly pushed away the presence that was taking her control away from her.  
"My monsters will is yes, but his will doesn't matter. Mine does!"  
Reana's fought, but at last Kaiba threw her aside and seized control of the dragon. It went, unwillingly, over to his side. "No!" You can't -"  
"You'd be surprised what I can and can't do." Kaiba wasn't smirking. He was deadly serious.  
"My dragon!" Reana shouted childishly. He had her dragon! He had her precious dragon! Five of them!!! "Give them back!"  
Kaiba looked up at the beast that was straining to devour him. All perspiration dampened his clothes. Holding the dragon back from his promised flesh was almost to much for him. Almost. He was stronger than that. "I won't attack you with it. I can't even if I wanted to." Seto told her. "The dragon would turn and destroy me, so instead I'll sacrifice your dragon and my dragon manipulator to summon my own monster, *The Blue Eyes White Dragon*!"  
  
Kaiba grasped the light bars of the dueling arena, using them to hold himself up. He shook with exhaustion. Containing that dragons strength had taken everything in him. ~Maybe I should give Reana a little more credit if she controlled that beast for so long.~ There was no denying it. She was a good duelist. But he was better. It was his dragon that hovered above the field, not hers. Kaiba looked out from behind his bangs. Reana had dropped to one knee, anguish on her face. Her cards that had been her hand were scattered on the floor. Kaiba smiled and stood up without the bars to help him. "*Blue Eyes White Dragon* destroy her *Seven Colored Fish* and put a dent in her lifepoints!" The dragons will pulled at his own, but Kaiba's dragon wouldn't fight him the way the *Five Gods Dragon* had. ~And now it's gone for good. Scince magic cards don't work on it, I don't have to fear Reana drawing a *Monster Reborn*.~  
For Reana's next turn she placed one monster in defence mode.  
~I've been far to lenient with her.~ Kaiba decided as he drew his next card. He didn't even bother to look at it. He had another card to play. "I activate the *Contagious Crush* virus!"  
Reana gave a yell off shock as her deck began to smoke and grow smaller. "M-My cards!!!" She yelled, holding what was left of her deck. "What have you done?!"  
"When my crush card infects your deck it destroys all but the weakest monsters. None of your monsters left have an attack over 1500."  
"No!"  
"I'm not finished yet! I'll summon *Ryu-Kishin Powered* in attack mode, and then play a second magic card *Soul Exchange*!"  
Reana watched in horror as her single face down monster dissolved and it's soul flew over to Kaiba. It joined Kaiba Ryu-Kishin on being sacrificed to bring forth another *Blue Eyes White Dragon*.  
"White Lightning Attack!"  
  
"Oh no she's dead!" Joey yelled at the TV as a bright light engulfed the screen. "Noooo! That means moneybags wins the tournament!"  
"I don't think so, Joey." Yugi said from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Huh?" Joey pulled himself away from the screen and sat back down beside Yugi. "She only had 6000 lifepoints to begin with! And she lost some. There is no possible way she could survive an attack from two *Blue Eyes White Dragons*!"  
"No there isn't." Yugi answered.  
Joey was completely lost. "Then what are ya sayin', Yug?"  
"She didn't get attacked by two Blue Eyes, look."  
Joey's head snapped around to stare at the screen. Kaiba's dueling system was getting the scene from all angles. One *Blue Eyes White Dragon* was settling back down beside the other that had never attack. A glimpse of Reana, her body motionless on the floor. A close up on Kaiba, his usual mask had slipped and his concern and worry showed on his face. Then suddenly Reana moved. Shakily she pushed herself up off the floor to her knees. Back to Kaiba. A visible wave of relief had washed over his face, then disappeared as Reana got to her feet and he replaced his old mask. Back to Reana, telling Kaiba that he hadn't won yet and drawing her card.  
Once again, Joey had been completely left behind. "Uh, Yug. I dun get it. Why didn't Kaiba finish the duel. He can attack with his second Blue Eyes, why doesn't he?"  
"Weren't you listening to Ishizu?"  
"Ya . . . . no."  
Yugi sighed, and rolled his eyes very quickly so he wouldn't miss more than a second of the duel. "Reana is from another world. She is going to disappear at the end of this duel, forever."  
Joey was skeptical, but he had learned long ago that when spooky stuff like possession and world traveling was going on that he should just accept it and move on. "Ok then. But why didn't he get rid of her? I mean, I'm sorry to see the kid leave. She a nice girl, but what does that have to do with Kaiba not getting rid of her."  
Yugi's face went blank for a few second then he gave a small giggle.  
Joey recognized the signs of a yami/hikari conversation. "All right, what did he say?" Joey frowned, wishing he could hear spirit of the Millennium Puzzle so he could come up with a crushing reply.  
"Nothing Joey. Just watch the duel." On the TV Reana was smiling winningly as she played a card. "But how can I watch what I don't understand?!" Joey whined. "This thing would be a lot better if they would quit with all the close ups!"  
"The close ups are what's letting us know what else is happening." Yugi explained. "We need those Joey, or we can't keep up with the second duel."  
"Second duel? What second duel?!" "Never mind."  
"What's going on?"  
Yugi sighed and smiled. "If it's any consolation, they don't know what's happening either."  
Yup, it was time to just accept things and move on.  
  
Seto mentally scolded himself. ~I should have finished her off. I've been going way to easy on her.~ On the other side of the field Reana played a magic card, *Swords of Revealing Light*. "That'll hold you back while I get back on my feet." Reana told him, summoning *Lizard Warrior* to the field in face up defence mode. "My warrior's name may say he's a lizard but his type is actually dragon! And now I'll play the magic card *Dragon's Gunfire* and use it to take 800 of your life points. That's for stealing my dragons!" The score was 1900 to 1800 in favor of Kaiba. ~I'm winning, by a slim margin.~ Kaiba thought. And how easy it would be to just end this duel. He drew a card, *Ultimate Sacrifice*. Good. Now all he needed was his last Blue Eyes. *Polymerisation* was all ready in his hand. "I pass." Kaiba announced.  
Reana drew her card. "I don't! I'll summon *Nightmare Horse* in attack mode!" A flaming blue horse that was half wrapped in mummy bandages reared up out of the card Reana tossed onto the field. "Attack my horse of dreams!" Reana commanded smiling. "This is for calling me a brat!"  
The horse was soon rearing over him. Kaiba didn't even flinch as the flaming hooves bore into his flesh. Through the pain of the direct attack Kaiba's dragons roared angrily and strained against thier invisible bonds to devour the flaming beast that had dared to attack thier master. Once finished the horse galloped back over to it's side of the field and reared up defiantly. Kaiba waited for the pain to subside before turning to see the life points, he now only had 1400. He rose and drew a weak monster to summon, then played his ultimate sacrifice to summon another weak monster. "Now, I sacrifice both of them to bring forth my third Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Reana drew her card and a look of defeat came over her face. She ordered her *Nightmare Horse* to attack Kaiba directly once again.  
Kaiba played *Polymerisation*. It was her last chance.  
Reana switched all her monsters to defence mode and ended her turn. She could have gotten in another direct attack with her horse, taken his life points down to 400. But if she did that then Kaiba would have attacked her *Nightmare Horse* and she would have lost all her remaining lifepoints. She still clung to hope. Waiting for whatever card she though could help her. ~This is it.~ Kaiba thought. ~I'll get rid of her two monster, and then I'll get rid of her. I'll never see her, or have to deal with her again!~ Kaiba unconsciously let his mask fall, this time revealing grief for the unknown spectators to see. "*Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon* attack with ultimate white lightning!"  
She drew a card, She couldn't do anything.  
Kaiba's turn. He destroyed her last monster. ~I don't have to attack next turn.~ Kaiba thought, forgetting for a few seconds that he didn't care about anyone but Mokuba. ~I can string this duel out a little longer. Keep her around for just a few more minutes. ~  
  
Reana drew what she though would surely be her last card. *Change of Heart*. Reana stared. It was there. She had won the duel! ~I can win!~ Reana's joy was uncontainable. She gave a squeal of delight and bounced up and down. Childish, she knew, but that was OK. She was the winner, she was allowed to be childish. "I play the magic card, *Change of Heart*!"  
Seto's Ultimate dragon roared in protest, but it's blue eyes blurred and it walked mindlessly foreword. "So," Kaiba said. "You mean to destroy me, with my own dragon.  
~Destroy him with his own dragon.~ Reana repeated to herself. ~He could have done that to me. He could have destroyed me with my *Five Gods Dragon, but he didn't.~ She looked back over the duel. Noticing various things that she hadn't seen before. ~Kaiba had the virus card in his hand all the time. He could have destroyed me right from the start! I had lost this duel before it began!~ But no, she could win. All she had to do was shout out "White Lightning Attack" and Seto would be gone. ~But how can I? That bastard! He took it easy on me right from the start! This duel means nothing! It wasn't fair." Her fists slammed down onto the solid air in front of her. "WHY?"  
Kaiba hadn't been expecting that. "What?"  
"You took away my victory! I could win now, but it would be false! You never dueled fairly Seto! Why did you take my chance away from me! I was going to prove to you that I wasn't just a third rate duelist! I was going to beat you!"  
"You are beating me."  
Her anger was growing. "Only because you let me! Every move you made you hesitated in this duel! What is the matter with you?! Why can't you just attack me?"  
"I didn't know you wanted to go home so badly."  
"What? Is that what this is all about?" That was why Kaiba had gone so easy on her. ~He always did say I slowed him down - but to keep him from dueling? Really dueling?~ Reana paused. ~Why have I been so eager end this duel anyway? I wanna stay.~  
"Make you next move." His voice was colder than Reana had ever heard. She almost shivered.  
"Fine, I place two card face down!" Reana set her *Dragon's Rage* and *Burst Breath* on the field. "And then I'll play *Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon* to destroy them!" The *Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon* spread it's enormous wings and pushed itself off the ground. As it's massive wings came down the dragon vanished as did Reana's magic cards.  
"What are you doing?"  
Reana gave him a warm grin. "You didn't destroy me with my own dragon so I won't destroy you." The Blue Eyes cards flew back to Seto's hand. "I'll place one trump card face down. Attack if you dare!" Her *D.Tribe* card was nothing to worry about. Kaiba would know that it wasn't going to stop him.  
Kaiba was only partially able to hide the smile on his face. "I will, but only to get your lifepoints below mine." Kaiba summoned *Mystic Horseman* and ordered it to attack Reana.  
~No!~ Reana's mind froze as the creature advanced on her. ~Not a direct attack!~ Reana's hand moved without her even meaning it to, it flew to her side where her dagger was kept and drew the weapon. Reana stared at her own limbs as they worked to defend her. ~What's going on?! I'm not doing this! I'm not this skilled with a dagger.~ As the blade paused at the monsters throat Reana caught a glimpse of her reflection in the blade. ~My eyes! They've got gold sparkles!~ Reana involuntarily winked at herself.  
  
The voice that followed was barely heard, but Reana did hear it. ~You actually though I'd leave you?~ Reana felt herself slide the dagger back into her sheath. ~Don't be scared. I'm here, we'll take this together.~ And with that Jasper's faint voice left, but Reana felt her presence stay. Extra strength she could call on.  
Unafraid Reana took the direct attack. Several minutes later she was brushing herself off and grinned. "Well, my guts haven't changes much scince I last had them check."  
  
Kaiba raised one eyebrow. "What was that?"  
Reana shrugged. "Just having some fun." She drew her next card. "Oh and is this going to be fun! Are you ready Kaiba?"  
"What have you got?"  
Reana summoned her monster. "Face the terrifying might of the most powerful monster I can summon! *Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress*!!"  
Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "How will I ever survive?" he wondered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Mokuba smiled at the screen that he was watching his brother duel on.  
"Master Mokuba?" It was Mattsu. He was staring in confusion at the T.V that showed Kaiba and Reana's duel. "What is taking so long? Shouldn't your brother have beaten Reana by now?"  
"Oh she lost a long time ago." Mokuba laughed.  
"Then what are they doing?" "Playing?"  
Mattsu was clearly confused. His employer, the great Seto Kaiba, did not play. "Pardon, Master Mokuba?"  
"Well," Mokuba said with a happy sigh. "They're arguing really. With duel monsters cards. But arguing is there way of playing so," He gave a hopeless shrug. "This might go on for a while."  
"Yes, Master Mokuba." Mattsu answered uncertainly, then turned to go find some professional looking buttons to push. Mokuba went back to staring at the screen contentedly. ~Seto looks so happy! I've never seen him have so much fun dueling!~ The screen showed that Reana was running out of decent comebacks and had resorted to sticking out her tongue whenever Seto sneered at her. That automatically was regarded with an insulting comment about her maturity level, which in turn, would inspire more snappish comebacks from Reana. ~It's going to be pretty noisy when though to come back.~ Mokuba though dreamily. ~Seto is not going to let Reana live down her defeat. And Reana isn't going to take Seto's teasing lying down either.~ Anticipation and excitement made Mokuba start bounce in his seat. ~Seto's coming home! Seto's coming home!~ He sang to himself. ~And then me him and Reana can all go celebrate Seto being the champion!~ Daydreams of pizza and movies and maybe a visit to the arcade if he could convince his brother taunted Mokuba. "Hurry up you guys!" He urged the TV. then noticed something. "Oh good! Reana's out of cards! Seto wins!"  
  
Seto had cleverly defeated Reana's monster without taking her lifepoints down to 0. ~This is so fun!!~ Reana beamed, reaching for her next. ~I can't believe we have never done this before.~ "Check this out, Seto!" Reana's finger searched eagerly for thier next card. They found none. Reana looked down. Her deck, there wasn't one. She had no cards. "I - I lost." she whispered.  
Kaiba was smirking at her. "What? You're giving up? Sorry, but in my tournament surrender is not an option."  
Reana looked up. "No, I have no more cards left! I lost."  
The smile that had grace Kaiba's face the past several turns vanished. The lights surrounding them suddenly disappeared.  
Reana stumbled foreword a few steps, hunched over and gasping for breath She was seeing double. Somewhere back at Kaiba's mansion her body was suffocating. Vaguely over top of her vision in this world she saw the coffin like cell she was locked into. The world around Reana began to spin. She swayed back and forth on her feet. Reana could barely see the sharp rocks she knew she would fall on. She started to fall, but someone caught her and hold her up. "Seto." Reana murmured, through the confusion and blurred she could make out two ice blue streaks that would be his eyes if the rest of the world would hold still. Both of them sunk down to the stone floor. Kaiba was nice enough to hold her up so she wasn't lying on cold rock, but he was yelling at her. ~What is it with people and doing this to me?~ Reana wondered as he shook her violently. "Stop that." She ordered. Her order came out as airily gasp. She couldn't breath! And everything was starting to dim. The throbbing in Reana's head, which had pounded her brain like a drum, began to slow and cease. Two voices called to her. Ishizu's voice, strong and becoming clearing. And Seto's voice, growing fainter. "I want to stay!!!" Reana protested, her words slurred and indistinct. But despite her choice her soul was dragged into oblivion.  
  
She slumped foreword into his chest. "Reana?" Kaiba gave the limp girl he held a small shake. No answer. Her eyes we're open, but the gold flecks had faded away along with her life, the were empty and unseeing. Kaiba watched carefully for a few minutes, she wasn't breathing. She was dead.  
"Seto?" Mokuba's excited voice calling his name would have lit up any other day. "I'm bring you out! Congradtuations, big brother!"  
Seto didn't answer. Just like all the others, Reana was beginning to fade. He grabbed her hand, but it was solid only for a few second before it fell through his own.  
"OK Seto?" Mokuba was worried. "You, me and Reana can all go out for pizza to celebrate! And to a movie and Ruckers! I've got it all planned out! Can I take you back?"  
She was gone. "Get me out of here."  
It took a few minutes, but finally Kaiba found himself opening his eyes to see the inside of his pod. He waited numbly for Mokuba to come and let him out. He waited for fifteen minutes. ~What is taking them so long?~ At last one of his scientists came and opened his pod, took off his mask and removed the wires and tubes that had supported him. Kaiba stepped out of the pod and rubbed this sore, unused limbs. He didn't have much time to think about them though because he was suddenly tackled by a sobbing Mokuba.  
"Seto! We don't know what - her heart just stopped! There was nothing we could do and we don't know why!"  
Kaiba pried his younger brother off his waist and knelt down in front of him, his hands firmly on his shoulders to ward of any attacks. "Mokuba, I want you to take a deep breath and explain to me what happened."  
  
Mokuba took in a gulp of air and began slowly. ~Right after your duel, Mattsu called me over to look at Reana's health monitor. Her heart was faltering. In a few minutes it had stopped completely. We had the medical staff down there, but there was nothing they could do." Mokuba's bottom lip was trembling. "She - she just died!~ Mokuba choked on a sob and then flung his arms around Seto's neck and cried into his shoulders.  
Seto stroked his brothers hair and whisper to his soothingly. As he did he watched a steel cart be wheeled in, then a team of men lifted Reana's body out of it's pod and set it on the card. Yugi and Joey arrived just in time to watch them pull a sheet over her body and they wheel the cart away.  
"Holy crap! She actually died!" Joey exclaimed. "When Ishizu said she was goin' back to her own world I didn't think the world of the dead!" A disgusted look came over Joey's face and he stared down at his hands in horror. "I held hands with a dead person!"  
"Joey!" Yugi stomped on Joey's foot and the blonde boy immediately noticed Kaiba glaring at them from Mokuba's embrace.  
"Uh, sorry." Joey mumbled. "I mean, I was just. I really am sorry she died!" Mokuba began to cry even harder and Joey was clearly freaked out. "Dahhh, please don't do that Mokuba!"  
"Don't speak to my brother." Kaiba said coldly, getting to his feet. Mokuba wiped his eyes on his sleeve and held Kaiba's hand. "You can leave, the tournament is over. I'll have my people show you the door.  
Joey stared dumbly at the floor, but Yugi took a step foreword. His face was full of sympathy. "Kaiba, we're really sorry. We watched Reana and you duel so we know . . . ." Yugi trailed off under Kaiba's most withering stare.  
"You know nothing."  
  
It was late, a little past ten. Kaiba had put Mokuba to sleep and seen to the arrangement for Reana's funeral. He had decided to get it all over with at once so that it wouldn't hinder him when he got back to work. ~But it will.~ Kaiba though as he pulled of his shirt, shoes and buckles and fell into bed. ~I am never going to actually know what happened to her. Where she went home, or whether she is just - dead.~ Kaiba tossed in his bed for half an hour and was contemplating getting up and doing some work when suddenly it happened. Without a flash or noise or announcement of any kind Ishizu was just there, standing at the end of his bed. Kaiba sat bold upright. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.  
"I came to assure you." Ishizu answered vaguely.  
Kaiba glared at her. "Assure me that you killed my opponent and had influence in our duel? I am assured. And let you be assured that I will make you pay for it."  
Ishizu, never faltering, continued on. "You do not believe that I took Reana home. You have no assurance that she is safe."  
Kaiba glared. "What makes you think I care?"  
"We got to watch the duel to Kaiba." Someone from the shadows of his room said. Kaiba peered into the darkness of the closest, something moved. She came out of the darkness to reveal herself. Her amber eyes flashed and Seto suddenly realised why Reana's eyes had been flecked with gold. "You care, so quit being such an ass. If Reana didn't like you so much I would have killed you long ago."  
"You would have tried."  
"Enough children." Ishizu interfered, then turned to the half dressed CEO, who was climbing out of bed and giving Jasper threatening glares. The green haired yami returned them cooly. "Kaiba I have come, out of my own free will, to bestow upon you a gift. I need not do this."  
Kaiba smirked at the Egyptian. "You can give it to me, but I will not be in any debt to you. Don't expect to be repaid."  
"Ishizu," Jasper moaned. "Why are you letting him come?"  
"Because." Ishizu answered. "We might as well. He and Mokuba can take comfort in knowing that there is another world and that -"  
"So," Jasper smiled. "You just want to prove to him that your right and he's wrong."  
Ishizu didn't answer. "Lets go."  
"Go where? I'm half dressed." Kaiba complained but before he could he was found himself falling through a swirling vortex into a world he refused to believe in. Beside him flew Jasper and Ishizu. "Why are you coming?"  
"I'm going to live in this world." Jasper replied grinning. "I decided I'd rather be with my hikari than be a cartoon. Ishizu is going to get me my own body and set me up with a family."  
Kaiba didn't understand a word of what she said.  
  
Reana found it odd to be back in the 3D world. She had arrived back just in time to listen to the last few seconds of the Yugioh ending song and to turn off the dish water she left running. Soon after her best friend Ryan had showed up and the two had taken thier dogs for a walk. Ryan could not figure out why Reana had insisted on going down to Seven Eleven and blowing all her money on Yugioh cards.  
"Your going to regret that, you know." The blonde girl said rolling her eyes and sipping her slurppee.  
"Zip it Ryan! I don't have a little sister to get my cards for me."  
Ryan smiled coyly. "But you wish you did!"  
Reana found it even stranger to be in a house that only had two stories and about eight rooms. She found herself missing the Kaiba mansion. Missing the excitement of being in Domino. Missing being 2D and having sweat drops pop out of no where. But most of all, missing the people she had met there. More than once she had though she saw Seto, Jasper and Ishizu out of the corner of her eyes.  
Reana was lying in her bed, the light of her stereo was flashing in her eyes, but she was to tired to bother getting up and turning it off. "Stupid lights." She muttered grumpily. Then suddenly shut off as a hand reached down and helpfully unplugged the cord. "Huh?" Reana opened her eyes groggily. At the end of her bed stood Ishizu, Jasper and Seto. She blinked and they were gone. Reana frowned and slammed her face down into her pillow. "What a rip off dream! I didn't even get to talk to them. I want a refund." She told the fluffy, uncaring pillow. After she had stayed face down in the pillow as long as she could Reana rolled over in order to continue breathing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw Jasper looking at a drawing of herself on Reana's desk. And Kaiba looked incredibly real, standing at the edge of her bed. Suddenly Reana felt a spot on the bed sink ever so slightly. She rolled over and her friends vanished, as she had expected them to.  
  
The three of them watched as Reana frowned into the darkness, then slammed a pillow over her head and forced sleep on herself. Ishizu came to stand beside Kaiba, while Jasper quietly played with various 3D objects on Reana's desk. She didn't say anything but Kaiba answered the unspoken question. "She's in her own world." he stared at the lump of covers that was Reana. "I'm ready to go."  
Ishizu nodded, then pulled Reana's deck out of her robes and set in gently on the bed beside her. Kaiba's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" He demanded. "I kept it!"  
"If you want a memorial take this." Jasper held out a 3D dragon ornament. "Look at it!" She giggled, turning the 3 dimensional object around and around. "It's so weird! Come to think of it, Reana looks pretty weird here to. Her eyes are so small!"  
"Just think how your going to look."  
Jasper smiled. "Oh this is going to be fun! I sure hope this world is ready for me!"  
"Shhhhhh."  
Reana was staring directly at them. The look on her face that plainly told them she could hear them. "Jasper? Seto? Ishizu?"  
"It's time to go." Ishizu told them.  
And for the final time, everyone disappeared.  
  
The End  
  
~*~Pretty pathetic. Can ya tell I didn't want to end this? I didn't! But there wasn't any story left to tell! *Sighs* Yup, whether I like it or not, this is the end. :(*tear* I've been working on this fanfic scince before last summer and it has ended up being 108 pages in size 10 font. 0.0 WOW!!! Actually, that's pretty pathetic when you consider how much time I've put into it. I dedicated a huge chunk of my life to this story and I really loved writing it! I hope you loved reading it! If so, tell me. I like to know that those months of labor and late nights were appreciated. *Smiles as loud yells of protest erupt behind her* Thanks Yami Jasper. I know you liked it, especially 'cause you were in it and nearly got to kiss Joey - nearly, hehe. ^_~ And thanks to my readers! I hope the time wasted reading this was time well wasted. Sincerely, Reana~*~ 


	17. Epilogue

~*~*Everyone eagerly opens the Epilogue to find the author standing there to present it as usual. The difference, SHE IS BLUSHING LIKE MAD* Well I am!!!! Just thought I'd make that clear. I got the impression that you guys weren't satisfied with my ending. *sigh* You are really dead set on the Seto/Reana big romance scene aren't you. *everyone understands why she is blushing, which makes her blush harder* FINE! Here it is, this is the best I could come up with! If you don't like it well - tell me in the reviews why the heck not. *stomps of grumbling* Jeez . . . . Seto and Reana . . . . . I'll do anything for my readers . . . . grrrrrrrr . . . . *dreamy sigh* Seto ^-^. . . . ~*~  
  
Disclaimers: The usual - oh and I DO NOT OWN RUCKERS!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Mokuba chanted, bouncing up and down on his seat in the Kaiba's limo. Beside him Reana was bouncing, but not chanting and on Mokuba's other side was Kaiba, waiting patiently for them to arrive.  
Finally, after five minutes Reana gave in. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" She and Mokuba sang.  
In the front of the limo the grouchy old driver waspishly announced, "Yes, we are pulling in right now. So sit down and stop acting like such a immature brat!" It was of course directed at Reana, not his boss' little brother. Mokuba was after all, being only eleven years old, entitled to be a little childish at times.  
Kaiba shot the driver a nasty look that plainly said that if he spoke again, he was fired.  
"I hope you brought a lot of cash, Seto, because I'm completely broke." Reana told him, grinning broadly at the billionaire.  
Seto smiled, it was more of a sneer this time really, but it was that friendly sneer that he reserved for Reana only. "I guess you'll have to watch me and my brother play the games then."  
"There it is!" Mokuba had climbed on top of Seto's lap and was squinting to see through the shaded window. It was amazing how easy it was to excite this kid. The three of them were going to Ruckers; a regular boring arcade with nothing remotely like the Kaiba-technology, brand new games Mokuba usually played. Then again, it was probably the last time they would be hanging out together for a while so anything would be fun. It might be the last time they would hang out together ever.  
Reana sighed inwardly at the gloomy though. ~I don't know how I got back here, but I never want to leave.~ As the limo stopped Reana pushed her depression aside and joined Mokuba in climbing over top of Kaiba to get out of the limo faster. After she had crawled across his lap Reana flashed Kaiba a coy smile and waited for him to get out of the limo. He did, frowning at Reana with very convincing mock anger.  
Mokuba ran ahead and held open the door. "Come on you guys!" Then he disappeared into the building. "Mokuba!" Kaiba called sharply. He would not let his brother out of his sight, at least not while they weren't in the mansion.  
Mokuba stuck his head out the door with a apologetic look. "Well, come on then!"  
They followed him inside. It was definitely a normal arcade, the last place you'd expect to find a Kaiba, but the first place you'd look for Reana. There was flashing games, music prizes and regular non-millionaire type kids hanging out. Mokuba was thrilled. "Can I have a quarter, Seto? I want to play that one!" Mokuba pointed to a game. It was one of those games with a gun that you point at various UFO's. Kaiba pulled out a fifty and handed it to his little brother. "Get some quarters and play whatever game you want."  
Mokuba took the fifty like it was a five dollar bill and went to exchange it for quarter's, he came back with a pouch full. Immediately he hopped up into the chair and popped his coin in. Closing one eyes he took aim and began to conquer the game. "Ha! This is easy! Watch me get a high score, Seto!" Kaiba went and stood behind his little brother. "Bam! Gotcha!"  
"Hey! Gimmi those!" Reana grabbed the pouch full of quarter's and took the game beside Mokuba's. A wresting game with cool looking characters. "I rule at this game!" she smiled, choosing a female ninja dressed in green as her character. She had played this game at home several times, at her Ruckers. "Watch me get a high score on this one, Seto."  
"No." Mokuba protested, not taking his eyes of the screen. "He's watching me!"  
Reana laughed, then turned her attention to the game. "Lets go!" She began punching buttons furiously. "Die! Die! Die! Yaaaa! Punch! Kick! Knock out! The champion!" Reana threw up her arms in triumph. "So who wants to go next?" She asked the machine, flashing it a challenging grin. The next opponent was a girl in skimpy red outfit - easy! The guy in the yellow and black - push over. The guy with no shirt - a bit of a challenge. The gorilla - "Hey!" Reana protested as she was picked up and held above the apes head. "Put me down!" The ape obeyed, he threw her character across the battle area. "Ok!" Reana growled. "You want to play rough! I'll play rough!" The match from Reana's point of view, went as following: "Ouch! No! Hey now! Help! Don't do that! Stop! Noooooooooo!" Reana slammed her fists down on the games surface. "Jerk!" She spased, then relaxed and folded her arms behind her head cooly. "Not bad for a warm up I guess, but I didn't do as well as usual. So I guess you guys are waiting for me to finish so we can play a dif . . . " Reana trailed off. Mokuba was still playing his game. He was on level twenty two.  
"Um, Hey Mokuba. Have you ever played that before?"  
Mokuba answered grunting and sticking his tongue out one side of his mouth in concentration.  
"Let me play." Reana looked up and smiled at Kaiba. "OK, but don't worry if you look like a total loser. I wasn't very good at this game when I first started either." She sat down at the next game seat to watch Kaiba. Seto sat down and put in his quarter. "So who ya gonna be?" Reana asked. "The green girl is my character!"  
"Hmm," Seto mused. "I'm not sure."  
"Be the one with no shirt and sunglasses." She suggested. "He's a good one. I should know, I play here all the time at my home!" Kaiba nodded and chose his player. "Fine."  
Watching silently as Seto proceeded to play the game Reana grew a little annoyed. "Um, Kaiba. Do you and Mokuba come here often?" She asked, looking at the growing pile of prize tickets the Kaiba brothers machines had sprouted.  
"Not once."  
A few minutes later a crowd had gathered. "Hey! Get away from those! Can I have a bag please?" Reana shouted, gathering up armfuls of prize tickets. "Go away!"  
Both of the Kaiba's beat there games. "Ya! Did you see me big brother?" Mokuba cheered. Jumping into his big brothers arms.  
"Sorry Mokuba. I was busy showing Reana how to play her game."  
"Show off." The red head grumbled, thrusting the tickets into Mokuba's arms. "All right Kaiba, I challenge you!"  
Kaiba raised one eye brow. "To what?"  
"A race! Come on!" Reana lead them over to a corner where a motor bike racing game was located. She hopped onto the bike, it was just like the one at home. She gripped the handles, picked her feet up and leaned to the left and right to get a feel for her bike. "All right Kaiba, lets race!" She said finally. "But I think it's only fair to warn you, that at this game I'm the champ! No one can beat me!"  
"Really?" Seto asked, sitting down. "No one must really suck, then."  
"No. No one is a pretty OK player; but I'm the best." They put in their coins and chose their players. "I'll take it easy on you, we can take the African course."  
"No, the mountains." She smiled at Kaiba's choice. "You must really want to lose."  
"Lets race."  
3, 2, 1, GO! They were gone! And she was Queen of the track! "Ya! Take that!" Reana yelled, using a weapon she had acquired to knock the games players off thier bikes.  
"Now that wasn't very nice." Kaiba murmured.  
"Don't worry, Seto." Reana sneered. "I don't want to have to slow down to catch you, so your safe - HEY!" Kaiba's bike came zipping up from behind Reana's, his weapon was a short sword and defended him from her katars. Then they came to a cliff and a sharp turn, he began to pushed her steadily over. He was trying to shove her off the edge! "Get off!" Reana shouted.  
"Give up!" Reana slammed on her breaks and Kaiba's bike flew forewords. "Oo, your gonna get it now!" She growled, revving her bike and slashing with her katars. "Watch out Kaiba!"  
"Come and get me."  
"Yay!" Mokuba cheered. "Go Seto!"  
Kaiba nearly crashed on a very sharp turn, giving Reana just enough to catch up and pass him. There were advantages to knowing every turn in the track. "Yes! I am back!" "Not for long."  
"What? Oh damn!" Kaiba came zooming up from behind and with one strike sent Reana flying off the road. "Nooooo! This can't be! I'll the champion of this game! I'm the racing Queen!"  
Seto smirked. "Then I've stolen your crown. Just call me your Highness."  
The girl returned his smirk with a dark glare. This is war! "All right your Highness, I demand a chance to reclaim my title!" Reana got her chance, five chances actually. Each defeat was more embarrassing than the last. "Fine, your the King of this game! But I bet I can beat you at one of the others!"  
So they tried others, several others. Bowling, shooting, several video games, laser tag (actually Mokuba won that one; being small, fast and having good aim really helps in that game), several race car games, a few more motor bike races, pinball . . . . Kaiba was unstoppable. "Argh!" Reana yelled throwing down her pretend gun and turning her back on the invading aliens. "Reana! Where are you going?" Mokuba called after her.  
"To play a SINGLE PLAYER game!" Stomping away from her friends Reana began to hunt for a game where she hadn't met a miserable defeat.  
She stopped in front of an old game with fading colors and flashing lights. Yes, this was the one, the game that she could play without humiliation. A classic and her personal favorite. She picked up the weapon that awaited her. She knew that weapon, she was familiar with it, she was a master of it - the squishy hammer. Reana pulled a coin out of her pocket and began beating the crap out of innocent mechanical crabs and alligators. Someone came and stood behind her; she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Kaiba.  
"Reana, what are you doing?"  
"I'm playing my favorite game." Reana answered coldly, smacking an unoffending crab with extra force.  
"Is my Reana not having any fun?"  
~His Reana?~ She turned around, her eyes flashing dangerously. Without bothering to turn around she reached back and smashed the last alligator as hard as possible and replaced the squishy hammer in it's designated spot. "How am I supposed to have any fun when your beating me at everything?~ Can't we just play one game where I stand a chance of winning?!"  
Kaiba smiled. "All right then, let's play that one." he pointed to a basket ball shooting game. Reana blinked. "You can beat all of the really hard games, but you can't throw a ball into a hoop?"  
Kaiba shook his head. "Nope."  
Grinned broadly she took his hand and lead him over to the chosen game. "Come on, Seto. I'll make you a master of this game in no time. But first, where's Mokuba?" "He's gone to conquer another video game, he wants to win the huge *Blue Eyes White Dragon* plushie." Seto replied. His new teacher nodded approvingly. "The kid has good taste. Now," Picking up the basket ball Reana began to thing hard. How was she supposed to explain this? "All right, first of all lets see you shoot. Then I can tell you what you're doing wrong."  
Kaiba stepped foreword, picked up a ball, and with two hands launched it towards the basket. It missed completely.  
"Boy. You really do stink." Reana commented brightly. "First of all you only use one hand to shoot the ball, not two." Reana proceeded to explain how you throw a ball into a basket in great detail to Kaiba. The CEO listened to her with undivided attention and utmost seriousness. He watched attentively as she showed him how to properly shoot. Reana missed a lot, but made a few baskets herself and when she missed at least she came close. Kaiba was slow, but by the time they were done he had made two baskets.  
"Not bad, Seto!" Reana smiled, feeling much better now. "It'll come with practice, now let's go play some air hockey." Reana won at that to, but she knew that Kaiba had let her score that last goal. She was sure she was going to win for real when Mokuba interrupted their fourth game. "We've got to hurry! We're going to miss the movie!"  
Reana smacked her head. "Oh yeah! I forgot! C'mon lets get your prizes!" The man at the prize counter choked when Mokuba placed his bags of tickets onto the counter. When he was finished Mokuba had the huge *Blue Eyes White Dragon* plushie, several duel monsters cards, a model of the *Lord of D.*, a small *Sagi the Dark Clown* plushie and a lollipop.  
Reana was jealous beyond all reason. "Hey Mokie," She cooed, planning to steal away the kids ugly clown. "Do you - hey!" A basketball bounced against her legs and she turned around. A few feet away some kids were apologizing and begging for thier ball back.  
Kaiba reached down and picked it up.  
"Please mister!" The kids begged. "We gotta make at least one basket, and we need that!"  
Kaiba shrugged and launched the ball towards them. It missed the kids entirely - instead it soared over thier heads and into the net. "There's your basket."  
Both Reana and the kids were utterly shocked; though after they had gotten over Seto's amazing shot the kids were amazed, thrilled, and prepared to bow down at Kaiba's feet. Reana was just plain pissed. "Y - y - you just let me think you suck at that game!" He had been faking it the entire time! He was better at everything! And she had been to Ruckers way more times than him! "It made you feel better didn't it?"  
Suddenly instead of looking up into Kaiba's face Reana found she was gazing into the shiny plastic eyes of a stuffed *Blue Eyes*. It wasn't as big as Mokuba's, but it was big enough to be an armful when Reana accepted it from Kaiba and snuggled it adoringly. "You won me a prize?!" Reana smiled from behind the wing of her plushie. "Thank you."  
Kaiba sneered playfully. "Well, you obviously weren't going to win anything."  
"Come on you guys lets go!" Mokuba demanded, from where he was waiting by the door. "We're going to be late!" The kid had turbo drive!  
  
A few hours later Kaiba was carrying a sleeping Mokuba up to the house. Clutched in Mokuba's small hands was his *Lord of D.* figurine, and Kaiba had his brothers new duel monsters cards in one hand. Reana had volunteered to carry the plushies and was stumbling blindly up to the house, beaming brightly behind her cuddly friends. "Oh I just love plushies!"  
As soon as she entered the plushies were taken from Reana by one of the Kaiba's many servants. Reana had to fight for the smaller *Blue Eyes* Seto had won for her. The maid had tried to take it to Mokuba's room along with the other plushies. "It's mine!!!" Reana shouted, pulling on the leg of her dragon. "Let go you'll rip it!"  
"Fine! Just stop shouting!" The girl surrendered, releasing her prisoner. "I can take this upstairs, right?" The enormous *Blue Eyes* was shoved into Reana's face.  
"Yes. That's Mokuba's." Reana said into the dragons stuffed face. The maid took it under one arm and turned to leave. "Wait!" Reana called quietly, chasing after her. "You forgot someone." Reana surrendered the Sagi plushie into the care of Mokuba's maid.  
"Thank you."  
"No prob." Reana beamed. "Do you know where Kaiba went?"  
"Probably to put Mokuba to bed. Come on, lets go see."  
"Ok." Reana agreed, glad to be back at the Kaiba mansion. And glad the this new maid hadn't been around long enough to know that Reana's lifeless body had been carried out of the mansion less than a week ago. The two girls hurried to Mokuba's room. The door was closed and when the two girls opened it and peered in all they saw was Mokuba fast asleep in his bed. Setting the huge plushie beside the sleeping boy the maid took her leave of the mansion.  
Reana stood in the familiar hallway. There was no one around. Kaiba had disappeared and all the staff, she knew, had gone home for the night. Cuddling her new plushie Reana wandered around the mansion, allowing her feet to carry her away. Shortly after Reana came to the living room. She looked into the room. A dim light was on in the far corner, just enough to make the shadowy room spooky and tempting. It was perfectly quiet. With a sigh Reana walked in. "Where did Seto go anyway?" She wondered, falling over the back of the couch. Reana landed on a familiar hard body.  
"Ouch!"  
With a sheepish smile Reana looked up at Kaiba from where she was lying upside down on his legs, with her feet up in the air. He was draped across the couch with a laptop on his stomach, frowning at her rude entrance. "Hello, Seto. Fancy meeting you here!"  
Kaiba's frown dissolved into a semi-warm smile. "You loser."  
"Be nice." Reana chided mildly. "You left me all alone in the big house with no idea where you were, you don't have to insult me."  
"I though you had me left again."  
Reana fell silent. Her gaze shifted up to the roof, and she stared at her feet, which were getting all tingly from being in the air. Reana had just appeared in the Kaiba's mansion and walked right into thier dining hall during thier supper. She had scared the life out of both Mokuba and Kaiba. After some explaining to Mokuba, Reana and Kaiba managed to calm the traumatized boy down. Mokuba had given them looks like they were both insane, but had accepted it and moved right on to planning out the day to include Reana and a ton of fun; the kid was absolutely amazing! "I don't know how I came, I just did." She gave a small grin. "What can I say, I'm not supposed to be here and I wanted to be. Of course I was coming - somehow."  
"I was at your funeral. I saw you buried."  
Oh dear, Seto was being serious - wait, he had seen them bury her? Scary thought! Change of subject! "Watcha working on?" Reana asked, bringing her feet down and rolling over. She remained lying on top of Seto, maybe he would snap out of his little serious phase and throw her off the couch. Reana reached up to turn the laptop around so she could see, but Kaiba closed it and set it on the floor. "It's nothing important. Just work."  
Reana raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "Are you actually admitting that there are more important things than work?"  
"You died, Reana. Right in my arms."  
He wasn't going to drop this was he? Cute grins and jokes weren't getting her anywhere. Let's try dry humor. Attempting a lopsided, half- hearted smile Reana answered blandly, "Ya, I have a bad habit of doing that - dying I mean. Hopefully it's just a phase."  
It didn't work. Kaiba sat up, he was still dead serious. Reana was forced to sit up to, due to his movement; that was the downside to sharing a couch.  
Reana felt herself beginning to blush. ~I wish he wouldn't stare at me like that.~ What did he want her to say? "I'm alive Seto," She took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. "See?" For no apparent reason other than she was feeling awkward, Reana hugged her *blue eyes* plushie.  
"Your going to go away again." "Yes, but I'll try and come back." Reana promised brightly.  
Kaiba gave a small smile. "But I won't know when." He face went serious again, but not a grave serious. "There was a dueling arena between us last time."  
Where is this conversation going? Reana wondered. "Seto, what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm not trying to 'say' anything."  
Before Reana had time to figure out what this meant Kaiba pulled her close, placed one hand under her chin and gently tilted her head upward, then leaned down to kiss her. There lips met and the plushie fell from Reana's grasp to the floor, completely forgotten.  
Reana was frozen, unable to respond. Kaiba was kissing her! She knew it was happening, she could feel it. It took a few seconds for her to realize that she was kissing him back. Her body was responding to him on it's own; her brain had stopped working. Reana didn't realize till he hesitantly pulled away how much she needed to breath.  
Seto looked down at her face, searching for signs of anger.  
Reana's eyes were wide as she stared up at him; not knowing what to say or do. Her head was swimming and her entire body was trembling; though she didn't know why. Why was Kaiba still watching her? ~He thinks I'm going to go back home again.~ Reana realized as her brain turned on once more. His words echoed in her mind, 'There was a dueling arena between us last time.'  
Seto regarded the scared girl for a few moments; then, satisfied that she wasn't going to disappear on him, he lay back down on the couch and pulled Reana down to him.  
Reana didn't protest and allowed herself to be held, caressed and kissed. When at last the her body and brain had once again connected with each other and she was no longer numb the rude ringing of a telephone interrupted. Or at least it interrupted Reana. Kaiba had obviously not noticed, because he didn't stop. Once Reana had possession of her own mouth again she said, "Shouldn't you answer the phone?"  
Kaiba frowned slightly and insistently sough her lips. "What phone?"  
"There is a phone ringing!" Reana protested. "Can't you hear it?"  
"No. Ignore it." To make sure she had no other choice Kaiba made himself much more distracting then the phone, or at least he was for a few seconds. They were both startled when Kaiba's hands fell through her body.  
"I'm leaving again!" Reana complained, then turned to Kaiba. She couldn't help blushing furiously when she did.  
Kaiba gave her a slightly smug smile.  
"I'll be back." Reana warned. Kaiba opened his mouth and she saw him form words but they were lost as she was dragged back to her own world.  
  
When Reana woke up she was lying on the English homework that she had fell asleep over and feeling slightly breathless. Beside her the cordless was ringing insistently. Reana picked up the phone and answered it. "Ya, what do you want?" She snapped irritably. Then she noticed something. On her bed, beside her dueling cards, which were scattered all over, was a *Blue Eyes White Dragon* plushie.  
"Reana! You'll never guess where I just went!!"  
"Domino?" Reana answered, spoiling her yami's surprise.  
"How did you know?" Jasper exclaimed.  
"I went to." Reana answered, pushing her red hair out of her face exasperatedly. "So who were you making out with?" Her tone was sarcastic, but . . . .  
Silence. "You went Kaiba's house didn't you?"  
"And a variety of other places." Reana answered quickly, regretting her words. "Like to Ruckers and the movies and then back home. Mok. . . ."  
"The movies?" Her voice was so smug and sly, Reana could easily picture her yami's sneering grin. "And back to his house after that? Oh I think we need to have 'the talk', hikari."  
"JASPER!!!!"  
The yami was laughing wildly now. "I'm coming over right now and if I see any hickey's . . . ."  
Reana caught sight of herself in her mirror. "You won't find any of those, but you will find something much more interesting on one side of my face." said the redhead glumly.  
"Like what?"  
"Like the answers to tomorrow's English exam. I fell asleep on wet ink."  
  
~*~NOW YOU KNOW WHY I WAS BLUSHING!!!! Ok, for that last little bit I was listening to Savage Garden and Shania Twain sappy stuff. I hope that's what you guys wanted!!!! If it isn't well . . . . I'll try again in another fic I guys. *sighs* It's so easy to write shonen ai, but so hard to write - er, un-shonon ai. Lol! I loved the part at the beginning though. Hehe! The part about the squishy hammer!! And that's based on real life too. I actually am pretty good at the motor bike racing game. ^_^ Hehe! My best friend Lorah kicked my butt though, so I went and played the game were you bop the alligators and crabs with the squishy hammer and I AM DEADLY!!! NO. ONE. CAN. BEAT. ME!!! And I dare someone to take me up on that. ^_~ Meet ya at Ruckers!!! Or better yet LRV games, then we can play laser tag and the motorbike game. Oh oh! And pinball!!! Heheeeee!!~*~ 


End file.
